Family Business
by paupaupi
Summary: Emma fue encontrada por sus padres biológicos y llevada a vivir con ellos, luego de pasar diesciséis años en el sistema de adopciones. Es la historia de como ella fue curando sus heridas, aceptando su familia, conociendo lo que es la amistad y descubriendo lo que es el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener referencias a hechos violentos y auto mutilación.**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el parabrisas de la camioneta y la mirada de Emma se perdía en la interminable y desértica ruta. Todavía no lograba comprender como la vida podía cambiar tan rápido. En el período de un mes su vida dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Ingrid, la madre adoptiva que había tenido desde hacía un año, había muerto. Y ahora, un mes después, se estaba mudando a la otra punta del país ya que sus padres biológicos la habían encontrado y habían decido hacerse cargo de ella.

* * *

 _Emma estaba en la habitación del hospital, sola y triste. Todavía no podía creer que Ingrid había muerto. Al parecer Emma nunca iba a tener suerte cuando se trataba del amor en su vida. Ingrid había sido la primera persona en hacerla sentir querida, pero no duro por mucho, al morir también la había abandonado como muchas personas lo habían hecho antes. Emma no entendía porque ella había sobrevivido. Ella había recibido un disparo, igual que Ingrid. ¿Por qué ella sobrevivió e Ingrid no? A veces a Emma le habría gustado no sobrevivir._

 _De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Megara, su trabajadora social. Emma se sorprendió al ver que estaba acompañada por un hombre y una mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya estén pensando en mandarla a una nueva familia cuando no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de lo de Ingrid? Aparte Emma tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, ¿Cuál era el sentido de ir a una nueva familia, si cuando cumpliera dieciocho años quedaría libre del sistema?_

 _\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Megara. - ¿Cómo te sentís? – Preguntó._

 _\- Como si me hubieran pegado un tiro. – Respondió Emma en una forma que suponía ser chistosa, pero no lo era. - ¿Qué haces acá? – Cuestionó mirando a los extraños sospechosamente._

 _\- Vine a presentarte a estás dos personas… - Comenzó a decir Megara._

 _\- ¿Realmente Meg? – La interrumpió Emma. - ¿Pensas qué tengo fuerzas y ánimos para seguir haciendo esto una y otra vez? – Preguntó._

 _\- Emma no es lo que pensas. – Protestó Megara._

 _\- ¡No quiero una nueva familia, ni quiero nuevos padres adoptivos! – Exclamó Emma enojada. - ¿Por qué no me envías a un hogar para niños huérfanos? Estoy segura que eso es lo mejor para mí. – Propuso en un tono serio y frío._

 _\- Emma ellos no son padres adoptivos. – Informó Megara._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen acá entonces? – Preguntó Emma algo sorprendida y curiosa._

 _\- Yo soy Mary Margaret. – Se presentó la mujer morocha de pelo corto._

 _\- Y yo soy David. – Se presentó el hombre rubio. – Somos tus verdaderos padres. – Agregó tímidamente._

 _\- ¿Esto es una broma? – Preguntó Emma a Megara._

 _\- No, es la verdad. Les hicimos las pruebas de adn y coinciden perfectamente, ellos son tus padres.. – Respondió Megara._

 _\- Sigo sin entender que hacen acá. – Comentó Emma después de un largo silencio, donde todos estaban esperando a ver su reacción._

 _\- Queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros. – Dijo Mary Margaret._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Emma horrorizada. – Me abandonaron durante dieciséis años y de repente pretenden que vaya a vivir con ustedes como si nada. ¿Están locos? – Cuestionó Emma, sobrepasada por la situación._

 _\- Nosotros no te abandonamos, fuiste robada de nosotros. – Dijo David._

 _\- Mi madrastra no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación y cuando naciste te robó. – Explicó Mary Margaret._

 _\- No hubo día en el que no pensáramos en vos, ni te buscáramos. – Aseguró David._

 _\- Y ahora que te encontramos, queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros, queremos que seamos la familia que siempre tendríamos que haber sido. – Agregó Mary Margaret emocionada._

 _\- Tal vez me encontraron demasiado tarde. – Dijo Emma sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba adentro de ella._

 _Emma no podía creer que esos sean sus padres verdaderos, y que la hayan estado buscando todo esto tiempo porque nunca había estado en sus intenciones abandonarla. Emma entendía que el país era grande y entendía que era muy difícil poder encontrar una persona "desaparecida". Lo que Emma no entendía es como podían quererla devuelta, como podían querer ser su familia. Si ellos eran sus padres verdaderos y estaban allí, significaba que Megara ya les había mostrado todos los expedientes de ella. ¿Cómo podían sus padres aceptar una hija tan rota? Emma no podía entender que la elijan, no con todo lo que ella había vivido. Abandono, violencia, maltrato, auto mutilación, bullying, drogas, rehabilitación. ¿Por qué iban a querer hacerse cargo de alguien que ya no tenía arreglo?_

* * *

David, el padre de Emma, había estado intentando conversar con ella desde que habían subido a la camioneta. Sin embargo, no lo conseguía, Emma estaba cerrada en ella misma. Había pasado un mes junto a ella acompañándola a la rehabilitación médica, y ahora finalmente volvían a "casa". David actuaba y hablaba naturalmente con ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida, y eso era algo que Emma no podía entender. ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía hacer cuando David le hablaba? ¿Contestarle o ignorarlo? ¡Ellos se conocían solo hacia un mes! ¡Y como si eso no fuera poco, la estaban llevando a vivir a otra ciudad!

\- ¡Emma! – La llamó él por su nombre como por quinta vez.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, reaccionando finalmente.

\- ¿Podrías sacar tus pies del asiento para que no se manche? – Pidió David amablemente.

\- Claro David. – Respondió ella haciendo lo que él había pedido.

\- Podrías intentar llamarme papá si queres. – Sugirió él, mirándola por instante y luego volviendo a enfocarse en la ruta.

\- ¿Papá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si, ese es quien soy. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Si eres mi papá donde estuviste todos estos años? – Preguntó Emma fríamente.

Al decir lo siguiente Emma pudo ver la cara de David transformarse, y por primera vez durante el viaje logró que se quede callado. Tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero por lo menos ahora tenía silencio, que era lo que había estado necesitando. Emma sabía que estaba siendo dura con él, pero realmente ella no sabía como reaccionar. Emma no sabía que esperaban de ella. Emma nunca había tenido una familia de verdad, ni un padre, ni una madre, ni un hermano, y no sabía que hacer con todo ello.

Sí, Ingrid había sido su madre, pero solo por un año. Así que, ¿Eso contaba? Ellas se habían conocido en rehabilitación. Ingrid se encariño tanto con ella que decidió adoptarla. Pero nunca se habían pensado como madre e hija, se habían pensado más bien como hermanas. Emma se pasó el siguiente rato pensando en Ingrid y en cómo murió frente a sus ojos, sin ella poder hacer nada. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Los gritos, los golpes, el disparó, la sangre…

\- ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu muñeca? – Preguntó David interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma.

\- Cosas del pasado. – Respondió ella avergonzada, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse puesto sus pulseras.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó él algo preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, las cubriré así nadie piensa que tienes una hija loca. – Respondió ella con cierta ironía y usando la manga de su buzo para tapar las cicatrices.

Emma sabía que a su padre no le había agradado su comentario, pero por algún motivo había vuelto a callarse. En algún momento debió haberse quedado dormida, porque lo próximo que supo es que despertó al sentir una brusca frenada. Emma miró por la ventanilla y vio que a un hombre joven y un chico de su edad estaban andando a caballo, haciendo cruzar la ruta a un gran grupo de caballos. David se bajó de la camioneta y los ayudó a guiar a los caballos hacia el otro lado de la ruta. Emma supuso que faltaría poco para llegar a su casa porque David se saludo con esas personas como si se conocieran. Después de que todos los caballos habían cruzado la ruta, David volvió a entrar a la camioneta.

\- Se han olvidado ese caballo. – Dijo ella señalando a un caballo negro que estaba atrapado en un gran zanco de barro.

\- Ese caballo no importa, no es de ellos, es un caballo salvaje. – Explicó él mientras volvía a encender la camioneta.

\- ¿Lo van a dejar ahí? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, dolida ante ese abandono.

\- Si. – Asistió él.

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se bajó de la camioneta enojada y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba la lluvia, no le importaba el barro, no le importaba los gritos de su padre exigiéndole que regrese a la camioneta. Lo único que le importaba era salvar a ese caballo. Emma nunca había tenido contacto con un caballo, pero eso no le preocupaba, sus deseos de salvarlo eran mayores. Ella no lo iba a abandonar como la abandonaron a ella más de una vez. Emma se acercó al caballo, le acarició su lomo y cabello para entrar en confianza. Después comenzó a empujarlo para sacarlo del barro. El caballo estaba realmente atrapado en el barro y ahora ella también, le era difícil caminar, y la situación se estaba volviendo más complicada de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó el chico de su edad adentrándose en el barro con ella.

\- Por favor. – Pidió ella avergonzada, pero admitiendo que sola no iba a poder con eso.

La lluvia y el viento eran cada vez más fuertes, pero entre los dos lograron sacar al caballo del barro. Emma festejó satisfecha haber logrado lo que quería. Pero el festejo dura poco, ya que de repente Emma ve como una enorme rama de un árbol iba caer sobre ella. En ese momento pudo entender porque David le gritaba que las tormentas eran peligrosas y debía volver a la camioneta. Emma cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes de que la rama caiga sobre ella una mano la agarró del brazo y la empujó. Emma y el chico que la había ayudado cayeron rodando por el barro, quedando él encima de ella. Emma abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida, era la segunda vez que ese chico la ayudaba en apenas unos instantes. ¿Era real que un chico haga cosas de ese estilo?

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella incorporándose y poniéndose colorada.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Por salvarme. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que sonreía en el día.

\- Es un placer, podría hacerlo todos los días. – Dijo él guiñándole un ojo y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¿Se estaba haciendo el lindo? Emma lo observó detenidamente porque no lo comprendía. Su sonrisa era perfecta, sus ojos color azul eran muy expresivos, y su cabello oscuro estaba todo mojado y despeinado por la lluvia. Debía admitir que era hermoso, o quizás estaba exagerando ya que el hecho de que la haya salvado sin siquiera conocerla le resultaba totalmente romántico.

Emma fue llamada a la realidad nuevamente cuando Ray agarró fuertemente su brazo maldiciéndola. Intentó liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. David agradeció al chico por salvarla y luego la arrastró hasta al auto. Volvieron a emprender camino. Emma podía notar que David estaba enojado, pero no decía nada. No entendía porque él se quedaba callado cada vez que se enojaba. Emma estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le griten cuando las hacía enojar, no que se queden calladas. ¿Estaría pensando que hacer con ella? Tal vez se arrepintió de haberla traído a vivir con él y su familia. Si, seguro era eso.

Finalmente llegaron a sus tierras. Sí, tierras. Los Nolan tenían un campo de muchas hectáreas. Un enorme campo y una enorme casa. Todo por allí era así, enormes campos con enormes casas.

David frenó la camioneta en la entrada y se quedó congelado. No hacía, ni decía nada. Emma no entendía que estaba esperando para moverse. David pareció captar su frustración y se giró hacía ella para hablarle. Pero Emma no tenía ganas de escuchar sus retos, así que se bajó de la camioneta y entró a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa se encontrón con un gran hall y living. Al instante apareció Mary Margaret con un niño en sus brazos y la saludó con una sonrisa. Ese niño debía ser Leo, su hermano. Ambos miraban a Emma muy sorprendidos. Al sentir sus miradas, Emma recordó que su ropa estaba mojada y llena de barro. Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes que pueda decir nada se escucharon los gritos de David.

\- ¡Emma! – Llamó él enojado trayendo el bolso de ella. - ¿Por qué no me esperaste? - Preguntó más calmado una vez que se encontraba parado a su lado.

\- No lo sé, supongo que no quise. – Respondió ella haciendo hombros.

\- ¡Emma estaba por hablarte de algo importante! ¡Lo que hiciste antes con el caballo fue una locura, te podrías haber lastimado! – Exclamó él con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó ella alzando su voz, porque no soportaba que le griten.

\- ¡No me grites! – Pidió él.

\- ¡Entonces vos tampoco lo hagas! – Exigió ella.´

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él después de un silencio incómodo. - ¿Me podes explicar por qué no me hiciste caso antes con lo del caballo? – Preguntó él seriamente y observándola detenidamente.

\- ¿En verdad no te importa que ese caballo iba a quedar abandonado? – Preguntó ella dolida.

\- ¡Podrías haberte lastimado! ¿No entendes que podía ser peligroso? – Protestó él. – A partir de ahora cuando te digamos algo como esto, es porque somos tus padres. Estas a cargo nuestro y queremos lo mejor para vos. – Explicó.

\- Te olvidas de algo David, yo no pedí estar acá, ni estar a cargo de ninguno de ustedes. – Dijo ella fríamente.

Emma agarró su bolso y subió las escaleras. No conocía la casa, pero necesitaba llegar a su habitación. Emma esperaba tener una habitación, porque necesitaba un lugar para ella, necesitaba un lugar donde poder estar sola y sentirse a salvo. Abrió un par de puertas, intentando adivinar cual sería el lugar que habían preparado para ella. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, encontró una puerta que tenía un cartel con su nombre. Emma entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerzas descargando todo su enojo. Su respiración estaba agitada, por lo cual intento calmarse pensando que tenía una habitación para ella. Dejó el bolso en un costado y se acostó en la cama. A Emma no le importó estar mojada, ni llena de barro. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, y dejar de pensar aunque sea por un rato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener referencias a hechos violentos.**

* * *

Un trueno interrumpió los sueños de Emma. Al parecer la tormenta de la tarde continuaba y no iba a parar por largo rato. Emma comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, buscando alguna pose cómoda para volver a dormirse. Pero no podía volver a dormirse, las tormentas la ponían nerviosa. Aparte empezó a sentir frío, ya que seguía mojada de la lluvia y sucia de barro.

Emma salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Puso a llenar la bañadera de agua caliente, mientras agradecía mentalmente a la persona que se le había ocurrido darle una habitación con baño propio. A la vez que esperaba que la bañadera se llene, cambio las sabanas de su cama por unas limpias y secas. Luego se sacó la ropa, y se sumergió en la bañadera. Lavó su cabello y cada parte de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo relajar, disfrutando de sentir como el agua caliente la iba reconfortando.

* * *

 _\- ¿Dónde está Ingrid? - Exigió saber Hans a los gritos. Estaba borracho y le costaba mantenerse en pie._

 _\- Ella no está. – Contestó ella, sabiendo que no le iba a causar ninguna gracia._

 _\- ¡Necesito que me de las drogas! - Dijo él con su mirada llena de furia y desesperación._

 _-Hans, tenes que entender que eso fue hace un años, ella ya dejo ese pasado atrás. Te dejo tanto a vos, como a las drogas." Explicó ella, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón._

 _\- De acuerdo, pero si no puedo tenerla a ella entonces quiero tenerte a vos. – Dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso._

 _\- "¡Sos un desubicado! ¡Jamás me vas a tener a mí! ¡Y jamás la vas a tener a ella! – Exclamó ella apartándolo y pegándole una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla._

 _-¡¿Quién te crees que sos para pegarme?! – Gritó y rompió un jarrón contra el piso. -¡Tenes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores! - Exclamó agarrádole los brazos con fuerza y me empujándola contra la pared._

 _\- ¡Soltala! – Exigió Ingrid apareciendo en escena y tomando a Hans de la remera para hacer que suelte a Emma, luego se paro en medio de ambos._

 _\- ¡Quiero las drogas! – Sollozó él mientras pateaba los pedazos de jarrón que estaban desparramados por todo el piso. Emma aprovechó su distracción y mandó un mensaje de texto al 911 pidiendo ayuda._

 _\- Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar con eso. Yo no vendo más drogas. – Dijo Ingrid mirándolo fijo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que decía la verdad._

 _\- Si no tenes ninguna droga para ofrecerme, vas a tener que prestarme a ella un rato. – Exigió él señalando a Emma._

 _\- Antes de tocarla a ella, vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver. – Dijo Ingrid defensivamente._

 _\- De acuerdo. – Dijo él._

 _Hans Sacó un arma del bolsillo de su campera y le disparó a Ingrid sin siquiera pensarlo un minuto. Emma se derrumbó en el piso y agarró a Ingrid en sus brazos. Puso sus manos en la herida para detener la sangre, pero era inútil. Podía verlo en su cara, y sentirlo con solo tocarla, Ingrid estaba muerta. De repente Hans la agarró del brazo y la empujó. Él le estaba gritando una gran cantidad de cosas, pero ella no podía escuchar nada. Estaba demasiado shockeada, su cabeza estaba perdida en Ingrid. Recién pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó otro disparo y sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro, Hans le había pegado un tiro a ella también._

* * *

Un relámpago hizo que la mente de Emma salga de ese recuerdo. Su cuerpo temblaba con furia y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Emma rogó que no le de un ataque de pánico. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerzas y se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando calmarse. Ella no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en la bañadera, pero cuando consiguió salir de su mal estado, el agua ya estaba fría y su piel pálida. Salió de la bañadera y se acurrucó en un enorme toallón para sacarse el frío acumulado. Se puso el pijama, bajo las escaleras y buscó el lavadero para poner a lavar su ropa y las sabanas.

Luego de dejar el lavarropas funcionando, se dio cuenta que tenía hambre. De hecho tenía mucha hambre. ¿Cómo no iba tener hambre si se había acostado sin cenar? Emma fue a la cocina y abrió la heladera. Agarró un plato que tenía sobras de pollo con arroz y lo calentó en el microondas. Se sentó en la mesa y comió algo intranquila, todavía demasiado afectada por la especie de pesadilla recuerdo que había tenido. Una vez que terminó de comer, lavó el plato y los cubiertos, y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Camino a su habitación escucho un llanto. Emma se detuvo en la puerta de donde provenía el llanto y escuchó con atención, era la voz de un nene, esa debía ser la habitación de Leo. Abrió la puerta suavemente y entró a la habitación. Su hermano estaba llorando, probablemente había tenido una pesadilla o tenía miedo a la lluvia.

\- ¿Qué pasa peque? ¿Tienes miedo a los truenos? – Preguntó Emma sentándose en la cama junto a él. – Tranquilo, es solo lluvia, ya va a pasar. Son solo rayos y relámpagos conversando entre ellos. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Emma siempre había sentido la necesidad de proteger a las personas más chicas que ella. Quizás era algo que venía con el complejo de ser huérfano, el hecho de saber lo que era que nadie te cuide, ni te proteja. Por eso ella siempre había cuidado y protegido de todos los hermanos adoptivos que había tenido. Y ahora que tenía un hermano real, suponía que también iba a cuidar de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Queres que me quede? – Preguntó ella al sentir las manos del niño agarrar su brazo cuando estaba por irse de la cama para dejarlo dormir. – De acuerdo, pero solamente porque es lo que queres. – Dijo ella al ver la mirada suplicante de su hermanito.

Emma lo abrazó y le contó un cuento hasta que se quedo dormido. Una vez que Leo se durmió se dedicó a pensar en lo distinto que eran sus vidas. Leo desde chico había tenido a sus padres, una hermosa casa, y ahora una hermana. Ella en cambio, no había tenido nada de eso. Sentía un poco de celos ante el niño, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Así que lo abrazó con más fuerzas a modo de disculpas y dejo que el sueño se apodere de ella.

Emma se despertó con la risa de Leo y sus manos acariciando su cara y su cabello. No entendía como ese niño se sentía tan cómoda con ella cuando recién se conocían, pero su entusiasmo le causaba alegría. Lo agarró en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cocina para desayunar. Sus padres ya estaban desayunando y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse preparado para enfrentarlos. ¿Cómo no había esperado eso? Ellos eran una familia y por supuesto que iban a tener la rutina de tener las comidas juntos. Emma sentó a Leo en su silla y luego se movió por la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste cariño? – Preguntó Mary Margaret, quitando la vista del diario para mirarla a ella.

\- Bien. – Respondió Emma agarrando la caja de cereales para servirse una porción. – Por cierto, gracias por la habitación. – Agradeció, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo al respecto.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa. – Cuando quieras podemos ir de compras para decorarla. – Propuso.

\- Eso sería genial. – Aceptó Emma sirviéndose jugo y uniéndose a la mesa.

\- ¿Ya recapacitaste sobre lo que pasó ayer? – Preguntó David, uniéndose a la conversación.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – Preguntó Emma haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¿A quién más si no? – Dijo David sirviéndose café en su taza.

Emma no podía creer que David haya decidido empezar la mañana de esa forma. Tener discusiones no era la mejor manera de empezar el día, así que Emma agarró las cosas de su desayuno y se paro dispuesta a irse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó David sorprendido al ver como Emma se retiraba de la mesa.

\- A un lugar donde pueda desayunar en paz. – Respondió Emma.

Emma se fue de la cocina antes de que David o Mary Margaret puedan decir algo más como para detenerla. Sin saber bien donde ir, salió al jardín de la casa y se acomodó en el deck de madera que había. Mientras desayunaba, se dedicó a ver la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Respiró hondo y sintió el olor a tierra mojada que había dejado la lluvia. Intentó sacar de su mente la conversación que había tenido recién con sus padres, enfocando su atención en lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Pasto, árboles, cielo, sierras… El campo en el que vivían sus padres era enorme, no encontraba otra manera para describirlo. Emma no podía creer que se había pasado su vida viviendo en pésimas condiciones, cuando sus padres vivían allí en ese hermoso campo. Todavía no se sentía a gusto de haber dejado la playa de California, pero debía admitir que el ambiente de campo también tenía su encanto y su aire de libertad.

David se encargaba de rescatar y domar caballos. Mary Margaret se encargaba de la cría de ovejas, para usar la lana para tejidos. Juntos se encargaban de la huerta, la cual usaban solo para consumo propio. Emma se dedicó a imaginarse en cada una de esas actividades, pero no se hallaba en ninguna. ¿Qué le harían hacer? ¿La obligarían a hacer alguna de las tareas o la dejarían elegir? Como sea, Emma probablemente no iba ser buena en ninguna. Ella nunca era buena en nada, o al menos eso le habían hecho creer.

\- Iré al pueblo. – Informó Emma a sus padres.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió David, dándole permiso. – Puedes tomar el autobús enfrente si no quieres caminar. – Le dejo saber.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Vienen unas amigas a cenar, así que no vuelvas tarde. – Pidió Mary Margaret.

\- Okay. – Dijo Emma.

Emma tenía ganas de ver y conocer todo. Quería ir al pueblo para ver si había algo interesante para hacer. David le había dicho de tomar el autobús, pero ella no tenía ganas de esperar, así que caminó. Caminó mucho. El pueblo estaba realmente lejos, si lo habría sabido habría hecho caso a David. Después de cómo dos horas de caminata, llegó al pueblo. Estaba cansada y llena de barro ya que estaba en ojotas.

El pueblo era chico y había pocas personas por la calle, se notaba que era hora de la siesta. Había muchísimas casas, separadas por enormes jardines entre ellas. Las calles principales eran asfaltadas y las demás de tierra. El centro, si se le podía decir centro, resultaban ser dos cuadras con negocios de distintos rubros. Luego estaba la plaza principal. Alrededor de ella había un par de bares y restaurantes, un cine/teatro, la intendencia, y una biblioteca pública.

Sin tener muchas opciones, Emma decidió entrar al único local donde vendían calzados. Ahora que se encontraba llena de barro, entendía porque en el campo todos usaban botas. En el local había una sola vendedora, que estaba atendiendo a una chica de la edad de Emma con su madre. Mientras esperaba que la atiendan, se dedicó a observar los distintos calzados.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntó la vendedora, luego de dejar varios pares de zapatos para que la chica flaca de cabello rojo se pruebe.

\- Me gustaría saber el precio de esas botas. – Señaló Emma las botas más sencillas que encontró.

\- 600 dólares. - Dijo mirando el precio, que se encontraba en la suela del calzado.

\- ¿600 dólares? ¿No tenes algo más económico? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida, no podía creer que unas botas salgan tan caras.

\- No, lo siento, nuestros precios van de 600 dólares para arriba. - Informó la vendedora mirando de mala manera a Emma.

Emma salió de la tienda frustrada. No se iba a comprar un par de botas, ya que no tenía plata para comprarlas y no pensaba pedirles a sus padres. Se acostó en el pasto de la plaza y miró al cielo unos cuantos minutos. Cerró los ojos y se relajo al sentir la suave brisa rozando su piel. De repente sintió una sobra. Emma se incorporó y al abrir los ojos me encontró con la chica que estaba en el local de calzados, mirándola graciosamente.

\- Hola. - Dijo tímidamente Emma, haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta. No tenía idea de que quería esa chica.

\- Si buscas cosas más baratas deberías ir a la feria de Neverland. – Informó la chica.

\- ¿La feria de Neverland? – Preguntó Emma sin saber de lo que la otra estaba hablando.

\- Si, Neverland. Es una feria hippie y está en el siguiente pueblo más cercano. Todos los sábados hacen ferias, y allí venden cosas baratas. – Explicó la morocha.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma, sintiéndose bien al que una desconocida le haga un comentario para ayudarla.

\- ¿Eres nueva, cierto? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- Si, mi nombre es Emma. – Asistió Emma y presentó.

\- Yo soy Regina. – Se presentó la desconocida.

\- Gracias por la información. – Volvió a agradecer Emma, sin saber bien que decir.

\- De nada. – Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Estás aquí de pasada o para vivir? – Preguntó mirándola atentamente.

\- Para vivir. – Respondió Emma.

\- Eso quiere decir que seguramente nos estaremos viendo por el colegio. – Dijo Regina pensativamente.

\- Si, supongo que si. – Dijo Emma algo disgustada ante la idea, no tenía ganas de empezar las clases en un colegio nuevo.

\- ¡Regina! – La mamá de Regina la llamó desde lo lejos.

\- Esa es mi madre, debo irme. – Informó Regina.

\- Adiós. – Saludó Emma.

\- Chau. – Se despidió Regina.

Emma observó a Regina subirse al auto con su madre y desaparecer de su vista. Le sorprendió que la chica haya sido tan curiosa y le haya dado la información sobre la feria. ¿Sería costumbre de pueblo hablar con los extraños? Lo importante es que Regina le había dado una buena información, en la feria de Neverland vendían cosas baratas. Definitivamente tendría que ir a esa feria el próximo fin de semana para poder comprar un par de cosas.

Sin saber bien que más hacer en el pueblo, Emma se dirigió a la biblioteca. Emma adoraba leer. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le encantaba perderse en historias que le permitían viajar a otros mundos y realidades, olvidándose de la de ella. La lectura para ella era como un refugio. Se hizo un carnet de socia y se dedicó un largo rato a recorrer las estanterías observando la gran cantidad de libros. Finalmente optó por "Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás" y se sentó a leerlo en las escaleras de afuera de la biblioteca.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma estaba leyendo el libro "Descubriendo el país de nunca jamás" en las escaleras de la biblioteca. Si había algo que amaba en este mundo, eso era leer. Leer y perderse en las historias, viajar a mundos lejanos y hacerse más amiga de los personajes que de las personas. Al rato, tres chicos de su edad, comenzaron a jugar en las escaleras con sus skates. Emma intentó no prestarles atención, ni dejar que la distraigan, hasta que uno de ellos cayó encima de ella.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde patinas? – Exclamó Emma enojada quitando al chico de encima de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no te fijas vos dónde te sentas? ¡Este es un lugar de patinaje! – Dijo el chico frustrado, incorporándose y agarrando su skate.

\- ¡Esto es una biblioteca, no una pista de patinaje! ¡Aparte yo llegué primero! – Protestó Emma cruzándose de brazos.

\- Déjala, es una chica, no entiende de skates. – Dijo uno de los otros chicos, burlándose de ella y haciendo que sus amigos se rían.

\- ¿Qué no sé de skates? ¡Ustedes son los que no saben! ¡Yo puedo patinar mucho mejor que ustedes! – Dijo Emma de manera desafiante.

\- Demostralo. – Dijo el chico que había caído encima de ella.

Entre todos decidieron que Emma iba a competir contra Graham, el chico que se había caído encima de ella. El ganador sería quien logre bajar las escaleras de la biblioteca de mejor forma. Si ella ganaba, los chicos se irían a patinar a otro lado. Si Graham ganaba, ella se iría a leer a otro lado.

Empezó Graham. Saltó y se deslizo por el barandal de las escaleras, cayendo perfectamente sobre el cemento. Sus amigos lo festejaron entusiasmados. Emma sonrió, sabía que podía ganarle, ella había estado andando en skate toda su vida. Se puso el casco y agarró el skate que le prestaron. Saltó y se deslizo por el barandal, igual que había hecho Graham. Pero al llegar al final saltó y dio un giro completo en el aire, cayendo en el cemento con los pies y el skate en su mano. Emma miro las caras de los chicos que la observaban con admiración y supo que había ganado, no había dudas de eso.

\- ¿Nos podes enseñar? – Preguntó Graham sorprendido, mientras Emma les devolvía el casco y el skate que le habían prestado.

\- Tendrá que ser otro día, hoy les toca ir a patinar a otra parte. – Dijo Emma recordándoles el trato que habían hecho.

Los chicos se fueron dejando a Emma sola en las escaleras de la biblioteca. Emma se volvió a acomodar en un rincón y continuó su lectura. Se perdió completamente en la lectura, recién se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo devuelta a la casa de sus padres, pero estaba cansada y el sol se escondía cada vez más rápido. Ya se podía imaginar a sus padres enojarse con ella al llegar tarde a la cena. No supo si era suerte, destino, o que, pero de repente una camioneta frenó cerca de ella. Esperaba que quien quiera que sea la pueda acercar un poco a su casa. Emma miro la ventanilla descender lentamente y pudo ver que quien manejaba era el chico morocho de ojos azules.

\- ¿Vos? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si, yo. – Afirmó él con una sonrisa y ambos se quedan un largo instante mirándose en silencio. - ¿Queres qué te lleve a lo de David? – Ofreció amablemente.

\- No, no quiero complicarte, ni atrasarte o desviarte de tu camino. – Respondió ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la ayuden. No le gustaba molestar a las personas, por eso prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

\- No me molestas, aparte me queda de pasada. – Aseguró él. - Dale, subí. – Insistió, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para dejarla entrar.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella entrando a la camioneta algo insegura.

\- En serio. – Asistió él poniendo la camioneta en marcha.

Una vez que arrancó la camioneta, se sumergieron en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo. El sol se estaba terminando de esconder en el horizonte y esa luz naranja del atardecer hacia parecer a ese chico aún más hermoso de lo que era. Sus ojos color azul se veían casi celestes a la luz del sol y su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. Emma no entendía porque ese chico estaba tan sonriente, así que decidió dejar de mirarlo y centro su atención el los cds de música que había en la guantera. Revisó sus cds y se sorprendió al notar que sus gustos musicales eran muy parecidos.

\- ¿Te gusta Oasis? – Preguntó él curioso al ver el cd que ella había elegido.

\- Me encanta. – Respondió ella colocando el cd.

\- ¿Y también te gusta The Lumineers? – Preguntó él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Cuestionó ella sorprendida de que él sepa sus gustos.

\- Por tu remera. – Dijo él señalando la remera que ella llevaba puesta.

\- Cierto, había olvidado que la llevo puesta. – Comentó ella riendo y sonrojándose ante su torpeza.

\- A mi también me gustan, son una gran banda. – Dijo él y subió el volumen de la música.

Después de unos minutos, Emma se puso a cantar. No podía evitarlo, era una costumbre que tenía. Cada vez que escuchaba la música que le gustaba tenía la necesidad de cantar, sintiendo con cada parte de su alma las letras. Emma se asombró de que el chico se una a ella y comience a cantar. Él tenía una voz hermosa, y parecía tener buenas técnicas como las de cualquier cantante. El rato pasó rápido y antes que Emma pueda darse cuenta, ya estaban en su casa.

\- Bueno, acá estamos. – Dijo él estacionando la camioneta en la entrada y poniendo pausa a la música.

\- Gracias por traerme. – Agradeció ella desabrochándose el cinturón.

\- No hay porqué. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Me salvaste, nuevamente. – Comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y poniéndose algo tímida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Es un placer salvarte. – Dijo él sonriendo y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós. – Dijo ella evitando el beso en la mejilla y ofreciéndole su mano a cambio.

\- Si, claro, adiós. – Aceptó él estrechando la mano de ella algo confundido.

Emma se bajó de la camioneta sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas tras vivir semejante situación. Ella se sintió tonta y torpe ante sus reacciones, claramente no sabía causar una buena impresión. Una persona normal lo habría saludado con un beso, pero ella no era una persona normal y acababa de demostrárselo. Cerró la puerta de la camioneta y comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

\- Espera. – Pidió él lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pueda escucharlo a la distancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella dándose vuelta para poder verlo.

\- No sé tu nombre. – Respondió él mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Yo tampoco sé el tuyo. – Justificó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Killian Jones. – Se presentó él naturalmente, como si presentarse a uno mismo fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

\- Soy Emma, simplemente Emma. – Se presentó ella.

Emma lo saludó con la mano desde lejos. Después de que la camioneta desapareció de su vista, se dirigió a su casa. Cuando entró fue recibida por Mary Margaret, quien tenía a Leo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret. – Es tarde. – Señaló lo obvio.

\- Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. – Se disculpó Emma sinceramente.

\- Cora y su hija llegaran en cualquier momento para cenar. – Informó Mary Margaret.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma. - ¿Queres qué te ayude en algo? – Ofreció insegura, no sabía bien que decir ante ese tipo de cosas.

\- No, pero ve a bañarte o ponerte ropa limpia. – Dijo Mary Margaret viendo las piernas llenas de barro de la otra.

\- Okay. – Asistió Emma.

Emma hizo lo que su madre le había pedido. Fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa limpia. Estaba terminando de cambiarse, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una chica de su edad entró. Esa chica era la que Emma había visto en el local de calzados, la que le había informado sobre la feria de Neverland. Emma miro a la chica algo irritada ante la inesperada invasión y terminó de abrochar su camisa lo más rápido que pudo. Regina recorrió la habitación con curiosidad, tenía el cabello y los ojos color marrón, y algo en su sonrisa gritaba problema por todos lados.

\- Las puertas están hechas para ser golpeadas. – Le recordó Emma frustrada.

\- Así que vos sos Emma, la hija de David y Mary Margaret. – Comentó la chica ignorando el comentario de Emma.

\- Y vos sos la hija de Cora. – Dijo Emma.

\- Si. – Asistió. – Me pidieron que venga a buscarte para cenar. – Explicó.

\- Bien, vamos. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Antes quiero advertirte algo. – Dijo Regina parándose en la puerta para no dejar salir a la otra. – Que nuestras madres sean amigas, no significa que nosotras vayamos a serlo. – Agregó seriamente.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero ser tu amiga? – Preguntó Emma sintiéndose muy molesta.

\- Todos quieren serlo. – Respondió Regina con aire de superioridad. – Te voy a explicar algo, yo soy de las chicas populares en el colegio. Las personas que vas a conocer son mis amigos, no los tuyos. Y tus padres son como mis tíos, así que no hay nada que vayas a poder a hacer para cambiar o romper nuestra relación. Si te metes en mi camino, te haré la vida imposible. – Advirtió Regina de una forma muy amenazante.

Regina salió de la habitación y Emma se tuvo que tomar unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Evidentemente esa chica era para problemas. Lo mejor que iba a poder hacer era evitarla e ignorarla. Emma bajó al comedor y se unió a la mesa con los demás. Se sentó entre Leo y David, quedando del lado de enfrente Regina, Cora y Mary Margaret. Emma se dedicó a estar en silencio y a escuchar respetuosamente las conversaciones. Se centró en comer su comida y evito las miradas. Emma había aprendido que era mejor no hablar, hablar siempre la metía en problemas, aparte sus opiniones nunca eran tenidas en cuenta.

\- ¿Estás emocionada por empezar las clases? – Preguntó Cora a Emma.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mi? – Preguntó Emma al sentir las miradas sobre ella, había estado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que le estaban hablando.

\- Si. – Asistió Cora.

\- ¿Mañana empiezo las clases? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si, en el mismo colegio al que va Regina. – Respondió Mary Margaret.

\- Yo no quiero ir al colegio. – Dijo Emma dejando su comida a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Emma tenes que ir al colegio, es lo que hacen los chicos de tu edad. – Explicó David con calma.

\- Aparte no vas a estar sola, Regina va a estar con vos. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- Como si eso fuera algo bueno. – Comentó Emma recordando la conversación que había tenido con Regina en su habitación.

\- Emma no seas grosera, Regina es una gran chica. – Dijo Mary Margaret con seriedad.

\- Pedile disculpas. – Ordenó David.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Emma en un tono de voz tan bajo que fue casi imperceptible.

\- Todo bien, disculpas aceptadas. – Aceptó Regina, mirándola y sonriéndole falsamente, aunque solamente Emma parecía darse cuenta de eso.

\- Con permiso. – Dijo Emma y se retiró de la mesa.

Emma se encerró en su cuarto y no bajo en toda la noche. Por suerte no le hicieron despedirse de Cora y Regina. Emma no salió de su habitación hasta el otro día, cuando no le quedo otra que hacerse presente para desayunar. Estaba empezando a odiar las comidas, porque eso significaba tener que estar con sus padres y ella todavía no se sentía cómoda con ellos.

Al rato el autobús escolar pasó a buscarla. Emma evito las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos y se sentó en un asiento sola a escuchar música con sus auriculares. Emma odiaba empezar las clases en un colegio nuevo. Ella ya había pasado por esa experiencia tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Los chicos de su edad siempre la dejaban sola, la ignoraban o la burlaban. De algún modo siempre se enteraban que ella era huérfana y se reían que de la ropa que vestía, que en algún momento había estado guardada en una bolsa de basura.

Emma bajó del autobús y observó el gran colegio, contempló a los alumnos entrando y saliendo del edificio, moviéndose de un lado al otro. Todo parecía tan intimidante antes sus ojos. De repente alguien la empujó de atrás, haciéndola caer a ella y a su morral al piso. El morral se abrió y todos los útiles quedaron desparramados en el piso.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Emma luego de la fuerte caída.

\- Quitate de mi camino y escucha bien chica rara, más te vale que no te metas con nosotras, sino haremos tu vida imposible. – Dijo Regina riéndose y pisándole la carpeta.

Emma observó a Regina festejar con sus dos amigas que la acompañaban y chocar sus manos. Una de sus amigas era morocha y tenía ojos verdes, la otra era colorada y tenía ojos celestes. Mientras las tres chicas se alejaban de ella, los que habían estado observando la situación estallaron en risas. Emma juntó sus útiles nerviosa y las guardó nuevamente en el morral. Se puso de pie y avanzo entre las personas con sus auriculares puestos, simulando indiferencia ante las burlas. Todo el colegio ya estaba hablando de ella, todo el colegio ya estaba señalándola como la rara y torpe chica nueva. Genial, pensó Emma mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, simplemente genial, ella nunca iba a lograr empezar de buena manera las clases en un colegio nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener referencias a hechos violentos.**

* * *

Para Emma entrar a un colegio nuevo era como un laberinto a resolver. Se sentía perdida. No solo porque no sabía donde estaban las cosas, sino porque no conocía a nadie. Le llevó unos cuantos minutos encontrar el casillero que le habían asignado y otros cuantos poder abrirlo. Lo que más le costó fue encontrar el aula. Como era de esperar, llegó tarde. La profesora le dio un largo discurso sobre su llegada tarde, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella era una alumna nueva. La hizo presentarse frente a toda la clase, a lo cual Emma solo pudo decir su nombre. Odiaba las presentaciones y odiaba las preguntas personales. Por suerte la profesora se conformó con eso y la dejo ir a sentarse a un lugar libre. Pero como castigo por haber llegado tarde, la hizo ser su asistente durante toda la clase. Le hizo borrar el pizarrón más de una vez y leer en voz alta. Emma se sentía nerviosa, expuesta y estresada, así que cuando esa clase terminó se sintió aliviada.

El recreo lo dedicó a buscar el aula de su siguiente clase, para esa vez no llegar tarde. No iba a poder a aguantar otra clase como asistente. Emma aprovechó que el aula estaba vacía y eligió sentarse en un banco al fondo contra la ventana. Se dedicó a escuchar música, mientras el aula se llenaba de alumnos, hasta que llegó la profesora. Belle, la profesora de literatura, tomó lista y se puso a conversar con la clase sobre el libro "El alcalde de Casterbridge". Emma no tenía energías para escuchar sobre ese libro que ya había leído, estaba teniendo un mal día, así que se enfocó en mirar hacia fuera por la ventana y a escribir frases de canciones en su cuaderno.

\- Emma. – Dijo Belle en un tono insistente, era la tercera vez que nombraba a Emma para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma, finalmente reaccionando.

\- Sé que sos nueva y probablemente no leíste el libro, pero ¿Podrías prestar más atención a la clase por favor? – Pidió Belle en un tono muy calmo y amable.

\- Si leí el libro. – Respondió Emma sorprendiéndose a ella misma. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ahora todos iban a pensar en ella como la rara chica nueva que le gusta leer.

\- ¿Lo leíste? ¿Podes contar tu opinión a la clase? – Preguntó Belle mirándola atentamente, como si quisiera comprobar si Emma estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Mi parte favorita es la descripción de la ciudad, narrada desde el punto de vista de una abeja que viaja de un lado a otro de ella. Es muy visual. Creo que lo que intenta de hacer Hardy (el autor) es alinear su punto de vista, no como un Dios que todo lo ve, sino como un insecto. Un insecto que es la criatura más pequeña y humilde de la naturaleza. Lo cual, me parece, es bastante romántico. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad, era como si las palabras abrían escapado libremente de su boca antes que pueda pensarlas o detenerlas.

\- Es una opinión muy crítica y correcta. Se nota que no solo has leído, sino que has pensado y sacado tus conclusiones. – Aceptó Belle mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y halagándola.

Emma, sin embargo, no se sentía halagada. Lo único que sentía era la palabra "rara" resonar en sus oídos.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Emma tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no irse a encerrar al baño. Los comedores escolares eran como grandes campos de batalla, esa es la forma en que a ella le gustaba pensar sobre ellos. Cada grupo de personas tenía su mesa y estaba todo tan estereotipado, que la hacía sentir enferma.

Pero no, no podía encerrarme en el baño. Ya había pasado por eso, y se había prometido a mi misma que no iba a volver a dejar que pase. Así que agarró una bandeja, se sirvió una porción de comida, y se sentó en una mesa de afuera que estaba vacía. Se dejo los auriculares puestos para no escuchar los murmullos de las personas. Si iba a escuchar algo, eso iba a ser la hermosa música que tanto amaba. Por suerte comió tranquila, nadie se acercó a molestarla. Terminó su comida, y levantó su bandeja para devolverla al mostrador. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del comedor, alguien la abrió antes desde adentro y chocó con ella haciendo que las cosas de su bandeja caigan al piso. Por suerte nada se rompió.

\- ¿Vos? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido al verla.

\- Si, yo. – Asistió ella. – Perdón, no te ví. – Se disculpó agachándose para poder juntar las cosas.

\- Está bien, yo tampoco te vi. – Aseguró él ayudándola a juntar las cosas en la bandeja.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella y de repente se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta que varias personas los miraban.

\- De nada Emma. – Dijo él dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

Sin tener más tiempo para decir nada, una pelota pasó por el medio de ellos y pegó en el vidrio de la puerta. El vidrio se rompió en muchos pedazos pequeños. Los dos chicos responsables del accidente salieron corriendo. Killian le dijo algo a Emma que ella no pudo escuchar, y también se fue.  
Emma se quedo ahí, parada al lado de todos los pedazos de vidrio. La situación le generó un pequeño shock, y su cabeza decidió hacerle revivir montones de recuerdos donde los vidrios se rompieron. Sus padres adoptivos rompiendo copas o botellas por estar alcoholizados, Neal rompiendo un vaso después de enojarse con ella, las ventanillas de la casa rodante donde vivió unos meses con una familia adoptiva rotas porque alguien entró a robarles, ella rompiendo un espejo porque no podía soportar ver la realidad y no poder cambiarla. Cuando su mente decidió reaccionar, Emma se encontraba en la dirección. Archie, el director, la estaba mirando seriamente como si acabaría de darle un largo discurso.

\- Yo no fui. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Entonces decime quién fue. – Propuso Archie.

\- No lo sé. – Protestó Emma, porque en verdad no sabia quienes eran los chicos que habían roto los vidrios. Si lo habría sabido tampoco lo habría dicho, ser un buchón nunca era bien visto.

\- Sé que vos no fuiste. Pero necesito un culpable, y vos estabas en el lugar del acto lo cual te hace quedar como la responsable. – Explicó Archie.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó Emma dando un suspiro y hundiendo las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para calmar la tensión que sentía.

\- Sé que sos nueva, por eso te voy a dar un consejo. Intenta mantenerte lejos de estas situaciones y de las personas que causan problemas. – Dijo Archie observándola seriamente.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma, sin saber bien que decir. El consejo no le resultaba útil. Eso era algo que todos sabían, el problema era lograrlo.

Archie le informó que se tendría que quedar una hora después de clase como castigo, después la dejo retirarse. Emma estaba saliendo de la dirección, cuando de repente un cartel en la puerta llamó su atención. Lo agarró para leerlo, era un volante pidiendo voluntarios para ir a hacer compañía a personas internadas en el hospital.

\- Archie, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Emma agarrando el volante y volviéndose hacia el escritorio.

\- Claro. – Asistió Archie apartando la vista de la computadora para mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser voluntaria? – Preguntó Emma alcanzándole el volante.

\- Pensé que nadie nunca iba a preguntar. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Emma había pasado varias internaciones en el hospital. Veces que estuvo enferma, veces que estuvo lastimada y su rehabilitación. Ella sabía lo aburrido y solitario que podía ser estar internado, el miedo que generaba estar solo. Ella no deseaba eso a nadie, así creyó que convertirse en voluntaria era una buena idea para contribuir a la causa. Archie le dio toda la información que necesito y luego la dejo ir a clase.

La hora que tuvo que hacer como castigo no fue nada entretenida, ni interesante. A ella y a cuatro chicos más que estaban castigados por otras razones, los hicieron sentarse en un aula en silencio a hacer su tarea. Una vez que el castigo terminó, Emma salió del colegio y respiró hondo, disfrutando de al fin sentirse libre. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba ir a un lugar donde poder estar en paz y desconectarse. Quizás podría ir por un libro a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al encontrarse con Killian fuera de la escuela. No entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí cuando el horario de clases ya había terminado hace rato.

\- Me quedé a esperarte porque quería pedirte perdón. – Dijo él algo nervioso y enfocando su vista en el piso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida, no encontraba razones para que Killian tenga que pedirle perdón.

\- Por lo del castigo, por no ir a decir quienes fueron los que rompieron el vidrio. – Explicó él avergonzado.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. Ellos son tus amigos y yo… - Dijo ella y se tomo una pausa para buscar lo que quería decir. – Yo solamente soy la rara chica nueva. – Agregó.

\- Tendría que haber dicho la verdad, tendría que haberte salvado. – Dijo él frustrado consigo mismo y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Vos no tenes que salvarme, y yo no espero que lo hagas. – Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. - Al final todos tenemos que ser nuestro propio héroe, porque cada uno esta muy ocupado tratando de salvarse a sí mismo. – Dijo ella tristemente.

Ya habían tenido oportunidades en las que habían usado la palabra salvación, y siempre había sido ella agradeciéndole a él por salvarla. Pero esto era sinceramente lo que Emma pensaba sobre la salvación. Nadie podía salvarla, ni tampoco podía pasarse la vida entera esperando que alguien la salve. La única manera de salvarse era haciéndolo ella mismo, por más aterrador y horrible que sonaba.

Emma fue a la biblioteca y sacó para leer un nuevo libro, "La ciudad de los niños perdidos". Se paseó por los alrededores del pueblo buscando el arroyo que en el colegio había escuchado que había. Una vez que lo encontró se quiso dar un chapuzón, ya que nadar siempre la calmaba. Pero el arroyo estaba seco y el agua solo le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Así que sacó el libro y se sentó en la orilla a leer, dejando que sus pies se mojen en el agua. Cuando terminó de leer el libro ya era tarde, el sol estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Llegó a su casa cuando ya era de noche, sus padres y su hermano estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca y perdí la noción del tiempo. – Respondió Emma, dejando de lado la parte del arroyo porque creía que eso los iba a hacer enojar más.

\- Emma no podes pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa y encima volver de noche. – Dijo David seriamente.

\- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! – Exclamó Mary Margaret. – Es peligroso que andes tanto tiempo sola, no queremos que andes tanto tiempo sola. – Advirtió.

\- No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola, lo hice toda mi vida. – Se quejó Emma, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se enojen usando de motivo que se preocupaban por ella.

\- Pero ahora nos tenes a nosotros, quienes estamos para cuidarte. – Le recordó David.

\- Está bien si queres pasar tiempo fuera de casa, pero queremos que estés devuelta antes que sea de noche. Esas son las reglas. – Explicó Mary Margaret.

\- Aparte queremos que nos avises donde estás cuando no estás acá. – Agregó David.

\- ¿Les tengo que avisar? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida, nunca alguien se había interesado en controlarla de esa manera.

\- Si, vienes y nos dices a donde vas. También nos podes llamar o mandar un mensaje. – Respondió David.

\- No tengo celular. – Le recordó Emma.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de que tengas uno. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Emma frustrada.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el vidrio? – Preguntó David.

\- ¿Qué vidrio? – Preguntó Emma haciéndose la desentendida.

\- El que rompiste en el colegio. – Respondió David.

\- Sabemos del castigo, Cora nos llamó para decirnos. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Y ella cómo sabía? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Regina le dijo. – Contestó Mary Margaret.

\- Claro, era de esperar, ella solo quiere hacerme la vida imposible. – Murmuró Emma sintiendo un gran desprecio ante esa chica.

\- Emma. – La llamó David para captar su atención.

\- Yo no fui. – Dijo Emma defensivamente.

\- Emma sabemos que no estabas contenta con empezar las clases en un colegio nuevo, pero ¿Era necesario meterse en problemas el primer día? – Pidió saber Mary Margaret.

\- ¡Yo no rompí nada! Fue un mal entendido y yo solo quedé en el medio. – Explicó Emma intentando no perder la calma, no le gustaba tener que justificarse.

\- No queremos que esto se vuelva a repetir, no nos gustaría que estés todo el tiempo metiéndote en problemas. – Dijo David.

\- Ahora a cenar. – Dijo Mary Margaret señalando la mesa.

\- Yo… - Dijo Emma dolida de que no le crean. – No tengo hambre, ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? – Pidió con la voz temblorosa.

Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos y Emma aprovecho la situación para irse antes de que puedan responderle. Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Estaba por tener un ataque de pánico y no quería que sus padres la vean, así que se encerró en su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puerta con fuerzas y se dejo caer en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Ese era el efecto que tenían algunas situaciones en ella, como los gritos o las discusiones. Emma se sentía dolida de que sus padres no le hayan creído, ni hayan confiado en ella. No sabía porque le dolía tanto, cuando se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada. Después de unos cuantos interminables minutos, donde se dedicó a abrazar sus piernas y balancease de lado a lado, concluyó que ya tenía fuerzas como para ponerse de pie. Se levantó del piso y se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida. En algún momento de la noche se despertó y se asombro al encontrar una bandeja con comida en su mesa de luz. ¿Esa sería la manera que tenían sus padres de pedir disculpas?


	5. Chapter 5

" _Emma Nolan"_

El profesor Will estaba pasando lista y Emma se sorprendió al escuchar que había alguien que se llamaba igual que ella, en general su nombre no era muy común. Emma miró atentamente para poder ver a la chica que se llamaba igual que ella, pero nadie respondía al llamado. El profesor volvió a repetir el nombre, pero está vez dirigiendo su mirada a Emma y ahí fue cuando comprendió que la estaba llamando a ella. Emma sintió un gran nudo en el estómago, la situación hizo que millones de sentimientos aparezcan y exploten dentro de ella. Toda su vida había sido Emma Swan. Y Ahora, sin saberlo, de un día para otro, era Emma Nolan. ¿Por qué sus padres no le habían preguntado si estaba de acuerdo con el cambio?

Emma estuvo tensa toda la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Se ubicó en una mesa de afuera e intento calmarse y despejar su mente. Decidió leer un rato, para poder perderse en otra realidad por un rato y que su cabeza deje de pensar.

\- Hola skater. – Saludó un chico uniéndose a la mesa junto con otros dos más.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al encontrarse con los tres chicos skaters que había conocido en las escaleras de la biblioteca.

\- Venimos a este colegio desde que podemos recordarlo. – Respondió Graham.

\- ¿Y por qué no los vi los otros días de la semana? – Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

\- Estábamos suspendidos. – Contestó Jefferson.

\- ¿Suspendidos? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Emma cerrando su libro y guardándolo en el morral.

\- Por bajar las escaleras con los skates. – Explicó August.

\- Esa es la razón más tonta por la que he escuchado que suspendan a alguien en mucho tiempo. – Comentó Emma riendo.

\- Fue una apuesta. – Justificó Jefferson.

\- Y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras apuestas. – Agregó Graham.

\- Así que Emma, ¿Cuándo te vas a unir a andar en skate con nosotros? – Pidió saber August.

\- Si, estaría bueno que nos enseñes unos cuantos trucos. – Dijo Jefferson entusiasmado.

\- Yo no tengo skate. – Dijo Emma algo avergonzada y triste. Había olvidado su skate en la casa de Ingrid. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado ya estaban a mitad de camino y no podía pedirle a David de volver por ella.

\- ¿No tenes skate? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Graham.

\- Mudanzas. – Respondió Emma apenas con una palabra, esperando que eso sea suficiente para explicar todo.

\- Tenes que comprarte una. – Dijo Jefferson seriamente.

\- Si, es un desperdicio de talento que andes sin skate. – Coincidió August.

\- No tengo plata. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad. No tenía plata, ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a pedirle a sus padres.

\- Podemos ir a la feria de Neverland, allí seguro conseguimos algún viejo modelo barato o usado. – Propuso Graham pensativamente.

\- Si, esa es una gran idea. – Asistió August.

\- Claro, estaría ir e intentar conseguir una por lo menos. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Genial, el sábado iremos a la feria entonces. – Concluyó Jefferson.

Después del almuerzo Emma tuvo una clase de arte, donde les propusieron hacer improvisación libre. Emma eligió pintar con témpera, ya que no era buena dibujando con lápices. Eligio pintar un caballo, y no cualquier caballo, sino el que había salvado el día que había llegado al pueblo. No sabía porqué, pero no podía quitarse la imagen de ese caballo de su cabeza.

Una vez que terminaron las clases Emma decidió ir para su casa, creía que lo mejor era ir directo para su casa luego de la pelea que había tenido el día anterior con sus padres. Cuando llego a la casa, los encontró en la huerta plantando alguna especie de plantas. Al verlos juntos recordó lo sucedido esa mañana en el colegio y salió a enfrentarlos.

\- Hola. – Saludó Emma haciendo saber a sus padres de su presencia.

\- Hola. – Devolvieron el saludo ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el colegio? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Bien. – Respondió Emma y se tomó una pausa. – De hecho quisiera hacerles una consulta sobre algo que pasó esta mañana. – Dijo intentando tomar coraje.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó David dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y centrando su atención en ella.

\- Hoy en el colegio, cuando pasaron lista, me llamaron Emma Nolan. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro. - ¿Ustedes cambiaron mi apellido? – Pidió saber tratando de no perder la calma.

\- No, nosotros no lo cambiamos. – Respondió Mary Margaret honestamente.

\- Debe haber sido un error. – Dijo David sorprendido.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo mantener el apellido "Swan"? – Preguntó Emma algo insegura.

\- Si es lo que queres, por supuesto que podes mantener el apellido Swan. – Aseguró David.

\- Emma a nosotros nos encantaría que tengas nuestro apellido, pero jamás te lo impondríamos. Es decisión tuya. – Dijo Mary Margaret en un tono lleno de cariño y paz.

\- Creo que por ahora Swan está bien para mí. – Dijo Emma evitando mirar a sus padres.

\- Bien, después hablare con el colegio para arreglar el asunto. – Prometió David.

\- Emma nosotros entendemos, los Swan deben haber sido importantes para vos. – Dijo Mary Margaret después de un largo silencio, mirándola intensamente como tratando de poder leer su mente, deseando saber su vida y recuerdos.

\- Si, ellos fueron importantes porque me demostraron que nunca iba a ser elegida como la prioridad de nadie. – Respondió Emma fríamente, con algo de enojo, recordando como los Swan la habían devuelto al sistema de adopciones porque habían decidido tener un hijo propio.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- Eviten los comentarios, no tengo ánimos de escucharlos. – Lo interrumpió Emma.

Emma salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Ella no era buena enfrentando sus sentimientos y emociones, por eso cuando se sentía sobrepasada corría. Era buena corriendo, era casi su especialidad. Se fue a descansar cerca del arroyo, ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito para escapar. Se sentó en la sobre de un árbol y se puso a leer. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado leyendo, pero de repente su lectura se vio interrumpida la escuchar varios ruidos.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella al encontrarse con Killian cuando aparto la vista de su libro. Él en la sombra de un árbol cercano al de ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Leo. – Dijo él señalando el libro que tenía en la mano.

\- Anda a leer a otra parte. – Indicó ella molesta.

\- Yo siempre leo acá y lo voy a seguir haciendo. – Justificó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo llegue primero. – Se quejó ella.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó él apartando la vista de su libro para mirarla a la cara. – Yo vengo acá a leer, no a hablar con vos. Si te molesta mi presencia, ándate a leer a otro lado. Yo me voy a quedar acá sentado leyendo, vos hace lo que quieras. – Dijo con calma y volvió a enfocarse en su libro.

Emma se sintió frustrada, ahora ni siquiera podía tener ese espacio para ella sola. Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces para intentar calmarse y poder volver a concentrarse en la lectura. Emma lo miró unos cuantos minutos, hasta comprobar que sus intenciones eran sinceras y en verdad él no iba a molestarla. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha volvió a su lectura. Emma sentía que había algo raro en la situación, ella nunca había compartido la lectura con nadie de esa manera. Cada uno estaba inmerso en su lectura, ignorando la presencia del otro. Sin embargo era extraño, porque Emma podía sentir la presencia de Killian cerca. De a ratos lo observó para comprobar que él continuara en su lectura. Por momentos sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, pero nunca logró comprobarlo. Él termino de leer su libro, se paró, y se fue sin decir nada. Emma en cambio, recién abandonó el arroyo cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte.

Emma cenó con sus padres y hermano, manteniéndose en silencio y sin participar de las conversaciones. Todavía se sentía mal por lo que había pasado todos esos días; por lo del comienzo de clases, por la desconfianza ante el asunto del vidrio roto, y ahora por su apellido. Por eso cuando terminó de cenar se fue a dormir. Intentó un largo rato dormirse, pero no lo logró. Cuando se cansó de intentarlo, decidió bajar a la cocina para distraerse. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina, se encontró con sus padres en el living. Ambos estaban viendo la película "Los piratas del caribe".

\- ¿Necesitas algo cariño? – Preguntó Mary Margaret al notar la presencia de Emma.

\- No, simplemente no podía dormir. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad y haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Queres ver la película con nosotros? – Sugirió David señalando el lugar del sillón libre.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma luego de pensarlo por un instante.

Emma se sentó en medio de sus padres. Era raro estar sentada entre ellos, pero era el lugar libre que quedaba en el sillón. Emma se concentró en la película y evito mirar a cualquiera de sus padres, ya que no sabía si iba a poder soportar la intensidad con la que probablemente la estaban observando. Era raro hacer algo así de cotidiano con ellos, algo así de normal, algo así tan de familia. De a poco sintió como se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

 _Emma se sorprendió al ver su bolso lleno de ropa cuando despertó, pero no dijo nada. Su papá parecía triste cuando la despertó y no quería hacerlo enojar. En el desayuno Emma pudo notar que tanto su papá como su mamá estaban tristes. Emma intentó hacer el juego que siempre hacia con los cereales que sabía que siempre les hacia reír, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó. El desayuno se vio interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Era Megara, su trabajadora social. Emma no entendía bien que significaba eso, pero cada vez que esa mujer venía a la casa le hacía muchas preguntas sobre su papá y su mamá._

 _\- Vamos Emma. – Indicó Megara agarrando el bolso que tenía toda la ropa de Emma._

 _\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida._

 _\- Al hogar de niños. – Respondió Megara mirando a los Swan seriamente, no podía creer que todavía no le habían dicho a Emma lo que estaba por pasar._

 _\- Yo… no quiero ir. – Dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa, una expresión de miedo presente en su cara._

 _\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Megara._

 _\- ¿Pueden venir mamá y papá también? – Preguntó Emma interrumpiéndola._

 _\- No, ellos no pueden venir con vos. – Respondió Megara tristemente al notar el pánico de Emma._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma mirando uno por uno a los adultos presentes en la cocina. - ¡Yo no me quiero ir! ¡Por favor! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Prometo que guardaré mis juguetes y comeré hasta las verduras que no me gustan! – Rogó llorando desconsoladamente abrazando a su oso con fuerzas._

 _\- Lo siento cariño, pero te vas a tener que ir con Megara. – Dijo John Swan._

 _\- Nosotros vamos a tener un hijo y no podemos mantener dos. – Explicó Wendy Swan._

 _Emma intento aferrarse a sus padres, pero ninguno correspondió el abrazo que ella ofrecía. Megara tuvo que agarrar a Emma en brazos para poder sacarla de la casa de los Swan. Emma fue llorando todo el camino desde la casa donde había vivido sus cuatro primeros años de vida, hasta el hogar de niños huérfanos. Las personas que había conocido como padres durante esos años la habían abandonado. Emma revoleó al oso que los Swan le habían regalado con bronca y lo dejo abandonado en el auto._

* * *

Emma se despertó al escuchar voces llamando su voz desesperadamente y al sentir un par de manos sacudiéndola suavemente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus padres sobre ella. Emma estaba temblando y ante el shock de la situación saltó del sillón, apartándose del contacto con ellos. Emma se dedicó unos largos segundos a respirar hondo para calmar su respiración agitada. Odiaba tener pesadillas sobre sus recuerdos, ya que todo dolía demasiado.

\- Emma, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó David preocupado sacando a Emma su estado de shock.

\- Si, solo fue una pesadilla. – Respondió Emma evitando mirar a sus padres y concentrando su vista en el piso.

\- ¿Queres hablar sobre ello? – Propuso Mary Margaret.

\- No. – Negó Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Entonces no lo haremos. – Aseguró David para lograr calmarla.

\- ¿Qué les parece si en vez de seguir viendo la película no tomamos un chocolate caliente? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Un chocolate caliente? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida ante la propuesta de su madre.

\- Si, el chocolate es la mejor cura a las pesadillas. – Asistió David.

Emma siguió a sus padres hacia la cocina y se sentó en la barra. Los observó preparar los chocolates mientras intentaba sacar las feas sensaciones que la pesadilla le había dejado. Lo que había vivido con los Swan había sido su primer desengaño, luego tendría unos cuantos más. Su vida había sido dura y dolorosa. No sabía si alguna vez iba a poder dejar que la amen, cuando todo lo que la vida le había demostrado era que no se merecía ser amada. Agarró el chocolate caliente y sonrió al sentir el calor en sus manos al tocar la taza. Probó un sorbo y quedo encantada. Esa combinación de chocolate con crema y canela, sabía como algo mágico para su paladar. A partir de ese día, el chocolate caliente convirtió en su bebida favorita.


	6. Chapter 6

El sábado el despertador de Emma sonó por la mañana temprano. Sí, lo había programado ella. Sí, no se había equivocado. Sí, ese día empezaba a hacer trabajo voluntario en el hospital. La mayoría de las personas seguro pensarían que Emma era rara, pero a ella no le importaba. Eso era lo que quería hacer y lo iba a hacer. Se cambió, desayunó y se fue al hospital.

En el hospital, una enfermera llamada Mulán, le dio una remera y una identificación de voluntaria. También le dio un plano y le explicó donde estaba cada sector. Emma decidió empezar por el sector pediatría. Sintió una sensación muy rara al recorrer los pasillos del hospital. Las veces que ella había estado internada siempre habían sido situaciones aterradoras y las había tenido que enfrentar sola. Sacó los recuerdos de su cabeza y entró a pediatría. Había una sala general con varias camas y una mesa larga en el medio. Un par de niños estaban sentados en la mesa jugando. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Emma, sin embargo, fue que había una sola habitación privada que estaba ocupada. Al acercarse al habitación privada pudo ver a un chico morocho de ojos color miel, de aproximadamente unos once años de edad.

\- Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó ella golpeando la puerta suavemente a pesar de que ésta estaba abierta.

\- La sala general está allá, está es una habitación privada. – Respondió el niño señalando hacia el lado de donde Emma había aparecido.

\- Ya lo sé, pero estoy acá para hablar con vos. – Dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida.

\- Pensé que los voluntarios no visitaban las habitaciones privadas. – Dijo él mirándola con algo de asombro.

\- Yo no soy como todos los voluntarios. – Justificó ella dando unos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- No creo que haya nada interesante que podamos hacer que sea de agrado para los dos. – Dijo él de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué tal leer un libro? – Sugirió ella.

\- Emma, ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Mulán interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Estoy hablando con el niño. – Respondió Emma.

\- Vamos que te llevo a la sala general. – Dijo Mulán haciendo señas hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma. – Adiós. – Se despidió del niño.

Emma volvió a la sala general, en la cual había unos cuantos niños. Se pasó la mañana jugando a las cartas y leyendo cuentos con dos niñas y un niño. La hora de visita se pasó más rápido de lo que su conciencia había logrado captar, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba firmando la planilla de salida.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué tal estuvo el primer día? – Preguntó Mulán.

\- Muy bien. – Contestó Emma con una sonrisa, el rato compartido con esos niños la había llenado de buena energía.

\- Me alegra que te haya ido bien. – Dijo Mulán sonriendo al notar la alegría de Emma. – Y perdón por haberte sacado de la habitación de Henry. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Así que se llama Henry? – Preguntó Emma ya que no sabía bien que decir, pero quería que la conversación continúe.

\- Si, Henry. Es un niño muy difícil. Hace enojar y pelear a todo el personal. Pero bueno, tiene un cáncer muy avanzado y complicado. – Explicó Mulán jugando con su cabello algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Y nadie lo visita? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Nadie. La única persona en su vida que tiene es su abuelo, pero él no lo visita. – Contestó Mulán agarrando la planilla que Emma había llenado y se va.

Emma se quedo unos minutos sin poder moverse de su lugar. La conversación la había dejado mal. Nadie se merecía ser dejado solo en un hospital. Si había alguien que sabía de eso era ella. Se volvió a cambiar con su ropa y comenzó a hacer camino hacia la salida del hospital intentando quitarse la fea sensación que le había dejado enterarse de la situación de Henry.

\- ¡Emma! – La llamó Henry desde la puerta de su habitación.

\- Hola de nuevo Henry. – Lo saludó ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Tengo buenos informantes. – Respondió ella divertida ante sus reacciones.

\- Estuve pensaste lo que me dijiste sobre leer. Si algún día queres leer conmigo, no me opondré. – Dijo él muy nervioso.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece ahora? – Propuso ella.

\- Ya terminó el horario de los voluntarios. – Dijo él confundido ante la propuesta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- No tenes más tu remera de voluntaria. – Contestó él señalando la remera de ella.

\- Cierto. – Asistió ella. – De todas maneras, todavía queda una hora de visita. – Agregó.

\- ¿Y estás dispuesta a quedarte por más que sea para visitas comunes y no voluntarias? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Como dije antes, no soy como todos los voluntarios. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Emma ayudó a Henry a acomodarse en su cama y luego se sentó en una silla, la cuál colocó al lado de la cama. Henry era fanático de los cuentos de hadas alternativos y modernos. Emma leyó en voz alta y Henry la escuchó maravillado, incluso de a ratos intercambiaron algunos comentarios. Cuando terminó el horario de visita se despidieron y Emma prometió volver el próximo sábado.

El resto del día pasó como volando para Emma. Almorzó con su familia y luego fue al arroyo a leer. Otra vez volvió a su casa cuando era el atardecer. Leer junto al arroyo y volver cuando el sol se ponía se estaba empezando a convertir en una rutina para Emma. Pero ese día su rutina tuvo algo distinto, en la puerta de su casa se encontró con un chico de su edad.

\- Hola. – Saludó el chico alto y morocho.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo.

\- ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Yo tendría que ser quien pregunta eso, ya que está es mi casa y no sé quien sos. – Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos de manera defensiva.

\- Soy Daniel. – Se presentó él con una sonrisa.

\- Soy Emma. – Se presentó ella sin ningún tipo de expresión y hizo camino hacia la casa.

\- ¿Por qué vivís acá? ¿Quién sos? – Cuestionó él agarrándola del brazo para detener su camino.

\- Soy la hija de David y Mary Margaret. – Respondió ella liberando su brazo bruscamente.

\- Que interesante, no sabía que tenían una hija. – Comentó él acercándose a ella.

Emma se apartó lo más rápido de Daniel cuando notó que se acercaba a ella. Ese chico la había puesto nerviosa y le había generado una sensación extraña de incomodidad. Al entrar a la casa su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos temblaban. Probablemente esas reacciones que tenía se debía a que ese chico le había hecho recordar a varios de sus padres adoptivos… y a Neal. Lo mejor iba a ser que quite esas ideas de su cabeza. Se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, pero alguien la detiene antes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Regina.

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida de la presencia de Regina en su casa.

\- No te hagas la tonta. – Dijo Regina mirándola con enojo.

\- No sé de que me estás hablando. – Dijo Emma sin entender a lo que se refería la otra.

\- Los vi hablando desde la ventana. – Explicó Regina.

\- ¿A quiénes? – Preguntó Emma aún sin comprender a la otra.

\- ¡A vos y a Daniel! – Exclamó Regina.

\- Ah, eso no fue nada, él solo se preguntaba quien era yo porque no sabía que mis padres tenían una hija. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad y calma.

\- ¡Daniel es mi novio y te quiero lejos de él! ¡No te le acerques, ni le hables! – Ordenó ella alzando la voz y con las mejillas coloradas de la furia.

\- Como si quisiera. – Dijo Emma revoleando la mirada. Si Regina supiera como se había sentido Emma durante esa conversación, se daría cuenta que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Emma no solo se iba a mantener lejos de Daniel por Regina, sino por ella misma.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez y espero no tener que volver a decirlo, te quiero fuera de mi vida y lejos de las personas que quiero. – Dijo Regina frustrada ante la reacción de Emma. - No te metas, no te conviene. – Advirtió seriamente.

\- ¿Sino harás mi vida imposible? – Preguntó Emma con cierto humor, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Imposible es poco, no tenes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. – Amenazó Regina.

\- ¿Qué hacen chicas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret interrumpiéndolas.

\- Nada, solo hablamos del colegio. – Respondió Regina.

\- ¿Te está gustando el colegio? – Preguntó Cora a Emma.

\- Supongo, es lo mismo que cualquier otro. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad, haciendo hombros.

\- Pero éste está lleno de personas amables, ¿Mi hija te esta enseñando y presentando bien todo? – Pidió saber Cora.

\- Si, claro. – Mintió Emma al ver la mirada amenazadora de Regina.

\- No compartimos muchas materias y Emma se está empezando a juntar con los skaters, pero hablamos todos los días con la mejor onda. – Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con los skaters? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Si, si así es como quieren llamarlos. – Asistió Emma, asombrada de que Regina sepa eso.

\- ¿Y por qué te juntas con ellos? ¿Te gusta andar en skate o simplemente te gustan los chicos skaters? Porque los de acá son muy lindos. – Cuestionó Regina entre risas, haciéndose la simpática.

\- Me encanta andar en skate, si queres algún día te enseño. – Dijo Emma usando el mismo tono falso que Regina.

Emma se desentendió de la situación lo antes que pudo. Dejo que sus las madres y Regina conversen tranquilas, mientras ella jugaba con Leo. Sí, jugar con Leo era algo que podía hacer. Relacionarse con los niños era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con los adultos. Cenaron tranquilos, ella otra vez en silencio y evitando participar de las conversaciones. Después se ofreció a lavar los platos para poder tener un rato para ella sola. Cuando terminó con el lavado Cora y Regina seguían allí, así que volvió a enfocarse en jugar con su hermano.

\- Mamá, ¿Me das plata que voy a salir? – Pidió Regina a su madre.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Cora buscando la billetera en su cartera.

\- A una fiesta con las chicas. – Contestó Regina.

\- De acuerdo, pero lleva a Emma contigo. – Dijo Cora.

\- Yo no quiero ir. – Dijo Emma no bien escuchó lo que Cora había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es una gran idea que vayan juntas. – Dijo David.

\- Ella no quiere ir. – Repitió Regina lo que Emma había dicho.

\- Si Emma no va, vos tampoco Regina. – Informó Cora.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a protestar Emma, pero sin saber bien que decir.

\- Sin peros, es sábado, salgan a divertirse. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- Si, Regina puede presentarte a sus amigos y pueden pasar un buen rato juntas. – Agregó David.

\- No me importa. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Por favor mamá. – Suplicó Regina a su madre.

\- Es simple, van las dos o no va ninguna. – Concluyó Cora.

\- Esta bien, iremos las dos. – Aceptó Regina.

\- Yo no… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Dale, no te quejes, va a ser divertido. – La interrumpió Regina.

\- Muy bien, van las dos entonces. – Festejó Mary Margaret.

Y así es como sin quererlo, Emma se encontró yendo a una fiesta con Regina. Sentía que su cabeza iba a mil por hora y se le revolvía el estómago. Hace un año y tres meses que no iba a una fiesta. Hace un año y tres meses que no iba a ambientes donde había alcohol y/o drogas. Emma no sabía si tenía las fuerzas para volver a enfrentarse a ese mundo. Lo único que esperaba era poder sobrevivir la noche sin tener ningún tipo de problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener referencias a hechos violentos y uso de drogas.**

* * *

Emma se sintió insegura todo el camino hacia la fiesta. Las fiestas en el campo eran más flexibles con la cuestión edad a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, y en ese caso la fiesta era para menores. Su cabeza se vio invadida de recuerdos de las muchas noches de fiesta que había pasado en California. Estaba tan perdida en su memoria que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al boliche, hasta que sintió la fuerte música penetrando sus oídos. Regina miró para todos lados como buscando a alguien, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a apartarse de su lado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Emma, sin darse tiempo a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿En verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida mirándola seriamente.

\- Perdón, yo no estaba pensando… - Comenzó a disculparse Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de los nervios que sentía.

\- ¡No, claramente no estabas pensando! ¡Yo me voy a ir con mis amigos, vos hace lo que quieras! ¡Pero simplemente perdete! ¡No quiero verte en toda la noche! – Exclamó Regina interrumpiéndola.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió Emma centrando su mirada en el piso.

Perderse, eso era algo en lo que Emma siempre había sido buena. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se dedicó a mirar sus alrededores. La música estaba al máximo volumen, las personas bailaban y reían, los tragos iban de un lado para el otro. Todo era muy familiar para ella, todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos la hacía volver a sus recuerdos. De repente alguien tocó su hombro sacándola del estado en el que estaba y le ofreció un trago.

* * *

 _Emma estaba con Neal en un boliche. Ellos eran menores de edad, pero siempre lograban pasar porque él tenía muchos contactos o porque usaban identificaciones falsas. Después de bailar un largo rato y tomar unos cuantos tragos, Neal se fue a hablar con un amigo. Emma los vio intercambiar varias palabras y unos pequeños paquetes._

 _\- ¿Queres? – Preguntó él ofreciéndole un cartón._

 _\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella._

 _\- Algo que te va a hacer sentir bien. – Respondió él._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella dudando si hacerle caso o no._

 _\- Más seguro que nada en el mundo. – Aseguró él poniendo poniéndole el cartón en la lengua._

 _Al pasar los minutos Emma sintió como su cuerpo se relajó completamente y como su mente comenzó a volar en distintas direcciones. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar más desarrollados que nunca. Percibía todo con una intensidad que nunca había sentido. Más tarde aprendería que esa droga se llamaba pepa, o al menos así la llamaban. Más tarde se arrepentiría de haber dejado que Neal se la haya hecho probar._

* * *

En ese momento Emma sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban y no dejaban que el aire llegue a su cuerpo. Tenía que irse corriendo de allí lo antes posible. Agradeció el gesto al chico, pero rechazó el trago.

Emma salió del boliche y se sintió aliviada que todo lo que tenía ante su vista era campo. Se sentó en un banco de madera e intentó calmarse para recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración. Cerró los ojos por un instante y trató de enfocar su atención en los pequeños detalles que la rodeaban: la suave brisa rozando su piel, el olor a tierra mojada por el rocío de los árboles, el canto de los grillos…

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Killian.

\- Hola Killian. – Devolvió ella el saludo y abriendo los ojos para comprobar que había reconocido bien su voz.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él, después de dudar por instantes si era correcto hacer esa pregunta.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Asistió ella demasiado rápido. - ¿Qué haces acá afuera? – Preguntó para desviar el tema de la conversación.

\- Fumo. – Respondió él mostrando el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y sentándose a su lado. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó mirándola intensamente, como intentando leer su mente.

\- Necesitaba tomar aire. – Contestó ella sinceramente, dando un largo suspiro.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. – Dijo él luego de varios minutos de silencio, llevándose la mano detrás de la oreja en una forma que reflejaba sus nervios.

\- ¿Perdón por qué? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Por lo del vidrio roto. – Respondió él. – Sé que ya te había pedido perdón al respecto, pero no creo que en verdad hayas sentido mi arrepentimiento en ese momento. – Explicó tímidamente.

\- Está bien. – Asistió ella entendiendo a lo que él se refería, sorprendida de que todavía siga insistiendo en pedirle perdón por algo que paso hace días.

\- Tendría que haber dicho la verdad. – Dijo él como reprochándose a si mismo lo que había hecho.

\- ¿No podes simplemente dejarlo ir? – Preguntó ella asombrada, las personas nunca solían pedirle perdón y la insistencia de él en hacerlo la hacía sentir incomoda. – Yo ya lo hice. – Agregó, suplicándole con su mirada que no siga hablando del tema.

\- De acuerdo, creo que puedo intentarlo. – Aceptó él finalmente relajándose.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? – Propuso él apagando el cigarrillo.

\- Todavía necesito un poco de aire, pero vos anda tranquilo, después nos vemos. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó él mirándola con preocupación. Con esa pregunta esta preguntando tantas otras como ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Queres que me quede con vos?

\- Segura. – Aseguró ella.

Emma miró a Killian volver a entrar al boliche y volvió a respirar tranquila al encontrarse sola. Quizás lo mejor para ella iba a ser quedarse afuera del boliche toda la noche. Ahí afuera, lejos de la música, el alcohol y las personas, se sentía a salvo. Se recostó en el banco y centró su vista en el gran cielo cubierto de estrellas.

\- Hola skater. – Saludó Jefferson.

\- Nos abandonaste esta tarde. – Reprochó Graham.

\- ¿Los abandoné? – Preguntó ella confundida e incorporándose en el banco para poder verlos bien.

\- Nunca apareciste por la feria. – Respondió August.

\- Lo siento, no sabía como ir. – Se disculpó Emma.

\- ¿Sabes que existen los celulares para comunicarse? – Preguntó August algo divertido ante la excusa que Emma estaba usando.

\- No tengo celular. – Contestó Emma algo avergonzada. No tenía celular, ni tampoco era capaz de pedir uno a sus padres.

\- ¿No tenes skate, ni celular? – Preguntó Jefferson sorprendido.

\- No. – Negó ella haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Eres de otro mundo? – Preguntó Graham generando que todos estallen de risa.

Los chicos convencieron a Emma de entrar a la fiesta con ellos. Emma no podía decirle que no, ellos eran las únicas personas que habían sido amables con ella desde que había empezado las clases en el nuevo colegio. Bailaron un largo rato y se rieron, se rieron mucho. Esos chicos la hacían divertir. Emma jamás pensó que iba a volver a sentirse cómoda dentro de un boliche, pero con ellos a su lado se sentía segura. Bailó hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Cuando volvió a necesitar aire, salió del boliche y volvió a sentarse en el banco. Pero esa vez cuando recuperó el aliento se sintió feliz, porque esos chicos la estaban haciendo divertir y ella no se divertía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su sensación de felicidad no duró mucho. Una chica y un chico salieron del boliche y comienzaron besarse apasionadamente. Emma intentó no prestarles mucha atención ya que la manera en la que se estaban besando era muy intima. Cuando la situación comenzó a ponerse intolerable, decidió volver a entrar al boliche. Pero cuando lo hizo los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se separaron para observarla. Emma se sorprendió al reconocer a esos chicos. Daniel, el novio de Regina, y Millah, la amiga de Regina. Emma sintió sus miradas fulminantes en ella y entró lo más rápido que pudo al boliche.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con lo que acaba de ver? Miles de posibilidades y preguntas se cruzaron por su cabeza. Pero cuando su mirada encontró a Regina, supo que tenía que decirle la verdad. Nadie merecía ser engañado de esa manera, ni siquiera Regina.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Emma nerviosa.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con vos. – Respondió Regina y le dio la espalda centrando su atención en su amiga Zelena.

\- Es importante. – Suplicó Emma volviendo a ponerse en la mira de Regina.

\- De acuerdo, te escucho. – Aceptó Regina algo curiosa ante su insistencia.

\- ¿Puede ser a solas? – Pidió Emma sintiéndose intimidada.

\- Hablas delante de Zelena o te vas. – Le dio a elegir Regina, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola seriamente.

\- Okay. – Asistió Emma haciendo una pausa para tomar aire. – Vi a Daniel y Millah besándose afuera del boliche. – Confesó.

Regina y Zelena se rieron ante lo que Emma dijo y no le creyeron. Regina la trató de mentirosa y le exigió que la deje en paz. Así que Emma se fue a encontrar otra vez a August, Graham y Jefferson. Bailó un rato con ellos para distraerse. Después de un rato vio que Daniel y Millah se habían unido a Regina y Zelena. Sintió sus miradas y comentarios acusadores que decían entre ellos sobre ella. Emma se sentía superada por la situación y simplemente no podía respirar. Compró una botella de agua y salió del boliche para buscar una forma de calmarse. Tomó unos sorbos de agua, intentando asegurarse a si misma que lo que había echo era lo correcto. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el frío de la noche la haga despejar su cabeza.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Daniel desde atrás.

\- ¿Qué queres? – Preguntó ella dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.

\- Quiero que dejes de mentir. – Respondió él con una sonrisa repugnante.

\- Yo no miento y ambos lo sabemos. – Retrucó ella con toda la seguridad que pudo y mirándolo fijo a los ojos para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él acercándose a ella.

\- Segurísima. – Asistió ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás para volver a poner distancia entre ellos, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Regina que Millah y yo nos besamos? – Preguntó él agarrándole los brazos con fuerza.

\- Porque es la verdad. – Contestó ella intentando liberar sus brazos de las manos de él.

\- Millah y yo no nos besamos, vas a decirle a Regina que mentiste. – Ordenó él agarrándole los brazos con tanta fuerza que le iba a dejar marcas.

\- No, no voy a hacerlo. – Negó ella.

\- Esa no es una decisión inteligente. – Dijo él agarrándole la cara.

\- ¡Soltame! – Exigió ella sacudiendo su cuerpo bruscamente para hacer que él la suelte.

\- Vas a desear haber elegido aceptar mis condiciones, porque yo nunca pierdo. – Dijo con la mirada llena de furia.

Antes que Emma pueda formular una palabra más, Daniel unió su boca con la de ella en un beso. Emma se sorprendió ante el gesto, el beso la había agarrado totalmente desprevenida. Ella no quería que él la bese. Intentó liberarse del beso, pero él era más fuerte que ella y se le estaba haciendo imposible poder apartarlo. En cierto momento Daniel se apartó de ella, y le gritó que estaba loca, y que no quería que ella lo bese. Emma no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando todo eso cuando él era quien había provocado la situación? ¿Estaba loco? Sin embargo, antes que Emma pueda reprocharle algo, comprendió que esto había sido un plan al ver que Regina, Zelena y Millah los estaban viendo. Definitivamente su decisión de no ayudar a Daniel no había sido inteligente. Ese había sido un plan de Daniel y Millah para desacreditarla a ella. Daniel salió corriendo detrás de Regina y sus amigas también, entonces Emma hizo lo mismo. Ella tenía que explicar lo que había pasado, ella no tenía que dejar que la culpen de cosas que no habían sido su culpa.

\- ¡Mi amor espera! – Pidió Daniel a Regina agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando acá?! – Preguntó Regina explotando de enojo.

\- Vos viste lo que pasó, ella me besó y yo la aparté. – Respondió Daniel defensivamente. - ¡No sé que quiere! ¡Está loca! – Exclamó señalando a Emma.

\- ¡Ella inventó que nosotros nos besamos para hacerte pelear con Daniel! ¡La que gusta de Daniel es ella, no yo! – Exclamó Millah mirando a Emma acusadoramente.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Regina.

\- ¡Daniel y Millah fueron los que se besaron! ¡Daniel solamente me besó para que vos no me creas lo que digo! – Dijo Emma sorprendiéndose a si misma de que su voz haya sonado tan fuerte y segura. - ¿No te das cuenta que es una trampa? – Preguntó.

\- La única trampa acá es ella. – Dijo Daniel mirando a Emma con una mezcla de burla y desprecio.

\- Regina te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Dijo Emma haciendo que toda su sinceridad quede reflejada en sus ojos. – Créeme, por favor créeme. – Suplicó.

\- No, no te creo. – Negó Regina acercándose a Emma. - ¡Lo único que queres hacer, es hacerme la vida imposible! ¡Pero no vas a lograrlo sin que yo antes haga imposible la tuya! – Dijo con bronca y le sacó la botella de agua de las manos.

\- Regina… - Comenzó a decir Emma, pero se cayó al sentir como el agua de la botella caía sobre ella.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, de mis amigos y de mi novio! – Gritó Regina.

El cuerpo de Emma empezó a temblar y su vista quedo empañada de lágrimas. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Quería salir corriendo, pero tampoco podía. No podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en estado de shock, haciéndola queda congelada en el lugar. Sus piernas no eran capaces de continuar soportando su peso e iba a caer. Pero no importaba, ya nada en ese momento le importaba. Así que se dejo caer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene escenas con referencia a la auto mutilación.**

* * *

Emma se dejo caer, pero antes de que su cuerpo cayera en la tierra, un par de brazos fuertes la agarraron. Emma no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía ver ni escuchar nada. De lo único que pudo dar cuenta es que esos brazos que la tenían agarrada la guiaron hasta un banco y la hicieron sentar.

\- Tranquila, respira. Está todo bien, vas a estar bien. – Dijo él ayudándola a sentarse en el banco.

Emma reconoció esa voz, era la voz de Killian. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y si seguía así iba a perder el conocimiento. Tenía que calmarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. De repente sintió una mano en su espalda y se apartó bruscamente frente al contacto. Luego recordó que quien estaba ahora con ella era Killian y no Daniel, y eso le generó cierta tranquilidad. Sus manos estaban devuelta sobre ella, acariciando su cabello y su espalda. Emma no comprendía del todo lo que Killian le decía, pero su tono de voz era amable y reconfortante.

\- Eso es, seguí mi ritmo de respiración. – La animó él posando la mano de ella en su pecho para que pueda sentir su respiración. – Muy bien, ¿Viste que podías? – Dijo aliviado al ver que ella se estaba recuperando.

\- Gracias. – Susurró ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él después de un largo silencio, donde solamente se dedicó a secarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella sinceramente y apartando su mirada de la de él porque la intensidad que encuentra en sus ojos azules la hace sentir demasiado vulnerable.

\- Estás helada. – Dijo él al notar como ella temblaba y sacándose su campera para ofrecérsela.

\- No es necesario. – Negó ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Si, lo es. – Dijo él poniendo su campera sobre los hombros de ella. – La necesitas más que yo, créeme. – Aseguró.

\- Killian, gracias por todo. – Agradeció ella tímidamente.

\- No necesitas agradecerme, solamente hice lo que creo correcto. – Explicó él con calma. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

\- ¡Emma! – Exclamó August interrumpiendo la conversación y corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Graham ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

\- Nada y todo. – Respondió ella sin saber bien como expresar todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Por qué estás mojada? – Preguntó Jefferson observándola detenidamente.

\- ¿Él te hizo esto? – Preguntó Graham señalando a Killian.

\- ¿Te estaba molestando? – Preguntó August dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Killian y haciendo puños sus manos como si se estaría preparando para pelear.

\- Él solo me ayudó. – Respondió Emma agarrando a August del brazo para evitar que se abalance sobre Killian. – El único problema acá son Daniel, Millah y Regina. – Informó a sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Millah y Regina estén metidas en tus problemas? – Preguntó Jefferson con cierta ironía.

\- Porque ellas son el problema de todos. – Contestó Graham.

\- Y ese Daniel no se queda atrás, desde que lo conocí supe que era para problemas. – Dijo August enojado ante la mención de todos esos nombres.

\- ¿Podemos irnos de acá? – Pidió Emma interrumpiendo el pequeño debate

\- Claro que si skater. – Aceptó Jefferson agarrándola de la mano.

\- Gracias por todo Killian. – Agradeció Emma una vez más, dedicándole una última mirada.

\- Adiós Emma. – Saludó Killian con su mano desde lejos.

Emma se fue con sus tres amigos. Si, amigos. Ellos se merecían ser llamados amigos, porque desde que los conoció que ellos siempre estuvieron para hacerla reír, ayudarla y la trataban bien. Se acostaron en un descampado a ver el cielo, a ver el paso de la oscuridad y las estrellas hacia el amanecer. Había algo mágico en mirar el cielo para Emma. No sabía porqué, pero siempre le había parecido maravilloso observarlo. Era como si estaría lleno de posibilidades. Sus amigos la acompañaron hasta su casa y ella les agradeció por todo lo que hicieron esa noche.

\- ¿De dónde venís? – Preguntó Mary Margaret asomándose por las escaleras.

\- De la fiesta. – Respondió Emma comenzando a subir los escalones.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste o te fuiste con Regina? – Pidió saber mirándola con inseguridad.

\- Porque ella se quiso ir antes con sus amigas. – Contestó Emma evitando mirar a su madre a los ojos.

\- No me mientas, sé que besaste a Daniel. – Dijo Mary Margaret seriamente cuando Emma llegó hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Yo no lo besé. – Protestó Emma sorprendida de que Mary Margaret ya se haya enterado de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Regina? – Preguntó Mary Margaret mirándola con decepción. – Ella es como una sobrina para mí y Cora es mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué arruinar lo que tenemos con esto? – Exigió una explicación.

\- Yo no besé a Daniel, él me besó a mí. – Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos de una manera defensiva.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan egoísta? – Preguntó Mary Margaret observándola con enojo.

\- ¿Yo soy egoísta? – Preguntó Emma demasiado asombrada ante la palabra que Mary Margaret había elegido para describirla. - ¿Y vos no lo sos también al decidir creerle a Regina sin antes escuchar mi versión? – Retrucó.

Mary Margaret dio un paso hacia ella con la mirada llena de enojo. Emma sabía lo que iba a pasar, era como tener un deja vú, su madre le iba a pegar una cachetada. Pero Emma no la dejo, se apartó antes que pueda tocarla.

\- Emma, ¿Qué? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida ante la reacción de Emma. - ¿Pensaste qué te iba a pegar? – Preguntó intentando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. – Emma yo jamás te lastimaría. – Aseguró horrorizada ante la idea de que su hija pueda creer eso.

\- Yo… - Comenzó a decir Emma, pero se quedo callada al notar que su madre estaba siendo sincera con lo que decía. – Me voy a dormir, no quiero hablar más de esto. – Logró a penas decir mientras se hacia paso hacia su habitación.

Emma salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella. La adrenalina de todo lo que acaba de pasar la superaba, la achicaba, la destruía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todas las emociones que explotaban dentro de ella. Miedo, pánico, vergüenza, dolor, tristeza, decepción, arrepentimiento, y la lista seguía. Buscó su navaja y la llevó hacia su muñeca. Sabía que lo iba a lamentar después, más cuando había conseguido pasar más de un año sin hacerlo. Pero en ese momento, era lo único que sabía hacer. Un corte, dos cortes, tres cortes…

Al despertar la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Los eventos de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Observó los cortes que se había hecho y no podía creer que haya vuelto a recaer en eso. Se sentía tonta y débil. A veces deseaba poder ser más fuerte. Necesitaba sacar hacia fuera todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero, ¿En quién podía confiar algo tan importante y complicado como eso? La respuesta vino sola a su cabeza, y sin pensarlo decidió seguir el impulso. Salió de su casa sin que nadie la vea, ni la detenga, y se dirigió a destino.

\- ¡Emma, que sorpresa! – Exclamó Henry al verla entrar a su habitación. - ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que no había visitas hasta el próximo fin de semana. – Pidió saber con curiosidad.

\- Como te dije, no soy como todos los voluntarios. – Dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me doy cuenta. – Asistió él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- No tengo con quien hablar. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio, sentada en una silla y con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

\- ¿Y te parece qué hablar con un niño como yo es una buena idea? – Preguntó él con cierto humor y generando que ella se ría.

\- ¿Vos que crees? – Preguntó ella apartando su mirada de la ventana y dirigiéndola al niño.

\- Creo que deberías sentirte libre de hablar conmigo. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Aparte no es como si fuera a decírselo a alguien, ¿Cierto? – Agregó.

\- Cierto. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma no era buena usando las palabras, nunca había sido buena expresando sus problemas conversando. Pero necesitaba sacar hacia fuera lo que había pasado, para quitar la fuerza y el poder que tenía eso sobre ella. Así que eligió actuar, ella siempre se manejaba mejor con los gestos y las acciones. Se sacó las pulseras que tenía y mostró sus manos a Henry. El niño las examinó con cuidado y curiosidad, hasta se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por algunas de las marcas que había en ellas.

\- Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, pero ayer tuve una recaída. – Dijo ella volviendo a colocar sus pulseras en sus muñecas. – Perdón, pero necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Cuando lo hago es como si el efecto que esto tiene sobre mí, se iría. – Explicó nerviosa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo haces? – Preguntó èl con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Es muy complicado, no sé si estoy lista para hablar de eso. – Dijo ella con sinceridad y mordiendo el labio interior de su boca para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía.

\- ¿Sabes por qué nadie viene a visitarme? – Preguntó él después de un largo silencio y sorprendiendo a ella con el cambio de tema.

\- No. – Negó ella.

\- Mis papás murieron y mi abuelo, el único familiar que tengo, él no me quiere. – Relató con la mirada llena de nostalgia.

\- ¿Por qué no te quiere? – Preguntó ella sintiendo una gran empatía, ella sabía lo que era sentirse abandonado como él estaba.

\- Tal vez el día que estés lista para hablar de tus cortes, yo este listo para hablar de mi abuelo. – Dijo él a modo de promesa y sonriendo.

Tal vez Henry tenía razón y algún día iban a poder lograr hablar de esas cosas que los atormentaban y estaban encerradas dentro de ellos. Leyeron un rato y luego Emma se fue. Decidió ir caminando hacia su casa, caminando al costado de la ruta y disfrutando de los rayos de sol del mediodía. El camino era muy largo, pero no le importaba. A ella le gustaba caminar, le despejaba la mente. Aparte no quería llegar a su casa y caminando podía pretender que todavía faltaba mucho para hacerlo. Un ruido a pasos de caballo interrumpió sus pensamientos y al mirar hacia atrás vio que Killian venía hacia ella andando a caballo.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó al bajarse del caballo.

\- Hola Killian. – Devolvió ella el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó comenzando a caminar a su lado.

\- Yo… No lo sé. – Respondió ella con sinceridad y algo insegura ya que ese tipo de preguntas siempre la agarraban desconcertada.

\- ¿Queres hablar sobre eso? – Propuso él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- No. – Contestó ella apartando la vista de los ojos de él y dirigiéndola al césped. – Pero gracias por lo de anoche y perdón por haberme ido así como si nada. – Agregó ella perdiendo la dureza que tanto la caracterizaba por un instante, él se merecía eso por lo mucho que la había ayudado.

\- De nada. – Dijo él y unió su mano con la de ella.

A Emma le costaba entender las reacciones de ese chico y la manera en que su cabeza funcionaba. ¿Por qué la había ayudado? ¿Cómo había hecho para hacerla salir de su ataque de pánico cuando nunca nadie lo había logrado? ¿Por qué le estaba dando la mano? Emma sentía que su estómago iba a explotar de los nervios. Continuaron caminando de la mano, hasta que la tensión fue demasiada y ella decidió liberar su mano. Él no dijo nada y continuó caminando a su lado.

\- ¿Vas para tu casa? – Preguntó después de un rato.

\- Si, ¿Vos? – Dijo ella mientras hacia una trenza en su cabello porque le estaba empezando a molestar.

\- También. – Asistió él y se detuvo un instante a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? – Preguntó ella algo molesta al ver como él la miraba.

\- Nada, es que te queda linda mi campera. – Dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Perdón, no me había dado cuenta que la llevo puesta. – Justificó ella sonrojándose y sintiéndose una tonta, debía parecer un desastre al estar todavía vistiendo la ropa de la noche anterior.

\- No es necesario que me la des ahora, podes devolvérmela otro día en el colegio. – Aseguró él agarrando los brazos de ella para evitar que se quite la campera.

\- Bueno, supongo que está bien. – Aceptó ella y se apartó de él porque le ponía nerviosa que invadan su espacio personal. – Gracias. – Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna vez anduviste a caballo? – Preguntó él cambiando el tema.

Emma se subió al caballo sin problemas con la ayuda de Killian. Él lo manejó y guió desde abajo por un rato. Una vez que Emma ya se sentía cómoda, Killian le explicó cómo darle órdenes al caballo y cómo manejar las tiras. Emma tomó el mando del caballo y se relajó, dejándolo trotar libremente. Mientras cabalgaba podía sentir el viento rozando cada centímetro de su piel y los rayos de sol reconfortándola del frío. Ese era uno de esos momentos perfectos. Hace tiempo que no se había sentido tan libre, tan en calma, tan en contacto con su ser. Se parecía a la sensación que sentía cuando andaba en skate o cuando nadaba en el mar. Ahora si podía respirar, ahora si podía ser libre.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma recorrió el comedor lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba evitar a Daniel, Regina, Millah y Zelena. Ella tenía la sensación de que si se las cruzaba iban a tener otro feo episodio, y no quería volver a pasar un mal rato, menos en el colegio. Así que agarró su bandeja y se dirigió hacia las mesas de afuera, pero unas voces llamando su nombre captaron su atención. Eran sus amigos pidiendo que ella se una a la mesa de ellos. Estaban con cuatro chicas y un chico más que Emma no conocía.

\- Hola skater. – La saludó Graham.

\- Hola. – Devolvió Emma el saludo.

\- Ella son Ana, Ariel, Elsa y Ruby. – Dijo August señalando a cada una de las chicas al decir sus nombres.

\- Y el es Kistoff, mi novio. – Dijo Ana dando un beso en la mejilla al chico.

\- Un placer. – Dijo Emma tímidamente sin saber bien que decir.

\- El placer es nuestro. – Dijo Ariel con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hemos escuchado muchas historias sobre lo bien que andas en skate, lo cual déjame decirte es increíble porque ellos nunca halagan a una chica. – Dijo Ruby mirándola con cierto respeto.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y aunque Emma no participó de la mayoría de la conversación se sintió cómoda, sintió que por primera vez podía tener un grupo donde pertenecer. Sin embargo, cuando los chicos se fueron de la mesa dejando a Emma sola con las chicas, se dio cuenta que quizás se había apresurado en pensar que iba a poder pertenecer a ese grupo. Las chicas la estaban mirando con una intensidad tan seria que le hacia sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

\- Para que sepas todos nuestros amigos están ocupados. – Dijo Elsa rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

\- ¿Ocupados? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Kistoff es mi novio. – Respondió Ana.

\- Yo estoy enamorada de Eric, Elsa de August y Ruby de Graham. Y Jefferson está empezando a salir con Tink. – Agregó Ariel a modo de explicación.

\- Yo no estoy enamorada de August. – Protestó Elsa.

\- Tenes que dejar de ser tan negadora hermana. – Dijo Ana a Elsa.

\- Como sea, no intentes nada con ellos, sino lo lamentaras. – Dijo Elsa con cierta rudeza.

\- No seas tan dura con la chica, ella no ha hecho nada y si quiere ser parte del grupo no lo va a hacer. – Dijo Ruby haciendo un barquito con su servilleta. – No le hagas caso, es fría cuando recién la conoces, pero luego es puro fuego. – Explicó como era Elsa a Emma, haciendo que las demás se rían.

\- No tienen nada de que preocuparse, yo no quiero nada con ellos más que amistad. – Dijo Emma al darse cuenta que todas la estaban mirando, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ariel sorprendida.

\- Pero nuestros chicos son tan lindos. – Dijo Ana con una sonrisa.

\- Pero yo no hago lo de tener citas y novios y relaciones amorosas, o como quieran llamarlo. Yo no sirvo para el amor. – Explicó Emma.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué estuviste todo el almuerzo intercambiando miradas intensas con Killian? ¿Te gusta? – Cuestionó Ruby llena de curiosidad.

\- No, no hay miradas, ni nada entre nosotros. – Negó Emma.

\- ¿Sabías que es el capitán de fútbol? – Dijo Ana.

\- Y es el ex de Millah, por lo cual no te conviene meterte con él. – Agregó Elsa.

Emma se quedo sorprendida por la conversación con esas chicas. Sorprendida de que Killian haya sido el novio de Millah. Sorprendida de que las chicas creían que ella gustaba de Killian. ¿Ella gustaba de Killian? No, ella no gustaba de él. Debía admitir que era lindo, y bueno, y amable… Pero hasta ahí llegaba, no podía haber nada entre ellos. Ella no había mentido cuando les dijo que ella no hacia todo eso de tener relaciones. Había aprendido que el amor lo único que traía era dolor y traición, por lo cual era mejor evitarlo.

Después del colegio se dirigió al arroyo y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol a leer. Al rato apareció Killian y sentó a leer en un árbol frente a ella. No pudo seguir leyendo, no cuando Killian estaba tan cerca de ella, no cuando todavía tenía tan frescas las palabras que las chicas habían dicho sobre él.

\- ¿Shakespeare? – Preguntó él curioso mirando el libro de ella.

\- Si, Hamlet. – Respondió ella. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó.

\- Romeo y Julieta. – Contestó él mostrando la tapa de su libro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podes leer eso? – Cuestionó ella sorprendida.

\- Es la mejor historia de amor que existe. – Respondió él.

\- A mi no me parece que eso sea una historia de amor. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? – Preguntó él mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Que tanto Romeo como Julieta eran dos niños caprichosos, que lo único que querían era llevar la contra a sus familias. – Respondió ella y se tomo una pausa para pensar lo que quería decir. - Lo único que les atraía del otro era que fueran prohibidos, porque eso de enamorarse a primera vista es mentira. ¿Quién es capaz de enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera conoce? – Explicó lo que pensaba y sentía sobre esa historia.

\- ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? – Preguntó él.

\- No, ¿Vos si? – Dijo ella.

\- Si, yo si. – Respondió él recordando la primera vez que la vio a ella. – Creo que en una primera mirada podes darte cuenta si una persona tiene la suficiente conexión con vos como para ser tu amor en un futuro. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Que romántico. – Dijo ella irónicamente.

\- Yo creo que lo es. – Dijo él. – Y está historia es romántica, aunque trágica a la vez. Yo creo que ellos fueron valientes al luchar por su amor y al morir para poder estar juntos. – Explicó él su postura sobre la historia.

\- No creo que en la vida real alguien sea capaz de hacer semejantes cosas. – Dijo ella recordando sus propias experiencias.

\- ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado? – Preguntó él.

\- No. – Mintió ella.

\- Yo si y esa persona me rompió el corazón. – Dijo él con la mirada perdida, llena de dolor. – Millah, ella me engaño con Smee, quien era mi mejor amigo en ese momento. – Confesó pasando su mano sobre su cabello de una manera nerviosa.

\- ¿Y aún así seguís apostando al amor? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Claro que si. – Asistió él. – Millah no era mi amor verdadero, no era mi chica correcta, sino no habría hecho lo que hizo. – Explicó él.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Pidió saber ella algo dudosa.

\- Si, porque cuando amas a alguien de verdad eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Eres capaz incluso de enfrentar a toda tu familia y de dejarte morir para volver a reencontrarte con esa persona. – Respondió él usando los argumentos del libro.

\- Yo no creo eso. – Dijo ella ganándose la mirada sorprendida de él. – A mi también me rompieron el corazón, pero yo no voy a volver a dejar que lo hagan, no voy a tomar ese riesgo. – Explicó ella.

Cuando terminó el debate cada uno volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, al rato Killian se despidió y se marchó. A Emma le llevó un largo instante volver a concentrarse en su lectura, ya que la conversación con Killian la había dejado confundida y sensible. De repente escuchó unos pasos y pensó que era Killian que había regresado, pero cuando apartó su vista de su libro se sorprendió al encontrarse con un lobo. Emma miró al lobo a los ojos por unos extensos minutos. No sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo y eso la impedía moverse de su lugar. Cualquier movimiento podía ser definitorio en esa situación. Antes que pueda pensar o decidir que hacer, apareció un caballo y ahuyentó al lobo dando grandes patadas en el aire y exclamando fuertes relinchos.

Emma miró al caballo detenidamente y sonrió al reconocerlo. Era el caballo que ella había salvado el día de la tormenta. Parecía que el caballo había decidido devolverle el favor. Caminó hacia él y lo acarició suavemente. Decidió llamarlo "Buttercap" y se subió a su lomo para poder andar en él, sin importarle que no tuviera montura. Cabalgaron unos minutos que parecieron perfectos, hasta que el ruido de un auto generó miedo en el caballo y saltó bruscamente haciendo que Emma caiga. Emma maldijo al ver como Buttercup se escapaba y ver el corte que se había hecho en su brazo por la caída. Emma entró a su casa por la cocina intentando evitar cruzarse con sus padres, pero resultó ser de efecto contrario. Sus padres estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina cocinando.

\- Emma, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – Preguntó Mary Margaret al verla entrar a la casa.

\- Bien, permiso. – Respondió Emma intentando evitarla.

\- Emma tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día… - Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret, pero se quedo callada al ver la lastimadura de Emma. - ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- Nada, solo me lastimé. – Contestó Emma quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Mary Margaret examinándole el corte que tenía.

\- Me caí del caballo. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Qué caballo? – Preguntó David con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

\- ¿Te acordas el caballo que salvé el día de la tormenta? – Preguntó y vio la cara de David llenarse de seriedad. - Bueno, se apareció y me salvó de un lobo que había. Tenemos que encontrarlo y ayudarlo, ese lobo puede lastimarlo. – Explicó Emma preocupada.

\- Emma no quiero que te acerques más a ese caballo, los mustang son peligrosos. – Dijo David de una manera exigente.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir del lobo? ¡El lobo es el peligro! – Protestó Emma.

\- Vení, vamos a curar eso. – Indicó Mary Margaret agarrándola del brazo sano e interrumpiendo la discusión. - ¿David podías traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios por favor? – Pidió a su esposo.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió David.

David desapareció en busca del botiquín y Mary Margaret la guió hacia la pileta. Abrió la canilla y colocó el brazo herido de Emma debajo del agua fría. Emma intentó relajarse, pero los dedos de Mary Margaret limpiando su herida con el agua la ponían nerviosa. Nunca había tenido eso, alguien que le cure las heridas. Estaba tan perdida en esa extraña sensación que no se dio cuenta que Mary Margaret había retirado las pulseras de su muñeca.

\- Emma, ¿Qué son esos cortes? – Preguntó Mary Margaret rozando con sus dedos las heridas que Emma había hecho con su navaja.

\- Nada, fue solo un error. – Dijo Emma apartándose bruscamente de su madre y de la pileta.

\- Acá está el botiquín. – Dijo David entrando a la cocina. - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó viendo la intensidad con la que su esposa y su hija se miraban.

\- Emma tiene cortes en sus muñecas que fueron hechas por ella y no por la caída del caballo. – Informó Mary Margaret con la voz temblorosa.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- No, no digas nada. – Lo interrumpió Emma.

\- ¿Por qué te lastimaste? ¿Qué te hizo querer hacer eso? ¿Es por la pelea que tuvimos? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No, ustedes no lo entenderían. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Pruébanos. – Pidió David con la mirada llena de preocupación.

\- ¡¿Creen qué por qué leyeron todos mis expedientes y mi historia en unos papeles pueden saber como soy y lo difícil que ha sido mi vida?! – Preguntó Emma sintiéndose expuesta y enojada.

\- Tenes razón, nosotros no tenemos idea de lo difícil que fue tu vida. – Aceptó Mary Margaret.

\- Pero ahora que estamos juntos, vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque tu vida sea mejor. – Aseguró David.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Emma con la voz rota. – Yo no sé nada sobre ser parte de una familia, ni sobre como ser una hija. Yo no sé si puedo confiar en ustedes. – Confesó sin poder contener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

\- Emma nosotros te amamos. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Emma. – Yo no sabré nada sobre familias, pero se supone que tendrían que confiar en mí si me aman. Tendrían que escucharme, confiar y creer en mí; y por ahora no lo han hecho. – Dijo Emma dolida, empezando a respirar con dificultad.

\- Hija… - Comenzó a decir David mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Perdón. – Lo interrumpió Emma centrando su vista en el piso. – Sé que es mi culpa, que nunca hago nada bien, que todo lo que toco lo destruyo, y que no merezco ser amada. – Soltó a modo de disculpas el discurso que en más de una familia le habían hecho creer y decir.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso Emma, vos te mereces todo el amor del mundo. – Dijo Mary Margaret refugiándola en un gran abrazo.

\- Nosotros te amamos y te vamos a amar siempre. – Agregó David uniéndose al abrazo, rodeando a ambas con sus brazos y dando un beso en la cabeza de Emma.

Por primera vez en su vida Emma se sintió a salvo en los brazos de otra persona. El abrazo y las palabras de sus padres habían llegado a su corazón, haciendo que las fuertes murallas que había construido a su alrededor caigan. Se dejo abrazar y reconfortar, y agradeció que una vez que haya pasado el gesto cambiaran el tema de conversación. Como si supieran que a ella no le gustaba hablar de temas tan fuertes y personales, después de un gesto tan fuerte e intenso. Se dejo curar el brazo y sonrió cuando le ofrecieron un chocolate caliente. Y allí, tomando el chocolate caliente, pensó por primera vez que tal vez no era tan malo que sus padres la hayan encontrado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: el capitulo puede contener referencias a la auto mutilación.**

* * *

En las siguientes semanas Emma se acomodó a su rutina. Por las mañanas iba al colegio, donde pasaba la mayor parte del rato con sus amigos skaters. A veces también se les unían sus amigas. Por las tardes se la pasaba leyendo junto al arroyo (algunas veces sola y algunas veces con Killian) o en el hospital visitando a Henry. Las tardes que no iba a leer, las pasaba en su casa ayudando a sus padres en la huerta, o dando de comer a los caballos o a las ovejas.

Emma fue a su casillero a guardar un par de libros. Recién salía de la clase de ciencias. El profesor Whale les había informado sobre un trabajo práctico que tenían que hacer y les informó sobre como había armado las parejas de equipos. A ella le había tocado con Killian y se preguntó si sería casualidad o cosa del destino. Ella quería hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo y no pensar en él, más después de que sus compañeras le habían dicho que pensaban que ella gustaba de él. ¿Por qué ellas habían pensado eso? Emma no gustaba de Killian, ni era del tipo de personas que hace lo de noviazgos o tener relaciones. Pero ahora no podía seguir con su plan de evitarlo, no podía hacerlo ya que tenían que hacer el trabajo juntos.

\- Hola pareja de equipo. – La saludó él parándose al lado del casillero de ella.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo, terminando de guardar sus libros.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana después del colegio nos juntamos para decidir sobre que tema vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo? – Propuso él.

\- Me parece bien. – Asistió ella cerrando su casillero.

\- ¿Tu casa o la mía? – Preguntó dándole a elegir.

\- La mía no por favor. – Pidió ella, después de que había tenido esa pequeña escena de colapso frente a sus padres había estado haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a mi casa. – Aceptó él.

\- Genial. – Dijo ella a modo de agradecimiento.

Killian se despidió ya que tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Realmente ese chico tenía que aprender a no invadir el espacio personal de las personas de esa manera. Emma se apoyó contra uno de los casilleros y dio unos cuantos suspiros mientras lo observaba desaparecer de su vista. De acuerdo, tal vez sus compañeras habían estado en lo cierto y a ella le gustaba Killian. Pero el hecho de que le gustaba, no significaba que iba a dejar que pase algo entre ellos, ella no se podía permitirse eso. Agarró su morral y estuvo a punto de hacerse camino hacia su próxima clase, cuando Millah la agarró de los brazos y la empujo contra los casilleros.

\- ¿Qué haces loca? – Preguntó Emma intentando liberarse del agarre de la otra.

\- Te vimos recién hablando con Killian. – Dijo Millah agarrándola más fuerte para que no se suelte y señalando con su cabeza a sus amigas Zelena y Regina que estaban a su costado acompañándola. - ¿Qué crees qué estas haciendo con él? – Preguntó con bronca.

\- Nada… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- ¡Ya intentaste arruinar lo mío con Daniel! ¡¿No fue suficiente con eso que ya tenes que estar detrás de Killian?! – Exclamó Regina interrumpiéndola.

\- Yo no quise arruinar lo tuyo con Daniel, ni quiero nada con Killian. – Protestó Emma.

\- Más te vale, porque Killian es mío. – Advirtió Millah.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Killian no es tuyo, ni tampoco mío. Las personas no somos propiedades que puedan poseerse. Él es una persona libre y con quien elija estar es su problema. – Dijo Emma con calma, expresando lo que pensaba.

\- Yo soy su novia. – Dijo Millah pegando una piña al casillero del enojo.

\- Ex. – Retrucó Emma.

\- Te quiero lejos de él y si me llego a enterar que andan juntos… - Comenzó a amenazar Millah.

\- Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, nosotras no somos amigas, ni nada. – La interrumpió Emma.

\- ¡No la interrumpas! – Reaccionó Zelena chillando ofendida ante que Emma haya callado a Millah.

\- Si andan juntos me encargaré de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te expulsen de este colegio, así tus padres se arrepientan de haberte encontrado y deseen devolverte al sistema de adopciones. – Dijo Millah agarrándola de la remera y con la mirada llena de bronca.

\- Relájate, si nos ves juntos es solo por temas del colegio. – Dijo Emma quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Vas a desear que Whale te haya elegido otro compañero de equipo. – Dijo Millah volviéndola a empujar contra los casilleros.

\- ¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? – Preguntó Ruby interrumpiendo la situación y agarrando el brazo de Millah para sacarla de encima de Emma.

\- ¿Qué les importa? – Preguntó Regina enojada ante la interrupción.

\- Nos importa porque Emma es nuestra amiga. – Respondió Elsa.

\- Fuera, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer acá. – Dijo Ariel.

\- La próxima vez que alguna de ustedes quiera molestar a Emma sea menos cobarde y enfréntela sola, no tres contra una. – Dijo Ruby indignada ante la injusticia que sentía en esas situaciones.

\- Como sea. – Dijo Millah revoleando la mirada molesta. – Recuerda lo que te dijimos si queres vivir en paz. – Advirtió a Emma.

\- ¿Emma estás bien? – Preguntó Elsa preocupada luego de que Millah y sus amigas se fueron.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma con la mirada perdida en el piso.

\- ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué te estaban molestando? – Pidió saber Ariel.

\- Porque ellas molestan a todo el mundo, no conozco personas más molestas que ellas. – Dijo Ruby frustrada y notando que Emma no tenía la menor intención de responder esas preguntas.

\- Perdón, pero necesito un momento. – Dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa.

Emma sentía que no podía respirar, estaba por tener un ataque de pánico. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar y escuchar a sus compañeras hablar de eso lo único que hacía era ponerla peor, así que de disculpó y se fue al baño. Una vez que estuvo en el baño se dejo caer en el piso e intento calmar su respiración. Su mente se vio invadida por muchos recuerdos donde sus compañeros de colegio le habían hecho bullying, burlas, o sido agresivo con ella. Sintiendo que era algo de lo que nunca iba a poder salir, le dieron ganas de lastimarse otra vez. Estaba por sacar el compás que llevaba en su cartuchera, cuando de repente se vio rodeada por Ariel, Elsa y Ruby. Las chicas se sentaron junto a ella hasta que logró calmarse y recuperar su ritmo respiratorio normal, después le ofrecieron una botella de agua.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- Si. – Respondió Emma débilmente. – Gracias. – Agradeció tímidamente.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas. – Aseguró Ariel.

\- ¿Amigas? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Ruby.

\- Si los chicos te consideran su amiga, nosotras también. – Aseguró Elsa haciendo referencia a August, Graham y Jefferson.

\- Y si ellos te consideran su amiga debe ser porque sos una buena persona, por lo cual es suficiente para nosotras. – Explicó Ruby.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma conmovida, ella nunca había tenido un grupo de amigas al cual pertenecer.

\- Vamos, no dejes que te afecten esas tontas. – La animó Elsa ayudándola a pararse.

\- Si, aparte si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clase. – Agregó Ariel.

Emma sintió un gran agradecimiento ante esas chicas. Que la hayan defendido y que la hayan considerado su amiga aún cuando casi ni se conocían, significó el mundo para Emma. Así que el resto de su día escolar se dedicó a estar siempre en presencia de alguna de ellas, para poder evitar así enfrentamientos con Millah, Regina y Zelena. Por suerte el resto de su día pasó tranquilo y sin accidentes. Sin embargo cuando salió del colegio, sintió una fuerte necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre como casi había vuelto a recaer en lastimarse a ella misma. Así que fue a visitar a Henry al hospital y pasaron gran parte de la tarde leyéndole historias.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué viniste? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Para verte. – Respondió Emma.

\- Sé que hay algo más que eso. – Dijo Henry mirándola intensamente a los ojos. – Tu mente parece distraída, como si estuvieras en otro lado. – Argumentó.

\- Perdón, tenes razón. – Se disculpo Emma y dio un largo suspiro. – Es que hoy casi vuelvo a lastimarme. – Explicó tímidamente.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. – Dijo Henry a modo de asistencia, pero con tonalidad de pregunta.

\- No, no lo hice. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

\- Unas amigas me interrumpieron antes que pueda hacerlo y después de que me interrumpieran decidí pensar en vos para no hacerlo. – Admitió Emma algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Pensar en mi hizo que no te lastimaras? – Preguntó Henry asombrado.

\- Si, la idea de venir a verte y saber que puedo hablar con vos de esto me ayudó. – Confesó Emma.

\- Eso es grandioso. – Dijo Henry con una sonrisa. – Creo que sos muy fuerte para haber aguantado y no haberte lastimado. – La halagó.

\- Pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo… - Protestó Emma y se tomó unos minutos para recomponer los pensamientos en su cabeza. – Necesitaba sentirme viva y el dolor que siento al lastimarme es lo único que lo hace. Hay veces que no siento nada, estoy como en un estado de estupidez, y cortarme me regresa a la realidad. Otras veces siento todo con demasiada intensidad que me hace colapsar y necesitar cortarme para poder sacar mi dolor hacia fuera. – Intentó explicar todo lo que sentía en esas situaciones.

\- ¿No te da miedo el dolor? – Preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

\- No, al contrario. El dolor es lo que me hace sentir viva, lo que me hace estar consciente de que existo. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y la sangre no te da impresión? – Quiso saber Henry.

\- No, es más de lo mismo. Si me sale sangre es porque estoy viva. – Contestó Emma.

\- Mis papás murieron en un accidente de auto, del cual yo fui el único sobreviviente. – Dijo Henry cambiando el tema de conversación.

\- Henry no necesitas hablarme de eso si no estas listo. – Dijo Emma agarrándole las manos al ver como la mirada del niño se había llenado de lágrimas.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. – Protestó Henry. – Vos confías en mí, y yo también confió en vos. – Agregó.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma. – Pero no te presiones, yo confío en vos y sé que vas a hablar de lo que quieras hablar cuando estés listo. – Dijo dándole la posibilidad y el poder de elegir.

\- El accidente sucedió cuando yo tenía siete años. – Dijo Henry volviendo la conversación hacia sus padres. – Desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo, él es lo único que tengo. – Agregó.

\- ¿Y él no viene a visitarte? – Preguntó Emma sintiendo gran enojo ante esa persona que estaba dejando que Henry viva todo el proceso de internación y quimioterapia solo.

\- No, él me odia. – Respondió Henry negando con la cabeza. – Él jamás aceptó la relación de mi papá con mi mamá, así que esto le vino perfecto para deshacerse de mí. – Dijo soltando un pequeño sollozo.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? – Preguntó Emma después de unos largos minutos de silencio donde solo se dedicaron a estar abrazados.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Henry curioso.

\- Que tu abuelo es un tonto. – Respondió Emma con honestidad. – Primero, si tu papá amaba a tu mamá, tu abuelo tendría que haber aceptado su relación. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Eso decía mi papá cuando yo le preguntaba porque no podía conocerlo. – Coincidió Henry.

\- Tu papá era inteligente. – Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa. – Y segundo, tu abuelo es un tonto por dejarte solo. Henry eres un gran chico, eres inteligente, amable, curioso y muy seguro en cuanto a lo que crees. Si alguien elije estar lejos de una persona así, entonces considero que es tonto. Nadie tan asombroso como vos se merece estar solo. – Explicó con calma, sin dejar que el enojo ante ese hombre que no conocía se apodere de ella.

\- Pero estoy solo. – Dijo Henry evitando mirarla a la cara.

\- Ya no, me tenes a mí. – Dijo Emma agarrándole el mentón y haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Henry con la mirada llena de ilusión.

\- De verdad, yo te considero mi amigo y los amigos estamos siempre. – Dijo Emma con convicción y le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- Siempre. – Aceptó Henry con una pequeña sonrisa y se refugió en los brazos de ella.

Henry volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Emma, y ella lo abrazó conteniéndolo lo mejor que pudo. Emma sabía lo que era estar solo en el mundo y saber que Henry estaba pasando por eso le partía el corazón. A partir de ese día prometió que nunca lo iba a dejar solo. Ese niño se había vuelto una persona muy importante en su vida, tan importante que iba a hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para hacerlo feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma se despertó al sentir unas pequeñas manos haciéndole cosquillas. En un principio sintió pánico, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio que esa persona era su hermanito Leo se calmó. Jugó un rato con el pequeño, sorprendida de que este con ella en su cama. ¿Se habría pasado en medio de la noche o simplemente habría venido ahora a buscarla cuando se despertó? Cuando escuchó que la panza de Leo hacía ruido del hambre, lo agarró en sus brazos y bajo a la cocina. Lo sentó en su silla y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

\- Buen día. – Saludó David entrando a la cocina con una caja en la mano.

\- Buen día. – Devolvió Emma el saludo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida al ver a su hija preparando unas tostadas.

\- Tengo colegio. – Respondió Emma retirando las tostadas del fuego.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca bajas a desayunar antes que nosotros. – Dijo Mary Margaret observándola con curiosidad, ella ya había aprendido que su hija no era una persona a la que le guste despertarse temprano.

\- Leo tenía hambre. – Explicó Emma sentándose en la barra.

\- ¿Estás feliz de tener una tan buena hermana? – Preguntó David haciéndole cosquillas a Leo y generando que se ría.

\- Supongo que eso es un si. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa empezando a preparar café.

\- ¿Me preparas un chocolate? – Preguntó Emma a su madre. – Voy a cambiarme rápido, para ya estar lista. – Informó haciendo paso hacia fuera de la cocina.

\- Claro cariño. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

La naturalidad con la que sus padres la trataban hacía que Emma se sienta abrumada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la traten bien y a que la halaguen como su padre acababa de hacerlo. Así que ante la incomodidad buscó una excusa para irse. Fue a su habitación, se cambió y agarró las cosas del colegio para ya estar lista para cuando llegue el autobús. Volvió a la cocina y se unió a la mesada para desayunar, deseando que no vuelvan a sacar ningún tema que la haga querer salir corriendo.

\- Tenemos algo para vos. – Dijo David alcanzándole la caja con la que antes había entrado a la cocina.

\- ¿Todo esto es para mí? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al encontrar varios celulares dentro de la caja.

\- No todos, pero podes elegir el que quieras. – Contestó Mary Margaret.

\- Son celulares viejos que hemos usado en algún momento y ya no lo hacemos porque tenemos otros. – Explicó David.

\- ¿Funcionan? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Claro que funcionan, hemos probado todos por las dudas. – Aseguró David.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con dos? – Preguntó Emma sonriendo al ocurrisele una gran idea.

\- ¿Para qué queres dos celulares? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida ante el pedido de su hija.

\- Para darle uno a Henry. – Respondió Emma sacando de la caja los dos celulares que había elegido.

\- ¿Henry? ¿El chico que vas a visitar al hospital? – Preguntó David recordando lo poco que Emma les había contado sobre el niño.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Te estás encariñando mucho con él, no? – Preguntó Mary Margaret mirándola intensamente.

\- Si, somos amigos. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Crees que eso es buena idea? – Preguntó Mary Margaret algo preocupada.

\- ¿A qué te referís con eso? – Preguntó Emma ofendida ante la pregunta de su madre.

\- Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que Henry tiene un cáncer muy avanzado y grave. – Contestó David intercambiando miradas con Mary Margaret que Emma no comprendía.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Emma molesta ante la situación. – Él es mi amigo y no voy a dejarlo solo. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Emma, solo queremos que vayas con cuidado. No queremos que sufras. – Explicó Mary Margaret.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso. – Dijo Emma haciendo sobresaltar a sus padres. – No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me abandonen o se mueran. – Agregó apartándose de la mesada y agarró las cosas del colegio para irse.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret.

\- No, no digas nada, no quiero hablar más de esto por favor. – Pidió Emma interrumpiéndola. – Por cierto, después del colegio iré a lo de Killian a hacer un trabajo. – Informó.

\- ¿A lo de Killian Jones? – Preguntó David.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- Emma no es buena idea que te juntes con él. Killian y su hermano trabajan para el Señor Gold, él y yo no tenemos una buena relación. – Dijo David con preocupación.

\- Que trabajen para el Señor Gold, no significa que sean como él. – Dijo Emma frustrada.

\- Por las dudas preferiría que no te juntes con él, preferible no correr el riesgo de que sea como su jefe. - Dijo David seriamente.

\- No es como si podría elegir si juntarme o no con él, el profesor fue el que eligió las parejas de trabajo, no yo. – Justificó Emma intentando no perder la calma.

\- Yo solo quiero cuidarte. – Explicó David al notar el enojo de su hija.

\- No necesito que me cuides, yo puedo cuidarme sola. – Retrucó Emma.

\- Emma, nosotros somos tus padres. – Dijo Mary Margaret como si eso explicará todo.

\- Serán mis padres, pero yo me cuidé sola toda mi vida y considero que lo hice bastante bien. – Protestó Emma sin poder evitar liberar palabras hirientes. – Yo tengo que ir al colegio, los veo más tarde. Que tengan buen día. – Dijo al ver las miradas tristes de sus padres.

Recién cuando llegó al colegio se pudo relajar. Pasar las mañanas con Ariel, August, Elsa, Graham, Jefferson y Ruby se estaba volviendo algo que disfrutaba. Se sentía cómoda con ellos, sentía que por primera vez tenía un grupo de amigos donde pertenecer. Ellos la hacían olvidar de sus problemas y la hacían reír, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que la aceptaban como era. Aceptaban sus silencios, su personalidad cerrada y a veces irónica y picante.

Cuando terminó el día escolar se encontró con Killian, subieron a su camioneta e hicieron camino hacia su casa. Durante el viaje escucharon música y cantaron cada canción que sonaba en la radio. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando quedaron estancados en un zanco de barro. Killian bajó de la camioneta a intentar solucionar el problema, mientras Emma se quedo dentro leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo vas con eso? – Preguntó ella sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

\- Mejor si me ayudarías. – Respondió él sacando con sus manos el barro atascado en las llantas.

\- Vos fuiste él que nos metió en este lío, así que lo justo es que nos saques. – Se excusó ella.

\- ¿Podrías por lo menos intentar encender la camioneta para ver si ya podemos salir de acá? – Pidió él.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y sentándose frente al volante.

Emma encendió la camioneta, pero ésta no avanzó. Emma continúo insistiendo en hacerla avanzar, hasta que escuchó los gritos de Killian pidiendo que pare. Frenó la camioneta y al bajar de ella vio a Killian cubierto de barro. Al parecer la camioneta había lanzado barro en todas las direcciones.

\- Me alegra que mi desgracia te resulté graciosa. – Comentó él ante el ataque de risa que parecía haber invadido a ella.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Se disculpó ella intentando contener la risa. – Si habría sabido que la camioneta estaba lanzando barro, la habría apagado antes. – Agregó.

\- Mmm, creo que podemos hacer algo divertido de está situación. – Dijo él pensativamente mientras agarraba barro con sus manos.

\- No, ni se te ocurra. – Advirtió ella al notar sus intenciones.

Killian le lanzó una gran bola de barro y Emma después hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a perseguirse alrededor de la camioneta, lanzándose barro de un lado a otro. Se hundieron en una gran guerra de barro, la cual termino con los dos derrumbados en el barro riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, Emma lo ayudó a sacar la camioneta del barro y volvieron a emprender viaje. Si Emma había pensado que sus padres vivían en una mansión en medio de un gran campo, se había equivocado. Donde vivía Killian, eso si era un gran campo y una mansión. Al ver el maravilloso lugar se sintió intimidada y nerviosa, ella no quería bajar a esa casa y conocer la familia de Killian en el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Vamos. – Dijo él abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta.

\- Si pensas que me voy a bajar y conocer a tu familia en este estado, estás equivocado. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

\- No tenes que preocuparte por eso, no es necesario que causes buenas impresiones cuando ésta ni siquiera es mi casa. – Dijo él intentando convencerla.

\- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Que ésta es la casa de mi jefe, yo vivo en la casa del fondo con mi hermano. – Respondió él logrando agarrarla de la mano y dándole un pequeño envión para animarla a bajarse de la camioneta.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó ella aceptando su mano y bajando de la camioneta.

\- Yo no tengo padres. – Respondió él tristemente.

\- ¡¿Killian qué estás haciendo?! – Los interrumpió Liam.

\- Venimos a hacer un trabajo práctico para el colegio. – Respondió. – Ella es Emma, él es Liam. – Los presentó.

\- Hola. – Saludó Emma tímidamente.

\- Hola, un placer conocerte. – Dijo Liam devolviéndole el saludo respetuosamente. - Bien, vayan a casa y Killian no dejes que el Señor Gold los vea en este estado porque sino nos va a matar. - Indicó a su hermano.

\- Eso haremos. – Asistió Killian.

Emma dejo que Killian la guíe hacia la casa del fondo, donde él vivía con su hermano. Antes de entrar a la casa se limpiaron el barro que tenían con una manguera. Al entrar Killian le prestó ropa seca y le hizo colgar la de ella para que este lista cuando se vaya. Emma no podía evitar sentirse curiosa y preguntarse por la vida de Killian. Ella no sabía que él no tenía padres y enterarse de eso le hizo entender la conexión que tenían. Killian entendía el dolor del abandono que ella llevaba consigo, porque él también había vivido algo de eso, podía verlo en sus ojos. Una vez que estuvieron cambiados se dedicaron a buscar información en Internet y en libros, para decidir que tema elegir para el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

\- ¿Qué te parece algo sobre la tierra y las flores? – Preguntó ella. – Mary Margaret sabe mucho sobre eso, seguro podría ayudarnos. – Agregó a modo de explicación de su propuesta.

\- Me parece que es algo muy de mujer y muy aburrido. – Respondió él.

\- Bien, sigamos buscando. – Aceptó ella intentando no sentirse afectada ante el comentario machista.

\- ¿Qué te parece algo sobre mecánica y autos? Mi hermano y yo sabemos mucho sobre mecánica. – Propuso él.

\- Muy de hombre. – Respondió ella usando la misma excusa que él había usado, pero al revés.

\- Esa era la idea. – Bromeó él.

\- ¿Qué te parece algo sobre las estrellas? – Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio donde cada uno se dedicó a pensar.

\- ¿Estrellas? - Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Si, siempre me gusto ver las estrellas, siempre me hicieron sentir menos sola. No importa cuantas veces cambie de casa o familia, las estrellas siempre se mantuvieron constantes. – Explicó ella tímidamente, recordando la gran cantidad de noches que se había pasado buscando respuestas a sus problemas en las estrellas.

\- Creo que es buena idea, podríamos estudiar acerca de ellas y de lo que se piensa de ellas en cada sociedad. – Dijo él empezando a entusiasmarse con la idea. – Hay un observatorio en el pueblo, alguna noche podríamos ir a ver el cielo. – Propuso.

\- Eso estaría bueno. – Aceptó ella a gusto con la idea. – Y podríamos construir un telescopio ya que sos bueno con la mecánica. – Agregó.

\- No sé si la mecánica sirve para construir un telescopio, pero es una buena idea hacer uno. – Asistió él con una sonrisa.

Las estrellas fue el tema elegido para el trabajo y era el tema perfecto. Emma pudo notar que era algo con lo que ambos se sentían a gusto y contentos. Quizás sería que ambos entendían lo que era la soledad, que ambos habían elegido a las estrellas como compañía para sobrellevar sus problemas. Sabía que sus situaciones e historias eran diferentes, pero algo en lo que cada uno había vivido hacía que pueda entender el dolor del otro y respetarlo, darle sus tiempos. Y eso la asustaba, porque por primera vez sentía que podía ser ella misma con alguien y sentirse conforme con eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando el sol empezó a caer sobre el horizonte, decidieron que ya habían avanzado suficiente con el trabajo y continuarían otro día. Emma se cambió con su ropa, que ahora ya estaba seca, y Killian se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Durante el viaje volvieron a poner la radio y cantaron cada una de las canciones que sonaban. Emma estaba empezando a adorar la voz de Killian, sin dudas podría imaginarlo como un gran cantante.

\- Bueno, ya estamos. – Indicó él estacionando la camioneta en la entrada de la casa de ella.

\- Gracias por traerme. – Agradeció ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

\- De nada. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno que nos haya tocado hacer el trabajo juntos? – Preguntó ella, insegura si era correcto hacer esa pregunta o no.

\- Claro, creo que está tarde pudimos descubrir que hacemos un gran equipo. ¿No te parece? – Dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

\- Creo que ya lo habíamos descubierto las tardes que pasamos leyendo junto al arroyo. – Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa tímidamente.

\- Eso hicimos. – Coincidió él.

\- Adiós Killian. – Lo saludó ella, sorprendiéndolo al dejar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Adiós Emma. – Saludo él mirando maravillado como ella se bajaba de la camioneta. – ¡Emma, espera! – La llamó él sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla para que ella pueda escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

\- ¿Te gusta la mezcla del rock, folk, indie? – Preguntó él con algo de curiosidad, aunque ya estaba seguro de la respuesta.

\- Me encanta. – Asistió ella.

\- El sábado es el "Festival de Oz" en la feria de Neverland, es un festival de música que se hace todos los meses y mi banda va a tocar. – Informó él rascándose detrás de su oreja algo nervioso.

\- ¿Tenes una banda? – Preguntó ella asombrada.

\- En realidad no tengo, soy parte de una. – Respondió él sacudiendo su cabeza. – Como sea, ¿Te gustaría venir? Creo que podría gustarte nuestro estilo. – Propuso mirándola con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

\- No te prometo nada, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por ir. – Dijo ella con sinceridad, no sabía si sus padres le darían permiso para ir. – Pero me encantaría escuchar algo de tu música. – Agregó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien, espero que puedas venir al festival y sino te pasaré nuestras canciones. – Aceptó él aliviado al escuchar que a ella le gustaba la idea de escuchar su música. – Adiós Emma. – Se despidió encendiendo la camioneta.

\- Nos vemos en el colegio Killian. – Saludó ella agitando la mano en el aire.

Emma entró a su casa con una sonrisa. Hace tiempo que no tenía un día tan lindo como el que acaba de tener. Las canciones que habían cantado junto a la radio, la guerra de barro, las peleas por el trabajo y finalmente el acuerdo de elegir las estrellas, más la invitación al "Festival de Oz"; cada uno de esos pequeños sucesos habían hecho de ese día algo muy cercano a la perfección. La compañía de Killian tenía mucho que ver en la perfección del día, o mejor dicho en todo. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona sea tan relevante como para hacer de su día algo tan bueno? Emma estaba confundida y nerviosa, y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer con los sentimientos que empezaban a explotar dentro de ella.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde? – Cuestionó David sorprendiendo a Emma quien recién entraba a la casa demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Bien, de hecho muy bien. – Respondió ella intentando no verse afectada por el susto que se había llevado al escuchar la voz de su padre.

\- ¿Muy bien? – Preguntó él sorprendido ante la elección de palabras de su hija.

\- Killian es un chico amable y respetuoso. – Dijo ella pensando las palabras con cuidado. - Deberías intentar serlo vos también, en vez de esperarme y ser un chusma queriendo sacarme información. – Se quejó ante la sobreprotección de su padre.

\- Todos los padres somos chusmas. – Se justificó él.

\- Como sea. – Dijo ella revoleando la mirada y haciéndose camino hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué tema eligieron para el trabajo? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Las estrellas. – Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Estrellas? ¿En serio? – Cuestionó él observándola desde el pie de la escalera.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Preguntó ella deteniéndose a mitad de escalera, ofendida por el cuestionamiento de él.

\- Nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba. – Contestó él con sinceridad.

\- A cualquier persona normal le gustan las estrellas. – Comentó ella a modo de explicación. – Aparte como te dije antes, Killian es un buen chico. – Agregó defensivamente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó él.

\- ¡No seas paranoico, él es solo un compañero! – Exclamó ella frustrada.

¿Era posible qué hasta su padre pensará que a ella le gustaba Killian? Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerzas. Sí, cerrar la puerta con fuerzas era una fea costumbre que tenía y no podía quitarse. Se acostó en su cama y miró el techo un largo rato. Después de pensar y pensar, se admitió a si misma que gustaba de Killian. Sin embargo, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Lo mejor era que sean compañeros, o amigos como mucho. Esas eran cosas que ella si podía manejar. ¿Estaba pensando en no ser nada cuándo ni siquiera sabía si él gustaba de ella? Dios, eso era tonto. En verdad tenía que buscar la forma de dejar de pensar en Killian.

Al otro día, después del colegio, sus amigos y amigas la convencieron para ir a andar en skate. Ellos querían que ella les enseñara un par de trucos y ellas querían que las ayudara a aprender a andar y mantener el equilibrio. Emma no tenía la menor idea como iba a ayudarlos cuando no tenía skate, pero acepto sin dudarlo.

\- Tenemos algo para vos. – Dijo Jefferson.

\- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Si, para vos. – Asistió Graham entregándole un skate viejo.

\- ¿Está skate es para mi? – Preguntó Emma mirando el skate maravillada, como si fuera un gran tesoro.

\- Si. – Respondió August. – Es el primer skate que compramos y con el que todos aprendimos a patinar. – Explicó.

\- Yo, no puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Claro que podes y lo vas a hacer. – Dijo Graham decidido.

\- Nosotros queremos que la tengas. – Agregó Jefferson.

\- Sabemos que no es la gran cosa, pero hasta que te compres una servirá. – Dijo August.

\- No necesito otra, está es perfecta. – Comentó Emma intentando contener la emoción. – Gracias. – Agradeció.

Pasaron un largo rato andando en skate. Emma empezó a enseñarles lo que ellos querían; un par de trucos y saltos a los chicos, y a pararse y a andar a las chicas. Esa tarde fue una gran tarde. Emma se sentía feliz. Nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo así de especial. Que le hayan regalado el skate con el que habían aprendido a patinar la hizo sentir agradecida, honrada y querida.

\- Los chicos tenían razón, sos increíble patinando. – La halagó Elsa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma sonrojándose.

\- Me alegra que finalmente haya una chica en el grupo que sepa como usar un skate. – Dijo Ruby intentando mantener el equilibrio.

\- Si, definitivamente tenes más paciencia que ellos para enseñarnos. – Dijo Ariel sentándose en el piso del cansancio que sentía.

\- Claro, de a poco se van a ir soltando, y van a ver lo sencillo y liberador que es. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Ojala a todos nos resultaría tan sencillo como a vos. – Dijo Ruby algo quejosa.

\- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer el fin de semana? – Preguntó Emma, cambiando el tema.

\- No me digas que pensas darnos más lecciones de esto por favor. – Pidió Elsa dejándose caer al piso junto a Ariel.

\- No, es solo que Killian toca con su banda en el "Festival de Oz". – Informó Emma algo nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Killian te invitó al "Festival de Oz"?! – Preguntó Ruby entusiasmada.

\- No me invitó, solo me lo hizo saber por si quería ir a escucharlos. – Respondió Emma quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- A mi me suena a invitación. – Dijo Ariel dando un pequeño aplauso de la alegría.

\- Nosotras siempre vamos al "Festival de Oz", es uno de los eventos más divertidos que se hacen en estos pueblos. – Informó Elsa.

\- Definitivamente vamos a ir, más ahora que Killian te invitó. – Decidió Ruby.

\- Él no me invitó y yo no sé si voy a ir. – Dijo Emma insegura, arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

\- Dale, no seas mala onda. – Rogó Ariel.

\- Si no queres ir por Killian eso esta bien, pero vení por nosotras. – Pidió Elsa.

\- Si, es una de las pocas cosas divertidas para hacer, no nos podes dejar en banda. – Agregó Ariel.

Antes que Emma pueda tomar una decisión al respecto su celular sonó. Emma atendió la llamada y se sorprendió al escuchar a la enfermera Mulán del otro lado. Mulán le informó que Henry se estaba negando a tener la sesión de quimioterapia que tenía ese día. Sintiendo una gran preocupación hacia el niño se despidió de sus amigas y se fue al hospital.

\- No quiero hablar sobre la quimioterapia y no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea. – Protestó él cuando vio a Emma entrar a su habitación.

\- No vengo a hablar sobre la quimioterapia Henry. – Dijo ella sentándose en el extremo contrario de cama de él, para estar frente a frente.

\- ¿Y de qué venís a hablar entonces? – Preguntó él mirándola confundido.

\- Del "Festival de Oz", ¿Qué piensas de él? – Pidió saber ella.

\- ¡Que es el festival más increíble que hay! – Exclamó él. – Al menos eso dicen todos. Yo siempre quise ir, pero todavía no soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. – Explicó.

\- Un chico me invitó a ir, pero no sé si quiero ir. – Dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué no queres ir? – Preguntó él sin poder creer que ella no quiera ir al festival.

\- Porque creo que él me gusta. – Respondió ella, sorprendiéndose a ella misma con esa respuesta.

\- Eso es genial, más razones para ir. – Intentó convencerla él.

\- No, todo lo contrario. – Negó ella. – Yo no hago esto de salir con chicos, aparte no sé si él gusta de mí. – Dijo ella dejando salir hacia fuera sus preocupaciones.

\- Sos la persona más buena y linda que conocí en mi vida, si no gusta de vos esta loco. – Dijo él afectuosamente.

\- Solo lo decís porque sos mi amigo. – Dijo ella insegura.

\- No, lo digo porque es verdad. Además, si no gustaría de vos no te habría invitado. – Agregó él.

\- Bien, tiene sentido. Igual no pienso ir. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. – Ya me han roto el corazón, no puedo permitir que lo hagan de nuevo. – Explicó ante la mirada confundida del niño.

\- Emma tenes que ir, por favor. – Pidió él agarrándole la mano. – Primero porque te mereces ser amada bien sin que rompan tu corazón y segundo porque quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el festival, siempre quise saber como es. – Intentó convencerla.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Si vas al festival, hago mi sesión de quimioterapia. – La interrumpió él.

\- ¿Me estás sobornando? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- ¿Está funcionado? – Preguntó él ilusionado.

\- Tal vez. – Respondió ella.

\- Si vos podes enfrentar tu miedos, yo también puedo enfrentar los míos. – Explicó él con calma.

\- Bien, le preguntaré está noche a mis padres si puedo ir. – Aceptó ella.

\- ¿Y cómo sabre que dijeron? – Preguntó él ansioso.

\- Te mandaré un mensaje. – Respondió ella dándole el celular. – Esto es para vos, para que podamos comunicarnos cada vez que queramos. - Dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Podrías quedarte mientras tengo la sesión? – Preguntó él derrumbándose en los brazos de ella para dejarse abrazar.

\- Siempre. – Respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerzas.

Durante la sesión de quimioterapia Henry le explicó la razón por la que antes se había negado, tenía miedo. Henry tenía miedo de morir, pero lo estaba aceptando. Las sesiones cada vez lo hacían sentir peor, tenía miedo de que la quimioterapia este acelerando su proceso y de pasar sus últimos días encerrado en el hospital. Emma escuchó cada una de sus preocupaciones y lo contuvo como pudo. La idea de perderlo hacía que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Pero no podía permitirse pensar así, ella tenía que estar para Henry y eso iba a hacer. Lo hizo olvidarse de sus problemas y lo hizo reír. Contaron historias y jugaron a las cartas.

Una vez que terminó la sesión de quimioterapia, Emma tuvo que irse porque ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Mientras volvía a su casa, pensó que quizás Henry tenía razón. Si Henry podía enfrentar sus miedos al cáncer y la quimioterapia, ella tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de enfrentar sus miedos a enamorarse. No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo, pero por Henry estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

El sábado Emma fue al "Festival de Oz" con Ana, Ariel, Elsa y Ruby; ya que sus padres le dieron permiso para ir. En el festival se encontraron con sus amigos August, Graham, Jefferson y Kristoff. El festival era al aire libre y cada media hora una nueva banda era la encargada de divertir al público con su música. Emma pasó un gran rato bailando con sus amigos, solo se detuvieron para tomar unas cervezas (ella solo tomó gaseosa) y comer unas hamburguesas.

Cuando llegó el turno de la banda de Killian decidió prestar absoluta atención. La banda se llamaba "The Enemies" y tocaban una mezcla de música entre folk, rock e indie. Al escuchar lo mágica que sonaba la música de ellos para sus oídos, supo que Killian había tenido razón cuando le dijo que le iba a gustar a la música que hacía. Cada canción era más perfecta que la otra y cada letra llegaba al alma de ella expresando todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados dentro de ella. Era como si las canciones habrían sido escritas para ellas. La voz de Killian haciendo parecer las canciones aún más hermosas y emotivas. Su mirada la encontró a ella entre el público varias veces. Emma sintió como si el mundo se detuviera cada vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

\- No sabía que Killian era parte de una banda. – Comentó Jefferson.

\- Yo tampoco. – Coincidió August.

\- ¿Quién diría que el capitán de fútbol también iba a ser un gran cantante? – Preguntó Ana en un tono gracioso.

\- Y no te olvides que también es bueno con los caballos. – Agregó Kristoff.

\- Y se saca buenas notas en el colegio. – Dijo Ariel.

\- Si, al parecer es una de esas personas que hace todo bien. – Asistió Elsa.

\- ¿Vos qué pensas Emma? – Preguntó Ruby viendo como su amiga miraba intensamente hacia el escenario.

\- ¿Sobre la banda? – Preguntó Emma confundida ya que no había estado atenta a la conversación. - Que son muy talentosos. – Dijo sin quitar su vista del escenario.

\- ¿Vamos por otras cervezas? – Propuso Graham.

\- Si, gran idea. – Asistió Kristoff.

\- Emma, ¿No venís? – Preguntó Elsa al ver como todos avanzaban hacia el puesto de bebidas, pero Emma se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

\- No, quiero quedarme escuchando. – Contestó Emma.

\- Bien, después nos encontramos, ¿Dale? – Aceptó Elsa.

\- Si. - Asistió Emma.

Emma se quedo escuchando a la banda de Killian atentamente, perdiéndose en las maravillosas sensaciones que sentía al escuchar esa música. Cuando terminó el turno de la banda, los festejó y los aplaudió. Observó a Killian bajar del escenario junto a sus compañeros y pudo ver como varios alumnos del colegio de acercaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo. También observó como Millah se acercó a él e intento besarlo, pero él la apartó y la rechazo. Miró como discutían desde la distancia, hasta que la mirada de Killian la encontró a ella en medio de las personas. Al verla Killian se apartó de Millah en seguida y se hizo camino hacia ella.

\- Parecía intensa la conversación. – Comentó ella cuando él se paró frente a ella para llamar su atención y entablar una conversación.

\- Si, ella insiste en que volvamos a estar juntos. – Explicó él algo molesto.

\- ¿Y vos no queres? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio por miedo a la posible respuesta.

\- No, no es ella a quien quiero. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella tímidamente.

\- Viniste. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, vos me recomendaste que venga. – Le recordó ella.

\- ¿Y qué te pareció? – Preguntó él con curiosidad y nervios a la vez.

\- Me parece que son increíblemente talentosos, su música es perfecta. – Expresó ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- Tenía la impresión de que íbamos a gustaste. – Dijo él acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan confiado? – Preguntó ella riendo ante la pequeña arrogancia de él.

\- Solo con lo que estoy completamente seguro. – Respondió él y se animó a apartarle un mechón de la cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Killian le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella, haciéndola sentir mariposas en su estómago y deteniendo el mundo alrededor de ellos. Sus narices se rozaron suavemente y cerraron sus ojos con la intención de unir sus labios en un beso. Pero antes que sus labios puedan tocarse, Emma sintió como Killian era apartado de su lado. Al abrir los ojos vio que eran dos chicos de la edad de ellos, los cuales empezaron a molestar a Killian tirándole espuma y riendo.

\- Él es Eric. – Presentó Killian a su compañero de equipo de fútbol. – Y él es Robin. – Señaló a su compañero de banda. – Son mis amigos. – Agregó mientras se sacaba la espuma de la cara.

\- Un placer conocerlos. – Dijo Emma algo tímida con una pequeña sonrisa ante la situación de ver a ambos chicos molestando a Killian.

\- El placer es todo nuestro Emma. – Dijo Eric.

\- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo no vamos a saberlo si Killian se la pasa hablando de vos? – Dijo Robin ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Killian y una carcajada muy contagiosa de Eric.

¿Killian hablaba de ella? ¿Qué significaba eso? Antes de que pueda pedir alguna aclaración al respecto, sus amigas y amigos se unieron a ellos. Conversaron un largo rato junto con Killian y sus amigos, luego escucharon las bandas restantes. Emma pudo notar que Eric y Ariel parecían tener una conexión especial por la forma en la que hablaban, y pensó si era así como los demás la verían a ella con Killian. El hecho de que casi se habían besado la hizo sentir nerviosa, y a pesar de que había prometido ser valiente con lo que sentía, se encontró evitándolo por el resto de la noche. Cuando dieron por finalizada la noche Emma se fue a dormir a lo de Ana y Elsa con sus amigas. Durmieron hasta tarde, recién despertándose para almorzar.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció el festival? – Pidió saber Ruby.

\- Creo que fue muy divertido, me hizo acordar a los festivales que se hacen en la playa. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Fue un gran festival para haber sido tu primero. – Dijo Ariel.

\- ¿Ustedes fueron a muchos? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Si, desde el año pasado que solemos ir a cada uno de estos festivales. – Asistió Elsa.

\- Hay un festival cada mes, así que es algo divertido para planear ir. – Explicó Ana.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvieron las cosas con Eric? – Preguntó Ana a Ariel.

\- Muy bien. – Respondió Ariel sonrojándose. – Es tan bueno y tan hermoso. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hubo beso? – Preguntó Ruby entusiasmada.

\- Si y déjenme decirles que fue increíble, ese chico si sabe besar. – Contestó Ariel con la cara radiante de la alegría que sentía.

\- Que bueno amiga, ya era hora de que den ese paso. – Dijo Ana.

\- ¿Y vos Emma? – Preguntó Elsa.

\- ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Killian? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Ahh, nada, bien. – Respondió Emma sin saber bien que decir. – Solo somos amigos. – Agregó.

\- ¡Emma, los vimos, casi se besaron! – Exclamó Ariel a modo de queja.

\- Pero no fue nada, ya les dije que yo no hago eso de las relaciones. – Aclaró Emma.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- Hace tiempo que he aprendido que el amor solo trae dolor. – Contestó Emma sorprendiéndose a ella misma con su sinceridad.

\- Emma sabemos que haz sufrido mucho, aunque no te guste hablar de eso, pero… - Dijo Ruby y se quedo callada intentando buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir.

\- Esas paredes que haz construido alrededor tuyo, podrán evitar que te lastimen, pero no permiten que las personas te amen. – Continuó Elsa.

\- Yo… es difícil. – Dijo Emma sintiéndose demasiado expuesta.

\- Lo sabemos, pero tenes que intentarlo. – Pidió Ariel.

\- No estás sola, nosotras vamos a estar con vos en cada intento. – Aseguró Ruby para darle cierta calma.

Emma caminó largo rato por el pueblo pensando en la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas. Ellas tenían razón, Emma había construido varios muros alrededor de su corazón para evitar ser lastimada. Eso es lo que uno hace cuando sufrió mucho, y Emma había sufrido mucho. Sus muros evitaban que puedan lastimarla, pero también la dejaban afuera al amor ya que para no ser lastimada se escondía tras su fuerte personalidad y apartaba a todos de su lado. Pero, ¿Se podía vivir sin amor? Emma tenía la sensación de que se había pasado gran parte de su vida sobreviviendo, no viviendo. Para poder vivir tenía que aceptar el amor como parte de su vida. Pero, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el festival? – Preguntó Henry al verla entrar a su habitación.

\- Muy bien, fue muy divertido. – Respondió Emma dejándose caer en una silla al lado de la cama de él.

\- ¿Cuántas bandas hubo? – Preguntó él acomodándose en la cama para poder sentarse.

\- Diez bandas y todas tocaron muy bien. – Contestó Emma colgando su campera en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu favorita? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Una que se llama "The Enemies". – Respondió ella recordando la voz perfecta de Killian.

\- Los conozco, son geniales. – Coincidió él.

\- Lo son. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Y bailaste? ¿Tomaste alcohol? – Cuestionó él.

\- Baile mucho y solo tome gaseosa. – Dijo ella sonriendo ante las preguntas de él. – Todo estaba decorado con luces de colores y las personas estaban llenas de buena energía, bailaron y alentaron a cada una de las bandas. – Agregó.

\- Siempre quise ir a uno de esos festivales. – Comentó él algo pensativo.

\- Cuando salgas de acá y tengas un par más de años, podes venir conmigo. – Prometió Emma.

\- ¿Crees que voy a llegar a poder ir a uno? – Preguntó él con la voz algo temblorosa.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé Henry. – Respondió ella tristemente, sabía que la situación del niño era grave pero no podía permitir pensar la idea de perderlo. – Yo tengo la esperanza de que si, espero que si. – Dijo agarrándole la mano.

\- ¿Pasó algo con el chico que te gusta? – Preguntó él aferrándose a la mano de ella con fuerzas para demostrar el agradecimiento, pero cambiando el tema.

\- Casi nos besamos. – Respondió ella sonrojándose.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó él entusiasmado.

\- No sé si es tan genial, de hecho me resulta muy aterrador. – Protestó ella tensándose.

\- ¿Crees que él gusta de vos como vos gustas de él? – Preguntó él y ella asistió con la cabeza. – Entonces no tengas miedo, si él gusta de vos va a cuidar tu corazón. – Aseguró con confianza.

\- La vida real no es como los cuentos de hadas Henry. – Dijo ella tristemente.

\- Lo sé, pero podrían serlo si quisiéramos. – Retrucó él.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Preguntó ella algo insegura.

\- Si, eso creo. Tenes que perder el miedo. – Dijo él.

\- Eso estoy intentando. – Admitió ella.

\- ¿Puedo pegarle una piña a la persona que rompió tu corazón? – Preguntó él en un tono gracioso para romper la tensión del momento.

\- Tendrás que repartir unas cuántas entonces. – Dijo ella, finalmente relajándose y riendo.

Al irse del hospital no pudo dejar de pensar en las conversaciones que había tenido durante ese día. Cada conversación la había llevado a un mismo tema, el amor. Cenó con sus padres y su hermano, y cuando fue a su habitación para acostarse se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje de texto en su celular.

 _¿Te parece si mañana vamos al observatorio a ver las estrellas? – KJ._

Sonrió al leer el mensaje y contestó rápidamente que si, antes que pueda arrepentirse.

 _Me parece una gran idea. - ES_

Sí, definitivamente era hora de empezar a dejar entrar el amor a su vida. Emma sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ni iba a poder hacerlo de un día a otro. Pero quería intentarlo. Toda su vida se la había pasado creyendo que no merecía ser amada. Pero ahora que tenía amigos y una familia, sentía que era hora de cambiarlo. Ahora quizás si podía y merecía ser amada.


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué era el amor? Esa era una pregunta que siempre había preocupado a Emma. El haber pasado toda su vida creyendo que la habían abandonado y siendo movida de hogar en hogar, le había hecho pensar que nunca iba a conocer el amor, ni merecerlo. Sin embargo, de a poco, eso estaba empezando a cambiar. Sus padres no la habían abandonado como ella había creído, ellos la amaban. Quería intentar abrir su corazón, quería intentar permitirse sentir el amor que ellos sentían por ella. Ella se lo merecía, ¿O no? Todos se merecían ser amados.

Ella había creído que Neal era su amor, pero todo se derrumbó cuando él la traicionó. Cuando eso pasó se prometió a si misma que nunca más se iba a enamorar. Pero Killian estaba empezando a hacer que quiera romper esa promesa. ¿Haría bien en romper esa promesa? Conviviendo con sus padres y observando la forma en que se amaban el uno al otro, comprendió que lo que ella y Neal habían tenido no era amor. Aparte de que habían sido muy chicos cuando estuvieron juntos, Neal la había traicionado y roto su corazón. Y el amor verdadero no hace eso, o por lo menos no lo hace intencionalmente como lo había hecho Neal.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – Pidió Emma a sus padres, uniéndose a la mesa para desayunar.

\- Lo que quieras bonita. – Respondió David, desde hace varios días que se había tomado la costumbre de llamarla con ese apodo.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó Emma sirviéndose cereales.

\- ¿Queres saber nuestra historia de amor? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida, su hija siempre se había mostrado desinteresada cuando ellos habían querido contarles cosas sobre sus pasados.

\- Si, me gustaría saber como se conocieron y cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado. – Asistió Emma intentando sonar casual, no quería que la conversación se vuelva hacia ella y al motivo por el cuál estaba pidiendo saber esas cosas.

\- Nos conocimos un verano, cuando teníamos catorce años. – Dijo David pensativo, como intentando sacar las cuentas de la edad que tenían cuando se conocieron.

\- Mi madre había muerto hace un año y mi padre decidió traerme a pasar todo el verano al pueblo. – Continuó Mary Margaret.

\- Una noche, yo estaba cabalgando por los campos y de repente una chica me revoleó una piedra haciéndome caer del caballo. – Dijo David mirando seriamente a Mary Margaret. – Todavía tengo la cicatriz. – Reprochó a su esposa señalando la pequeña marca que tenía al lado de una de sus cejas.

\- Ya sabes que lo siento, hace años que te pido perdón por eso. – Protestó Mary Margaret acariciándole la mejilla. – Yo pensé que era un ladrón. – Explicó Mary Margaret a su hija.

\- Esa es la manera más increíble de conocerse que escuché en mi vida. – Dijo Emma riendo al imaginar a sus padres en esa situación.

\- Cuando le expliqué que no era un ladrón y solo cruzaba por medio de los campos para ahorrar camino, se disculpó y a partir de entonces nos hicimos mejores amigos. – Siguió David la historia, mientras recargaba su taza con café.

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando termino el verano? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Mi padre se enamoró de Cruella, así que cuando terminó el verano decidió casarse con ella y nos mudamos aquí. – Respondió Mary Margaret algo triste al recordar lo mal que le había hecho esa decisión.

\- ¿No fue eso muy apresurado? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida de que se hayan casado cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

\- Lo fue, al menos yo siempre creí eso. – Contestó Mary Margaret limpiando la boca de Leo con una servilleta.

\- ¿Y cuándo se dieron cuenta que se enamoraron? – Quiso saber Emma, demasiado metida en la historia que le estaban contando.

\- Yo me di cuenta cuando mi padre murió. – Respondió Mary Margaret. – David fue la única persona que estuvo conmigo y me ayudó a superar el dolor que sentía. Cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me daba cuenta que lo quería para algo más que un amigo. – Explicó dedicándole un par de miradas intensas a su esposo.

\- Yo me di cuenta cuando teníamos dieciséis y Whale la invitó al baile de fin de año. – Dijo David empezando a levantar las cosas sucias de la mesa para dejarlas en la pileta.

\- ¿Por qué no la invitaste vos? – Preguntó Emma asombrada de que otra persona haya invitado a su madre a una fiesta.

\- Porque primero tuve que romper con mi novia de ese entonces. – Respondió David.

\- ¿Tenías otra novia? – Preguntó Emma horrorizada, pensaba que sus padres siempre habían estado juntos ya que la habían tenido a ella a penas cuando tenían diecisiete años.

\- Si, Kathryin, ella era la novia que mi padre quería para mi. Pero el amor que tenía por tu madre fue más fuerte y terminó ganando. – Explicó David algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Por eso no vemos a George, ni a James? – Pidió saber Emma nombrando a su abuelo y a su tío.

\- Si. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

\- Digamos que una vez que me decidí a estar con Mary Margaret, ellos me echaron de la familia. – Agregó David.

\- Gracias por contarme. – Agradeció Emma luego de un largo silencio, donde David se había dedicado a lavar los platos y Mary Margaret a leer el diario.

\- De nada bonita. – Dijo David con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que hayas podido obtener lo que buscabas. – Comentó Mary Margaret con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de David.

Emma sonrió, había obtenido más cosas de la que buscaba con esa conversación. Por un lado enterarse de cosas sobre los pasados de sus padres, le hizo darse cuenta que ellos habían sufrido mucho también. Su madre había perdido a sus padres, uno después de otro. Encima su madrastra había resultado ser una persona terrible, podía notar el odio que sus padres todavía sentían hacía esa mujer por haber hecho que Emma crezca separados de ellos. Incluso ella a veces la odiaba, aún cuando no la conocía. Su padre había perdido a su madre cuando era muy chico, y luego el resto de su familia lo había abandonado cuando él decidió amar a una mujer que ellos no aceptaban. Por otro lado, pudo notar lo sincero, fuerte y real que era el amor que sus padres se tenían. Había algo lindo y mágico en ver la manera en que sus padres se amaban, era como una señal de esperanza de que tal vez ella algún día pueda tener algo así con alguien.

A la noche Emma caminó hacia el pueblo y lo cruzó hasta llegar a las afueras del otro lado. El observatorio estaba casi en medio de la nada, era viejo y parecía estar abandonado. Al ver que Killian ya estaba en la cima, Emma subió las escaleras de madera y se unió a él. Se saludaron y decidieron subir al techo para poder observar mejor. Llegaron al techo y se acostaron, observaron el cambio mágico de la luz del atardecer a la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo de a poco se empezó a llenar de estrellas, hasta quedar completamente repleto de ellas.

\- Esa constelación es Cygnus. – Dijo él señalándole una constelación de estrellas, se había pasado gran rato enseñándole cada una de ellas. – Significa cisne, al igual que tu apellido. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones? ¿Estuviste estudiando sin mí? – Cuestionó ella admirando todo lo que él sabía y había estado compartiendo con ella.

\- Mi padre era fanático de ellas, cuando Liam y yo éramos chicos solíamos ir a acampar y él nos enseñaba sobre ellas. – Respondió él con la voz empapada de melancolía.

\- Perdón, no tenemos que hablar de ellos si no quieres. – Se disculpó ella, no quería hacerlo sentir triste o incómodo.

\- Él nos abandonó luego de que nuestra madre murió. – Dijo él después de un rato de largo silencio en que solo se dedicaron a mirar el cielo. – Al principio pensaba que iba a volver, intentaba imaginar mapas en las estrellas que me llevarían hacia él o que lo harían regresar. – Explicó con la voz temblorosa. - ¿Crees que es tonto que me sigan gustando tanto aún cuando la persona que me las haya enseñado fue la que me causo tanto dolor? – Preguntó algo temeroso.

\- No, no es tonto. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. - Las estrellas tienen cierto poder de darnos esperanza y hacernos sentir más cerca a aquellos que están lejos. No importa donde estemos, el cielo es siempre el mismo. – Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- ¿En verdad es tan terrible el sistema de adopciones? – Preguntó el cambiando el tema repentinamente.

\- Lo es. – Asistió ella.

\- Casi me envían al sistema, pero Liam cumplió los dieciocho años tres meses después que papá se fue. – Aclaró él sintiendo la necesidad de expresar el motivo de su pregunta.

\- Liam se hizo cargo de vos. – Dijo ella sintiendo felicidad de que él haya tenido a alguien con quien compartir el dolor.

\- Si, él consiguió un trabajo en lo del Señor Gold y me mantuvo siempre con él. Liam es mi familia, es todo lo que tengo. Siempre voy a estar agradecido con él. – Dijo él conmovido, sintiendo todo el afecto que tenía por su hermano.

\- Me alegra que se tengan el uno al otro. – Dijo ella con honestidad, pero algo melancólica ya que siempre se había preguntado que habría sido tener un hermano mayor que la proteja.

\- A mi también me alegra. – Coincidió él con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

\- El sistema de adopciones en verdad apesta Killian. – Comentó ella después de un interminable silencio, donde él pensó que ella no iba a hablar del tema. – Tuviste suerte de tener a Liam, el sistema es terrible. – Dijo ella con la voz rota.

\- ¿Las estrellas fueron las únicas que te acompañaron? – Preguntó él haciéndola reír.

\- Si, lamentablemente si. – Asistió ella riendo. – Tonto, ¿No? – Dijo tímidamente.

\- Para nada. – Dijo él.

Se quedaron acostados otro largo rato en silencio observando el cielo y las estrellas. Emma estaba sorprendida de que Killian le haya contado parte de su historia, de su triste pasado. Ahora que sabía parte de su historia, finalmente comprendía ese dolor que parecía siempre tan presente en sus ojos. Hay dolores que siempre se llevaban en uno, como el ser abandonado. Sintió agradecimiento de que él haya confiado algo tan importante como eso en ella. De repente sintió la necesidad de expresarlo con él, ya que le daba cierta seguridad que en cierta forma conozcan parte del mismo dolor.

\- Estuve en nueve familias adoptivas distintas y cada una de ellas fue peor que la otra. En el sistema de adopciones lo único que aprendes es que estás solo en este mundo, que no mereces ser amado y que nunca vas a ser lo suficientemente bueno para alguien. – Confesó ella sintiendo la necesidad de sacar el dolor que sentía hacia fuera y dejando que varias lágrimas caigan libremente de sus ojos. – Así que créeme cuando te digo que tuviste suerte de tener a Liam, porque la tuviste. – Dijo reafirmando lo anterior.

\- Lo sé, todos los días agradezco por tenerlo. – Asistió él agarrando la mano de ella más próxima a él.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella secándose las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Y vos agradeces por qué tus padres te hayan encontrado? – Preguntó él con cierta curiosidad.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Pero lo nuestro es diferente y complicado. – Agregó.

\- ¿Sabes qué ellos son las personas más buenas que hay en este pueblo, no? ¿Sabes que todos los adoran y darían lo que fueran por ser sus hijos? – Cuestionó él cautelosamente, ya que no quería hacerla enojar.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que toda mi vida crecí con el dolor de creer que me habían abandonado. – Respondió ella sorprendiéndose ante su propia honestidad.

\- Eso es verdad. – Aceptó él. – Pero deberías darles una oportunidad, ellos son tus padres y te aman. – Añadió.

\- Eso estoy tratando, pero tengo miedo. – Admitió ella avergonzada.

\- ¿Miedo de qué? – Preguntó él sorprendido, porque que ella tenga miedo era algo que no se había esperado.

\- De que dejen de amarme cuando se den cuenta de lo rota que estoy. – Contestó ella mordiéndose el labio ante el dolor de lo que estaba confesando.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Killian estoy rota, tan rota que incluso creo que no tengo arreglo. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Todos estamos rotos Emma. – Dijo él agarrándole la cara suavemente, para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren por primera vez desde que se habían acostado a observar el cielo. – Las personas que nos aman de verdad nos aman como somos, aceptando cada uno de nuestros pequeños pedazos rotos. – Aseguró mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si, eso creo. – Asistió él. – Y tengo que creerlo, sino nadie podría amarnos. - Agregó animándose a secar las lágrimas de ellas.

\- Es que… - Empezó a decir ella, pero se tomó una pausa para tomar aire y buscar lo que quería decir. – Es tan difícil, soy tan difícil, ¿Qué pasa si se dan por vencidos? – Reformuló.

\- Uno no se da por vencido cuando se trata de las personas que ama. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Crees que valgo la pena todo esto? – Preguntó ella sorprendida e irritada a la vez.

\- Esto y mucho más, lo vales todo Emma. – Respondió él sinceramente. – Algún día te vas a dar cuenta. – Afirmó.

\- Eso estoy intentando. – Dijo ella volviendo a enfocar su vista en el cielo.

\- Y yo estaré en cada intento, si me dejas y quieres que este. – Propuso él intensificando la presión en las manos que todavía tenían juntas.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Killian le había propuesto ir al observatorio, jamás había imaginado que iba a terminar en ese intercambio de experiencias dolorosas y conexión de almas. Nunca se había sentido cómoda hablando de su pasado, ni de sus miedos. Pero por alguna razón, allí con él, se había sentido segura de hacerlo. Haber podido hablar con él de esa forma la había dejado aliviada, como si una gran mochila, presión o peso habría sido sacado de su cuerpo. Esa noche entendió porque se había sentido tan conectada a él cuando se conocieron, él era un alma perdida como ella y las almas perdidas siempre se reconocían una a la otra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene escenas violentas.**

* * *

Emma se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y saco el libro que Henry le había prestado para leer. Empezó a ver las páginas y observar los maravillosos dibujos. El libro era un compilado de cuentos de hadas, todas las historias de los cuentos estaban entrecruzadas, usando la historia de Snowhite como la principal. Pero estas historias eran distintas a las comunes que se solían escuchar, estas historias tenían mujeres fuertes y protagonistas de sus vidas. Los personajes no estaban planteados simplemente como héroes o villanos, sino que cada personaje tenía su lado de luz y su lado de oscuridad. Mientras leía las historias sonrío al comprender la intención que Henry había tenido al pedirle que lea ese libro, Henry quería devolverla la esperanza en los finales felices.

\- No sabía que eras del tipo de personas que lee cuentos de hadas. – Bromeó Killian sentándose frente a ella con su propio libro.

\- Eso es porque no lo soy. – Dijo ella luego de sobresaltarse ante la interrupción, no había notado la llegada de él hasta que habló.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás leyendo "Había una vez"? – Preguntó él curioso.

\- Un amigo me lo prestó. – Respondió ella sonriendo al recordar como Henry le había rogado que lo lea.

\- Tu amigo tiene buen gusto, creo que ese es uno de los mejores cuentos de hadas modernos que hay. – Dijo él algo pensativo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vos si sos de los cuentos de hadas? – Preguntó ella quitando su vista del libro para enfocarla en los ojos de él.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – Preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza. – Me gustan los cuentos de hadas alternativos, los que plantean historias y personajes más reales, y no tradiciones. – Explicó sonrojándose.

\- Creo que puedo decir que estoy empezando a concordar con eso, este libro esta abriendo mi cabeza totalmente a lo que se refiere a los cuentos de hadas. – Comentó ella volviendo a focalizar su atención en el libro.

\- Cuando termines ese deberías intentar leer algo sobre la verdadera historia de Peter Pan. – Sugirió él.

\- ¿Crees que estoy interesada en piratas? – Preguntó ella bromeando.

\- Más bien en los niños perdidos. – Contestó él observándola intensamente.

\- Bien, lo voy a tener en cuenta. – Aceptó ella dando un largo suspiro, sintiéndose abrumada ante el hecho de que él le recomiende algo que tenga tanto que ver con ella y su vida. – Gracias. – Agradeció, nunca nadie antes le había dado anta importancia a ella como para tener en cuenta sus gustos o experiencias.

\- De nada. – Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa con la que parecía decir que comprendía todo.

Cuando sintió que había tenido suficiente de lectura por el día, se despidió de Killian y se hizo camino hacia su casa. Durante el trayecto se encontró con Buttercap nuevamente. Sonrío al encontrarlo y darse cuenta que lo había extrañado. Lo acarició un rato y le convidó una manzana que de casualidad tenía guardada en su morral. Una vez que llegó a su casa se dio una ducha, se puso el pijama y bajo a cenar con su familia. Familia, todavía le era raro el hecho de que tenía y pertenecía a una familia.

\- Vi a Buttercup hace un rato. – Comentó Emma mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Buttercup? – Preguntó Mary Margaret pensativamente, sin poder reconocer el nombre.

\- El caballo que salvé el día que llegué acá y que luego me salvó del lobo. – Explicó Emma.

\- ¿Le pusiste un nombre? – Preguntó David dejando caer su tenedor del asombro.

\- Claro que le puse un nombre, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – Respondió Emma llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca.

\- Emma esos caballos son peligrosos y no te quiero cerca de ellos, ya te lo dije más de una vez. – Advirtió David.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma frustrada.

\- Porque son mustang. – Contestó David como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Los mustang son caballos salvajes Emma, caballos con una energía rebelde e incontrolable. La mayoría nunca puede controlar caballos así, se los considera caballos imposibles de domar. – Explicó Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Emma todavía confundida. – El lobo está suelto y puede lastimar los caballos libres en cualquier momento. – Justificó.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- No, no me digas que no tengo razón. ¡David eres recatista de caballos! ¡¿No se supone que tendrías que ayudarlos y rescatarlos?! – Lo interrumpió Emma dejando salir hacia fuera lo que pensaba.

\- Los mustang no cuentan como caballos para mí. – Dijo David seriamente.

\- Pero David… – Protestó Emma.

\- En esta casa no se aceptan ese tipo de caballos y te vas a mantener lejos de ellos, tema cerrado. – La interrumpió David dando por terminado el asunto.

¿Por qué había tenido la idea de hablar eso con sus padres? ¿Por qué había pensado que la iban a escuchar o intentar entender? Por supuesto que no, sus opiniones nunca habían sido tenidas en cuentas. Ella no era lo suficientemente inteligente o importante para poder opinar, decidir o expresarse. ¿Por qué había pensado que con sus padres iban a ser distintos cuando su vida le había demostrado ella no valía nada? Se sentía tonta por haber intentado hablar con ellos, y sentía unas fuertes ganas de agarrar su navaja y volver a lastimarse las muñecas. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que tenía que serlo. Así que en vez de lastimarse decidió continuar la lectura que había empezado a hacer a la tarde e intercambio un par de mensajes de texto con Henry sobre ello.

Al otro día fue al colegio sin desayunar, ya que todavía estaba dolida con la actitud de sus padres y no había querido tener que enfrentarlos. No sabía cual era el motivo, pero no podía sacarse a ese caballo de su cabeza. ¿En verdad era tan peligroso que ese caballo sea un mustang? Emma no entendía cual era la necesidad que las personas siempre tenían de juzgar y etiquetar todo.

\- ¿Qué saben sobre los caballos mustang? – Preguntó Emma a sus amigos durante el almuerzo.

\- No mucho. – Respondió Graham.

\- La verdad que viviremos en este pueblo, pero la mayoría no somos personas de campo. – Aclaró Jefferson.

\- Nuestros padres tienen una heladería y vivimos de eso. – Dijo Ana señalando a su hermana Elsa.

\- Yo vivo con mi abuela y tenemos el bar Granny's como ya sabes. – Dijo Ruby untando sus papas fritas en Ketchup.

\- Mi papá es doctor y mi mamá es maestra. – Dijo Jefferson mientras revoleaba un avión de papel en el aire que había hecho con su servilleta.

\- Yo se puede decir que soy de la parte del campo, pero mis padres son veterinarios. No creo que sepan mucho sobre los mustang. – Dijo Ariel atajando el avión y volviéndolo a soltar en el aire.

\- Yo también soy del campo, pero mi familia se encarga de vacas. – Dijo August después de dar un gran sorbo a su gaseosa.

\- Y la familia de Kristoff se encarga de la cría de cabras. – Agregó Ana.

\- ¿Entonces nada para decir sobre ellos? – Preguntó Emma dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla porque empezaba a sentir que la conversación no tenía sentido.

\- Bueno, todos sabemos que son caballos peligrosos. En la mayoría de los campos no permiten que haya de ellos porque suelen tener malos comportamientos y revolucionar a los demás. – Respondió Elsa pensativamente.

\- Deberías preguntarle a Killian. – Dijo Ruby sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿A Killian? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma sin entender.

\- Él y su hermano trabajan para el Señor Gold. – Contestó Jefferson.

\- Gold es domador de caballos, seguro ha domado a algún mustang alguna vez. – Agregó August.

\- Supongo que lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo Emma dando una pequeña mirada a Killian quien estaba sentado en una mesa con Robin y Eric.

Sonó el timbre y todos se empezaron a dirigir hacia sus respectivas clases. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pueda pararse de su lugar Elsa le agarró la mano y le pidió si podían hablar a solas. Emma se sorprendió ante el pedido y aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo. Elsa era su amiga y era normal que las amigas a veces hablen solas. Fueron hacia la clase que les tocaba juntas y quedaron en hablar a la salida.

\- Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Pidió saber Emma después de un largo rato donde solamente hablaron de cosas insignificantes referentes al colegio.

\- Necesito hacerte un pedido. – Dijo Elsa sintiéndose nerviosa y haciendo una trenza en su cabello.

\- Claro, dime. – La animó Emma al notar los nervios de la otra.

\- Yo no estoy enamorada de August como dicen las chicas. – Comentó Elsa seriamente.

\- Está bien, pero no tienes que justificar tu amor conmigo. Podes enamorarte de quien quieras. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Yo estoy enamorada de otro chico, de Liam. – Informó Elsa algo tímida.

\- Liam. – Repitió Emma. - ¿El hermano de Killian? – Preguntó sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Si. – Asistió Elsa sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio. – Ya sé que hay diferencia de edad entre nosotros, pero en verdad nos amamos. – Agregó tomando una gran cantidad de aire para calmarse.

\- Tranquila, yo no te voy a juzgar. Mientras haya amor, la edad no importa. – Aseguró Emma sinceramente.

\- Sabía que no me ibas a fallar. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa. – El problema es que todavía no puedo decírselo a los demás, porque sino mis padres se van a enterar. – Explicó una de sus preocupaciones.

\- Pero me lo estás diciendo a mí. – Comentó Emma confundida.

\- Si, porque sé que vas a guardar el secreto. – Asistió Elsa. – Y necesito que me acompañes al cumpleaños de Liam. – Confesó a modo de pedido.

* * *

 _Emma se sentía traicionada. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en el sótano por culpa de su amiga Lily. Ella le había echado la culpa de no haber preparado la comida y lavado los platos. Emma había aceptado tomar la culpa porque Lily era su amiga, pero al pasar todo el día encerrada el sótano no podía evitar sentirse frustrada. ¿Era eso una verdadera amistad? Lily tendría que haberse hecho cargo de lo que hizo, en vez de echarle la culpa a ella._

 _\- Gracias por haber hecho eso por mí. – Agradeció Lily entrando a la habitación que compartían._

 _\- ¿Por qué me echaste la culpa? – Preguntó Emma todavía enojada por la situación._

 _\- Porque nunca te metes en problemas, en cambio yo si. – Respondió Lily._

 _\- Sino me meto en problemas es porque justamente no quiero que me pasen este tipo de cosas. – Dijo Emma frustrada._

 _\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Lily. – Gracias por haberme protegido, sos mi mejor amiga. – Agradeció._

 _\- De nada, pero que no se te haga costumbre. Si vos sos mi mejor amiga, no tendrías que ponerme en este tipo de situaciones. – Advirtió Emma._

 _\- Tenes razón. – Aceptó Lily. - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Preguntó después de un largo silencio._

 _\- ¿Otro? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida._

 _\- Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta. – Pidió Lily._

 _Emma no quería ir a la fiesta, las últimas veces que había ido habían terminado mal. Neal la estaba haciendo hacer cosas que no le gustaba, como drogarse, entonces prefería evitarlas. Sin embargo, Lily prometió que Neal no iba a ir a esa fiesta y la convenció para acompañarla. Una vez en la fiesta, Emma se arrepintió de haberla acompañada. Lily la dejo sola ya que se fue con un chico, y al rato apareció Neal, aún cuando su amiga le había dicho que no estaba invitado._

* * *

\- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Porque Killian va a estar ahí y vos te llevas bien con él, eso va a hacer que no estemos durante el cumpleaños solas e incomodas. – Respondió Elsa informando de donde venía su idea.

\- Yo no lo sé, no estoy segura si es una buena idea. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- Por favor. – Pidió Elsa con sus manos juntas y haciéndole ojos.

\- De acuerdo, pero solo porque vos me lo pediste. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Gracias, sos la menor. – Dijo Elsa abrazándola.

¿Haría bien en confiar en Elsa de la misma manera que había hecho con Lily? Ella tenía que recordarse a si misma que Elsa era una persona distinta. Elsa era una buena persona y podía confiar en ella.

Emma llegó a su casa y lo primero que llamó su atención fue un llanto desesperado. Siguió el llanto y se encontró a su hermanito Leo llorando desconsoladamente. Lo agarró en sus brazos y lo meció dedicándole algunas palabras reconfortantes. De repente escuchó gritos y comprendió porque su hermano lloraba, sus padres estaban peleando. Se sorprendió mucho al ver esa escena. No porque no haya presenciado peleas de parejas, los padres adoptivos que había tenido en las distintas ocasiones solían pasársela peleando entre ellos. Pero con sus padres, David y Mary Margaret, eso era distinto. Ella había visto, presenciado y sido testigo del amor que se tenían. Por eso verlos pelear tan intensamente generó un gran impacto en ella.

Sintió como poco a poco se le hacía más difícil respirar y su cuerpo perdía fuerzas para sostener a su hermano y hasta a ella misma. Se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda contra la pared, para intentar calmarse. Mantuvo a Leo en sus brazos para usarlo como ancla con el presente. Sin embargo, a pesar del contacto físico con su hermano y el dolor que le generaba verlo llorar, su conciencia no le permitió quedarse en el momento.

* * *

 _\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No puedo creer que te hayan echado! ¡A vos se te ocurrió adoptar a esa niña que no es buena para nada y lo único que hace es complicar nuestras vidas, así que ahora encárgate de deshacerte de ella! – Gritó una de sus madres adoptivas a su padre adoptivo. Su padre adoptivo había sido echado del trabajo por estar alcoholizado. Su madre adoptiva al enterarse eso y al nunca haber querido adoptar un hijo, le demando que devuelva a Emma al sistema porque no tenían plata para mantenerla._

 _\- ¡Eres un pequeño pedazo de mierda insignificante! ¡Nadie te quiere porque no sirves para nada! ¡Lo único que haces es arruinar las cosas! – Gritó uno de sus padres adoptivos pegándole reiteradamente con un cinturón en la espalda, castigándola por haber quemado una de sus camisas mientras la planchaba._

 _\- ¡Fea! ¡Tonta! ¡Inútil! ¡Huérfana! – Gritaron varias de sus compañeras y compañeros haciéndola caer al piso y pegándole patadas. - ¡Ahora quédate ahí que es donde perteneces! – Exclamaron entre risas, encerrándola en su casillero._

 _\- ¡¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo?! ¡¿Sabes por qué nadie te ama?! – Grito una de sus madres adoptivas quemándole el brazo con un cigarrillo. - ¡Porque eres inútil y no mereces ser amada! – Le pegó una cachetada, demasiado enojada porque Emma se había tropezado con una botella de vodka y está se había roto. - ¡Eres peor que un huérfano, ellos tienen la excusa de que perdieron a sus padres, pero a vos en cambio te abandonaron! ¡Todos te abandonan porque no te mereces ser amada! – Le gritó en la cara, luego la empujó y la encerró en el placard._

 _\- ¡¿Qué pensaste?! ¡¿Qué iba a esperar toda la vida a que estés lista?! ¡Un hombre tiene necesidades! ¡No es mi culpa que seas inservible y no puedas satisfacer todo lo que quiero! – Gritó Neal justificándose ante el hecho que Emma lo encontró desnudo en la cama con su mejor amiga Lily._

* * *

Su cabeza se vio repleta de recuerdos que la hundían y la destruían. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del cuerpo. Las voces a su alrededor empezaron a alejarse y puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer en su campo visual. Sintió las manos de Leo acariciando sus mejillas, pero ni sus caricias, ni su llanto hicieron que pueda quedarse consciente. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus recuerdos eran muchos e intensos. Su respiración se agitó cada vez más y todo se puso negro.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma escuchó a sus padres llamando su nombre, hasta incluso sintió a ellos sacar a su hermano de sus brazos, y sus caricias en sus brazos y mejillas. Pero su cabeza ya estaba demasiado perdida en los recuerdos, tanto que de repente perdió el conocimiento. De repente un fuerte olor a alcohol penetrando su nariz la hizo abrir los ojos. Intentó librarse del olor, pero le fue imposible. De a poco fue recuperando la conciencia, notando que estaba acostada en el sillón y dando cuenta que el olor provenía de la botella que Mary Margaret estaba sosteniendo frente a su cara para hacerla despertar.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret preocupada, dejando la botella a un lado.

\- Como si me habría pasado un tren por encima. – Respondió Emma con un tono que pretendía ser gracioso. - ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó incorporándose en el sillón y sentándose para poder hablar más cómoda.

\- Te desmayaste, perdiste el conocimiento. – Contestó Mary Margaret muy intranquila con la situación.

\- Estabas sentada en el piso con Leo en brazos, intentamos hablarte pero parecías no escucharnos ni reconocernos, y de repente te fuiste. – Explicó David con la cara llena de temor al recordar el momento.

\- ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos? ¿Te estuviste sintiendo bien estos días? ¿Estás comiendo como corresponde? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret sentándose en la mesa ratona, para quedar frente a Emma.

\- Estoy bien, me siento bien, fue solo un ataque de pánico. – Respondió Emma dando un largo suspiro que la ayude a tomar fuerzas para hablar de eso con sus padres.

\- ¿Ataque de pánico? – Preguntó David algo confundido y sentándose en la manga del sillón.

\- Leo estaba llorando porque ustedes estaban peleando y gritando, y digamos que los gritos a veces tienen ese efecto en mí. – Expresó Emma tímidamente ya que la avergonzaba no poder controlar sus ataques.

\- Siento que hayas presenciado la pelea bonita, y perdón, no sabíamos lo de tus ataques. – Se disculpó David.

\- ¿No lo leyeron en mi expediente? – Preguntó Emma algo molesta al pensar que sus padres no habían leído con atención su vida plasmada en unas hojas.

\- Si, pero no sabíamos que los gritos eran lo que los causaban. – Respondió David con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué los gritos hacen que tengas ataques de pánico Emma? – Preguntó Mary Margaret suavemente acariciándole las rodillas, curiosa por saber sobre eso pero con miedo de generar que Emma salga corriendo.

\- No me toques. – Dijo Emma apartando sus piernas del piso y llevándolas hacia su pecho para poder abrazarlas defensivamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida ante la reacción de Emma.

\- No me gusta que me toquen. – Respondió Emma mordiéndose el labio para liberar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- No te gusta que te toquen y los gritos te hacen tener ataques de pánico, Emma tenemos que hablar de esto. – Dijo Mary Margaret preocupada.

Las cicatrices y heridas de su pasado, habían hecho que Emma tenga esas reacciones. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la maltraten, y de repente tener personas que se preocupen por ella y sean amables y afectuosas resultaba abrumador e irreal. No estaba lista para hablar de eso con sus padres, se sentía demasiado vulnerable y expuesta. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer todas esas preguntas? ¿Por qué no podían conformarse con tener sus expedientes, los cuales prácticamente decían todo? Sus miradas eran tan intensas que tuvo que esconder su cara entre sus piernas y brazos, haciéndose como una pequeña bola.

\- ¿Se van a separar? – Preguntó Emma cambiando el tema de la conversación.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – Respondió David asombrado y horrorizado ante la pregunta.

\- Nosotros somos humanos y peleamos más de una vez, pero eso no significa que vayamos a separarnos. – Agregó Mary Margaret, también disgustada ante la idea de que Emma creyera o pensara tal cosa.

\- Nos amamos y tenemos planeado pasar todas nuestras vidas juntos, sin importar cuanto peleemos. – Aseguró David.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Emma suspirando algo aliviada. – Entonces, ¿Cuándo me van a devolver al sistema? – Preguntó hundiendo sus uñas en sus piernas para recordarse a si misma que ese momento era real y estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Devolverte a dónde? – Preguntó David confundido.

\- Al sistema de adopciones. – Dijo Emma, intentando mostrarse neutral, como si no sentiría dolor con todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Emma nosotros jamás vamos a devolverte al sistema. – Dijo Mary Margaret con seriedad y firmeza, para demostrar que estaba hablando honestamente.

\- Sos nuestra hija y sos parte de nuestra familia, y en está familia no abandonamos a nadie. – Afirmó David con convicción. – Me preocupa que pienses semejantes cosas, ¿Por qué pensas que iríamos a devolverte? – Preguntó David intentando no desesperarse y aguantando las ganas de abrazar a Emma.

\- Porque todos siempre me devuelven, nunca soy lo suficiente buena para alguien. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret.

\- No, no intentes convencerme de que no van a hacerlo. ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces me prometieron que me iba a quedar en un sitió y luego no fue así?! – La interrumpió Emma soltando las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. – Cuando terminen de conocerme, de ver lo rota y desastrosa que soy, me van a devolver. – Confesó uno de los grandes miedos que había tenido desde el momento que conoció a sus padres.

\- Emma que hayas tenido una vida difícil no significa que estés rota o seas desastrosa. – Dijo Mary Margaret animándose a agarrarle una de sus manos.

\- Nosotros no vamos a abandonarte, ni a devolverte al sistema. – Prometió David agarrando la otra mano de Emma. – Lo lamentó, pero estás estancada con nosotros por siempre. – Bromeó, sabiendo que eso iba a hacer que Emma se relaje.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma cautelosamente, mirando a los ojos de sus padres porque aún no creía que ellos puedan quererla.

\- Porque te amamos así como sos. – Respondió Mary Margaret, como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo.

Escuchar eso hizo a Emma llorar aún con más fuerzas. La amaban, finalmente alguien la amaba. Le costaba creerlo, pero al escucharlo sabía que era cierto. Sus padres se sentaron a su lado y la abrazaron. Está vez no se apartó, sino que se dejo abrazar y contener. Había estado necesitando ese cariño toda su vida y ahora finalmente lo tenía, pero todavía necesitaba poder terminar de aceptarlo. Por suerte cuando se recuperó de su momento de vulnerabilidad, sus padres decidieron cambiar el tema y hacer un chocolate caliente. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo estaban empezando a conocerla y a respetar sus tiempos y espacios, y por eso estaba agradecida. Emma era de las personas que luego de una conversación seria y dolora, necesitaba paz y no seguir presionando sobre el tema.

La semana continuó tranquila, sin más accidentes por suerte. Antes que pueda dar cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, se encontró con Elsa yendo al cumpleaños de Liam. A Emma no le gustaban las fiestas, pero le había prometido a su amiga que la iba a acompañar, así que eso hizo. Por lo menos la fiesta era en la casa de un amigo de Liam y no un boliche, por lo cual se sintió un poco más cómoda y aliviada al respecto. Elsa y Emma conversaron y bailaron largo rato, hasta que Liam vino en búsqueda de su chica. Elsa no era como Lily. Elsa no quería dejarla sola. Es más, no la había dejado sola desde que llegaron. Pero Emma insistió en que vaya con Liam, ellos se merecerían tener un rato a solas. Así que Emma dejo que Elsa se vaya con Liam, y se hizo camino hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo para tomar.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Daniel.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó Walsh.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida al verlos.

\- Mi hermano es amigo de Liam y nos dejo venir con él. – Respondió Walsh.

\- ¿Queres una cerveza? – Preguntó Daniel sacando una botella para él y otra para Walsh de la heladera.

\- No, gracias. – Negó Emma y se dio vuelta para irse de allí cuanto antes porque no quería tener más problemas con esos chicos.

\- Espera, no te vayas tan rápido. – Dijo Walsh agarrándola del brazo.

\- Tal vez no quieras cerveza, pero si algo más fuerte. – Dijo Daniel parándose frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – Preguntó Emma sin entender y liberó su brazo de la mano de walsh para cruzarlo defensivamente sobre su pecho.

\- Que tenemos cocaína, y de la buena. – Respondió Daniel mirándola detalladamente, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo podría interesarme en eso? – Preguntó Emma ofendida.

\- Porque conocemos a las personas de tu tipo. – Contestó Walsh después de tomar un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

\- ¿Las personas de mi tipo? – Comentó Emma sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada.

\- Las almas desesperadas y solitarias, en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pueda aliviar algo del dolor que sienten. – Explicó Walsh.

\- Que poético. – Comentó Emma con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Aparte sabemos que estuviste en rehabilitación, todo el mundo lo sabe. – Agregó Daniel.

¿Cómo era que esos chicos sepan de su rehabilitación? Emma no tenía la menor idea de cómo se habían enterado, pero se sintió furiosa porque nadie sabía los verdaderos motivos su rehabilitación. Al escuchar la palabra rehabilitación todos la juzgaban pensando que era una drogadicta. Sí, ella más de una vez se había drogado, pero nunca a tal extremo para llegar a la rehabilitación. Ella había probado y experimentado el uso de distintas sustancias, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de volverse dependiente de ellas. Que haya estado en rehabilitación había sido culpa de Neal y Peter, su padre adoptivo de ese momento. No quería explotar, ni mucho menos dar explicaciones a esos chicos, así que decidió que lo mejor iba a ser irse. Pero ellos tenían otras ideas, Walsh se paró frente a ella y Daniel la agarró del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Exclamó Emma comenzando a sentir miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenes miedo? – Preguntó Daniel divertido ante la situación.

\- ¿No podes manejarnos? – Preguntó Walsh soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Claro que puedo manejarlos! ¡Ahora déjenme ir, al menos que quieran que les pegue una piña! – Explotó Emma llena de furia. Hace tiempo había aprendido a defenderse sola, aunque no siempre funcionaba a su favor, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si esos chicos seguían insistiendo.

\- Ya la escucharon, suéltenla. – Dijo Killian, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina.

\- El capitán de fútbol al rescate. – Bromeó Daniel.

\- Sabes que no te conviene meterte con nosotros, siempre que lo hiciste resulto para problemas. – Advirtió Walsh.

\- Suéltenla, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y si quiero puedo echarlos. – Ordenó Killian seriamente, en un tono que no aceptaba discusión.

\- Bien, la soltaremos, pero nos quedaremos en la fiesta. – Dijo Daniel soltando el brazo de Emma.

\- Pueden quedarse mientras se mantengan lejos de ella. – Aceptó Killian.

\- Eso haremos entonces. – Aseguró Walsh.

Una vez que Daniel y Walsh se fueron de la cocina Emma pudo volver a respirar en paz. Mientras intentaba calmarse Killian la agarró de la mano y la hizo sentarse en una banqueta. Nunca nadie la había defendido, ni tratado tan bien como lo hacía Killian. Por un lado era conmovedor y se sentía bien, pero por otro era aterrador y la hacía querer salir corriendo. Pero decidió no correr, porque allí con Killian se sentía en cierta forma a salvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él cuando notó que ella se había calmado.

\- Si, ahora si. – Asistió ella. - Gracias por haber aparecido. – Agradeció.

\- Lamentó que hayas pasado por eso, ellos son unos idiotas. Simplemente no les hagas caso a lo que dicen, solo buscan sacar lo peor de las personas, ¿De acuerdo? – Pidió él.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella algo insegura, era difícil hacer lo que él le pedía cuando esos chicos habían tocado temas tan personales de ella.

\- Ahora vayamos a lo importante, ¿Qué haces en la fiesta de mi hermano? – Preguntó él cambiando el tema para distraerla y hacerla olvidar del episodio.

\- Elsa me pidió que la acompañe. – Respondió ella, agradecida de que él cambio de temática.

\- Ah, claro. – Asistió él. – Mi hermano está muy enamorado de ella. – Comentó con una sonrisa al pensar y recordar lo mucho que Liam lo volvía loco hablando sobre Elsa.

\- Y Elsa está muy enamorada de él. – Agregó Emma.

\- Es bueno que se hayan encontrado y que correspondan sus sentimientos. – Comentó él con una sonrisa.

\- Lo es. – Coincidió ella.

\- ¿Queres algo para tomar? – Preguntó él abriendo la heladera.

\- ¿Hay coca cola? – Preguntó ella y lo miró servir dos vasos con coca cola.

\- Acá tenes. – Dijo entregándole uno de los vasos.

\- ¿Vos no queres nada de alcohol para tomar? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, refiriéndose al alcohol.

\- Si vos tomas gaseosa, yo también. – Respondió él.

Killian le propuso volver a la fiesta, pero ella no quiso. Después de la escena que había vivido con Daniel y Walsh no se sentía con ánimos, ni fuerzas para enfrentar otra vez el ambiente de fiesta lleno de personas. Él respetó y aceptó lo que ella quería, la agarró de la mano y la guió hacia el jardín de la casa. Se sentaron en el césped y se dedicaron a conversar mientras miraban las estrellas. Emma no entendía porque él era tan paciente con ella, ni cómo podía entenderla y leerla tan bien. Emma estaba empezando a confiar en él, y eso la dejaba tranquila, la hacía sentir que podía ser ella misma.

\- Una estrella fugaz, pidamos un deseo. – Indicó él señalando la estrella y luego cerró sus ojos.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella y cerró los ojos igual que él al ver la estrella. – Listo. – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos una vez que pidió su deseo.

\- ¿Qué deseaste? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Si te digo no se va a hacer realidad. – Respondió ella.

\- Cierto, por eso yo tampoco te diré lo que desee, lo haré cumplir directamente. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

¿Lo haría cumplir directamente? ¿Qué habría deseado? La intensidad con la que la estaba mirando le hacia creer que quizás su deseo tenía algo que ver con ella. Killian se acercó a ella le acarició las mejillas suavemente y después unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Emma se sorprendió, pero correspondió el beso enseguida. Si alguien antes le habría dicho que un beso podía hacerte ver las estrellas no le habría creído, pero ahora sabía que era verdad. Los besos de Killian eran capaces de hacerle ver las estrellas y hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado en el beso, pero llego un momento en que necesitaron respirar y tuvieron que separar sus labios. A pesar de eso se mantuvieron juntos, con sus frentes y narices haciendo contacto, respirando en sintonía. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Emma pudo ver el más puro y sincero amor reflejados en los ojos de Killian. Eso fue lo que finalmente la hizo apartarse, tenía miedo, ella no podía manejar lo que acababa de suceder. Ella no podía estar con él, pero tampoco quería perderlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado cuando ella se apartó bruscamente con su postura tensa.

\- No. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Esto que acaba de pasar, no puedo con esto. – Dijo ella señalando el espacio que había quedado libre entre ambos.

\- Perdón, yo no quise hacerte enojar o sentir incomoda, es solo que sentí que había una conexión especial entre nosotros. – Explicó él avergonzado.

\- La hay, pero eso no significa que este lista para hacer algo con ello. – Aseguró ella para dejarle claro que se sentía igual que él, pero advertirle que no podía avanzar con eso.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó él. – Vayamos de a poco, paso a paso. – Propuso y ella asistió. - ¿Podemos comenzar siendo amigos? – Preguntó.

\- Si, amigos. Eso es algo que si puedo manejar. – Asistió ella.

El cumpleaños de Liam continuó tranquilo y divertido. Al rato de estar afuera mirando el cielo, Elsa, Eric y Robin se les unieron y se dedicaron a cantar canciones mientras Killian tocaba la guitarra. También jugaron a las cartas y contaron historias graciosas y de terror. Cuando la fiesta terminó Liam y Killian las acompañaron hasta la casa de Elsa. No bien llegaron a lo de su amiga, se acostaron a dormir, ya que al otro día se levantaban relativamente temprano.

\- ¿Por qué nos estamos levantando? – Preguntó Elsa observando a Emma cambiarse, mientras ella seguía acostada en la cama.

\- Porque tengo que ir a casa, mis papás quieren que vaya a almorzar. – Respondió Emma sentándose en el piso para atar sus zapatillas.

\- Lamentó que tengas que soportar un almuerzo con Cora y Regina. – Dijo Elsa sintiendo pena por su amiga.

\- Yo también lo lamento, pero ambas lo vamos a lamentar más si no llego a tiempo. – Comentó Emma levantándose del piso y poniéndose la campera.

\- Te queda linda la campera de Killian. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa saliendo de la cama.

\- Es solo una campera y me la prestó porque hacía frío. – Dijo Emma defensivamente, no tenía ánimos de discutir su relación con Killian.

\- No voy a insistir en hablar sobre ello sino quieres. – Aseguró Elsa. – Pero déjame solamente decirte que el hecho de que te preste su campera y que vos la aceptes, significa algo. – Agregó.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a insistir. – Protestó Emma.

\- Lo sé, vamos que te abro. – Dijo Elsa agarrando las llaves de su casa que estaban en el escritorio.

\- ¿A vos con Liam cómo te fue? – Preguntó Emma curiosa.

\- Bien, muy bien. – Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara. – Oficialmente ahora puedo decir que somos novios. – Dijo algo tímida.

\- Me alegro, ambos se merecen ser felices. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado. – Agradeció Elsa abriendo la puerta de su casa.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas. – Aseguró Emma.

\- ¿Segura que quieres ir caminando y no que te lleve mi padre? – Preguntó Elsa algo insegura ante dejar que su amiga camine hasta su casa.

\- Segura, me gusta caminar, necesito el descargue para poder afrontar el almuerzo. – Explicó Emma.

\- Suerte con el almuerzo y cualquier cosa llámame. – Dijo Elsa.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Emma emprendió camino a su casa. En el camino se encontró con Buttercup y cabalgó un trayecto en él para acortar su caminata. Después se despidió y lo dejo libre. Se alegró de saber que Buttercup estaba bien y deseó poder llevarlo a su casa, pero volvió a frustrarse al recordar que a David no le agradaban los mustang. Lo mejor iba a ser dejarlo libre y seguir intentando averiguar el motivo por el cual su padre no aceptaba esos caballos o convencerlo de que por lo menos acepte a éste.

Cuando llegó a su casa Cora y Regina ya estaban allí, así que se decidió ayudar a su padre a hacer el fuego y el asado. Emma había descubierto que lo mejor que podía hacer cuando estaba con personas que no eran de su agrado, era evitar las conversaciones y dedicarse a hacer pequeñas acciones que la mantengan dentro y lejos de la situación a la vez. Durante el almuerzo se dedicó a comer su comida y a ayudar a Leo a comer la suya. Después, como solía hacer cuando esas mujeres venían a invadir su casa, se ofreció a la lavar los platos. Estaba juntando los platos cuando su celular sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo sorprendida de que alguien la llame y atendió. Era Mulán diciendo que Henry había tenido una fuerte recaída. Al escuchar eso soltó los platos que tenía en la mano y estos cayeron rompiéndose en muchos pedazos.

\- ¿Emma estás bien? ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó David acercándose a ella para ver que no se haya lastimado.

\- Henry tuvo una recaída. – Respondió Emma sin poder controlar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David agarrándola de la mano y haciéndola apartarse de donde estaban todos los pedazos de platos rotos.

\- Él es mi amigo David y lo amo. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Yo no quiero que se muera, yo no puedo perderlo. – Dijo entre sollozos.

A Emma no le importo el hecho de que haya tantas personas mirándola reaccionar de esa manera, ella no podía evitar lo que sentía. Siempre había sabido que Henry estaba grave y que probablemente tarde o temprano lo perdería, pero lo había estado retrasando y negando. La llamada fue como un cachetazo, un chorro de agua fría, un recuerdo de que siempre perdía a las personas que quería. David la abrazó y ella descargó todo el dolor que sentía en él, aferrándose con fuerzas y llorando hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Recién salió del refugio de sus brazos cuando escuchó a Mary Margaret explicarle a Cora y Regina quien era Henry.

\- Necesito ir a verlo. – Dijo Emma buscando el permiso de sus padres.

\- Anda a lavarte la cara y cambiarte, luego te llevo. – Aceptó David.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

Se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. David le había dicho que se lave la cara y se cambie, pero ella decidió ducharse. Se sentía sucia ya que todavía estaba vistiendo la ropa que había llevado al cumpleaños de Liam, aparte tenía olor a asado en su cabello. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en la ducha dejando que el agua la calme y la tranquilice, luego se cambio y se fue en búsqueda de David para que la lleve al hospital.

\- Gracias por traerme. – Agradeció ella una vez que David estacionó la camioneta frente al hospital.

\- De nada. – Dijo él y la miro por un largo instante. - ¿Cómo estás con todo esto? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo queres que este? – Retrucó ella. - ¡Estoy triste y destruida! – Exclamó enojada.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Si me vas a decir que ustedes me lo advirtieron, ahórratelo. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Jamás te diría algo que te lastime de esa manera. – Aseguró él. – Por la única razón que en su momento te dijimos que quizás formar una amistad con Henry no era buena idea, era porque no queríamos que sufras. – Justificó recordando la pelea que habían tenido al respecto hace un tiempo atrás.

\- No podes evitar que sufra, de hecho he sufrido toda mi vida. – Dijo ella frustrada.

\- Sé que haz sufrido y sé que quizás suene egoísta lo que voy a decirte, pero ahora que estoy en tu vida quiero hacer todo lo posible por protegerte y porque no sufras. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué todas las personas que quiero mueren o me abandonan? Soy como una plaga, deberían dejarme antes de que pase con ustedes también. – Explotó ella llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Emma por favor necesito que entiendas que nosotros jamás vamos a dejarte. ¿De acuerdo? – Pidió él abrazándola.

\- Lo estoy intentando. – Aseguró ella dejándose derrumbar en los brazos de él.

\- Quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho. Sos valiente y amable, y lo que estás haciendo con Henry demuestra el gran corazón que tenes. – Dijo él orgulloso de su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Yo no quiero perderlo. – Dijo ella aforrándose a él con fuerzas.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Crees que va a morir? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Espero que no. – Respondió él. – Todos vamos a morir algún día, lo importante es compartir y disfrutar los momentos que podemos vivir juntos. – Dijo intentando poder calmarla un poco.

Emma se despidió de su padre y entró al hospital. Mulán le explicó que Henry tenía problemas para respirar y lo tuvieron que entubar. Entró a la habitación de Henry y se acostó un rato con él. Después decidió leerle un cuento, a pesar de que Henry estaba inconsciente ella creía que eso iba a ayudarlo y calmarlo. Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente comprendió y asimilo que Henry no iba a despertarse en ese momento, sino que le iba a llevar un tiempo recuperar sus fuerzas. Llamó a David para pedirle que la busque y se despidió de Henry dejando un beso tierno en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Killian sorprendido al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ella.

\- Soy voluntaria en el hospital y soy amiga de Henry. – Respondió ella. - ¿Vos? – Preguntó igual de sorprendida que él al verlo allí.

\- Henry es como un hermano para mí, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo es que se conocen? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad porque Henry nunca lo había nombrado, ni mencionado.

\- Henry es el nieto del Señor Gold. – Contestó él. – No nos deja venir a visitar a Henry, pero yo igual a veces lo hago a escondidas. Henry nunca me debe haber mencionado porque es un secreto entre nosotros. – Explicó él.

\- No te preocupes, el secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Aseguró ella.

\- Es bueno ponerle cara y nombre a la voluntaria de la que Henry siempre me habla. – Comentó el con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Henry habla de mí? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Claro, él te adora. – Respondió él. - ¿Hace mucho qué estás acá? – Preguntó notando el estado de cansancio y tristeza que ella tenía.

\- Cuatro horas. – Contestó mirando el reloj en la pared para sacar la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café? – Propuso él.

\- David está viniendo a buscarme. – Respondió ella.

\- Podemos comprarlo y tomarlo afuera mientras lo esperamos. – Sugirió él pensativamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos. – Aceptó ella.

Killian y Emma fueron al comedor del hospital, él se pidió un té y ella un chocolate. Desde que sus padres le habían hecho probar el chocolate, que ella siempre lo elegía como su bebida favorita y reconfortadora. Una vez que tuvieron su pedido salieron del hospital y se sentaron en un banco a esperar a que David pase a buscar a Emma. Se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno muy sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Crees que va a estar bien? – Preguntó ella.

\- Eso espero, Henry es un luchador y no se va a rendir sin dar pelea. – Respondió él con algo de esperanza, intentando calmarla y calmarse.

\- Me alegra saber que Henry te tiene a vos y a Liam. – Comentó ella después de un largo silencio. – Cuando me contó la historia de sus padres y su abuelo, yo siempre estuve triste de que él estuviera solo… - Dijo y se quedo callada porque no estaba segura de cómo expresar lo que sentía.

\- Henry no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros. – Aseguró él. – Yo también me alegré cuando Henry me contó de su amiga voluntaria, aunque no sabía que eras vos. – Agregó.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Porque te convertiste en un constante para él. Le diste fuerzas, contención y alegría cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo. – Explicó él con calma. – Yo no puedo visitarlo tan seguido como quisiera, si Gold se entera nos echaría a mí y a Liam. – Dijo algo avergonzado concentrando su mirada en su té.

\- ¿Gold es tan terrible como todos dicen? – Preguntó ella recordando lo poco que había escuchado de ese hombre de parte de Henry, de las enfermeras y de su padre.

\- Lo es. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Es difícil trabajar para él? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Si, él suele tener mal trato con todo su personal. – Respondió él. – Pero fue la única persona que nos acepto como trabajadores cuando con Liam no teníamos a donde ir, sino yo habría ido al sistema de adopciones y mi hermano no sé. – Explicó tímidamente.

\- No tenes que justificarte ante mi Killian. – Aseguró ella agarrándole la mano. – Si alguien entiende de hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, esa soy yo. Y ustedes están haciendo eso, están sobreviviendo. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

\- Que trabajemos para Gold no significa que seamos como él. – Dijo él asombrado ante lo bien que ella había reaccionado con todo eso.

\- Lo sé y jamás pensaría eso. – Afirmó ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De nada. – Dijo ella y tomó un sorbo de chocolate.

\- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que vos eras la voluntaria de Henry cuando te vi leyendo "Habia una vez". – Comentó él después de gran silencio donde solo se dedicaron a tomar sus bebidas. - ¿Él te lo prestó, no? – Preguntó.

\- Si, Henry me lo prestó. – Asistió ella. – Él tiene una fuerte adoración por los cuentos de hadas. – Dijo.

\- Algún día deberíamos tenes un debate de lectura los tres juntos. – Propuso él.

\- Deberíamos, creo que sería divertido. – Aceptó ella sonriendo.

El estar agarrados de la mano dejo de ser suficiente, y como si un poder de atracción los uniera uno con el otro juntaron sus frentes. Él le acarició la mejilla y ella rozo sus narices suavemente. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el ruido de una bocina hizo que se apartaron bruscamente. David había llegado para buscarla. Emma se sonrojó ante la situación, y se despidió de Killian agradeciéndole por la bebida y dejando un beso en su mejilla. David la miro sospechosamente por un largo instante, mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento y se ponía el cinturón. Para su suerte David decidió no comentar nada en ese momento y encendió la camioneta. Emma observó a Killian por el espejo hasta que él desapareció de su vista, sintiendo como si fuegos artificiales explotaran por todo su cuerpo ante el hecho de que casi se habían vuelto a besar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia: El capitulo contiene referencias a la auto mutilación.**

* * *

Dedicarse a cortar el cabello de las ovejas era algo que Emma jamás se habría imaginado que iba a hacer en su vida, pero desde que vivía en el campo de sus padres que ayudaba a Mary Margaret a hacerlo. Había algo relajante en estar rodeada de animales, ellos tenían una energía que la hacían sentir calma. A la vez que le cortaba el cabello a una oveja pequeña, la cual le causaba ternura, su cabeza se vio repleta de pensamientos sobre Henry y Killian.

\- Mary, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pidió Emma tímidamente a su madre.

\- Claro. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando te enamoras de alguien? – Preguntó Emma después de dar un largo suspiro para tomar coraje de hablar sobre ello.

\- Bueno, eso es una pregunta muy personal, supongo que cada uno tiene sus formas. – Dijo Mary Margaret muy pensativa. – Lo importante es saber como te hace sentir esa persona, si te hace feliz, si te trata bien, si la necesitas y la quieres en tu vida. – Explicó mientras pensaba en todo lo que sentía por David.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó Emma contemplando lo que la otra le había dicho.

\- ¿Es esto sobre Killian? – Preguntó Mary Margeret con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre él? – Preguntó Emma defensivamente.

\- Tu padre me dijo que los vio juntos, que casi se besaron. – Respondió Mary Margaret recordando la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su esposo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te haya contado! - Exclamó Emma algo enojada.

\- ¿Vos querías o no que Killian te bese? ¿Se estaba comportando bien con vos o se desubicó? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret preocupada porque el enojo de su hija se deba a que la situación haya sido algo forzada.

\- No, por Dios no. – Aseguró Emma sacudiendo su cabeza. – Killian es el primer chico que me trata bien y es amable y respetuoso, y de hecho eso es lo que tanto me desconcierta. – Explicó nerviosa porque no quería que su madre le pida más detalles al respecto.

\- Bien, más le vale que te trate bien. – Advirtió Mary Margaret seriamente. – Sino estoy segura que tu padre es capaz de matarlo. – Agregó perdiendo toda seriedad y soltando una pequeña risa.

\- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Emma contagiándose la risa. - ¿En verdad es capaz de hacer eso? – Preguntó.

\- Si, tendrías que haber visto lo furioso que estaba cuando me contó que los vio a punto de besarse. Tu padre es muy protector y le va a costar aceptar que estés con un chico. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa al pensar en las reacciones de su esposo.

\- Pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, yo no soy una nena chiquita. – Protestó Emma.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Mary Margaret. – Pero por más que sepamos y aceptemos que crezcas, siempre vas a ser nuestra hija y te vamos a querer cuidar y proteger. – Explicó.

\- Es raro, yo nunca fui la prioridad de nadie. – Comentó Emma enfocando su atención nuevamente en cortar el cabello de la oveja.

\- Tranquila, de a poco te iras acostumbrando. – Aseguró Mary Margaret.

Esa noche le costó dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en Henry, en que estaba solo en la habitación del hospital. Emma quería que Henry despierte, necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz y su risa, necesitaba tener más tiempo con él.

Al otro día se sentía como una zombie en el colegio, demasiado cansada emocional y físicamente como para prestar atención a las clases. Intentó distraerse con la presencia de sus amigos, pero ni siquiera eso parecía ayudar. Recién se calmó un poco cuando fue la hora del almuerzo. Estaba terminando de guardar sus libros en el casillero, cuando Millah, Regina y Zelena se le aparecieron y evitaron que continúe lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó Emma de mala gana, no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a esas chicas.

\- Recordarte mi advertencia, Killian es mío y te quiero lejos de él. – Respondió Millah con bronca y desprecio.

\- Y yo te recuerdo lo que dije antes que pensaba y sigo pensando, las personas no somos objetos que otros pueden pertenecer. Killian puede elegir con quien estar o no estar. – Dijo Emma cerrando su casillero y dándose vuelta para encarar a las tres chicas.

\- ¿Te crees que no sabemos que fuiste al cumpleaños de Liam? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con todo eso? – Cuestionó Millah cruzándose de brazos.

\- Fui porque me invitaron, lo lamento si a vos no. – Justificó Emma.

\- No tendrías que haber ido al cumpleaños y tendrías que mantenerte lejos de Killian. – Advirtió Millah seriamente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podes decirme que hacer? – Preguntó Emma irritada, no le gustaba que las personas le den órdenes.

\- Porque tenes una maldición Emma, la maldición de que todo el que está cerca tuyo te abandona o se muere. – Respondió Millah.

\- No tenes idea de lo que estás hablando. – Dijo Emma asombrada de que Millah haya adivinado uno de sus mayores miedos.

\- Si tengo idea, Henry se está muriendo, ¿O no? – Dijo Millah sonriendo al ver llenarse de dolor la cara de la otra. – Y Killian, bueno digamos que él te va a abandonar o morir tarde o temprano si te mantienes cerca suyo. – Agregó.

¿Cómo era posible que Millah sepa de Henry? Seguramente Regina les había contado. Un gran dolor invadió a Emma al escuchar lo que Millah le decía, sintió furia en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no se pudo controlar más. Dio un paso hacia la morocha y le pegó una piña en la mejilla usando todas sus fuerzas y descargando toda la tristeza que sentía. Millah cayó hacia atrás, pero sus amigas la sostuvieron para impedir que cayera al piso.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Preguntó Millah furiosa tocando su mejilla y manchándose los dedos con sangre por el corte que Emma había causado.

\- Vos te la buscaste. – Dijo Emma.

\- Esto no va a quedar así. – Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Emma fue llevada a detención después del episodio. Sabía que debería sentirse mal por haber lastimado a Millah, pero no podía arrepentirse ni sentirse culpable, no cuando la otra la había lastimado primero. Emma se sentó en un banco y pensó por un largo rato lo que le había dicho Millah. Por más que detestaba a esa chica con todo su ser, la realidad era que le había dicho la verdad. Y bueno, nunca había reaccionado bien hacia la verdad, así que… Todas las personas la dejaban a Emma tarde o temprano, esa era la realidad.

\- ¿Es verdad que le pegaste a Millah? – Preguntó Killian cuando ella salió de detención.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber Killian.

\- Por nada. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y haciéndose camino por el pasillo.

\- Emma decime por favor. – Rogó él agarrándola del brazo para detenerla.

\- Ella habló de Henry y yo exploté. – Dijo ella con la vista perdida en el piso y recordando lo mucho que había dolido todo lo que Millah le había dicho.

\- No le hagas caso… - Comenzó a aconsejar él.

\- No, el problema es que ella tiene razón en lo que me dijo. – Lo interrumpió Emma negando con su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? – Preguntó él confundido.

\- Que lo mejor va a ser que te mantengas lejos de mí. – Respondió ella.

Sí, lo mejor para cualquier persona era mantenerse lejos de ella, Emma estaba convencida de eso. Se fue dejando a Killian solo e ignorando los pedidos de él de que no se vaya. Él no entendía, nadie entendía. Lo único que supo hacer en ese momento fue escapar. Se fue a su casa deseando poder estar sola y tranquila, pero hasta eso fue imposible, porque no bien entró se encontró con sus padres quienes la estaban esperando.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó David al verla entrar a la casa.

\- Bien. – Mintió Emma.

\- Sabemos lo de detención, Archie nos llamó. – Informó Mary Margaret.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es mi castigo? – Pidió saber ella esperando que sus padres estén enojados con ellos.

\- Por ahora, curar esa mano. – Dijo David agarrando la mano que Emma había usado para pegarle a Millah, la cuál ahora estaba hinchada y roja.

David la agarró de la mano y la guió hacia la cocina. Mary Margaret sacó hielo del freezer y se lo dio para que lo ponga sobre sus dedos. Los tres se sentaron en las banquetas alrededor de la mesada por un rato. Emma no se había esperado silencio, ni tampoco sabía como iban a reaccionar sus padres, pero que se preocupen por ella y su mano definitivamente no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Mary Margaret rompiendo el silencio.

\- Fue mi culpa. – Respondió Emma sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando hacia el piso porque no quería ver la cara de decepción de sus padres.

\- Emma nosotros no toleramos ese tipo de comportamientos y violencia, y sabemos que vos tampoco. – Dijo David pensativamente.

\- Algo tiene que haber pasado para que hayas reaccionado de esa manera. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- Solo estaba molesta y sentí ganas de pegarle, y eso hice. – Dijo Emma sin poder aceptar que sus padres quisieran entender y justificar su comportamiento.

\- Emma nosotros te conocemos y sabemos que no sos así. – Aseguró Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Qué paso con Millah? ¿Qué hizo o dijo para que reaccionaras de esa manera? – Preguntó David preocupado.

\- Ella solo me dijo la verdad. – Respondió Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – Preguntó Mary Margaret, necesitando saber más al respecto.

\- Que todas las personas que están cerca de mí, me abandonan o se mueren. – Dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa.

\- Emma, nosotros ya tuvimos esta conversación… - Comenzó a decir David recordando la charla que habían compartido en la camioneta.

\- ¡No, vos hablaste y yo escuché! – Lo interrumpió Emma. – ¡La verdad es que todos me abandonan o se mueren! ¡Es como si tendría una maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me devuelven al sistema antes de que pueda arruinarlos a ustedes también?! – Exclamó cada palabra descargando todo el dolor que sentía.

\- Emma nosotros no te vamos a abandonar, ni devolver. – Dijo Mary Margaret intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- Te amamos y no estás maldita. – Aseguró David.

\- No deberían amarme, deberían dejarme como todos los demás, estarían mucho mejor sin mí. – Dijo con la voz rota.

Antes que ninguno de sus padres pueda decir algo más al respecto, Emma abandonó el hielo sobre la mesada y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Emma solía hacer eso, correr. Escapar era su especialidad, así que eso hizo. Se dejo caer en el piso y lloró desconsoladamente. Estaba demasiado enojada y dolida con el mundo, y sobretodo con ella misma. Se sentía un absoluto y total fracaso, y no podía entender cómo ahora tenía personas que la quieran. Su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era una conversación en el grupo que tenía con sus amigos.

\- Corren rumores de que Emma le pegó una piña a Millah. – Jefferson.

\- ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Elsa.

\- ¿Es verdad? Emma contesta por favor. – Ruby.

\- Si. – Emma.

\- ¡Que genia! ¡Sos una idola! – August.

\- Te acabas de convertir en la heroína de todos. – Graham.

\- Hiciste lo que más de uno quiso hacer desde que la conoció. – Ariel.

\- ¿Por qué no estuvimos presente para verlo? – Jefferson.

\- Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es saber el motivo. – Graham.

\- ¿Emma por qué le pegaste a Millah? – Ruby.

\- Porque ella me dijo que tarde o temprano las personas que me quieren me abandonan o se mueren. – Emma.

\- ¡Que pendeja! ¡La voy a matar! – August.

\- Emma por favor decime que no estas creyendo, ni enganchándote con lo que te dijo esa bruja. – Elsa.

\- Ella tiene razón. – Emma.

\- Millah no tiene razón, lo único que quería era lastimarte. – Ariel.

\- Si, no le hagas caso, ella no te conoce. – Graham.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero lo mejor va a ser que se mantengan lejos de mí. – Emma.

\- Emma nosotros no nos vamos a mantener lejos de vos, nosotros somos tus amigos. – Jefferson.

Los mensajes de sus amigos seguían llegando, pero ella los ignoró y apagó su celular. Lo mejor era que este sola. No podía creer que por un momento había dejado caer sus paredes y se había dejado querer. No tendría que haber hecho eso. Ella sabía que el amor no era algo constante en su vida, lo había aprendido a la fuerza. Todas las personas la dejaban, esa era la verdad. Los Swan, Lily, Neal, Ingrid, Henry, todos… No podía creer que había pensado que está vez iba a ser distinto. Lo mejor iba a ser mantenerse lejos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de Killian. Si ella se mantenía lejos de ellos, quizás podrían estar bien. Tenía miedo de quererlos y perderlos. ¿Por qué el amor siempre tenía que generar tanta miseria? Agarró su navaja e hizo varios cortes en su muñeca, hasta que todo el dolor que sentía quedo descargado en su cuerpo.


	19. Chapter 19

Esa mañana Emma se levantó sintiéndose vacía y triste, agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Una lucha se estaba desatando dentro de ella, y estaba casi segura de cual iba a ser la ganadora. La ganadora iba a ser la misma de siempre, la soledad. Fue al colegio sin desayunar para evitar a sus padres. En el colegio se dedicó a ignorar y evitar a sus amigos. Estaba tomando una difícil decisión, estar sola. Había estado toda su vida sola, así que iba a seguir estándolo e iba a estar bien con eso. Era mejor estar sola, ¿Cierto? Era mejor no derrumbar sus muros, así nadie podría lastimarla.

Pero como todo en la vida es impreciso y puede cambiar en un segundo, a Emma le llevo un instante cambiar esa decisión al recibir un mensaje de texto.

 _\- ¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme? – Henry._

Emma sonrió. Henry había despertado, estaba bien y quería verla. Con ese simple mensaje había sentido como si la vida había vuelto a ella. Sintió alivio y alegría, sintió volver a renacer en ella las ganas de mantenerse fuerte y luchar por las cosas que valían la pena. Y de a poco, estaba empezando a comprender y aceptar que el amor es parte de toda felicidad. Ella necesitaba a Henry para ser feliz porque lo amaba.

 _\- Estoy yendo. – Emma._

A Emma no le importó la hora y el hecho de que todavía tenía clases por delante, ella necesitaba estar con Henry. Se escapó del colegio y fue al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Entró a la habitación de Henry y sonrió al ver como sus ojos miel la miraban con la misma ternura de siempre. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos no lo soltó por un largo rato, necesitaba sentirlo real y el contacto era lo único que lograba eso.

\- Perdón por haberte asustado y haberte hecho estar triste. – Se disculpó Henry.

\- No me tenes que pedir perdón peque, no es tu culpa. – Aseguró ella.

\- ¿Crees que voy a morir? – Preguntó él.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – Respondió Emma tristemente.

\- Yo no sé si tengo fuerzas para seguir con todo esto. – Admitió él con la voz temblorosa. – Ya no tengo más miedo a morir. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Qué puede doler más del dolor que siento? – Dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Henry. – Lo llamó ella agarrando su mentón con una mano para que sus miradas se encuentren y secando sus lágrimas con la otra. – Vas a estar bien, sea lo que sea que pasé vas a estar a bien. – Dijo ella con la voz llena de ternura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó él mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiéndose de que ella también este llorando.

\- Porque no vas a estar solo, yo voy a estar con vos siempre. – Respondió ella con sinceridad y convicción.

\- ¿No me olvidarás? – Preguntó él con miedo.

\- Ni un millón de vidas serían suficientes para olvidarte Henry. – Respondió ella dando un largo suspiro. – Cuando quieras irte, está bien que lo hagas, yo te mantendré conmigo de todas maneras. – Afirmó ella a modo de promesa.

Se abrazaron un largo rato y después se pusieron a leer un libro para despejar sus mentes de la profunda conversación que habían tenido. La lectura se vio interrumpida cuando Mulán trajo el almuerzo de Henry. A pesar de que el hospital solo daba comida a los pacientes, Mulán se las ingenió para conseguir algo también a Emma. Cuando terminaron de almorzar se pusieron a jugar al yenga y al ajedrez. Emma recién dejo el hospital cuando Henry se quedo dormido. Le gustaría poder quedarse con él, pero sabía que esa no era una opción. Ella tenía que volver a su casa con su familia. No podía estar ausente de su propia vida. Tenía que seguir yendo al colegio y tenía que recuperar a sus amigos. Estaba pensando distintas opciones de cómo disculparse con ellos, cuando lo próximo que vieron sus ojos fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado o imaginado. Sus amigos estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital andando en skate. Ellos estaban allí para verla a ella, ellos la estaban esperando.

\- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Vinimos a buscarte. – Respondió Graham.

\- Cuando nos enteramos que te habíamos escapado del colegio, supusimos que fue para venir acá. – Explicó Ruby.

\- ¿Cómo esta Henry? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- Él está estable. – Respondió Emma.

\- Eso es bueno. – Dijo August asistiendo con la cabeza.

\- Emma nosotros queríamos… - Comenzó a decir Ariel.

\- No, yo necesito hablar primero por favor. – Pidió Emma interrumpiéndola y todos asistieron observándola atentamente. – Perdón por haberlos evitado y por preocuparlos. – Se disculpó y se quedo callada pensando como terminar de decir todo lo que quería expresar.

\- Emma no podes hacer este tipo de cosas, nosotros somos tus amigos. – Dijo Elsa tomando el silencio como una señal apropiada para hablar.

\- No tenes que atravesar más las cosas por tu propia cuenta, ahora nos tenes a nosotros. – Aseguró Ariel.

\- Sé que no tendría que haber corrido, pero es todo lo que sé hacer. – Confesó con la voz temblorosa. – Yo no sé como hacer esto, yo nunca antes tuve amigos. – Explicó avergonzada.

\- Pero ahora nos tenes y estás estancada con nosotros para siempre. – Dijo Ruby abrazándola.

\- No estás más sola. – Dijo Jefferson uniéndose al abrazo.

Todos sus amigos se unieron al abrazo, quedando todos hundidos en un gran abrazo grupal. Una vez que todos estuvieron satisfechos y contenidos, se separaron. Fueron a las escaleras de la biblioteca e hicieron varias piruetas con sus skates en ellas. A medida que fue cayendo la tarde, cada uno fue desapareciendo para su casa.

Emma estaba feliz, hace tiempo que no se sentía así, no que pudiera recordarlo. Henry estaba bien y tenía amigos de verdad que no la abandonarían, aún cuando ella se alejara y escapara. Llegó a su casa y se puso a buscar a sus padres, necesitaba compartir la buena noticia con ellos.

\- ¡David! ¡Mary! – Gritó Emma buscándolos por la casa.

\- ¿¡Emma!? – Se escuchó la voz de Mary a lo lejos.

\- ¡David! ¡Mary! – Volvió a gritar Emma siguiendo el rastro de voz, hasta encontrar a sus padres en el deck de madera tomando un té.

\- Hola cariño. – La saludó Mary.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó David al sentir algo distinto en ella.

\- Si, ahora si. – Asistió Emma.

Emma corrió hacia los brazos de sus padres y los abrazó. Pudo notar la sorpresa de ellos al recibir un gesto así de su parte, pero ninguno dijo nada, sino que correspondieron el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Estaba cansada de ser fuerte, y sus padres habían logrado probarle hasta ese entonces que ella estaba a salvo con ellos. Ellos querían cuidarla, quererla, hacerla feliz. Así que, quizás, era momento de que les de una oportunidad.

\- Henry despertó, estuve con él en el hospital. – Informó ella saliendo del abrazo y sonriendo.

\- Eso es genial. – Dijo David sonriendo de igual manera que su hija.

\- ¿Es por eso que te escapaste del colegio? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo saben qué me escapé del colegio? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida. – Mejor no me respondan, es hora de que acostumbre de que en este lugar las noticias vuelan más rápido de lo que uno tarda en contarlas. – Dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Entonces te escapaste del colegio para ver a Henry? – Insistió en saber Mary Margaret.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. – Sé que tal vez no fue una buena idea, pero cuando recibí su mensaje actué impulsivamente, necesitaba verlo. – Admitió.

\- Creo que todos coincidimos en que escapar del colegio nunca es una buena idea. – Comentó David.

\- Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor. – Pidió Mary Margaret a su hija.

\- Eso intentaré. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad y haciendo que sus padres se rían. – Si sospechaban que fui a ver a Henry, ¿Por qué no me fueron a buscar al hospital? – Preguntó algo asombrada de que sus padres hayan adivinado su motivo de escape.

\- Pensamos que necesitabas estar con Henry, y sabíamos que una vez que estuvieras satisfecha ibas a venir a casa. – Respondió Mary Margaret muy seguramente.

\- Necesitabas estar con él y nosotros jamás te impediríamos algo así. – Coincidió David.

\- ¿Aún cuando me metí en problemas? – Preguntó Emma cautelosamente.

\- En cuanto a eso, la próxima podrías intentar evitar los problemas, ¿No? – Propuso David.

\- Si, lo voy a intentar. – Asistió Emma.

\- Bien, porque sino a pesar de que te dejemos obtener lo que necesitas tendremos que castigarte. – Advirtió Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Castigarme? – Preguntó Emma confundida. – Nunca antes me castigaron por algo así. – Dijo ella recordando que los castigos que había recibido siempre habían sido por errores de ella, como romper algo, olvidarse de limpiar, no cocinar a tiempo. Nunca nadie la había castigado por un error que había generado que ella sea la perjudicada, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella de esa manera.

\- Bien, esperemos que no tengamos que ponerlo en práctica. – Bromeó David rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

Emma ayudó a sus padres con un par de tareas en la huerta y después a preparar la cena. Cenaron todos juntos, como solían hacerlo desde que ella vivía allí con ellos. A Emma siempre le resultaba raro el hecho de que compartan las comidas juntos, pero esa noche fue la primera vez que se sintió cómoda, que sintió que podría acostumbrarse a esa vida de familia. Le daba miedo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado de esa manera, sin embargo quería eso, quería pertenecer y dejar de escapar. A la noche, cuando se estaba por quedar dormida, su celular sonó. Lo agarró y vio que era un mensaje de texto.

 _\- Quería avisarte que Henry despertó. – Killian._

Leer ese mensaje le hizo soltar un largo suspiro. Con todas las emociones encontradas y las cosas locas que le habían pasado durante ese día, se había olvidado completamente de Killian. Ella lo había tratado mal y lo había estado evitando, había descargado todo su enojo y frustración en él. Al leer el mensaje se sintió mal, ella no se merecía que Killian la considere en esa manera. De repente la culpa la invadió, ella tendría que haberle dejado saber que Henry estaba bien desde el momento en que recibió su mensaje a la mañana. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Disculparse? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que la única razón por la que se había alejado de él era porque tenía miedo? Emma tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Miedo a enamorarse, miedo a que rompa su corazón y sobretodo miedo a perderlo. Así que, quizás era mejor ni siquiera tenerlo, porque de esa manera no podía perderlo.

 _\- Gracias. – Emma._

En vez de disculparse por no haberle avisado antes o explicarle los motivos por los cuales lo estaba ignorando, le agradeció el hecho de que le haya hecho saber que Henry estaba bien. Agradecer ese gesto era algo más fácil y sencillo, era algo que si podía manejar. Y a pesar de que se sintió tonta y mal por no ser capaz de enfrentar lo que sentía por Killian, decidió que lo mejor era no hacer nada.

 _\- De nada. – Killian._

Sonrió débilmente al leer ese último mensaje, definitivamente ella no se merecía la amabilidad de ese chico. No quería disculparse ni explicar nada, pero a la vez quería seguir hablando con él. Pensó por unos instantes si eso era una buena idea. Quizás no tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y simplemente tenía que seguir lo que su instinto le decía en el momento. ¿Estaría bien eso? En ese momento ella quería seguir hablando con él, pero no sabía si él iba a querer seguir hablando con ella. Lo peor de todo, es que ella consideraba que Killian no tendría que querer seguir hablando con ella, no después de cómo ella lo trató.

 _\- ¿Estás despierto todavía? – Emma._

 _\- Si. – Killian._

 _\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Emma._

 _\- Lo que quieras. – Killian._

 _\- ¿Tenes alguna canción de tu banda para pasarme? – Emma._

 _\- Claro, espera que busco alguna. – Killian._

A los minutos le llegaron cinco archivos de mp3, los cuales aceptó. Sí, esa había sido una buena idea. La música era algo que los unía ya que compartían los mismos gustos. Aparte, ahora que en cierta forma de había desvelado, la música la ayudaría a dormirse. La música siempre había sido una de sus formas de escapar de la realidad. Al vivir en familias adoptivas donde en los ambientes siempre predominaban los gritos y las peleas, ponerse unos auriculares y escuchar música siempre había sido una gran idea. La música siempre le generaba calma y tenía la sensación de que la voz de Killian iba a ser algo lindo de escuchar antes de dormirse.

 _\- Gracias. – Emma._

 _\- ¿No podes dormir? – Killian._

 _\- No, pero la música en general ayuda. – Emma._

 _\- Entiendo. – Killian._

 _\- Buenas noches Killian. – Emma._

 _\- Buenas noches Emma. – Killian._

Emma se pusó los auriculares y escuchó las canciones. Se perdió totalmente en la melodía de la música y en la voz de Killian. Cada letra le llegaba al alma, era como si cada canción estuviera escrita para ella. Nunca una voz había tenido el poder de darle tanta paz. Escuchó las canciones una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.


	20. Chapter 20

Esa mañana Emma faltó al colegio, ella pidió a sus padres si en vez de ir a clases podía acompañar a Henry en su sesión de quimioterapia y ellos le dieron permiso. La mañana fue complicada y Henry se sintió bastante mal. Pero a pesar de su malestar, rieron y leyeron un rato. Recién al mediodía Henry empezó a sentirse mejor.

\- No me habías contado nada sobre Killian. – Comentó ella mientras cortaba el pollo para que Henry pueda comerlo. Él no tenía fuerzas como para cortar la comida y por más que se sentía avergonzado de que ella lo ayude, Emma no le iba a dejar esforzarse.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Era nuestro secreto. – Justificó.

\- Pero ahora yo lo sé. – Le recordó ella.

\- Si, pero sé que lo guardarás. – Dijo él agarrando su tenedor para empezar a comer la comida que ella le había cortado.

\- ¿Si sabías que iba a guardar el secreto por qué no me lo contaste antes? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Porque se sentía como traicionar a Killian. Yo soy bueno guardando secretos, así como guardo los tuyos también guardo los de él. – Explicó él.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella pensativa.

\- Entonces, ¿Killian es el chico que te gusta? – Preguntó él entusiasmado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó ella asombrada de que el niño se haya dado cuenta de eso.

\- No habrías reaccionado así si no sentirías algo por él. – Respondió él. – No te preocupes, él también gusta de vos. – Agregó con la mirada llena de ilusión.

\- Henry… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Lo sé. – La interrumpió él. – No tengo que hacerme ilusiones, pero Emma si en verdad gustan uno del otro, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? – Cuestionó.

\- Yo no sé si estoy lista para estar con alguien. – Confesó ella tímidamente. - ¿Aparte cómo estás tan seguro de que él gusta de mí? – Preguntó insegura, nunca se había sentido como alguien capaz de hacer que las personas gusten de ella.

\- Créeme, lo hace. – Aseguró él. – Si no lo hace, estaría loco. – Dijo con confianza.

\- Suficiente de conversación amorosa, come tu comida sino yo lo haré por vos. – Advirtió ella dando por cerrado el tema.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él. – Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a cumplir mi deseo? – Pidió saber.

\- ¿Qué deseo? – Preguntó ella confundida.

\- A todos los niños que tienen cáncer siempre les cumplen un deseo, y pienso que vos sos la indicada para hacer que el mío se cumpla. – Explicó él mientras comía tranquilamente su comida.

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Quiero salir del hospital, aunque sea por un rato. Me gustaría ir a un partido de fútbol. – Respondió él lleno de ilusión al pensar lo que quería.

\- Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo. – Prometió ella empezando a usar su cabeza para encontrar la forma de concederle el deseo.

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy confiando a vos. – Aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Henry comió toda su comida, jugaron un rato a las cartas. Al rato Emma decidió irse, no habría ido al colegio pero por lo menos quería estar en su casa para ayudar con lo que pueda en modo de agradecimiento. Aparte tenía que aceptar que por más que le gustaría estar todo el día con Henry, no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía detener su vida por ese niño, sin importar cuanto lo amaba y cuanto estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Incluso Henry estaba en contra de eso, y siempre la alentaba para que salga con sus amigos y haga cosas.

Al llegar a su casa David le pidió si podía bañar a los caballos, así que eso hizo. Los bañó y les cepilló el cabello uno por uno. Al estar con esos caballos no podía evitar no pensar en su caballo, en Buttercup. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría fuera del alcance del lobo? Todavía no podía entender porque David estaba tan negado con la idea de que ella quiera acercarse a ese caballo, y todo porque era un mustang. Comenzó a sentirse frustrada al pensar todas esas cosas, así que decidió quitarlas de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que terminó con los caballos volvió a su casa y se sentó en el deck para sacarse sus zapatillas, las cuales ahora estaban todas embarradas.

\- ¿Se te volvieron a embarrar las zapatillas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret apareciendo con Leo en sus brazos.

\- Si, tendré que volver a lavarlas. – Respondió Emma algo molesta, ya que el día anterior las había lavado. Esto de vivir en el campo y tener solo dos pares de zapatillas de lona, le hacia tener que estar lavándolas constantemente.

\- Mmm creo que es hora de cambiar eso, ¿No? – Dijo Mary Margaret pensativa.

\- ¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- ¿Cuidas a Leo por un momento? – Pidió Mary Margaret dejando a Leo sentado en el piso del deck. – Tengo una idea. – Explicó.

Mary Margaret desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y Emma se quedo intrigada por sabe que era eso tan importante que se le había ocurrido. Por lo poco que había logrado captar de su madre, parecía ser algo importante. Emma jugó con su hermano por unos minutos, hasta que Mary Margaret apareció con un par de botas en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué no te pruebas estas botas? – Preguntó Mary Margaret entregándole las botas.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondió Emma algo insegura y agarró las botas.

Emma tomó las botas y se las probó. Le resultaba raro que su madre le haya hecho ese pedido, pero no encontraba ninguna razón para no concederle el gusto. Las botas eran de cuero color negro y estaban bastante gastadas, sin embargo le resultaban hermosas. Cuando finalmente las tuvo puestas en sus pies pudo notar lo confortantes que eran y pensó en lo mucho que le podrían proteger de los trabajos del campo.

\- ¿Cómo te quedan? – Preguntó Mary Margaret observándola con ansiedad.

\- Bien, perfectas. – Respondió Emma probando caminar con ellas.

\- Genial, entonces son tuyas. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Son mías? – Cuestionó Emma sorprendida porque de todo lo que había esperado, que las botas sean para ella no había sido una de sus opciones.

\- Si. – Asistió Mary Margaret. – Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo todavía de ir de compras y hay muchas cosas que necesitas, pero hasta que lo hagamos puedes usar estás. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- Pero, ¿No son tuyas? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo las tenga? – Preguntó Emma, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le den cosas tan personales de ellos sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- Estás fueron las primeras botas que tuve cuando tenía tu edad. Sé que son viejas y están gastadas, pero pensé que podían servir como tu primer par, hasta que te acostumbres a andar en botas vaqueras. – Explicó con calma. – Si no te gustan no tenes que usarlas y podes esperar hasta que compremos otras. – Dijo al ver que su hija seguía mirando a las botas y no tenía intenciones de responder.

\- No. – Negó Emma levantando la vista de las botas y dirigiéndola a su madre. – Yo quiero estas botas, son perfectas. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces qué es esa mirada triste? – Preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

\- Es solo que… siempre quise tener una madre que tenga suficiente confianza en mí como para prestarme sus cosas. – Confesó Emma con la voz temblorosa.

Mary Margaret se acercó a ella y la hundió en un cálido abrazo. Emma dejo que su madre la abrace y la consuele. La verdad es que ella nunca había recibido muchos regalos en su vida, eso pasa cuando pasas tus años en el sistema de adopciones. Así que cuando recibía regalos inesperados, los guardaba y cuidaba como si fueran grandes tesoros. Eso había hecho con el skate que le había regalado sus amigos, y eso haría ahora con las botas de su madre. Después del pequeño momento emotivo, decidieron empezar a preparar la cena.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con los caballos? – Preguntó Mary Margaret mientras iba sacando distintos ingredientes de la alacena y colocándolos en la mesada.

\- Muy bien, son divinos, me encanta estar con ellos. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Definitivamente heredaste eso de nosotros. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

\- Mary, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Preguntó Emma tímidamente, después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a cortar verduras.

\- Claro cariño. – Asistió Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Por qué David odia tanto a los mustang? – Preguntó Emma con cautela, ya que tenía miedo de hacer enojar a su madre.

\- Él tuvo una mala experiencia con ellos. – Respondió Mary Margaret dando un largo suspiro. - ¿Te acordas lo que te contamos sobre su padre y su hermano? – Preguntó.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. – Ustedes no volvieron a verlos desde que están juntos, porque ellos no aceptan su relación. – Dijo recordando la historia.

\- Su padre es domador de caballos igual que Gold, y hace un par de años vino a hacerle una propuesta a David. – Dijo Mary Margaret perdiéndose en los recuerdos de unos años atrás.

\- ¿Qué propuesta? – Preguntó Emma abriendo la canilla de la pileta para comenzar a lavar las cosas que habían usado para cocinar.

\- Él había conseguido un caballo, un mustang. Quería que tu padre lo entrene y a cambio lo dejaría volver a ser parte de la familia. – Explicó Mary Margaret con la voz llena de enojo y tristeza.

\- ¿David no pudo entrenarlo? – Preguntó Emma intentando adivinar lo que había pasado.

\- Tu papá intentó muchas cosas, pero nada parecía funcionar, salvo lastimarlo. Y como tu padre no es capaz de lastimar un animal, rechazó la propuesta de George. – Respondió Mary Margaret prendiendo una hornalla para ponerse a saltear las verduras.

\- Por eso no es parte de la familia. – Concluyó Emma sintiendo gran desprecio hacia esa persona que era su supuesto abuelo. ¿Cómo podía dejar a alguien así como si nada fuera de la familia?

\- Eso no es todo, como tu padre no quiso hacerlo, su hermano James tomó su lugar. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- ¿James logró domar al caballo? – Preguntó Emma agarrando un repasador para secar las cosas que había lavado.

\- No. – Negó Mary Margaret. – Lo único que consiguió James fue caerse y que una de sus piernas haya quedado casi inmovilizada por lo cual no puede continuar domando caballos. – Explicó.

\- Ellos culpan a David de lo que pasó. – Concluyó Emma dolida y decepcionada de lo injusta que encontraba la situación.

\- Eso hacen. – Asistió Mary Margaret. – David nunca quiso volver a acercarse a un mustang desde entonces. – Dijo colocándose un delantal, porque el aceite de la sartén estaba saltando rebeldemente y no quería ensuciar su remera.

\- ¿Podrías convencerlo de que haga una excepción con Buttercap? – Preguntó Emma sintiendo algo de culpa al hacer semejante pedido, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo, pero lo hablaré con él. – Prometió Mary Margaret.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

Continuaron cocinando tranquilas y sin hablar de nada especifico, ni especial. Pero para Emma esa conversación había sido un gran avance en la relación con su madre, era la primera vez que se había sentido cómoda y había podido expresar lo que le sucedía con sinceridad. Se sintió orgullosa, tanto de ella como de Mary Margaret. Y deseó que en el futuro puedan seguir compartiendo pequeños momentos como ese.

Emma no durmió bien esa noche, se la pasó pensando en el deseo de Henry. A la mañana, mientras observaba a sus padres preparar juntos el desayuno, se dio cuenta que eso era lo que le estaba haciendo falta. Ella no necesitaba resolver el deseo ella sola, de hecho cuanto más ayuda tenga iba a ser más sencillo cumplirlo y lograrlo. Al llegar al colegio junto a todos sus amigos y a Killian, ellos iban a ayudarla. Por primera vez tenía personas que iban a estar dispuestas a ayudarla y disfrutó de lo lindo que se sentía.

\- Henry quiere presenciar un partido de fútbol y necesito que ustedes me ayuden a hacerlo posible. – Dijo explicando el motivo por el cuál había solicitado tan urgentemente la presencia de todos ellos.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió Elsa, algo aliviada al escuchar que no era un problema serio por lo cual los había llamado.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- O mejor dicho, ¿Ya tenes planeado algo? – Intervino Ruby.

\- No, todavía no se me ocurrió nada. – Respondió Emma. – Pero muchas cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿Cierto? – Dijo sonriendo al comprobar que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudarla.

\- Este Sábado jugamos un partido, así que podemos hacerlo este fin de semana. – Informó Killian, él estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con el fútbol del colegio ya que era el capitán del equipo.

\- Buena idea. – Dijo Ariel considerando lo que Killian había dicho.

\- ¿Hay problemas con qué salga del hospital? – Preguntó August.

\- No lo sé, tendría que hablarlo con Mulán, su enfermera. – Contestó Emma pensativa.

\- Bien, una vez que lo hables, veremos si tener que pensar como sacarlo o no del hospital. – Dijo Graham.

\- Y también tendríamos que estar preparados en caso de que se sienta mal. – Agregó Ana quien estaba refugiada en los brazos de Kristoff.

\- De acuerdo, que la operación "cumplir un deseo a Henry" comience. – Dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.

Definitivamente había sido buena idea ir a sus amigos, ellos la ayudaron a pensar muchas cosas que estando sola no se había dado cuenta. La intensidad de tener que hacer todo solo a veces generaba eso, que uno pierda de vista detalles importantes. Pero entre todos podían ir dándose cuenta de que era importante hacer. Emma habló con Mulán y ella acepto la idea sin poner ningún impedimento. La única condición para que Henry vaya al partido era que Mulán venga con ellos y que tengan algunos medicamentos en caso de que el niño tenga alguna recaída. Emma sonrió, ese Sábado iba a poder hacer que el deseo de Henry se cumpla.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma fue al hospital con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba feliz de saber que iba a poder cumplir el deseo de Henry y esperaba que pueda disfrutar todo lo que iban a hacer esa tarde. Primero se dirigió a Mulán y terminaron de arreglar un par de asuntos, luego fue a la habitación de Henry a sorprenderlo.

\- Hola peque. – Saludó ella entrando a la habitación.

\- Hola Emma. – Devolvió él el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó ella dejando un beso en su cabeza.

\- Aburrido. – Respondió él con sinceridad, solía responder eso siempre que le preguntaba.

\- Bien, porque tengo una idea que estoy segura te va resultar divertida. – Dijo ella haciéndose la misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Cumplir tu deseo. – Respondió ella sacando una camiseta del equipo de fútbol del colegio y entregándosela.

\- ¿Vas a cumplir mi deseo? – Preguntó él asombrado agarrando la camiseta con gran respeto, como si fuera algo muy importante y valioso.

\- Mi plan es ir a Granny's a merendar y después ir a ver al partido de fútbol. – Informó ella su idea. - ¿Qué decís? ¿Me haces el honor de acompañarme? – Preguntó ella sintiendo gran felicidad al ver el entusiasmo y la conmoción del niño.

\- Si, claro que si. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Así que hinchamos por Killian? – Preguntó observando el número y nombre en la camiseta.

\- Bueno, es tu amigo y estoy segura de que le va a gustar que hinches por él. – Explicó ella.

\- Perfecto. – Dijo él.

Mulán ayudó a Henry a bañarse y cambiarse. Una vez que Henry estuvo listo Emma lo llevo a Granny's. Merendaron el menú favorito de ambos, queso a la parrilla y chocolate caliente con canela. Henry nunca había probado el chocolate con canela, pero probó de la taza de Emma y le resulto delicioso, así que pidió que agreguen canela a su chocolate también. Cuando terminaron con la merienda se encontraron con Mulán y fueron a la cancha a ver el partido. En la tribuna se unieron a los amigos de Emma. Ella los presentó uno por uno, y vio como Henry los iba reconociendo al recordar lo le había contado sobre cada uno.

El primer tiempo del partido fue parejo, el marcador estaba 1-1. Henry estuvo entusiasmado y enérgico. Cantó todas las canciones junto con August, Graham y Jefferson; saltó y alentó a Killian cada vez que tocó la pelota. En el entre tiempo se sentó en su asiento para intentar recuperar su aliento y descansar después de su gran gasto de energías.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma a Henry.

\- Si. – Respondió él demasiado rápido.

\- Henry, te conozco, no me mientas. – Advirtió ella.

\- Me cuesta un poco respirar, pero no quiero irme del partido por favor. –Admitió él.

\- Está bien, no tenemos que irnos. – Intervino Mulán sacando oxígeno de su bolso. – Vine para que estemos preparados por si algo así pasaba. – Le recordó ella al ver la cara de sorpresa en el niño.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Henry colocándose el cable alrededor de su cara y acomodando las salidas en sus fosas nasales para empezar a sentir el oxigeno.

\- Si te sentís mal nos avisas. – Pidió Emma.

\- Eso haré. – Prometió Henry.

Durante el segundo tiempo Henry se mantuvo más tranquilo, dedicándose nada más a hacer comentarios y algunas explicaciones del juego a Elsa y Ruby. Emma adoraba verlo entre sus amigos y que encaje tan bien, todos parecían adorarlo y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Henry se merecía eso, tener personas que lo quieran y que estén con él. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que termine el partido, Killian metió un gol de tiro libre. Henry festejó explotando de felicidad y Killian vino a darle un abrazo como parte de celebración de su gol, el cual obviamente lo dedico al niño.

Al terminar el partido se quedaron en la tribuna esperando a que Killian se bañe y se cambie. En la espera Henry comenzó a sentirse mal nuevamente. Mulán lo hizo acostarse en uno de los bancos de la tribuna. Emma dejo que Henry apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de ella, a la vez que Mulán se encargó de pasarle más oxigeno y le colocó un suero a su brazo.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? – Preguntó Emma despeinándole el cabello con cariño.

\- Cansado, pero feliz. – Respondió él. – Este fue el mejor día que tuve desde que mis papás ya no están. – Confesó.

\- Me alegra que estés feliz. – Dijo ella dejando un beso en su frente. – Pero creo que lo mejor va a ser regresar al hospital. – Agregó después de intercambiar un par de miradas de preocupación con Mulán.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay del festejo? ¿Qué hay de esperar a Killian? – Cuestionó él a modo de protesta.

\- Primero, sos muy chico para ir a uno de esos festejos. – Le recordó ella. – Y segundo, le diré a los chicos que le avisen a Killian que vamos para el hospital para que no se preocupe. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó él reconociéndose que estaba agotado.

Mulán y Emma llevaron a Henry al hospital. Tanto Henry como Emma agradecieron a Mulán por todo lo que había hecho por ellos ese día. La enferma aceptó los agradecimientos y halagos algo avergonzada, pero admitió que tenía un cariño especial por ambos. Luego de que Mulán se fue, Henry llamó a Killian a su celular y tuvo una larga conversación con él. Emma se quedo a cenar con Henry en el hospital y después se acostó en la cama junto con él a leer un libro.

\- ¿No vas a ir al festejo del partido? – Preguntó él.

\- No. – Negó ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó él. – Tus amigos están allí, deberías estar con ellos. – Dijo.

\- Porque vos también sos mi amigo y quiero estar acá con vos. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Te quiero mucho. – Confesó él.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho peque. – Dijo ella con la voz llena de emoción.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte un rato más entonces? – Preguntó él luego de un largo silencio, donde las caricias que ella le hacía en su cabeza lo estaban haciendo quedar dormido.

\- Hoy me quedo toda la noche. – Contestó ella.

Emma se quedó a pasar la noche en el hospital. A la mañana desayunó con Henry, luego se fue ya que tenía que ir a almorzar con su familia, Cora y Regina. Era una costumbre que las familias tenían, almorzaban juntos todos los domingos. No estaba muy feliz con esa costumbre, pero hace tiempo que había aprendido a aceptarla y a usar esos momentos para enfocar su tiempo y energía en su hermano Leo.

A la tarde se encontró con Killian en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo de ciencias sobre las estrellas. Terminaron de redactarlo y lo imprimieron. Después se dedicaron a hacer un pequeño telescopio.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos si funciona? – Preguntó ella una vez que terminaron de armarlo.

\- Tenemos que probarlo. – Respondió él.

\- Buena idea. – Aceptó ella.

\- ¿Y si vamos a probarlo con Henry? – Propuso él. – Cuando le conté sobre el trabajo que estábamos haciendo se entusiasmo mucho. – Justificó.

\- ¿Le contaste sobre nuestro trabajo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si. – Asistió él sonrojándose.

\- Yo también le conté. – Dijo ella al encontrar adorable que él se sonrojara. – Es una gran idea, estoy segura de que a Henry le encantará probarlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Killian y Emma fueron al hospital y mostraron el trabajo a Henry. Le leyeron y le explicaron todo lo que habían hecho. Henry escuchó atentamente y demostró gran interés. Cuando se hizo de noche fueron a la terraza del hospital y probaron el telescopio, el cual por suerte resulto funcionar bien. Al rato volvieron a la habitación de Henry para que no tome frío y puedan hacerle compañía durante la cena.

\- ¿Podrías tocar una canción? – Pidió Henry a Killian.

\- Mmm no sé, las celebridades no hacemos shows privados. – Respondió Killian bromeando.

\- Por favor. – Rogó Henry dedicándole la cara más tierna que pudo.

\- Si insistís puede que acepte. – Dijo Killian agarrando su guitarra. – Pero voy a necesitar algo a cambio. – Agregó sonriendo ante la idea que se le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Henry.

\- Que elijas la canción y que los dos canten conmigo. – Respondió Killian señalando a Henry y Emma.

\- Yo no voy a cantar. – Dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Protestó Henry.

\- Cuando vamos en la camioneta siempre cantas. – Se quejó Killian.

\- Eso es distinto, está la radio tapando mi voz. – Explicó Emma.

\- No vas a cantar sola, vas a cantar con nosotros. – Intentó razonar Killian con Emma.

\- Por favor. – Dijo Henry agarrándola de las manos.

\- Está bien, pero solo si elegís una buena canción. – Aceptó ella sin poder negarse a nada que le pida ese niño.

-Mi favorita, "little by little". – Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

Emma sonrió al escuchar que esa era la canción favorita de Henry. Emma adoraba todas las canciones de Oasis, era una de sus bandas favoritas y por lo que sabía a Killian también le gustaba. Killian empezó a tocar los acordes de la canción con su guitarra y no bien empezó a cantar Henry y Emma se sumaron.

 _Little by little, we give you everything you ever dreamed of._ _(Poco a poco, te dimos todo lo que soñabas.)_

 _Little by little, the weels of your life have slowly fallen off._ _(Poco a poco, el control de tu vida va cayendo lentamente.)_

 _Little by little, you have to give it all in all your life._ _(Poco a poco, debes dar todo de ti en está vida.)_

 _And all the time, I just asked myself: why you really here?_ _(Y todo el tiempo me pregunto, ¿Por qué en realidad estás aquí?)_

Después de cantar esa canción, continuaron con la sesión de guitarra y canto hasta que Emma y Killian tuvieron que irse. A Emma le habría gustado poder congelar ese pequeño momento el cual encontró perfecto. Ella, Henry y Killian, cantando juntos, felices. Dejo que Killian la lleve hasta su casa en su camioneta y se despidieron con un abrazo.

El lunes Emma y Killian presentaron su trabajo sobre las estrellas a la clase. Sus exposiciones fue una de las que logró captar más atención de sus compañeros, mostrando fotos de las distintas galaxias y explicando los distintos significados que se les daba en cada sociedad. El profesor Whale los felicitó por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Al salir de la clase se dieron un abrazo, ambos demasiados felices de que les haya ido bien en ese trabajo que había tenía un significado especial para cada uno.

\- Definitivamente hacemos un gran equipo. – Dijo él saliendo del abrazo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Creo que ya lo hemos comprobado en otras ocasiones. – Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Pero está bueno seguir confirmándolo. – Agregó.

\- Si, está bueno. – Coincidió él. – Me gustó trabajar juntos. – Admitió algo tímido.

\- A mi también me gustó. – Concordó ella mordiéndose el labio para intentar evitar sonrojarse. – Debería ir yendo, tengo examen de literatura. – Dijo al ver la hora.

\- Te desearía suerte, pero estoy seguro de que no la necesitas. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntó ella confundida ante su comentario.

\- Porque conozco tu adoración por los libros y la literatura. – Respondió él con sinceridad. – Pero solo por si las dudas, suerte. – Dijo y dejó un beso en la mejilla de ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció sonrojándose y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma corrió hacia el aula de literatura y por suerte llego a tiempo. Se sentó en el único banco que había libre, delante de Millah y al lado de Regina. Se maldijo a si misma por tener que soportar esa situación, cuando podría haberla evitado si habría llegado más temprano al aula. Pero por suerte era clase de examen y eso significaba que no iban a molestarla, ni causar problemas. La profesora Belle llegó y repartió las consignas. Una vez que recibió el papel con las consignas, se dedicó a hacer el examen lo mejor que pudo, expresando todo lo que sabía. Cuando lo terminó se puso a releer sus respuestas en busca de errores o ideas incompletas.

\- Se me cayó la lapicera, ¿Me la alcanzas? – Pidió Regina señalando la lapicera que estaba debajo del banco de Emma.

\- Claro. – Asistió Emma.

Emma se sorprendió cuando Regina le habló en medio del examen, pero cuando escuchó su pedido lo aceptó sin dudarlo porque era una persona amable y porque a todas las personas se nos caían cosas algunas veces. Cuando se agachó para agarrar la lapicera, vio como varias hojas cayeron alrededor de todo su banco.

\- Profesora, Emma se está copiando. – Dijo Millah levantando la mano.

No bien escuchó esas palabras Emma quedo paralizada. Esa había sido una trampa de Regina y Millah contra ella. No podía entender como podía haber personas tan empeñadas en molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible. Miro a Regina y le dedicó una mirada de decepción y dolor, ya que la situación la había hecho sentir realmente traicionada. Belle apareció en su banco agarró las hojas que estaban en el piso y le pidió que la acompañe. Genial, ahora si estaba en problemas.


	22. Chapter 22

_Gracias a Zoe por tu comentario, y gracias Anii98OUAT por todos los comentarios que dejaste en todas mis fics durante este último tiempo, me alegra que te gusten mis historias. A los que comentan desde sus sesiones, no les agradezco por acá ya que lo hago por mensajes privados ;)_

 _Que tengan buen día y disfruten el nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

Emma siguió a Belle hacia su escritorio. Se sentía nerviosa y frustrada, nunca se había copiado en su vida y no sabía bien del todo que pasaba en esas situaciones. Si sabía lo que era reprobar, porque muchas veces lo había hecho. Pero fallar la confianza de un profesor por copiarse, nunca. Y ahora iba a tener que ver como Belle, una de sus profesoras favoritas, se enojaba con ella. Respiró hondo y decidió que iba a aceptar la culpa. No era una buchona y por más que Regina y Millah se lo merecían, ella iba a ser mejor persona. Aparte eran dos contra una, ¿Por qué Belle iba a elegir creerle a ella?

\- Emma, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. – Dijo Belle sacudiendo las hojas que había levantado del suelo.

\- Perdón. – Se disculpó bajando su mirada, porque le dolía ver la mirada decepcionada y enojada de Belle.

\- ¿Tenes una excusa para esto? – Preguntó Belle.

\- No. – Negó Emma.

\- La verdad estoy decepcionada, pensaba mejor de vos Emma. – Dijo Belle con un tono de voz muy frustrado. – No acepto que las personas se copien, así que tendrás que pasar un tiempo en detención. – Agregó entregándole un papel donde explicaba la falta que ella había cometido.

Al escuchar eso, Emma no supo que más decir. Sentía culpa y vergüenza, aún cuando sabía que Belle no sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Belle le dolieron y le hicieron recordar todas las veces que recibió comentarios de ese estilo durante su vida. Al parecer los niños huérfanos eran especialistas en decepcionar a las personas. Sacudió su cabeza recordándose a si misma que ella no era huérfana, ni tampoco había sido abandonada. Todavía le costaba separarse de su pasado.

\- ¿Qué hicieron que? – Preguntó Graham enojado al escuchar la historia de lo que había sucedido.

\- Ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo por favor. – Pidió Emma concentrándose en su comida.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Belle? – Preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

\- Eran dos contra una. – Respondió Emma como si eso lo explicará todo.

\- ¡Por Dios Emma, tendrías que haber dicho la verdad! – Le reprochó August.

\- ¡Si me lo hacían a mi, las mataba! – Exclamó Ruby con enojo.

\- Si, todos conocemos tu temperamento. – Dijo Ariel divertida ante la reacción de su amiga.

\- Tendrías que haberle pegado una piña como la otra vez. – Dijo Jefferson.

\- No estoy a favor de la violencia y lo saben, eso fue solo un momento de debilidad. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- Yo creo que tendría que pasar más seguido. – Dijo Ruby.

\- ¡Ruby! – Advirtió Elsa pegándole un codazo para hacerle saber que estaba mal lo que dijo. – Vayamos a lo importante, ¿Emma por qué no dijiste la verdad a Belle? – Preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué no aprovechaste para devolverles una de las tantas que te hacen? – Preguntó Ariel.

\- Porque yo no soy como ellas, yo no soy una buchona, ni juego sucio con las personas. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué sos tan buena? – Pidió saber Ruby mirándola con admiración y orgullo.

\- No soy tan buena. – Negó Emma sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Definitivamente sos mejor que todos nosotros. – Dijo Graham.

\- Supongo que es algo que aprendí estando en el sistema. – Dijo Emma sorprendiendo a todos porque no solía hablar de las cosas de su pasado. – Yo he sufrido mucho porque las personas me han herido y lastimado. Y bueno, aprendí que no me voy a convertir en lo mismo que ellas, yo no voy a lastimar a los demás si puedo evitarlo. – Explicó tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos a la cara.

\- Sos demasiado inteligente para ser una adolescente de dieciséis años. – La halagó Jefferson.

No estaba segura de que inteligente y buena sean palabras correctas para definirla, más bien se podría decir experimentada. Si sus amigos sabrían de las cosas horribles que hizo, no la definirían como alguien buena. La auto mutilación, las drogas, el alcohol, su manera de ser tan hiriente con las palabras y su instinto de escaparse. Estaba claro para ella que esas no eran cosas buenas para definir a una persona. La vida la hizo crecer antes de tiempo, y quizás por eso a veces parecía más inteligente que los chicos de su edad. Pero ella no se consideraba inteligente por eso, sino distinta. ¿Distinta? Si, distinta, esa era una palabra que encajaba perfectamente con ella.

Al terminar la hora escolar se fue al aula de detención. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se puso a hacer su tarea en silencio. A los minutos se sorprendió al ver a Killian entrar al aula. Lo miró con curiosidad atravesar los bancos y sentarse al lado de ella. Notó su postura rígida y tensa, hasta que capto los nudillos de sus dedos estar lastimados.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó ella agarrando la mano de él y acariciándola suavemente.

\- Tuve una pelea con Walsh. – Respondió él relajándose al sentir las caricias de ella.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se pelearon? – Pidió saber ella, dándole la posibilidad de elegir si quería hablar o no del tema.

\- Él también está en el equipo de fútbol y después de la victoria del otro día fuimos a su casa. Yo no fui a la fiesta, pero por los que fueron me enteré que los convido con brownies. – Relató él en un tono de voz baja, para que no les llamen la atención por estar hablando.

\- ¿Brownies locos? – Intervino ella.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó él sorprendido.

\- Por lo poco que lo conozco, demostró ser ese tipo de persona. – Explicó ella recordando las veces que ese chico le había ofrecido drogas.

\- Si, el problema fue que no les dijo a los demás que los brownies tenían marihuana y un par de los chicos se intoxicaron y terminaron en el hospital. – Terminó de relatar la historia.

\- ¿Y por eso le pegaste? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- No era mi intención pegarle. – Respondió él defensivamente. – Fui a hablar con él, pero sus comentarios me hicieron perder el control. – Dijo avergonzado.

\- Está bien, todos perdemos el control de vez en cuando. – Aseguró ella para calmarlo. – Como yo con Millah la otra vez. – Le recordó haciéndolo reír.

El profesor les llamó la atención y se sumergieron en un gran silencio. Cada uno se puso a hacer su tarea, pero Emma podía sentir y notar la atención de Killian sobre ella. Cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos hacia ese chico crecían y eso la aterraba. ¿A él le pasaría lo mismo? Henry le había dicho que él gustaba de ella, pero ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso? Intentaba convencerse de que la manera en que Killian la trataba y los gestos que tenía con ella se debían a eso, a que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero tenía miedo de estar equivocada, miedo que sean solo parte de su forma de ser, y no de que había una conexión especial entre ellos.

\- ¿Vos por qué estás acá? – Preguntó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Por copiarme en el examen. – Respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Te copiaste? – Preguntó él sorprendido y confundido, porque la conocía y sabía que ella no era de hacer esas cosas y menos en literatura.

\- No, no me copie. – Contestó ella. – Fue una trampa de Regina y Millah. – Dijo algo insegura, con miedo de que él no le crea.

\- Esas chicas te están haciendo la vida imposible, ¿No? – Pidió saber él.

\- Eso intentan. – Asistió ella aliviada de que él le crea.

\- Lo lamento, es mi culpa. – Se disculpó rascándose detrás de una oreja de los nervios que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? – Preguntó ella sin entender.

\- Porque si Millah no estaría tan obsesionada conmigo, no te haría este tipo de cosas. – Respondió él frustrado.

\- No es tu culpa que ella sea obsesionada y se descargue con las demás personas. – Aseguró ella, intentando calmarlo.

\- ¿Queres qué hable con ella? ¿Qué le pida que te deje en paz? – Ofreció él.

\- No, solo sería para peor. – Contestó ella apreciando que él ofrezca hacer algo así por ella.

\- Tenes razón. – Coincidió él. – Me gustaría poder hacer algo por vos. – Dijo descansando su cabeza contra su banco, todavía frustrado por la situación.

\- Sigue siendo mi amigo, no dejes que ellas rompan lo que tenemos. – Pidió ella algo insegura de que su pedido sea demasiado para él.

\- Siempre vamos a ser amigos, sin importar ellas, ni nadie. – Prometió él.

\- Bien. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ser amigos era un buen comienzo. ¿No? A Emma le gustaría que Killian sea mucho más que un amigo, todavía se acordaba de lo lindo que se había sentido cuando él la besó bajo las estrellas. Nunca un beso la había hecho sentir tan querida y segura. Pero todavía no estaba lista para avanzar más allá en su relación. O quizás si estaba lista, y solo estaba esperando una señal que le indicará que sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos.

Camino a su casa se encontró con Buttercup, asíque aprovecho el encuentro para cabalgarlo y mimarlo un rato. Al entrar a su casa se encontró con sus padres, según parecía la estaban esperando. Viendo sus caras sabía que ellos ya sabían lo del examen y lo de detención. Dio un largo suspiro y se preparó para enfrentarlos, aún cuando no tenía energías para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuál es mi castigo? – Preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Tu castigo? – Preguntó David confundido.

\- Por copiarme en el examen. – Dijo Emma a modo de explicación.

\- Nosotros no vamos a castigarte. – Dijo Mary Margaret negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- No, no cuando no sabemos lo que pasó. – Respondió Mary Margaret.

\- Así que lo que vamos a hacer es hablar. – Indicó David. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pidió saber a su hija.

\- ¿Ustedes no piensan que me copie? – Preguntó Emma, todavía demasiado sorprendida de la manera de reaccionar de sus padres.

\- Literatura es tu materia favorita y el examen es de un libro que mínimo te vi leer tres veces. – Contestó Mary Margaret. – Así que no, no creemos que te hayas copiado. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Siempre bonita. – Aseguró David.

\- ¿Nos vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó entonces? – Preguntó Mary Margaret con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

\- No estoy segura de que en verdad quieran saberlo. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- Nosotros siempre vamos a querer saber todo lo que tenga que ver con vos. – Dijo David mirándola con todo el amor del mundo.

\- Bien, pero después no me digan que no se los advertí. – Dijo Emma seriamente. – Lo que pasó fue que Millah y Regina me tendieron una trampa. A Regina se le cayó la lapicera y me pidió alcanzársela, cuando lo hice Millah tiró varias hojas debajo de mi banco y llamó a la profesora diciendo que me estaba copiando. – Relató a gran velocidad por lo cual fue difícil comprender lo que decía.

\- ¿Regina? – Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- Si, Regina. – Asistió Emma.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret.

\- Que Cora y vos sean amigas, no significa que Regina y yo lo seamos. – La interrumpió Emma.

\- Lo sabemos, es solo que es difícil imaginar a la chica que queremos como una sobrina metiendo en problemas a nuestra hija. – Explicó David.

\- Si los deja más tranquilos, no creo que haya sido idea de Regina. – Dijo Emma pensativamente. – Ella solo se está juntando con las personas equivocadas. – Justificó.

\- De todas maneras deberíamos hablar con ella. – Dijo Mary Margaret pensativamente.

\- No, por favor no lo hagan. – Pidió Emma. – Esto es entre nosotras y si ustedes se meten lo único que van a hacer es empeorar todo. – Dijo nerviosa pero decidida.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó David.

\- Muy segura. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Y a la profesora por qué no le dijiste? – Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Yo no soy una buchona. – Respondió Emma, ya había tenido esa conversación con sus amigos y no tenía la más mínima intención de repetirla.

\- ¿Pero que pasa si te reprueba? – Preguntó David.

\- Reprobar no es el fin del mundo, he reprobado más de una vez. – Contestó Emma revoleando la mirada. - Me gusta literatura y sea en la instancia que sea, la voy a aprobar. – Dijo con seguridad.

\- Pero Belle va a pensar mal de vos ahora. – Dijo David algo preocupado.

\- No me importa lo que piense, yo estoy tranquila con saber la verdad. – Dijo Emma.

Sus padres le pidieron que despierte a su hermano de su siesta, así que fue a la habitación de Leo, pero en vez de despertarlo se acostó con él y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Sus padres le habían dado la posibilidad de contar su versión de los hechos, habían confiado y creído en ella. La relación de ellos estaba avanzando y creciendo al pasar el tiempo, y eso la hacia sentir contenta. Nunca había tenido eso, padres que confíen y crean en ella. (Lo había tenido con Ingrid, pero lo que vivieron juntas fue muy corto) Disfrutó de la sensación de sentirse parte de una familia y despertó a su hermano haciéndole cosquillas y dándole muchos besos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene referencias a la muerte y la auto mutilación.**

* * *

La semana siguiente, cuando Emma volvió a tener que ir a la clase de literatura se sintió muy nerviosa. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Belle. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se enojen o se decepcionen de ella, pero dolía cuando era por algo así de injusto. Durante toda la clase evito participar y hacer contacto con la mirada de su profesora. Sin embargo, cuando Belle repartió los exámenes, se sorprendió al encontrar que su nota era un nueve. ¿No se suponía qué por el episodio de copiarse la iba a reprobar? Ella se había estado esperando un uno. Al ver la nota se sintió confundida y nerviosa, no terminaba de entender que era lo que había sucedido para que su profesora haya decidido ponerle una buena nota. Cuando sonó el timbre, guardo sus cosas y se levantó de su banco. Estaba por salir del aula, cuando Belle le pidió que se quede para hablar. Se dirigió al escritorio de su profesora y esperaron a que los demás alumnos terminaran de salir.

\- Emma te quiero pedir perdón. – Dijo Belle una vez que se encontraron solas en el aula.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Emma sorprendida y confundida.

\- Por lo que pasó durante el examen la semana pasada, por no haber confiado en vos. – Respondió Belle.

\- En cuanto a eso, no entiendo mi nota. ¿Un nueve? ¿No tendría que ser yo quien pida perdón y repruebe cuando fui la que se copió? - Dijo Emma jugando con el morral que colgaba de su hombro para calmar sus nervios.

\- Te mereces ese nueve Emma. – Dijo Belle con sinceridad. – Al leer tu examen y las hojas con las que supuestamente te estabas copiando, me di cuenta que no tenían nada que ver. – Explicó.

\- Bueno, supongo que gracias. – Dijo Emma soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Tengo la sensación de que si te pregunto de quienes eran esas hojas no me vas a decir, ¿Cierto? – Pidió saber Belle.

\- No, lo siento. – Se disculpó Emma mordiéndose el labio.

\- Eres valiente y buena persona. – Comentó Belle con una sonrisa. – Solo intenta no meterte en muchos problemas por eso, ¿Quieres? – Le aconsejó.

\- Eso intentaré. – Aceptó Emma.

Al salir del aula sonrió y respiró aliviada, eso había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Que el plan de Millah y Regina no haya funcionado, la hizo sentir que había logrado una pequeña victoria. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

 _\- ¿Y? ¿Le dijiste la verdad a Belle? – Henry._

 _\- No, pero digamos que la descubrió por si sola, me puso un nueve. – Emma._

 _\- ¡Felicitaciones, sos lo más! – Henry._

 _\- Te veo a la tarde, te quiero mucho. – Emma._

 _\- Acá te voy a estar esperando, te quiero más. – Henry._

Emma fue a clase de historia con Elsa y Ruby. La mayor parte de la clase no pudo concentrarse, ya que Regina le mandaba miradas asesinas desde el otro extremo del aula. ¿Cuál era su problema realmente? No había hecho nada para molestarla, así que no comprendía porque la morocha se mostraba enojada al punto de explotar. Cuando terminó la clase, fue al baño y al salir se encontró con Regina.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Belle? – Preguntó Regina seriamente.

\- No soy una buchona. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y a tus padres? – Preguntó Regina cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no les dije? – Retrucó Emma también cruzándose de brazos.

\- Habrían venido a hablarme, te habrían defendido, o lo que sea. – Dijo Regina revoleando su mirada para demostrar que estaba molesta.

\- Como dije antes, no soy una buchona. No soy como ustedes, no me voy a enganchar en sus juegos. – Explicó Emma.

\- Todos tenemos un punto donde nos rompemos. – Comentó Regina con convicción. – Y nosotras vamos a encontrar el tuyo. – Advirtió.

Regina se fue del baño antes que Emma pueda responderle. Emma se tomó unos minutos para calmarse, eso había sido intenso. ¿En verdad todavía no habían encontrado lo que la rompía? Pensaba que estaba claro que todo lo que tenía que ver con su pasado la afectaba, pero agradeció mentalmente que al parecer esas chicas todavía no lo hubieran descubierto.

Pero Regina tenía razón, todos tenían un punto donde se rompían. Ese día para Emma, el punto donde se rompió fue una llamada que recibió al salir de la clase de matemática. Era Mulán y lo que le dijo hizo que se quede paralizada, Henry había muerto. El celular se cayó de su mano al escuchar eso y no se gastó en recuperarlo, lo dejo allí abandonado. Podía sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Eso no podía ser verdad, eso no podía ser cierto. Ellos se iban a ver esa tarde, Henry le había dicho que la iba a estar esperando. Ella no podía perder a Henry. Corrió al hospital, sin importarle que todavía estuviera en horario de clases. Mulán le explicó que Henry había dejado de respirar, y que luego de intentar reanimarlo por cuarenta minutos, decidieron que se había ido.

Emma entró a la habitación de Henry y observó el estado en el que estaba, su piel pálida y sus ojos cerrados. Se acostó en la cama junto a él, sintió la falta de su ritmo respiratorio y la ausencia de los latidos de su corazón. Al comprobar que eso era real, que Henry estaba muerto, lo abrazó y se quebró en un llanto desconsolando. Emma se mantuvo allí con Henry en sus brazos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas, días… Realmente no sabía. Simplemente sabia que no tenía las energías para soportar el dolor que esa perdida le causaba. En cierto momento sus padres entraron a la habitación e intentaron hacerla reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba. Recién logró retomar cierto grado de conciencia cuando David la agarró en sus brazos y la llevó a la camioneta. Cuando llegaron a su casa, David volvió a agarrarla en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación para acostarla en su cama. Mary Margaret se quedo con ella esa noche, acompañándola y consolándola lo mejor que pudo.

Los siguientes días fueron como una gran nebulosa, para lo único que salió de la cama fue para ir al baño. A penas comía la comida que alguno de sus padres le traía a su habitación. Ellos intentaban hacerla levantar y animarla, pero no lo lograban. Hasta sus amigos y amigas lo intentaban haciéndole algunas visitas. Recién lograron convencerla de levantarse cuando fue el velorio del Henry. Ella no tenía intenciones de ir, pero sus padres finalmente la convencieron y la acompañaron. Era en una pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Emma se sintió agradecida al ver que todos sus amigos habían decido asistir para hacerle compañía. También pudo ver que Killian estaba con su hermano Liam, ambos parecían igual de destruidos que ella. A penas pudo escuchar lo que dijo el sacerdote, su mirada demasiado perdida en el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo de Henry. De repente el sacerdote ofreció que quien quiera decir unas palabras lo haga. Primero habló una maestra de Henry y después Mulán. En cierto momento Emma sin pensarlo se paro frente a todas las personas presentes sintiendo una gran necesidad de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué el mundo es tan jodidamente injusto? – Preguntó Emma al aire, sacando afuera sus frustraciones. – Perdón, nunca fui buena expresándome con las palabras, Henry sabía eso. – Se disculpó por si había ofendido a alguien con el comentario. – Conocí a Henry en el hospital porque soy voluntaria y desde ese momento mi vida cambio para siempre. Henry era una de esas personas con una luz especial, lleno de esperanza, fe, fuerzas, y siempre viendo lo mejor en los demás. Me gustaría poder explicarles lo maravilloso que era, pero la verdad es que solo podemos saberlo aquellos que lo conocimos. – Dijo Emma y se tomó una pausa para secarse las lágrimas y tomar un largo suspiro. – Me habría gustado que tengamos más tiempo juntos, que compartamos toda la vida, pero supongo que no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere. – Confesó con la voz temblorosa y entrego el micrófono al sacerdote. – Siempre voy a estar agradecida de haberte conocido porque me salvaste y siempre vas a ser parte de mí, te quiero mucho. Espérame. – Dijo acariciando la madera del ataúd y dejando un beso en el.

Emma no sabía como había hecho para sobrevivir todo eso sin tener un ataque de pánico en el medio. Se volvió a ubicar en su lugar, en medio de sus padres. Por unos minutos la iglesia se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Killian se paro con su guitarra y agarró el micrófono.

\- Yo tampoco soy bueno con las palabras, por eso voy a preferir cantarles está canción. – Dijo él poniéndose cómodo y ajustando los acordes de su guitarra. – Si Henry estaría acá, sé exactamente que canción me pediría, su favorita. Así que acá vamos, está canción es para vos Henry. – Explicó nervioso.

 _We the people fight for our existence (Somos las personas que luchamos por nuestra existencia)_

 _We don't claim to be perfect but we're free (No clamamos ser perfectos, pero somos libres)_

 _We dream our dreams alone with no resitance (Soñamos nuestros sueños solos, sin resistencia)_

 _Faded like the stars we wish to be (Desvanecidos, como las estrellas que desearíamos ser)_

Los acordes y la voz de Killian transportaron la mente de Emma hacia el momento que habían pasado en la habitación del hospital, los tres juntos cantando felices. Emma pudo notar el dolor de Killian en su voz y en su mirada, era como ver un espejo. Su voz y las notas de la guitarra penetraron en su cuerpo y alma, haciéndola sentir aún más rota que antes al ver todo su dolor reflejado.

 _Little by little, we give you everything you ever dreamed of. (Poco a poco, te dimos todo lo que soñabas.)_

 _Little by little, the weels of your life have slowly fallen off._ _(Poco a poco, el control de tu vida va cayendo lentamente.)_

 _Little by little, you have to give it all in all your life._ _(Poco a poco, debes dar todo de ti en está vida.)_

 _And all the time, I just asked myself: why you really here?_ _(Y todo el tiempo me pregunto: ¿Por qué en realidad estás aquí?)_

Emma no pudo contener las lágrimas durante toda la canción, la voz de Killian llegando hacia lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando la canción terminó ella aplaudió sorprendiendo a todos, y haciendo que los demás reaccionen de la misma forma. Killian le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa desde lejos y ella se la devolvió, porque después de todo si había alguien que quizás pueda entender el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era él. Cuando la iglesia volvió a quedar en silencio, la persona que esta vez decidió hablar fue Robert Gold. El abuelo de Henry empezó a hablar de lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. La cabeza de Emma daba vueltas de la furia que sentía y gritaba ¡mentira! por cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese hombre. De repente no pudo soportar más escucharlo y salió de la iglesia. Cruzó a la plaza y se acostó en césped para intentar calmarse. A los minutos se encontró rodeada de todos sus amigos.

\- Sé que la pregunta que te voy a hacer va a ser muy tonta, pero ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Elsa rompiendo el silencio.

\- Mal. – Respondió Emma sin quitar su vista del cielo.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Ariel.

\- Tomando aire. – Respondió Jefferson.

\- Y evitando escuchar las mentiras del abuelo de Henry. – Dijo Emma en un tono de voz muy amargo.

\- Ese hombre realmente parece sacado de otro mundo. – Comentó Graham.

\- Creo que no hay una persona en todo este pueblo que no le tenga miedo. – Agregó Ruby.

\- Henry solía compararlo con Rumpelstilstskin. – Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Henry solía buscar parecidos a todas las personas en los personajes de los cuentos de hadas. A ella siempre solía compararla con Rapunzel.

\- Eso si que es divertido, apruebo absolutamente esa comparación. – Dijo Ruby.

\- Es una comparación inteligente. – Coincidió August.

\- Henry siempre fue más inteligente que los chicos de su edad. – Asistió Emma.

\- Creo que es hora de ir volviendo. – Dijo Elsa al escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia.

\- Si. – Aceptó Emma dejando que Jefferson y August la ayuden a pararse. – Gracias por esto chicos. – Agradeció.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Dijo Ariel.

\- Los amigos estamos siempre. – Dijo Jefferson agarrándole la mano.

\- Aún cuando no estamos, estamos. – Aseguró Graham.

Es que era así, por más Henry no estaba más allí físicamente, siempre iba a estar presente en ella. Henry era parte de ella, y siempre iba a estar en su corazón, en su alma, en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Una vez que terminó el velorio, volvió a su casa con sus padres. Esa noche decidió unirse a la mesa con ellos para cenar. Lamentablemente la vida seguía, y ella tenía que seguir. Henry habría querido eso, ¿Cierto?

 _Emma estaba acostada en su cama, a punto de dormirse, cuando de repente alguien se sentó en ella y la hizo sobresaltar. Peter, su padre adoptivo estaba allí y Emma sintió como el pánico la empezaba a invadir._

 _\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella intentando que no se note el miedo que sentía._

 _\- Vine a ver como estás después de todo lo que pasó. – Respondió él acariciándole la pierna._

 _\- ¿Todo lo que pasó? – Preguntó ella incorporándose para que él no pueda tocarla y abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos._

 _\- La muerte de Igrid y la muerte de Henry. – Respondió él. – Como te dije, todas las personas que queres, se van a morir. – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada._

 _\- ¡Basta! ¡No sigas! ¡No quiero escucharte! – Exclamó ella tapándose los oídos._

 _\- Solo te digo la verdad. – Se excusó él._

 _\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó ella cambiando el tema._

 _\- Siempre te voy a encontrar, nunca te vas a poder escapar de mí. – Dijo agarrándola fuertemente del cuello._

 _Las manos de Peter rodearon su cuello haciéndole imposible respirar. Emma intentó escaparse o gritar, pero le fue imposible. Todo se desvaneció y se volvió negro._

Emma se despertó agitada y transpirada de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Le costó recuperarse y convencerse de que solo había sido un horrible sueño. Había parecido tan real. Todo lo que Peter le había dicho resonó en su cabeza con furia atormentándola y haciendo que todos sus miedos resurjan con gran fuerza. Esa era la verdad, todas las personas la abandonaban de alguna forma. ¿Cómo podía vivir con eso? No sabía que pensar, que hacer, ni como seguir respirando. Lo único que pudo encontrar para calmarse fue agarrar su navaja y cortar una de sus muñecas unas cuantas veces, dejando que el dolor que sentía quede liberado en sus heridas.


	24. Chapter 24

_¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Se que la muerte de Henry fue triste, pero es algo necesario para esta historia. Les recuerdo que esto es un drama, y va a tener teniendo muchas cosas tristes. Pero también es una historia de auto superación y crecimiento, pero ya iremos llegando de a poco hacia eso. Por último, para tranquilizarlos un poco, les aseguro que estoy a favor de los finales felices._

 _Dicho todo lo anteriror, les advierto que el capitulo contiene referencias a la auto mutilación y hechos violentos._

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron duros y difíciles. Emma continuó haciendo su vida normal, como ir al colegio, ayudar a David con los caballos y Mary Margaret con la huerta y las ovejas, ir a andar en skate con sus amigos… Pero sin embargo, estaba como ausente aún cuando estaba presente en los momentos. No hablaba. El dolor que sentía era muy grande y tenía miedo de que aumente. Tenía miedo de querer a las personas que la rodeaban. Tenía miedo de sentir. Era como si había vuelto a ser la niña asustada que era cuando llegó a lo de sus padres, y no la niña que había cambiado y logrado abrir su corazón gracias a Henry y sus amigos. Era como haber dado cien pasos hacia atrás. Ella estaba conciente de eso, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía cambiarlo. Las pesadillas con memorias del pasado seguían atormentándola y eso hacía que más de una noche recurra a lastimar sus muñecas.

Una tarde decidió volver a ir a leer al arroyo, ese lugar siempre le había dado paz y esperaba que ahora también lo haga. Mojó los pies en el agua y deseó que el arroyo fuera lo suficientemente profundo como para nadar. Pero como no lo era, se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y se puso a leer el libro que había llevado con ella.

\- Hola. – La saludó Killian.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde que Henry ya no estaba.

\- Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero sé que es una pésima pregunta. – Dijo él agarrando un par de piedras y tirándolas al arroyo.

\- Mal, estoy mal. – Admitió ella después de un largo silencio donde se dedicó a mirar como él arrojaba las piedras.

\- Yo también estoy mal. – Coincidió él. – Lo extraño. – Confesó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Yo también lo extraño, todos los días. – Dijo ella derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Preguntó él cambiando el tema y enfocándose en el libro que ella tenía en sus piernas.

\- Había una vez. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa triste, era el libro favorito de Henry.

\- ¿Puedo leer con vos? – Preguntó él rascándose detrás de la oreja de una forma nerviosa.

\- Claro. – Contestó ella señalando el espacio libre que había a su lado como para darle a entender que se siente.

Killian se sentó a su lado y ambos se pusieron a leer el libro. Leyeron en voz alta, turnándose página por página. Por momentos se detenían y hacían comentarios sobre lo que a Henry le gustaba o no le gustaba, o lo que opinaba sobre distintas partes de la historia. Ese fue el rato más sincero y aliviador que Emma vivió desde que había perdido a Henry. Con Killian se sentía bien expresar su dolor, porque él la entendía.

Al rato el celular de Killian sonó y se despidió de ella ya que su hermano solicitaba su ayuda. Emma se quedo leyendo un rato más, hasta que se vio interrumpida por pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo del cielo. Emma no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba por hacer de noche y del mal tiempo, se había perdido tanto en la lectura que no lo había notado. Guardó el libro en su morral y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Como se estaba haciendo de noche y no quería que sus padres se enojen por su llegada tarde, decidió acortar el camino por medio del bosque y los campos. En cierto momento escuchó ruido como a animales peleando, lo cual llamó su atención. Decidió seguir los sonidos y lo siguiente que vio la hizo horrorizarse, el lobo estaba atacando a Buttercup. Su primer instinto fue gritar, lo cual por suerte resulto positivo. El lobo ante la sorpresa se escapó corriendo. Buttercup cayó al piso y Emma corrió hacia él. Tenía tres mordidas en su lomo. Tenía que curarlo y salvarlo, no podía perder a nadie más. Ayudó al caballo a pararse y lo comenzó a guiar hacia su casa. Como el caballo estaba muy débil, lo ayudó dejando que descanse su cabeza contra el hombro de ella, para así poder cargar algo de su peso. El camino se hizo interminable, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa y más de una vez cayeron al césped.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritó Emma cuando tuvo su casa a la vista.

Emma gritó por sus padres pidiendo ayuda. Su casa ya estaba a la vista y en algún momento la iban a tener que escuchar. No sabía cuanto más iba a poder aguantar la lluvia y cargar parte del peso de Buttercup. Se estaba empezando a sentir mal, pero ver su casa le daba fe de que iba lograr salvar al caballo. Gritó y gritó, hasta que su madre apareció y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Mary Margaret corriendo hacia su hija.

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Emma sintiendo un gran alivio cuando vio a su madre corriendo hacia ella y la escuchó gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Emma! – Exclamó y la rodeó en un gran abrazo. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó observándola con gran preocupación y alivio.

\- Buttercup está lastimado. – Respondió Emma sin soltar al caballo.

\- Bien, vamos a llevarlo al establo. – Dijo Mary Margaret decidida.

Mary Margaret se colocó del otro lado del caballo y entre las dos pudieron ayudarlo a moverse más rápido. De repente aparecieron David y Leroy yendo a toda velocidad a caballo hacia ellas. David se bajó de su caballo lo más rápido que pudo y hundió a su hija en un gran abrazo. Emma no quería soltarse de Buttercup, pero la fuerza del abrazo de su padre hizo que finalmente lo suelte y se deje contener. Emma dejó escapar todo el dolor y frustración acumulada que tenía en ese abrazo. Lloró desconsoladamente por todo lo que había perdido. Por haber perdido Ingri Henry, y por el miedo de perder a Buttercup.

\- Gracias a Dios Emma, estábamos tan preocupados. – Dijo David aliviado al tener a su hija en sus brazos.

\- Papá tenes que salvar a Buttercup. – Pidió Emma saliendo del abrazo.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David mirando al caballo el cual estaba en pie gracias a Leroy y Mary Margaret.

\- Por favor papá, no puedo perder a nadie más. – Rogó Emma dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo.

\- Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible. – Aseguró David dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

\- Vamos cariño, tu padre y Leroy se encargaran de Buttercup. – Dijo Mary Margaret agarrando a su hija de la mano.

\- Pero… - Empezó a protestar Emma.

\- Emma estás mojada, con frío y si no me equivoco con una líneas de fiebre. – La interrumpió Mary Margaret. – Lo mejor para ayudar a Buttercup es que te pongas bien. – Agregó intentando hacerla razonar.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma sintiéndose demasiado agotada como para pelear.

Mary Margaret llevó a Emma hacia la casa. La fiebre de Emma estaba muy alta y la hacia sentir mareada, por lo cual su madre se apuró en ponerse ropa seca y luego llevó a su hija a darse un baño de agua caliente. Mary Margaret dejó la bañera llenándose y fue a buscar una aspirina para hacer bajar la fiebre de Emma, mientras ella se quitaba la ropa mojada. Intentó empezar a quitarse la ropa, pero le resultaba imposible. No tenía fuerzas, sentía que todo giraba en su cabeza y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba congelada con lo cual le costaba articular sus movimientos. Se sentó en el borde de la bañadera y por lo menos pudo quitarse las botas y el jean. Al final tuvo que esperar a su madre para que la ayude con el resto de la ropa. Se sentía muy expuesta y vulnerable estando desnuda frente a su madre, pero sabía que necesitaba la ayuda con lo mal que se sentía. Tomó la aspirina y se metió en la bañadera. El agua caliente la ayudó a volver a tener percepción de cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Emma sé que te sentís mal, pero no te duermas. – Dijo Mary Margaret ayudándole a lavar su cabello.

\- No es necesario que me ayudes Mary. – Se quejó Emma, a pesar que las manos de su madre lavando su cabello la hacían sentir una gran calma.

\- Quiero hacerlo y no podes evitarlo. – Dijo Mary Margaret con convicción. – Aparte es necesario con lo mal que te sentís. – Justificó.

\- Me he sentido peor. – Protestó Emma defensivamente.

\- No importa, ahora te sentís mal y yo me voy a quedar con vos. – Dijo Mary Margaret haciendo pequeños masajes en la cabeza de su hija.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

Mary Margaret alcanzó un toallón a Emma y la llevó hacia su habitación. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el pijama, Emma notó que su madre miraba las cicatrices que ella tenía en su cuerpo con una gran mezcla de sentimientos: curiosidad, conmoción, culpa, dolor, enojo. Al darse cuenta de la mirada intensa de su madre, recordó porque no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo. Tenía marcas de cinturón en su espalda y estómago, tenía quemaduras de cigarrillos en sus brazos y piernas, y tenía la marca que la herida de bala había dejado en su hombro.

\- No me mires así, ya sé que soy horrible. – Dijo Emma saliéndose del agarre de su madre y terminando de ponerse la remera sola.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Mary Margaret confundida y asombrada de lo que su hija decía.

\- Mis cicatrices, sé que son horribles por eso te dije en el baño que no necesitabas ayudarme. – Explicó Emma recostándose en su cama.

\- Emma quiero que nunca más vuelvas a pensar algo como eso. – Dijo Mary Margaret agarrando la cara de su hija para hacer que la mire a los ojos. – Sos hermosa. – Afirmó con sinceridad.

\- Pero mis cicatrices… - Comenzó a decir Emma.

\- Tus cicatrices solamente demuestran lo fuerte que sos y lo mucho a lo que sobreviviste. Ellas jamás van a cambiar lo hermosa que eres. – La interrumpió Mary Margaret, sus palabras llenas de afecto y tristeza. – Desearía que no las tengas porque eso significaría que te podría haber cuidado y protegido. Pero como no es así y las tenes, estoy agradecida de ellas, porque no importa que pasó sobreviviste y ahora estás acá conmigo. – Confesó sin poder contener el dolor que sentía y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Emma se refugió en los brazos de su madre, dejó que las palabras de su madre la curen y tranquilicen. No tenía fuerzas para pelear, así que decidió aceptarlas, después de todo lo único que encontraba en ojos de ella era sinceridad. Mary Margaret comenzó a pasarle pañuelos con agua fría en su frente para ayudarla a bajar la fiebre. Emma se relajó ante el contacto de su madre, y dejo que el sueño se apodere de ella.

Al otro día, cuando despertó ya se sentía mejor. Su fiebre había bajado, pero todavía no se sentía con energías para levantarse así que se quedo en la cama pensando. De repente fue consciente de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había algo importante que había pasado y le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Había llamado por primera vez a Mary Margaret "mamá" y a David "papá". Había sido en un momento de completa debilidad, pero lo había hecho. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de eso?

Finalmente decidió cambiarse y bajar a ver como estaba Buttercup. David la llevó a ver al caballo, le explicó lo que él había hecho con Leroy, le informó lo que había dicho el veterinario que hoy había ido a revisarlo y le mostró las vendas. Emma se quedo un rato con Buttercup, acariciándolo y disfrutando de que este bien. Le quedaba recuperarse, pero estaba bien. Después de un rato, Mary Margaret apareció viniendo a buscarla para el desayuno.

\- Bien, ya no tienes fiebre. – Informó Mary Margaret observando el termómetro.

\- Te dije que ya me sentía mejor. – Dijo Emma.

\- A desayunar entonces. – Dijo David alcanzándole una taza con chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando Buttercup se recupere? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Lo dejaremos libre. – Respondió David.

\- ¿No puede quedarse? – Propuso Emma con una mezcla de nervios y miedo.

\- En este campo no aceptamos mustangs. – Contestó David con seriedad.

\- David por favor, Buttercup es un gran caballo y no quiero perderlo. – Pidió Emma mientras jugaba con los cereales que tenía servidos en su plato. – Si lo dejamos libre el lobo podría volver a lastimarlo. – Agregó como excusa.

\- Voy a hacer lo posible porque los del refugio de animales se encarguen de agarrar al lobo que anda rondando por acá. – Informó David luego de tomar un sorbo de café.

\- Por favor David, Buttercup es importante para mí. Si dejas que se quede, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo. – Prometió Emma mirándolo de manera suplicante.

\- No es por cuidarlo, la razón que por la que no quiero que se quede es porque los mustang son peligrosos. – Explicó David.

\- ¿Quién dice que todos los mustang son iguales y peligrosos? – Preguntó Emma de forma desafiante.

\- Puede quedarse acá mientras se cure, después se ira. – Dijo David con firmeza, dando por cerrada la discusión.

\- Sabes que me pasaré todos los días intentando de convencerte, ¿No? – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió David, sabía que su hija era terca e insistente cuando quería algo.

\- Bien. – Dijo Emma.

Emma estaba decidida a pasar todos los días intentando convencer a su padre de que Buttercup se quede en el campo de ellos. Sabía que iba a ser complicado, pero estaba decidida hacerlo. A pesar de eso, sintió algo de frustración ante la discusión por lo cual quiso retirarse de la mesa. Pero cuando se paró de su silla, algo le impidió continuar moviéndose.

\- Emma. – Dijo Leo agarrando la remera de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida la escuchar la voz de su hermano por primera vez.

\- Emma. – Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

\- Dijo mi nombre. – Dijo Emma mirando a sus padres mientras agarraba a su hermano en sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

\- Sos su primera palabra. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayas ganado en eso. – Protestó David, pero su mirada conmovida por la situación y la sonrisa que había formada en sus labios indicaba que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Emma. – Volvió a decir Leo riendo ante las cosquillas que su hermana le estaba haciendo.

\- Te quiero mucho hermanito. – Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la frente.

La voz de su hermano resonó en sus oídos y entró en su cuerpo como una gran luz de esperanza que la hizo volver a sentir viva. Una luz que atravesó todo el dolor y oscuridad en la que se había vuelto envuelta todos esos días. ¿Quién diría que la niña perdida y abandonada iba a terminar teniendo una familia a donde pertenecer? ¿Quién diría que la niña que no importaba iba a terminar siendo la primera palabra de alguien? Emma sintió gran admiración por su hermano al decir su primera palabra, y sintió gran alegría de que haya elegido su nombre para hacerlo. Leo le dio algo que venía necesitando desde hacer varios días, paz. La risa de su hermano era como música mágica, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer en esas situaciones, dejo que su risa invada el espacio y rió con él.


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene escenas referentes a la auto mutilación.**

* * *

Tener a Buttercup en el campo hizo que Emma vuelva a tener energías y ánimo para hacer las cosas que formaban parte de su rutina. Le gustaba llegar a su casa del colegio y dedicar su tiempo al caballo. Le curaba las heridas, lo bañaba, le cepillaba el cabello, lo hacía caminar un rato. De a poco empezó a volver a participar de las conversaciones, contestaba las preguntas que le hacían y prestaba atención en escuchar lo que decían. Era como si estaría volviendo a empezar, costaba y dolía, pero lo estaba haciendo. Luego de diez días Buttercup estaba recuperado, ahora solo tenía que pensar una forma de convencer a su padre de que lo deje quedarse.

\- Emma, ¿Vos que pensas? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma confundida, había estado demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos y no había seguido el curso de la conversación.

\- ¿No estabas escuchando? – Pidió saber August levantando las cejas con curiosidad.

\- No, lo siento, estaba pensando en Buttercup. – Explicó Emma algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Todavía seguís con la idea de convencer a David de que lo deje quedarse en su campo? – Preguntó Elsa presintiendo lo que preocupaba a su amiga.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. – Pero, no importa, ¿Qué era lo que me preguntaban? – Preguntó Emma volviendo al tema anterior de la conversación.

\- De la competencia de skates. – Respondió Graham.

\- Es este sábado en la feria Neverland. – Agregó Ruby.

\- ¿Queres participar? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- No, no creo. – Respondió Emma.

\- Deberías, nunca antes participó una chica. – Dijo Ruby intentando entusiasmarla.

\- Aparte al ganador le dan trecientos dólares. – Informó Elsa el premio.

\- No sé, no tengo ánimos, no me gustan mucho las competencias. – Dijo Emma jugando con el sorbete de su bebida.

\- Bueno, si te dan ganas, deberías participar. – Sugirió August.

\- Seguramente ganarías. – La halagó Graham.

Emma no había querido andar en skate desde que Henry se murió, alguna parte de su insconciente hacía que no se sienta bien haciendo algo que la hacía tan feliz cuando él ya no estaba. Sabía que sus amigos estaban intentando ayudarla y animarla, pero por ahora no podía. Sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que volver a disfrutar de las cosas que amaba hacer, pero por ahora no se sentía cómoda haciéndolas. Tendría que ir paso a paso, como cuando murió Ingrid. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y a ella todo parecía llevarle el triple de lo normal.

Cuando salió del colegio se fue a su casa y pasó gran parte de la tarde en la huerta. Esos días en los que se había estado sintiendo tan destruida, había descubierto que el contacto con la tierra era algo muy descargador. Cuidando de las plantas había podido encontrar paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, esa tarde, la paz no le duró mucho. En cierto momento de la tarde empezó a escuchar ruido a caballo y fue a ver que era lo que sucedía. Buttercup estaba en un corral al aire libre y Robert Gold estaba intentando domarlo. David, Liam y Killian lo observaban desde fuera. Emma no entendía qué era lo que el señor Gold hacía allí, ni lo que estaba haciendo al caballo. Aparte había algo que la confundía, ¿No se suponía que se llevaba mal con su padre?

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo con Buttercup? – Cuestionó Emma acercándose al corral.

\- Le pedí al señor Gold que venga a domar y entrenar a Buttercup. – Respondió David.

El señor Gold cayó de Buttercup. Enojado ante lo sucedido, tomó el látigo que tenía en su mano y dio unos golpes en el lomo del caballo. Emma observó la situación horrorizada, no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan cruel al tratar un animal, más cuando ese animal hasta hace poco había estado gravemente herido. Las quejas de dolor del caballo hicieron que millones de escenas aparezcan en su cabeza, recuerdos de cuando a ella más de una vez le habían pegado con cinturones. Actuando de puro instinto entró al corral, ignorando las llamadas y quejas de David. Se paró entre Buttercup y el señor Gold, y detuvo el siguiente latigazo con su mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Gold mirándola con enojo y asombro.

\- No sé te ocurra volver a tocar este caballo. – Respondió Emma con seriedad.

\- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Gold.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que sos para creer que puedes maltratar a un animal de está manera?! ¡Vete de aquí! – Explotó Emma furiosa.

\- Gold, ¿Podemos hablar? – Intervino David interrumpiendo la situación.

\- Claro. – Asistió Gold.

Emma observó al señor Gold salir del corral para hablar con David. Una vez que él estuvo afuera, centró su atención en Buttercup. Sacó su camisa, quedándose en musculosa, y la uso para detener las sangre de las pequeñas marcas que había dejado el látigo. Acarició su lomo y su cabello hasta tranquilizarlo completamente. Sentía gran enojo contra Gold por lo que había hecho, y contra David por haber dejado que suceda. Ella tenía que demostrarles que la violencia no era la forma en tratar a un animal, y menos a su caballo. Sí, ella pensaba en Buttercup como su caballo, aún cuando no sabía si iba a poder serlo ya que no había podido convencer a David. Decidida a mostrarles a esos hombres que ella tenía una conexión especial con ese hermoso caballo salvaje color negro, se subió a él dispuesta a cabalgarlo. El caballo dio un par de saltos bruscos, los cuales ella pudo controlar perfectamente. Una vez que se calmó lo incitó a andar, y eso hicieron. Ella cabalgó a Buttercup como si fuera el caballo más manso del mundo, dio un par de vueltas alrededor del corral y luego se bajó del caballo.

\- Así es como se trata a un caballo. – Dijo ella a Gold y a David.

David, Gold, Liam y Killian la miraron sorprendidos, como si no podrían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al parecer no era algo normal que una persona pueda montar a un caballo mustang de esa manera, y menos una mujer. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Emma había pasado más de una noche intentando cabalgar con Buttercup. Las personas del campo a veces eran demasiado machistas para su gusto. Como nadie dijo nada, Emma decidió irse. Tenía la sensación de que David y Gold estaban planeando algo, y que fuera lo que fuera eso no le iba a gustar.

\- ¡Emma, espera! – Exclamó Killian corriendo para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

\- Eso fue asombroso, estuviste increíble. – La halago él una vez que estuvo parado frente a ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tu mano, está lastimada. – Dijo él agarrándole la mano para poder examinar donde el látigo le había pegado.

\- No es nada, es solo un corte. – Dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto e intentando liberar su mano.

\- Pero está sangrando. – Protestó él sin soltar la mano de ella. – Déjame ayudarte. – Pidió suavemente.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió ella perdiéndose en la intensidad de los ojos azules de él.

Killian la agarró de la mano y la llevó al establo. Abrió una canilla que había, le quito las pulseras y guió la mano de ella bajo el agua. Emma dejó que él le lave su herida, disfrutando la sensación de que alguien la cuide. Una vez que el corte dejo de sangrar Killian cerró la canilla y vendó la mano de ella usando un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Emma había estado tan perdida en lo lindo que se sentía el contacto de las manos de él con la piel de ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando él notó sus cortes. Cortes que no tenían nada que ver con el latigazo de recién, sino con lo que más de una noche había pasado haciendo con su navaja.

\- ¿Qué son estos cortes? – Preguntó él acariciándole los cortes con delicadeza.

\- Nada. – Respondió ella separándose de él bruscamente.

* * *

 _Emma se fue de la terapia grupal sintiéndose extremadamente triste. Las charlas sobre familias siempre la ponían triste. Ella no tenía familia. Ella había sido abandonada, y más de una vez. Sus padres verdaderos la habían abandonado, y todas las familias adoptivas donde había estado también. ¿Para qué iba a quedarse en esa charla si ella no tenía familia, ni nunca iba a tenerla? Probablemente no tenía familia porque no se la merecía. Es como en más de una casa adoptiva le habían dicho, ella no se merecía ser amada. Sus verdaderos padres la habían abandonado en medio de la ruta, no habían tenido ni siquiera la delicadeza de llevarla a un hospital o iglesia. Ellos no la habían amado ni siquiera en su primer instante de vida. ¿Y si sus verdaderos padres no pudieron amarla, entonces quién iba a hacerlo?_

 _\- Emma, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Preguntó Ingrid entrando a la habitación y encontrando a Emma cortándose las muñecas._

 _\- Es solo mi manera de descargar mi dolor. – Respondió Emma soltando la navaja que tenía y tapándose la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza._

 _\- Emma, ¿Sabías que todos creemos que estás diciendo la verdad y vos no tenes un problema con las drogas? – Preguntó Ingrid sentándose a su lado. – Las habrás probado, pero definitivamente no sos una adicta. – Comentó._

 _\- Bien, gracias por creerme, supongo. – Dijo Emma sin saber bien que decir y haciendo hombros._

 _\- Pero esto que estás haciendo es lo mismo que la droga. – Dijo Ingrid agarrándole sus muñecas heridas y dando un beso en ellas a pesar de que tenían sangre. – Esto al igual que una adicción, es una manera de evitar y escapar de la realidad. – Explicó con calma._

 _\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué te importa lo que yo hago con mi cuerpo o mi vida? – Preguntó Emma con una mezcla de confusión y enojo._

 _\- Sé que haz tenido una vida difícil y que haz sufrido mucho Emma, pero esta no es la manera de descargar lo que sentís. – Respondió Ingrid agarrándole la cara suavemente para que sus miradas se encuentren. – Sos una chica buena, hermosa y fuerte. Nada de lo que pasó en tu vida es tu culpa. No te lastimes, no te mereces ese dolor. – Dijo con sinceridad._

 _Ingrid secó las lágrimas de Emma y la refugió en un cálido abrazo. Emma no entendía bien del todo lo que sucedía, pero se dejo llevar, esa mujer la hacia sentir segura. Emma nunca había contado a nadie de sus cortes. Las únicas personas que lo habían sabido eran Neal y Lily, pero nunca le dieron importancia, siempre pensaron que era un asunto tonto y que ella era débil. Ingrid era la primera persona que le había hecho sentir que eso no estaba bien, que ella no merecía lastimarse de esa manera._

* * *

\- Emma… - Dijo él preocupado al ver sus reacciones.

\- Esto no es nada, fue solo un error. – Lo interrumpió ella negando con la cabeza y evitando mirarlo porque se sentía avergonzada.

\- Esas heridas fueron hechas intencionalmente. – Dijo él intentando de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio para descargar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- Yo… tengo que hacer algo con esto, tus padres tendrían que saberlo. – Contestó él y se hizo camino hacia fuera del establo.

\- No, Killian por favor. – Suplicó ella alcanzándolo y agarrando su brazo para detenerlo. – Por favor no les digas, no quiero que ellos sepan, que se preocupen y todo eso. – Pidió algo desesperada.

\- No sé que hacer con esto Emma. – Dijo él con sinceridad y dio un largo suspiro. – No está bien que te lastimes. – Comentó pensativamente.

\- Henry sabía, él me ayudaba. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Preguntó él sin poder evitar la preocupación en el tono de su voz.

\- Porque no sé como expresar lo que siento, es todo demasiado intenso o simplemente la nada misma. – Respondió ella tímidamente. – Es muy difícil de explicar, podría llevarnos toda la vida. – Agregó frustrada ante su incapacidad de expresarse.

\- Emma vos no te mereces está clase de dolor, no deberías lastimarte de está manera. – Dijo él acariciándole las heridas que tenía.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. - Dijo ella, las palabras de él haciéndole recordar lo que Ingrid le había dicho más de una vez. – Pero a veces es mucho más difícil que saberlo. – Justificó.

\- Yo no voy a decirle a tus padres, pero a cambio debes prometerme que la próxima vez que sientas ganas de lastimarte me buscarás, me llamarás o me lo harás saber. – Propuso él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué, Para qué? – Preguntó ella descansando su frente contra la de él y cerrando los ojos por un instante.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió él acariciándole la mejilla. – No quiero que pases por esa clase de dolor sola. – Se animó a decir finalmente y dio un beso en las heridas de ella.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó ella.

Todo lo que sentía por Killian Jones creció agigantadamente ese día. Al verlo besar sus heridas comprendió y aceptó que estaba completamente enamorada. Cada pequeño detalle y reacción de él la enamoraban. Siempre parecía adivinar que era lo que ella necesitaba. La forma en que la entendía, la respetaba, la trataba, le daba sus tiempos... Emma estaba empezando a descubrir, sentir y comprobar que era que la quieran bien gracias a ese maravilloso chico.

Cuando regresaron al corral no había nadie allí, ni siquiera Buttercup. Fueron hacía el frente de la casa en búsqueda de alguien, cuando lo próximo que vieron hizo que el corazón de Emma vuelva a romperse en mil pedazos. El señor Gold estaba subiendo a Buttercup a un camión, se lo estaba llevando. Liam indicó a Killian que se suba a la camioneta y Emma fue a enfrentar a David.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿A dónde va Buttercup? – Cuestionó Emma a David.

\- El señor Gold se lo va a llevar, ya que quiere entrenarlo para carreras. – Respondió David.

\- No dejes que se lo lleve. – Pidió Emma de manera suplicante.

\- Los mustang son caballos peligrosos y en este campo no son bienvenidos. – Dijo David decidido.

\- Por favor, no me hagas esto, yo no puedo perderlo. – Rogó Emma con la voz temblorosa.

\- Lo siento, pero es una decisión tomada. – Se disculpó David dando por cerrado el tema.

Liam y Killian desaparecieron en la camioneta, y luego el señor Gold se subió al camión donde había subido a Buttercup. Emma corrió al camión y golpeó las paredes llamando a Buttercup una y otra vez. El camión arrancó y Emma lo corrió hasta que no pudo seguir la velocidad con la que andaba. Lo vio desaparecer de su vista y se desplomó en el césped mientras sus lágrimas caían rebeldemente por toda su cara. No podía creer que acababa de perder a Buttercup, no podía entender porque su padre era tan cruel en dejar que eso suceda. ¿Por qué la vida estaba tan empecinada en hacerle perder siempre lo que más quería?


	26. Chapter 26

Emma vio a Buttercup desaparecer de su vista y sintió como algo volvía a romperse dentro de ella. ¿Cómo era posible seguir rompiéndose cuando ya estaba completamente rota? Se dejo caer en el césped y lloró todo lo que necesito hasta recuperar sus fuerzas. Después de varios minutos se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con sus manos, y se dirigió a enfrentar a David con furia y determinación.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Cómo podes dejar que se lleven a Buttercup?! – Cuestionó Emma enojada.

\- Emma, ya hablamos de esto más de una vez, en este campo no aceptamos mustangs. – Respondió David cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Si te importaría un mínimo lo que me pasa y siento no habrías entregado a Buttercup al señor Gold, lo habrías dejado libre! – Exclamó Emma con bronca.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando acá? – Preguntó Mary Margaret interviniendo.

\- David entregó a Buttercup al señor Gold. – Contestó Emma con tono acusador.

\- Oh, cariño sé que esto es difícil para vos, pero esto es para mejor. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con él? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida. - ¡No puedo creerlo! – Soltó maldiciéndose a si misma.

\- Tu padre solo decidió lo que cree que es mejor para nosotros, nos esta cuidando. – Justificó Mary Margaret.

\- ¡Ese es exactamente el problema! ¡Todos deciden por mí, cuando yo tendría que decidir por mi misma! – Gritó Emma frustrada, quitándose los cabellos que por el viento se le habían ido a la cara.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- ¡No! ¡No digas nada! – Lo interrumpió Emma. – No entiendo que hago acá. Saben que, ¿Por qué no me devuelven al sistema de adopciones? Estoy segura de que eso sería lo mejor para todos. – Dijo de manera fría.

\- No digas eso Emma, nosotros somos tu familia. – Dijo Mary Margaret con la voz temblorosa y su mirada llena de dolor.

\- ¿Para qué quiero una familia? ¿Para qué me sigan rompiendo como todas las demás que tuve? – Preguntó Emma sacudiendo sus manos en al aire para expresarse. – La verdad es que estoy mejor sola. – Agregó.

Y ahí quedo la conversación, porque como era costumbre Emma se fue y se encerró en su habitación. Se dejo caer en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué nunca tenía la posibilidad de decidir lo que pasaba en su vida? ¿Por qué siempre tenía tan poco control sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Ella no había elegido crecer viviendo en el sistema de adopciones, no había elegido la cantidad de malas familias por las que pasó. Ella no había elegido ser abandonada y rechazada. Ella no había elegido la vida que le tocó, ni ser quien era. Ella no había elegido que Neal y Lily la traicionen. Ella no había elegido perder a Ingrid, a Henry, a Buttercup… Y ese era uno de los grandes problemas, ella nunca tenía el poder de elegir.

Pero tal vez, lo que si había elegido fue como reaccionar ante eso. Eligió su manera de vivir sobreviviendo, y no en verdad viviendo. Eligió construir murallas alrededor de su corazón para evitar ser lastimada, para protegerse del mundo. Eligió ser fuerte y dura para esconder su debilidad, su vulnerabilidad, su dolor. Eligió andar por la vida sola, evitando los sentimientos y lastimándose a ella misma. Mirando la navaja que tenía en sus manos y las cicatrices en sus muñecas, pensó lo que estaba por hacer, y se preguntó: ¿Cuál era el sentido de eso? ¿La hacía sentir mejor después? ¿Borraba los malos recuerdos y el dolor que sentía?

La verdad era que estaba dañada, rota, pero aún así era. Quizás su error estaba en guardar todo su dolor dentro de ella, escondiéndolo del mundo. Quizás su error era pretender ser fuerte y estar bien, solo porque creía que de esa manera ella también podría empezar a creerlo. Ahora se suponía que tenía que ser distinto. Había encontrado a su familia, tenía amigos y amigas reales. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma niña perdida que siempre fue. Alejaba a las personas, se hacía la que nada le importaba, era descuidada con ella misma, estaba gastada. Todo lo que hacía no la llevaba a ningún lado. Por el miedo de que la traicionen y la lastimen, no se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba lastimando ella misma alejándose de todos. Quizás sus paredes, en vez de protegerla, la estaban hundiendo en una prisión de la que no podía salir.

De repente su mente se vio iluminada con una idea, Killian. Él le había dicho que cuando ella vuelva a sentir ganas de lastimarse le avise. ¿Lo habría dicho en serio? ¿Podría él ayudarla? Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Sería correcto llamarlo a esa hora? Tenía que hacer una elección y por suerte en esa ocasión si tenía el poder de hacerlo, así que agarró su celular y lo llamó antes de arrepentirse.

\- ¿Hola? – Dijo él con voz de dormido.

\- Hola Killian. – Saludó ella con la voz ronca por todo lo que había llorado.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él preocupado.

\- Perdón que te este llamando tan tarde y te haya despertado. – Se disculpó ella, evitando responder la pregunta.

\- No te preocupes, podes despertarme cada vez que quieras. – Aseguró él. - ¿Qué anda pasando? – Preguntó curioso de recibir un llamado de ella tan tarde.

\- Yo no podía dormir, y entre las pesadillas, la pelea con mis padres por Buttercup y todo. Todo es demasiado. – Dijo ella lentamente, tomándose tiempo entre palabra y palabra para pensar bien lo que decía. – Dijiste que si tenía ganas de volver a lastimarme te lo haga saber, así que lo estoy haciendo. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió él. - ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó.

\- En el baño. – Respondió ella.

\- Bueno, primero que nada sal de ahí y vete a acostar a tu cama. – Indicó él con calma.

\- Listo. – Dijo ella, una vez que se había acostado y tapado.

\- Bien, ahora solo relájate y escucha, creo que tengo una idea. – Dijo él.

\- Killian… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¿Confías en mi? – Preguntó él interrumpiéndola.

\- Si. – Asistió ella sinceramente, sino ni siquiera lo habría llamado.

\- Entonces escucha. – Pidió él.

A los pocos segundos Emma pudo escuchar los acordes de una guitarra sonando y después la voz de Killian cantando. Él le estaba cantando una canción, seguramente recordaba que ella le había dicho que la música siempre la ayudaba a relajarse y sentirse mejor. La melodía era suave y la voz de Killian estaba cargada de sentimientos. Emma sonrió, escuchar a Killian cantar era algo mágico y maravilloso, la música logró que su mente se despejara por completo. Emma no podía creer que alguien sea capaz de tener tan lindo gesto con ella. Pero Killian siempre la sorprendía en ese sentido, él siempre tenía lindos gestos con ella.

\- Killian. – Lo llamó ella cuando terminó de cantar la quinta canción.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él.

\- ¿Podríamos quedarnos en el celular hasta que me quede dormida? – Pidió ella.

\- Por supuesto. – Aceptó él sin siquiera dudarlo.

Lo último que escuchó Emma antes de dormirse fue la dulce voz de Killian cantando. A la mañana decidió no desayunar para no enfrentar a sus padres, no tenía fuerzas ni energías para hacerlo. Era hora de tomar una decisión y Emma había tomada una. Probablemente la idea que tenía en mente no era la más inteligente, después de todo cuando estamos enojados y dolidos no solemos hacer buenas decisiones. Pero estaba decidida, y cuando Emma estaba decidida había muy poco que pueda hacerle cambiar de idea.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que anotarme para participar de la competencia de skate? – Preguntó Emma.

\- ¿No era que no querías participar? – Preguntó Graham confundido.

\- Cambie de idea. – Respondió Emma.

\- Bien, sabía que ibas a hacerlo. – Festejó Jefferson. – No te preocupes, yo te anoté cuando nosotros nos anotamos. – Informó.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? – Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

\- Porque quiero el dinero. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Para qué quieres trescientos dólares? ¿Nos vas a llevar de compras? – Pidió saber Ruby algo entusiasmada.

\- Para poder irme lo más lejos que pueda de este maldito pueblo. – Dijo Emma sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ariel abriendo la boca del asombro.

\- ¿Te queres ir? – Preguntó August horrorizado.

\- Si, yo no soporto más estar acá, duele todo demasiado. – Dijo Emma a modo de explicación.

\- No podes irte. – Dijo Elsa con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

\- Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte inscrito. – Dijo Jefferson negando con la cabeza.

\- Si en verdad son mis amigos, van a entender y respetar que irme de acá es lo que quiero hacer. – Dijo Emma mostrándose indiferente.

Los siguientes días con sus amigos fueron tensos e incómodos. Nadie había vuelto a hablarle del tema, ni hacerla intentar hacer cambiar de idea. Sabía que estaba lastimándolos con lo que estaba eligiendo, pero escapar era lo mejor que sabía hacer. En ese momento irse lejos de todas esas personas que tenían tanto poder de romperla y lastimarla parecía la mejor opción en su cabeza.

El día de la competencia todos sus amigos estuvieron con ella para alentarla y acompañarla. No sabía como sentirse con ese hecho, pero agradecía la presencia de ellos, agradecía que a pesar de que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer la respetaban. Pasó las rondas de la competencia con facilidad, después de todo había estado andando en skate desde que tenía memoria. August quedó afuera en la segunda ronda, mientras que Jefferson y Graham en la tercera. Ella legó a la ronda final, junto con un chico llamado Arthur. Pero como solía pasar, había cosas que uno no podía controlar, como la lluvia que empezó a caer fuertemente haciendo que la competencia quede cancelada. De a poco las personas fueron desapareciendo, dirigiéndose a distintos lados para refugiarse del agua.

\- Lamento que se haya cancelado la competencia. – Dijo Elsa mirándola compasivamente.

\- No, no lo lamentas. – Dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

\- Tenes razón, no lo hago, no si eso significa que tengo más días con vos. – Dijo Elsa con sinceridad. - ¿Segura que no queres quedarte en casa o que mi papá te alcance a la tuya con la camioneta? – Preguntó.

\- Segura, es solo un poco de lluvia. – Respondió Emma quitándole importancia al asunto.

A Emma siempre le había gustado caminar, lo encontraba reconfortante y descargador. Y la lluvia, la lluvia siempre traía paz en cierta forma. Era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran reflejados en el tiempo. Caminó tranquila, sin prisa, disfrutando de sentir como la lluvia la mojaba. Al cruzar el puente que siempre cruzaba, algo llamó su atención. El arroyo había crecido, al parecer las lluvias que hubo durante ese último tiempo habían hecho que el curso del agua haya vuelto a crecer. Emma se metió en el arroyo sin siquiera pensarlo y nadó un largo rato. Disfrutó de la calma que le producía nadar. Desde que se había ido de California que no nadaba y había extrañado mucho esa sensación. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha de todo lo que nadó, se relajó y se dejo flotar en el agua. Toda preocupación quedo olvidada y su cabeza en blanco. De repente algo agarró su mano y la hundió en el agua. Emma salió de debajo del agua lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo gran adrenalina ante la confusión y el miedo que le había provocado la situación. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Cuando su cabeza salió del agua pudo dar cuenta de que era lo que la había hecho hundirse, Killian Jones.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? – Preguntó ella revoleándole agua, algo enojada ante el hecho de que él la haya asustado.

\- Si. – Asistió él con una sonrisa e invadió su espacio personal. – Estoy loco por vos Emma. – Confesó mirándola intensamente.

Killian corrió el cabello mojado que ella tenía en la cara, le acarició las mejillas suavemente y unió los labios de ambos en un beso. Emma se sorprendió ante ese gesto. Cuando se había metido al arroyo a nadar, nunca se había imaginado que Killian se le iba a unir y encima besarla. Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por todas las cosas fantásticas que ese chico le hacía sentir. Besar a Killian era lo más sencillo, natural y maravilloso del mundo. Era como si sus labios habrían estados hechos para ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso se fue volviendo más pasional. Las manos de él comenzaron a acariciar la de ella piel por debajo de su remera, y ella pegó un pequeño saltó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él. El mundo podría caerse a pedazos alrededor de ellos que no iba a importarles, lo único que les importaba en ese momento era sentir la boca del otro. Era como si toda noción de tiempo y espacio se habría congelado ahí, en ellos, en ese beso que expresaba todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

\- Eso fue… - Dijo él saliendo del beso para poder recuperar el aire.

\- Mágico. – Termino ella por él.

\- Si, mágico. – Asistió él con una sonrisa. – Se me hizo tarde, debería irme. – Dijo él mirando hacia donde había dejado estacionada su camioneta.

\- Entonces vete. – Dijo ella.

\- Vos también deberías irte. – Dijo él mirándola con cierta preocupación.

\- Es solo lluvia. – Protestó ella.

\- Y las lluvias acá son peligrosas, así que no te quedes mucho. – Pidió él.

\- De acuerdo, no me quedaré mucho. – Aceptó ella.

Emma pensó que Killian iba a volver a besarla a modo de despedida, pero en vez de besarle los labios la sorprendió dejando un beso en su frente. Lo miro subir a su camioneta y luego desaparecer. Una vez que ya no había rastros de la camioneta, se volvió a sumergir en el agua y nadó un rato más. Mientras nadaba pensó todo lo que Killian significaba para ella. Él era como ella en cierta manera, entendía lo que era el abandono y el dolor de perder a alguien. Ellos se entendían, eran algo así como almas gemelas. Ella sabía que a él le importaba ella, y a ella le importaba él. ¿Pero amor? ¿Qué era el amor? Emma no sabía lo que era el amor, pero le gustaba pensar que lo que pasaba entre ellos era eso o sino algo muy parecido. La forma en que los ojos azules de él siempre buscaban los ojos verdes de ella, esas conversaciones y entendimientos que lograban solo con una mirada. La manera en que latía su corazón cada vez que lo veía y la seguridad que la hacían sentir sus gestos. Lo mágico que se sentía besarlo, tanto que hasta pensaba que nunca más iba a querer probar otros labios. Si eso no era amor, ¿Entonces que lo era? Por eso, a Emma finalmente le gustaba aceptar la idea de que lo que pasaba entre ellos era amor.

Quizás que la competencia de skates se haya cancelado por la lluvia fue algo fuera de su alcance, pero para mejor. Después de ese beso, estaba segura, o casi segura, de que no iba a poder alejarse de ese pueblo por más que quisiera. Quizás Killian junto con sus amigos y amigas eran su motivo para elegir quedarse, aunque obviamente prefería remitirlo a la lluvia.


	27. Chapter 27

_Anii98OUAT: Me alegra que te haya gustado que la primera palabra de Leo sea el nombre de Emma :)_

 _Guest: Si, al parecer Emma sacó su carácter terco de parte de David jajaja._

 _Lena: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gusten mis historias :)_

 _A los que comentan desde sus sesiones, como saben les contesto por privado._

 _Advertencia: Los próximos capítulos van a ser algo tristes y oscuros. Pero de a poco las cosas se van a ir acomodando y mejorando. Espero que tengan paciencia, que lo mejor tarda en llegar. Recuerden que la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Emma, así que a veces es difícil entender las intenciones y sentimientos de los otros personajes._

* * *

Emma se quedo un rato más nadando en el arroyo para poder calmar su mente luego del beso con Killian. Sus emociones y sentimientos estaban tan mezclados, que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era nadar para despejarse y descargarse. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, o mejor dicho agotada, decidió volver a su casa. Por suerte la lluvia seguía siendo leve, por lo cual sus padres no tendrían que enojarse tanto por su retraso. Llegó a su casa y como esperaba, por supuesto, David y Mary Margaret la estaban esperando en el comedor.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Al fin! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! – Exclamó Mary Margaret haciéndose camino hacia su hija para abrazarla.

\- Estoy bien, solo es un poco de lluvia. – Dijo Emma apartándose para no darle oportunidad a su madre de abrazarla.

\- Pero como sabes las lluvias acá son peligrosas. – Dijo David, recordando como el primer día que ella llegó casi tuvo un accidente de ser aplastada por un árbol por culpa de una tormenta.

\- Aparte la última vez que te agarró una lluvia te enfermaste y tuviste fiebre. – Agregó Mary Margaret.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, aunque más bien lo recuerdo como el día que casi pierdo a Buttercup. – Dijo Emma de manera fría. – No sé para que lo traje, si total lo perdí de todas maneras. – Añadió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿En verdad queres volver a tener está conversación? – Preguntó David frustrado. – Nosotros solo estamos tratando de cuidarte. – Justificó.

\- Entonces no lo están haciendo bien. – Dijo Emma y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó Mary Margaret siguiéndola.

\- ¿Y que estabas haciendo en la competencia de skate? – Preguntó David agarrando del brazo a Emma para que no suba las escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo saben que estaba en la competencia? – Cuestionó Emma soltándose de su padre.

\- Regina nos dijo. – Respondió David.

\- ¡Claro, me olvido que ella siempre sabe todo! – Comentó Emma molesta.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Quieren saber por qué participe de la competencia? – La interrumpió Emma. – Porque quería ganar, quería la plata que le dan al ganador. – Dijo seriamente

\- ¿Para qué ibas a querer trescientos dólares? – Preguntó David con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.

\- Para irme lo más lejos posible de este lugar. – Contestó Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Te querías escapar? – Preguntó Mary Margaret horrorizada. - ¿Por qué? Nosotros somos tu familia Emma y este es tu hogar. – Dijo con la voz llena de dolor.

\- Toda mi vida quise tener una familia y un hogar. – Confesó Emma. – Había perdido las esperanzas de conseguirlo, pero ustedes me la devolvieron. – Dijo y se tomó una pausa para pensar bien lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Entonces por qué querías irte? – Intervino David ante el silencio de su hija.

\- Porque ustedes me lastimaron, me lastimaron peor que nadie. – Respondió Emma de manera acusadora. – Yo pensaba que ustedes me amaban. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Nosotros te amamos. – Aseguró Mary Margaret.

\- ¡¿Cómo me podes decir eso cuándo dejaron que pierda a Buttercup?! – Preguntó Emma furiosa. – Sé que no lo van a entender, pero yo perdí demasiadas personas en mi vida. Ingrid, Lily, Neal, Henry… y ahora Buttercup. Y con cada perdida, pierdo una parte de mi ser. – Explicó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. – A Buttercup lo perdí por culpa de ustedes y nunca les voy a perdonar eso. – Concluyó.

Una vez que descargó todo el enojo que sentía subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Se dejo caer en el piso y se puso a llorar. Se sintió realmente patética en ese momento, porque el hecho de encerrarse en su habitación a llorar parecía ser una de sus costumbres más utilizadas desde que vivía con sus padres. A veces se preguntaba como era posible que tanto dolor entrara en su cuerpo, que pudiera sentir todo con tanta intensidad. Mary Margaret golpeó su puerta varias veces, pidiéndole de hablar. Eso era nuevo, ninguno de sus padres solía seguirla cuando se encerraba en su habitación. Pero Emma la ignoró, ella no tenía ánimos para enfrentar a su madre. Para evitar continuar ahogándose en sus problemas se colocó sus auriculares y escuchó las canciones de la banda de Killian hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de todo lo que había llorado y la música que todavía sonaba en sus auriculares. Se dio una ducha y se fue al colegio sin desayunar para no cruzarse con sus padres. Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al colegio fue ir en búsqueda de Killian, necesitaban tener una pequeña conversación sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Hola. – La saludó él con una sonrisa al verla.

\- Hola. – Devolvió ella el saludo. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó nerviosa.

\- Si, claro. – Asistió él.

Killian agarró su mano y la guió hacia el parque del colegio. Emma disfruto de la sensación de que él le agarre la mano frente a todas las demás personas. Había algo en los pequeños gestos que él realizaban, que le hacían sentir segura y natural. Una vez que encontraron un rincón tranquilo, se ubicaron en la sombra de un árbol.

\- Quería que hablemos sobre el beso. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

\- Si, entiendo. – Asistió él algo avergonzado. – Sé que fue inesperada mi manera de actuar y que vos no te sentís cómoda con todo lo que refiere a las relaciones. – Intentó explicar con la voz temblorosa. - Lamento si te hice sentir presionada o incómoda, nunca fue mi intención. – Se disculpó con sinceridad.

\- Debo admitir que fue algo inesperado, pero en el buen sentido. – Admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa porque encontraba adorable el hecho de que él se haya disculpado y estuviera tan nervioso. – Creo que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso. – Dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? ¿Te refieres a ser novios? – Cuestionó él sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella con gran intensidad e ilusión.

\- No tan rápido tigre. – Negó ella en forma chistosa, pero honesta. – A lo que me refería es que creo que estoy lista para que nos besemos cuando lo sintamos y tengamos ganas. – Explicó con calma.

\- Me parece una gran idea, vayamos avanzando paso a paso. – Aceptó él con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Entonces puedo besarte ahora? – Pidió saber acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Si, podes. – Asistió ella.

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso. Un beso tímido, donde buscaban descubrirse. Un beso cargado de sentimientos y promesas sobre lo que les esperaba. La semana siguió así, a los besos. Cada oportunidad que tenían la aprovechaban para besarse, abrazarse, darse la mano, o simplemente estar cerca. Era como una necesidad que tenían y no podían contener. Necesitaban estar juntos, así que eso hicieron.

El viernes Emma salió del colegio sintiéndose agotada, la semana había sido demasiado intensa. Primero, se había dado cuenta del error que habría sido irse y dejar a sus amigos y a Killian atrás. Segundo, se había permitido a si misma avanzar en descubrir lo que sentía por Killian. Sonrió al pensar en Killian, en como la besaba y en como hacía todo lo posible por que ella este feliz siempre. Hasta una de las tardes la llevo a ver a Buttercup. Tercero, seguía dolida con sus padres y seguía con su plan de evitarlos.

\- ¿Qué haces mañana? – Preguntó Walsh interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – Preguntó Emma de manera fría y cortante.

\- Tenemos una propuesta para hacerte. – Dijo Daniel invadiendo el espacio personal de Emma.

\- Yo no quiero nada que venga de ustedes. – Dijo Emma mirándolos seriamente.

\- Dale, no seas rompe fiestas, solo queremos que te diviertas con nosotros. – Comentó Daniel sonriendo al notarla incómoda.

\- Hago una fiesta mañana en mi casa y estás invitada. – Informó Walsh ofreciéndole un volante con los datos.

\- Gracias por la invitación, pero no me interesa. – Dijo Emma sin aceptar el volante.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Daniel observándola detalladamente. – Estoy seguro que necesitas descargar tu dolor después de haber perdido a Henry. – Dijo con convicción.

\- Ni se te ocurra… - Empezó a decir Emma.

\- Y nosotros tenemos la mejor manera de descargar el dolor, cocaína. – La interrumpió Walsh. - Simplemente pensalo y si tenes ganas date una vuelta. – Dijo y guardo el volante en el morral de ella.

Emma se quedó congelada en su lugar por un instante, todavía muy sorprendida de que esos chicos sigan queriendo llevarla por el lado de la droga. Sabía que eso era una gran tentación, por lo cual era mejor mantenerse lejos de eso, más cuando esas propuestas venían de personas como ellos. Antes de poder pensar que hacer o como reaccionar, se vio rodeada por sus amigas y amigos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – Cuestionó Ruby mirando a los chicos alejarse.

\- No, nada, estoy bien. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Qué querían? – Preguntó Jefferson con curiosidad.

\- Invitarme a la fiesta que hace Walsh mañana en su casa. – Contestó Emma.

\- ¿Al cumpleaños de Regina? ¿Por qué te harían de invitar cuando ustedes se odian? – Cuestionó August sorprendido.

\- No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Será una trampa? ¿Tendrán planeado alguna broma o algo del estilo? – Preguntó Elsa con cierta preocupación.

\- No importa que tienen pensado, no es como si Emma fuera a ir a la fiesta, ¿Cierto? – Dijo Ariel pensativa.

\- Por supuesto que no pienso ir. – Aseguró Emma.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Graham con una sonrisa.

\- Deberían venir todos a casa y hacer una noche de películas. – Propuso Ruby.

\- Gran idea. – Festejó August.

\- ¿Puedo decir a Eric que también venga? – Preguntó Ariel.

\- Claro, cada uno puede decirle a quien quiera. – Respondió Ruby.

Noche de películas, Emma sonrió ante los nuevos planes. Ruby había dicho que podían invitar a quien querían, así que ella tenía pensado invitar a Killian, solo esparaba que él acepte. ¿Sería muy rápida la decisión de presentarlo a sus amigos? Quizás todavía no estaba lista para tener el título de novios, ni tener una gran relación seria, pero definitivamente sentía muchas cosas por ese chico que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba confiando en él y apostando por la conexión que tenían. Emma fue a leer al arroyo y esperó a que Killian aparezca para contarle los planes, pero la idea se desvaneció por completo cuando lo vio llegar con la mirada empapada de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó Killian? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia él.

\- No. – Negó él y tembló cuando ella pasó sus manos por sus brazos para contenerlo. – No puedo seguir haciendo esto. – Dijo con la mirada perdida en la tierra.

\- ¿Haciendo qué? – Preguntó ella confundida, ya que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

\- Lo de nosotros. – Respondió él mordiéndose el labio con fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó ella shockeada y se apartó de su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Liam se fue de misión con el ejercito por ocho meses está mañana, por eso no fui al colegio. – Dijo él sin responder sus preguntas.

\- Entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para vos Killian porque Liam es la única persona que tenes. – Dijo ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza ante la noticia. – Pero, ¿Qué tiene con ver con nosotros? – Pidió saber confundida.

\- Todo. – Respondió él, finalmente mirándola a los ojos. – Si el Señor Gold se entera que estoy con vos, él va a echarme porque odia a tu papá. Yo no puedo perder mi hogar y él de Liam. – Explicó con la voz rota.

\- ¿Entonces elegís al Señor Gold antes que a mí? – Preguntó ella soltando una pequeña risa amarga ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

\- Emma, vos no entendes, no lo conoces. – Dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¡Claro que entiendo! – Exclamó ella con furia. – ¡Vos lo elegís a él, preferís la seguridad que te da el Señor Gold y tu hogar antes que a mí! – Dijo ella con la voz rota.

\- No es tan así. – Protestó él.

\- Si, lo es. – Peleó ella. – Yo solo quería ser la prioridad para alguien, aunque sea una sola vez. – Comentó sin poder contener las lágrimas al sentirse derrotada.

\- Vos sos mi prioridad. – Dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- No, sino me elegirías a mí. – Dijo ella apartándose de él.

Killian le acarició la mejilla e intento secarle una de las tantas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, pero ella no podía permitir eso. Ella tenía que alejarse de él. Había estado tan dispuesta a jugarse por todo lo que sentía, pero ahora todo se había ido abajo derrumbándola. Que él no la elija fue más doloroso y difícil de escuchar y asimilar, de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- ¿Qué hay de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Qué hay de eso que me dijiste de dejar todo por la persona que amas? ¿Fueron todas mentiras? – Cuestionó ella volviéndose enojada hacia él.

\- No, todo eso fue verdad. – Respondió él.

\- ¡Entonces pelea por mí, elegime! – Exclamó ella.

\- No puedo. - Negó él.

\- Si podes, el problema es que no queres. Eres un cobarde. – Dijo ella con bronca. – Lo peor de todo es que yo si estaba dispuesta a elegirte. A pesar de mis problemas de confianza y abandono, y de que a David no le caigas bien, estaba dispuesta a elegirte. – Confesó ella reprochándose a si misma.

\- Emma… - La llamó él.

\- Adiós Killian. – Dijo ella decidida.

Tenía que moverse, tenía que escapar, tenía que evitar que él siga viendo como ella se rompía. Corrió a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y dio unos cuantos golpes a su almohada hasta descargar toda su bronca. Luego se permitió volver a llorar. ¿Qué tonta idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuando decidió abrir su corazón a Killian Jones? Parecía que tenía que seguir aprendiendo una y otra vez, la lección de que el amor nunca iba a ser parte de su vida. ¿Por qué la vida era tan dura con ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto dolor?


	28. Chapter 28

Anii98TVD:Si, hay que intentar comprender la situación desde ambos puntos de vista. Igualmente, ya veremos un poco más adelante que Killian estaba actuando impulsivamente. Pero no quiero adelantarme en eso, ni spoilear nada.

 **Advertencia: El capitulo contiene escenas referentes al consumo de drogas, a relaciones sexuales y auto mutilación.**

* * *

El verdadero plan de Emma era ir a la noche de películas en casa de Ruby, pero por alguna razón en vez de ir allí se encontró yendo a la fiesta en casa de Walsh sin pensarlo. Todo lo que había vivido durante ese último tiempo estaba explotando en ella y la idea de encontrar algo que la saque de la realidad (aunque sea por un rato) era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Sabía que probablemente después se iba a arrepentir, pero ¿Qué mal le podía hacer drogarse una noche? Ella ya se había drogado en otras ocasiones, y aunque no las consideraba buenas experiencias, reconocía que por a penas un instante le permitieron detener su mente por un rato.

\- Viniste. – Dijo Daniel al encontrarla sirviéndose una gaseosa.

\- Si, cambie de idea. – Asistió Emma.

\- Me alegra que hayas cambiado de idea. – Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

\- Pero si estás acá, va a ser para divertirte y tomar algo en serio. – Dijo Walsh agregándole ron a la coca cola que ella se había servido en un vaso.

Brindaron y cada uno tomó el trago que se había servido. La casa de Walsh era grande, moderna y estaba muy bien decorada. Los chicos la hicieron avanzar entre la multitud de personas y la guiaron hasta el living, donde se sentaron en un sillón a fumar marihuana y beber más alcohol. Empezaron a entablar conversaciones criticando a las personas presentes, por cual Emma se mantuvo al margen ya que no conocía a la mayoría, ni tampoco le interesaba hablar mal de las personas cuando no estaban para defenderse. En cierto momento Daniel se fue, seguramente a pasar un rato con su novia, dejando a Wash y ella solos.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Preguntó Walsh con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sinceramente? – Preguntó ella y él asistió. – Tengo muchos problemas en mi vida últimamente y tener un descargue parece una buena idea. – Dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió él. – La oferta de la cocaína sigue presente si la queres. – Propuso.

\- Quiero. – Aceptó ella.

\- Bien, vamos a un lugar más privado entonces. – Dijo él parándose del sillón y agarrándole la mano.

Walsh la guió por la gran casa, hasta llegar a un extremo lejano de la zona de la fiesta. Desde allí parecía como si estarían solos en la casa, toda señal de ruido y de personas había quedado totalmente perdida. Entraron a una habitación y él cerró la puerta.

\- Este es el cuarto de servicio, aquí nadie nos molestará. – Explicó él una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

Emma no sabía bien que hacer, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Como se sentía algo incomoda, decidió sentarse en la cama y observar en silencio como Walsh preparaba todo. Él sacó un paquete de uno de los cajones del ropero, desplegó el polvo de la droga en la mesa, lo picó y lo acomodó con una tarjeta que sacó de su pantalón. Luego, volvió al cajón y sacó un sorbete. Usó el sorbete para aspirar aproximadamente la mitad de la cocaína por su nariz y luego se lo ofreció a ella.

\- Aquí tienes. – Dijo él entregándole el sorbete.

\- Okay. – Dijo ella agarrando el sorbete y mordiéndose el labio.

\- Este no es momento de dudarlo Emma, si llegaste hasta acá es porque queres estar acá. No tengas miedo. – Dijo él al notar los nervios de ella.

\- Esta no es la primera vez que lo hago, yo no tengo miedo. – Negó ella defensivamente.

\- Quizás que ya lo hayas hecho es justamente lo que da miedo. – Dijo él pensativamente.

\- No sabes nada sobre mí. – Dijo ella cortante, porque le frustraba cuando las personas intentaban entender lo que ella pensaba o sentía sobre algo.

\- Sé que necesitas esto, te va a hacer bien. – Dijo él señalando lo que quedaba de cocaína en la mesa.

Ella no sabía que responder a eso, no entendía si era un desafío, una broma, o simplemente los efectos de la droga que ya deberían estar empezando a hacer efecto en él. Así que hizo lo único que supo hacer en ese momento, tomó coraje y aspiró lo que quedaba de droga hasta terminarla. Se sentaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, empezando a disfrutar del pequeño viaje. Emma cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir como la droga comenzaba a hacer efecto. Walsh puso música con su celular y la sacó a bailar. Ella aceptó sintiéndose de repente con demasiada euforia y energía como para quedarse quieta. Comenzaron a dar vueltas y tropezaron, por lo cual Walsh comenzó a reír y le contagió la risa. Estaban ambos en un estado de exaltación pura. De un momento a otro Walsh la besó y ella lo correspondió a pesar de la sorpresa. La droga y el alcohol dejándole poco poder de reacción o de razonamiento sobre lo que estaba pasando. Se dejaron caer en la cama y continuaron besándose con desesperación.

* * *

 _Emma estaba nerviosa. Lo que en un principio había sido ver una película juntos en la cama, terminó convirtiéndose en una sesión apasionada de besos. Neal comenzó a acariciar la piel de ella por debajo de su remera y a apretar sus cuerpos lo máximo posible. Emma no sabía bien que hacer y sentía una presión en su pecho como diciéndole que ese no era el momento indicado para tener su primera vez. Neal desabrochó el botón del jean de ella y eso finalmente la hizo reaccionar apartándose bruscamente._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él sorprendido ante la reacción de ella._

 _\- Yo no sé si estoy lista para esto Neal, tengo miedo. – Respondió ella mordiéndose el labio al sentirse avergonzada._

 _\- Claro que estás lista, somos novios hace cuatro meses. – Dijo él y se acercó a ella para poder besarle el cuello._

 _\- No, estoy hablando en serio. – Dijo ella apartándolo. – No estoy lista. – Aseguró._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él frustrado. – Emma, los chicos tenemos necesidades y yo necesito tener relaciones. Si me amas como decís, deberías entregarte a mí. – Intentó razonar él con ella._

 _\- Y si vos me amas, esperarías a que yo este lista. – Dijo ella dolida y enojada ante lo que él acaba de decirle._

 _\- Bien, yo no te voy a presionar. – Aceptó él saliendo de la cama. – Pero si debo buscar a otra persona para hacer esto va a ser tu culpa, no la mía. – Advirtió seriamente._

 _Emma miró a Neal irse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerzas del enojo que sentía. Se quedó sentada en la cama, sin poder reaccionar por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente se puso a llorar. Se sentía tonta e ingenua. Neal era dos años más grande que ella y era obvio que en algún momento iba a querer que tengan relaciones. Ella también quería tener relaciones, pero no sé se sentía lista para dar ese paso todavía. Tenía solamente catorce años, pero sabía que el amor se debía sentir de otra manera, o por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que tendría que ser de otra manera._

 _Neal la ignoró por una semana y eso la hizo sentir aún peor. Después de pensar y analizar el tema reiteradas veces, pensó que quizás él tenía razón, que si ella lo amaba debía hacer ese esfuerzo por él a pesar de que se sentía presionada. Cuando se cansó de que él la ignore y la evite, decidió enfrentarlo y decirle que estaba lista. Pero no bien lo hizo se arrepintió, porque cuando fue a la habitación de él lo encontró en la cama con Lily. Y por supuesto, ambos le echaron la culpa a ella por no haber estado lista antes._

* * *

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado con Neal la hicieron volver a la conciencia y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta del todo, Walsh se había desecho de la remera de ella y ahora se encontraba besando su estómago. Emma no podía creer que estaba en esa situación, no podía creer que había dejado que las cosas avancen hasta tan lejos. Ella no estaba lista para tener relaciones sexuales y mucho menos con alguien como Walsh. Lo apartó de su lado bruscamente, se levantó de la cama para poder buscar su remera y escaparse antes que sea tarde.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Walsh sorprendido.

\- Me voy. – Respondió ella buscando su remera alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él acercándose a ella. – La estamos pasando bien. – Dijo agarrando la cadera de ella para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

\- No va a pasar nada entre nosotros. – Dijo ella empujándolo para apartarlo de su lado. – ¡Lo que pensabas obtener de mí, no va a pasar, así que olvídalo! – Exclamó ella con furia.

\- Como quieras loca, vos te lo perdes. – Dijo él enojado.

Walsh pegó una piña a la pared de la bronca que sentía y le gritó unas cuantas malas palabras en la cara, luego se fue de la habitación dejándola sola. Emma sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y su respiración a entre cortarse, estaba por tener un ataque de pánico. Reaccionar, tenía que moverse. Encontró su remera y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de borrar de su cabeza lo mal que se había sentido las manos de Walsh acariciando cada extremo de su cuerpo. Las caricias de Walsh le hicieron recordar las de Neal, le hicieron recordar las caricias que estaban mal y no significaban nada. Las únicas caricias que se habían sentido bien habían sido las de Killian. Pero ella tenía que olvidarse de Killian, él no la quería y eso lo único que generaba era deprimirla. Entró en el baño privado que tenía la habitación y se dejo caer en el piso. Necesitaba un descargue, necesitaba… Encontró una maquinita de depilar en la bañadera y sin dudarlo la llevó hacia sus muñecas. Hirió sus muñecas hasta verlas sangrar con furia. Sus emociones y pensamientos muy intensos como para poder tolerarlos, gracias a los efectos de la droga y el alcohol. Sus recuerdos dolían demasiado y necesitaba olvidarlos. ¿Qué pensarían Ingrid o Henry si podrían verla en ese momento? Era un desastre, un fracaso, era realmente patética. Siguió cortándose sin importarle el dolor, ni la sangre. Siguió hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

De repente sintió agua fría en su cara y agua fría en las heridas de sus muñecas. Tomó fuerzas y abrió los ojos, Regina estaba en el baño con ella. Regina se había sentado a su lado, había abierto la canilla de la bañadera y había colocado las heridas de ella debajo del agua. La estaba mirando con una intensidad que no podía comprender, la estaba mirando como si estaría preocupada por ella. Pero, ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupada por ella cuando se suponía que la odiaba?

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Necesitaba un lugar para esconderme del mundo por un rato, y este siempre fue el lugar apropiado para hacerlo. – Respondió Regina y le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

\- De nada. – Dijo Regina. - ¿Qué consumiste? – Pidió saber.

\- Cocaína. – Respondió Emma y tomó toda el agua que había en el vaso.

\- ¿Cuánto? – Preguntó Regina buscando una toalla.

\- Una dosis pequeña. – Contestó Emma volviendo a poner sus muñecas abajo del agua.

\- ¿Quién te la dio y cuánto va a durar el efecto? – Preguntó Regina humedeciendo la toalla con agua.

\- Walsh y no sé cuanto más va a durar, de hecho creo que ya terminó. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- ¿Te lastimó? – Cuestionó Regina mirándola seriamente y colocando la toalla húmeda en la nuca de Emma.

\- No. – Negó Emma cerrando los ojos al sentir el alivio que generaba el agua en su nuca.

\- Emma, lo conozco y sé que a veces se sobrepasa. – Advirtió Regina.

\- Se sobrepasó, pero yo puedo defenderme y cuidarme sola. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? – Preguntó Regina después de un largo silencio.

\- No lo soy, vos sos la que está siendo buena conmigo. – Respondió Emma.

\- Claro que sos buena conmigo, incluso cuando yo soy la más mala y terrible con vos. – Peleó Regina. – Desde que nos conocimos siempre fuiste sincera conmigo, me dijiste la verdad y sin importar lo que te hago nunca me mandas al frente. – Explicó a lo que se refería.

\- Sé lo que es el maltrato y tuve mucho de eso toda mi vida. No voy a convertirme en lo que odio, sin importar cuanto me maltraten. – Expresó Emma con sinceridad.

\- Tenías razón sobre Daniel y Millah, los encontré hace un rato, juntos en la cama.- Confesó Regina el motivo por el cuál había ido a encerrarse al baño de la habitación de servicio.

\- ¿En tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Emma horrorizada. – Lo lamento Regina, nadie se merece esa clase de sufrimiento. – Dijo con empatía.

\- Si te habría creído podría haber evitado todo esto. – Se reprochó Regina a si misma.

\- Hay cosas que necesitamos verlas para creerlas. – Justificó Emma.

De repente Regina empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando salir afuera toda la tristeza y dolor que le había generado lo que había vivido hace a penas un rato. Emma entendía ese dolor, porque era muy parecido a lo que ella había vivido con Neal. Sin saber que hacer para calmarla o contenerla, porque no la conocía bien, le dio la mano para que pueda aferrarse a ella y sentirse acompañada de alguna manera. Regina estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero como Emma sabía todo sobre ellos la ayudó a evitarlo.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Regina una vez que se calmó.

\- No necesitas agradecerme. – Dijo Emma.

\- Si que necesito agradecerte, lograste sacarme del estado en el que estaba. – Discutió Regina. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo sabías lo que tenía que hacer? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- He tenido muchos ataques de pánico, así que sé como manejarme con ellos. – Respondió Emma, sin estar segura de que decir al respecto.

\- Esas heridas necesitan ser curadas. – Dijo Regina sacando gasas y alcohol de un mueble del baño.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma agarrando las cosas que Regina le pasó para curarse.

\- Alcohol, drogas y herirte de esta manera. ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Reprochó Regina con cierto enojo presente en su voz.

\- No estaba pensando, simplemente fue una gran recaída. – Dijo Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¡Definitivamente no estabas pensando! – Exclamó Regina. - ¿Tenes idea de la cantidad de sangre que había? Emma si yo no te habría encontrado… - Dijo algo desesperada, intentando buscar la mejor manera de decir eso.

\- Lo sé, gracias por haberme encontrado. – La interrumpió Emma. – Mi idea no era llegar a tanto, pero pasó. Es complicado de explicar. Ingrid y Henry me ayudaban, pero ellos ya no están. – Dijo Emma intentando revelar lo más que pudo.

Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaron en ese baño, pero se sintió agradecida de que Regina haya sido quien la encontró. Si Regina no la habría encontrado, seguramente sus heridas habrían terminado en el punto de tener que ir a un hospital. A partir de ese momento algo cambio en la relación de ellas. Era como si la situación las habría hecho comprender el dolor de la otra y finalmente poder respetarse, dejando todo rencor de lado. Era una de esas situaciones raras, donde compartir algo tan fuerte e intimo, generó lo que podía ser el comienzo de una amistad.


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencia: el capitulo contiene referencias al consumo de alcohol, drogas y la auto mutilación.**

* * *

La espalda empezó a dolerle de la posición incómoda en la que estaba sentada y comenzó a temblar por el frío que le generaba rozar las baldosas frías del baño. No podía dejar de mirar sus cortes y sentirse miserable al respecto. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó allí sentada, hasta que una voz llamó su atención, haciéndola recordar que no estaba sola, sino acompañada.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Regina rompiendo el largo silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

\- Yo no puedo ir a casa así, no quiero que David y Mary Margaret me vean en este estado. – Dijo Emma con una mezcla de miedo y nervios.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, podes venir a casa. – Dijo Regina levantándose del frío piso del baño.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Emma muy sorprendida ante la propuesta de la otra. – Yo no puedo aceptar eso, ya hiciste demasiado. – Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Podes y es lo mejor ya que vienen a almorzar a casa. – Justificó Regina recordándole que sus familias siempre se juntaban a almorzar los Domingos.

Emma agradeció muchísimo que haya sido Regina quien la encontró en el baño. Gracias a que Regina conocía la casa de Walsh a la perfección pudieron salir por una de las puertas de atrás, sin ser detenidas ni vistas por nadie. Emma estaba sin energías y se sentía mareada, efecto de todo lo que había consumido y las heridas que se había hecho. Regina la ayudó a que pueda caminar sin caerse, pero llegó un momento en que ni la ayuda de ella alcanzaba y Emma tuvo que sentarse a descansar en medio del camino. De repente una camioneta frenó y alguien bajó de ella, pero Emma no podía prestar atención, necesitaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en respirar para no dejar que el cansancio se apodere de ella.

\- Hola, ¿Podrías ayudarnos? – Pidió Regina amablemente.

\- Hola Regina. – Saludó Robin reconociéndola.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – Preguntó Regina algo sorprendida.

\- Todo el colegio lo sabe. – Respondió Robin encontrando ridículo que ella pregunte algo como eso.

\- ¿Robin? – Preguntó Emma abriendo los ojos al reconocer la voz.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Robin yendo hacia ella lleno de preocupación.

\- No, pero voy a estarlo. – Respondió ella con sinceridad. – Solo tuve una mala noche. – Agregó a modo de aclaración.

\- ¿Podrías llevarnos a mi casa? – Preguntó Regina tímidamente. – Todavía nos queda una larga distancia y ella no está como para caminar. – Explicó el motivo de su pedido.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Robin mientras ayudaba a Emma a ponerse de pie.

Robin y Regina la ayudaron a subir a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, luego ellos se acomodaron en los asientos de adelante. Aprovechando que tenía el asiento de atrás para ella sola, se acostó y disfrutó de sentir el movimiento de andar de la camioneta. Había algo relajante en andar en auto o camioneta. Escuchó la radio sonar y cerró los ojos, intentó concentrarse en la música para evitar que su cabeza le haga revivir todas las escenas de esa noche.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo Robin a Regina.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Regina sonrojándose. Ni se conocían, pero él había sido una de las pocas personas en parecer sinceras al decir eso.

\- Supongo que no es uno tan feliz para que te hayas ido de esta forma de tu fiesta. – Dijo Robin pensativamente.

\- Supones bien. – Asistió Regina sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¿Y a ella qué le pasó? – Preguntó Robin haciendo referencia a Emma, al notar que Regina no quería hablar más sobre ella y lo que sea que haya pasado en su cumpleaños.

\- Una mala noche. – Respondió Regina.

\- Eso dijo ella. – Afirmó Robin repleto de curiosidad por saber algo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que queres saber? – Preguntó Emma uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Solo si queres contarme. – Respondió Robin con sinceridad y le dedicó una pequeña mirada por el espejo.

\- Drogas, alcohol, auto mutilación. – Enumeró Emma. – Pero no podes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Killian a pesar de que sea tu amigo. – Le pidió.

\- Estoy seguro que a él le gustaría saber. – Dijo Robin con sinceridad.

\- Él perdió el derecho de saber sobre mi vida cuando decidió no querer ser más parte de ella. – Dijo Emma con la voz rota del dolor que sentía.

Lo que continuó del viaje en camioneta sucedió en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era la radio de música country sonando de fondo. Cuando llegaron a lo de Regina, ambas chicas agradecieron a Robin por el aventón y se despidieron. Emma siguió a Regina por toda su casa, hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Regina le indicó que se siente y luego empezó a preparar las cosas. Emma en verdad quería ayudarla, pero cada vez que lo intentó Regina se lo impidió.

\- Aquí tenes un pijama y toallón. – Dijo Regina entregándole las prendas. – Ve a darte una ducha y después podes venir a acostarte. – Ofreció señalando el baño y el colchón que había preparado.

\- Muchas gracias por todo. – Agradeció Emma mientras se dirigía al baño.

\- Llamaré a tus padres para avisarles que pasas la noche acá. – Informó Regina agarrando su celular.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Emma.

Emma se dirigió al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Necesitaba sacar hacia fuera todo el dolor, la frustración, la vergüenza y arrepentimiento de lo que había sucedido esa noche, por eso enjabonó cada centímetro de cuerpo con fuerzas y bronca hasta quedar toda roja. Dejó que el agua aclaré sus pensamientos y lave sus heridas. Se miró los cortes que se había hecho por unos largos minutos y se maldijo a si misma por haber sido tan débil, por haber llegado a lastimarte de esa manera, por no haber tenido intenciones de frenar. ¿Qué habría pasado si Regina no la encontraba?

Después de bañarse, se puso el pijama que Regina le había prestado y se acostó en el colchón que le había preparado. Gracias al agotamiento que sentía, tanto mental como corporal, se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. A la mañana, cuando despertó, fue como otro cachetazo de realidad. Fue volver a repasar todo lo que había pasado, y enojarse consigo misma una y otra vez.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Regina al despertarse y ver que Emma se estaba cambiando.

\- Necesito ir a lo de Ruby. – Respondió Emma. – No te preocupes, estaré acá para la hora del almuerzo. – Aseguró.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Regina saliendo de su cama.

\- Regina, gracias por todo. – Agradeció Emma avergonzada al pensar en todo lo que había revelado ante esa chica.

\- Deja de agradecerme, vas a gastar la palabra. – Dijo Regina quitándole importancia al asunto, ella también estaba avergonzada y nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado, nunca había tenido una conversación tan sincera como la de la noche anterior. – Aparte vos habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿O no? – Dijo para intentar convencerla y calmarla.

\- Si, habría hecho lo mismo. – Asistió Emma con sinceridad.

No sabía como estaba despierta a las once de la mañana, cuando lo que había pasado a la noche se suponía que tendría que haberla agotado totalmente. Pero estaba despierta y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Además de todo lo que había sucedido en lo de Walsh, había algo más que la estaba atormentado y eso era haber dejado plantada a sus amigos sin explicación. Sabía que seguramente todos se habían quedado a dormir en lo de Ruby, porque eso era lo que acostumbraban hacer, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar con ellos. Necesitaba disculparse y explicarles lo que había pasado, necesitaba sacarse por lo menos ese peso de su cuerpo. A pesar de los nervios y el miedo que sentía, cuando llegó a la casa de Ruby tocó el timbre con valentía y sin dudarlo. Granny, la abuela de Ruby, le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Estaban todos desayunando alrededor de la gran mesa que había en el parque del fondo. Todos se quedaron callados al verla y una gran tensión se formó en el ambiente cuando ella se dejo caer en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Ruby asombrada al verla.

\- Vine a verlos y disculparme por no haber venido anoche. – Respondió Emma aclarándose la garganta nerviosa. – Sé que están enojados… - Comenzó a decir.

\- ¡Claro que estamos enojados! – Exclamó August interrumpiéndola.

\- ¡Nos tendrías que haber avisado que no venías, estábamos preocupados! – Reprochó Jefferson.

\- Tan preocupados que llamamos a tus papás. – Informó Ariel.

\- Ellos nos dijeron que estabas en el cumpleaños de Regina. – Agregó Elsa, algo alterada ante la información que salía de su boca.

\- ¿Es verdad que fuiste al cumpleaños de Regina? – Preguntó Graham.

\- Es verdad. – Asistió Emma mordiéndose el labio de los nervios.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que prefieras ir al cumpleaños de Regina antes que pasar la noche con nosotros? – Preguntó Ruby dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa del enojo que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te escapas? – Preguntó Elsa frustrada.

\- Si no querías pasar la noche con nosotros, nos lo podrías haber dicho. – Dijo Jefferson.

Sabía que estaba teniendo lo que merecía, todo lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo era la verdad. Se merecía cada reproche y cada palabra. Pero a ella le era difícil concentrarse cuando se sentía atacada. Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía así que tenía que buscar la forma de remendarlo en su presente. Quería disculparse y explicarles lo que había pasado, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Perdón, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y no hay justificativos para ello. – Se Emma disculpó con sinceridad. – Yo estaba pasando por un mal momento y actué sin pensar. – Justificó sintiendo culpa y dolor al pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. – Solo quería venir a pedirles perdón, yo entiendo si no quieren seguir siendo mis amigos, soy una persona terrible y probablemente no me merezco a ninguno de ustedes. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa y haciendo fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

\- Ahí está el problema Emma, que crea que no nos mereces. – Intentó hacerla razonar Graham.

\- Emma nosotros siempre vamos a ser tus amigos. - Prometió Ariel con convicción.

\- Es hora de que lo aceptes y lo creas. – Pidió August con optimismo.

\- Y aunque nos hayas hecho enojar, nadie te considera una persona terrible. – Agregó Jefferson.

Al escuchar todas esas palabras de aliento y contención, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las dejó escapar libremente. Se tapó la cara con las manos porque se sentía abrumada ante el cariño y la lealtad de sus amigos. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada por haber dudado de ellos. A los segundos se vio envuelta en un abrazo por Ruby y Elsa, quienes eran las que estaban sentadas a su lado. Se dejo abrazar y lloró todo lo que tenía acumulado y necesitaba sacar hacia fuera. Una vez que se calmó supo que quería y necesitaba contarles la verdad. Necesitaba la fuerza que ellos le daban y necesitaba advertirles de lo que ella era capaz, para que en caso de que se vuelva a repetir ellos puedan detenerla. No sabía como explicarlo, como decirlo, ni por donde empezar. Ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras, así que decidió empezar con una acción que sabía que revelaría gran parte de la verdad. Se arremangó el buzo, se sacó las pulseras y dejo sus muñecas cortadas en la mesa a la vista de todos. Después de mostrar eso, sabía que el resto de la verdad iba a ir saliendo sola.

\- Dios mío, Emma… - Comenzó a decir Elsa.

\- Hago esto desde que soy muy chica. – La interrumpió Emma. - Siempre fue una forma que tuve de descargar mi dolor y mis problemas. Y como verán, anoche tuve una gran recaída y de hecho no fue la única recaída. – Explicó con la vista fija en sus cortes.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste lo de Walsh? – Preguntó Jefferson.

\- Porque no podía soportar más nada de lo que estaba pasando. Entre lo de Ingrid, Henry, Buttercup, mis padres y Killian. – Respondió Emma y se tomó una pausa para pensar. – Todo iba de mal en peor y no sabía como hacer para detenerlo. – Agregó.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué fuiste a lo de Walsh en vez de venir acá? – Pidió saber Ruby.

\- Daniel y Walsh, ellos me ofrecieron una forma de detenerlo. – Respondió Emma cerrando los ojos por un instante y tensándose al pensar en esos chicos.

\- Una forma de detenerlo – Repitió Ariel confundida, sin entender lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿A eso te referías con que esta no fue la única recaída? – Preguntó August señalando sus cortes.

\- ¿Qué más pasó en el cumpleaños de Regina? – Preguntó Graham.

\- Tomé alcohol y consumí marihuana y cocaína, cosas que no hacía desde que estuve en rehabilitación. – Confesó Emma con culpa y vergüenza.

\- ¿Estuviste en rehabilitación? – Preguntó Jefferson sorprendido.

\- Más que nada por esto. – Dijo Emma levantando sus muñecas. – La droga y el alcohol nunca llegaron a ser algo tan extremo para ir a rehabilitación, pero mi papá adoptivo de ese entonces me culpó por las cosas que él consumía y bueno… - Intentó explicar Emma.

\- Sé que no es el momento para decir esto, pero cuando los vea a esos pendejos los voy a matar por haberte compartido sus malditas sustancias. – Dijo Ruby con la voz llena de bronca y enojo.

\- Ellos no tienen la culpa, yo la tengo por haber sido débil y aceptado. – Peleó Emma. – Me siento tan mal en este momento, no puedo creer que haya vuelto a caer. Soy una tonta. Saber que volví a tomar y drogarme, cuando odio el efecto que eso genera en las personas… - Dijo entre sollozos y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa.

\- Tranquila, no tenes que atravesar más todo esto sola, nos tenes con vos. – Dijo Elsa acariciándole la espalda.

\- Vamos a estar en cada caída y en cada recuperación. – Prometió August.

\- Porque somos tus amigos y los amigos son para toda la vida. – Dijo Graham.

Si era verdad que los amigos eran para toda la vida, Emma sabía que no podría haber elegido unos mejores que ellos. Finalmente sentía como una gran carga salía de su cuerpo. Ahora ellos sabían y conocían gran parte sus problemas y su persona, y a pesar de eso la seguían eligiendo. ¿Qué más podía pedirles? Todo lo que había querido en su vida era personas que la acepten y la quieran por lo que ella era, y este grupo de increíbles personas lo hacían sin dudarlo. Eso era amistad, eso era verdadera amistad. Emma supo que había hecho una buena decisión al haber decidido ir a lo de Ruby esa mañana y haberles contado su verdad.


	30. Chapter 30

_Anii98OUAT: Si, fueron un par de capítulos complicados para Emma, pero de a poco las cosas van a ir mejorando. Y por supuesto va a haber más sobre Killian._

* * *

Emma estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar a Killian, no soportaba la idea de verlo o estar cerca de él. Pero había cosas que no estaban a su alcance y que no podía manejar. Como verlo en el colegio, o como el profesor Whale los volvió a poner en pareja para un nuevo trabajo ya que le había gustado como habían hecho el anterior. Se sintió atrapada y enojada con la situación. Que Whale los haya puesto juntos hacía de su plan de evadirlo más difícil, sin embargo ella iba a pensar la forma de seguir haciéndolo.

\- Emma tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Killian siguiéndola hasta su casillero.

\- No, no tenemos. – Negó ella abriendo su casillero para guardar un par de cosas.

\- Somos pareja de equipo y tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos. – Justificó él.

\- Podes elegir el tema que quieras, a mi me da igual. – Dijo ella haciendo hombros. – Cuando lo decidas, avísame y nos dividimos las cosas para hacer. – Agregó pensativamente, buscando la forma de verlo lo menos posible.

\- No creo que esa sea buena idea, ni vaya a funcionar. – Retrucó él. – Trabajamos bien en equipo, deberíamos volver a hacer eso. – Propuso nervioso, rascándose detrás de una de sus orejas.

\- No, no puedo. – Rechazó ella sacudiendo su cabeza. – Si en verdad te importo, aunque sea un poquito, harías lo que te pido y me dejarías en paz. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Emma por favor, no solo estoy hablando del trabajo, sino de nosotros. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. – Pidió él de manera suplicante agarrándole el brazo.

\- No puedo. – Dijo ella apoyándose contra el casillero para alejarse de él y liberar su brazo.

\- Bien, como desees. – Aceptó él después de un largo instante donde solo se dedicaron a mirarse en silencio.

Lo miró irse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Había notado lo miserable y derrotado que lucía. Le habría gustado poder consolarlo, calmarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. Sabía que con la ausencia de Liam debía estar sufriendo. Pero por más que quería estar para ahí para él, no podía. No podía porque él no la había elegido. No podía porque ella no había sido suficiente para él, al igual que para la mayoría de personas que se habían cruzado en su vida. Ella había empezado a sentir que eso había cambiado, que ella era suficiente; gracias a sus padres, sus amigos y Killian. A pesar de eso, ahora volvía a dudarlo, volvía a sentirse poca cosa y todo porque lo que había pasado con Killian la había lastimado más de lo que animaba a admitir.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Elsa algo preocupada.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma sinceramente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Killian? – Preguntó Elsa algo curiosa.

\- Él quería hablar conmigo, pero yo no lo deje. – Contestó Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Simplemente no puedo lidiar con todo esto, al menos no por ahora. – Explicó sentándose en el piso contra su casillero.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió Elsa imitándola y sentándose a su lado. – Pero, ¿Sabes qué creo? – Dijo intentando llamar la atención de la otra.

\- ¿Qué crees? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Que ambos están sufriendo y están dolidos. – Respondió Elsa. – Quizás hablar y aclarar las cosas les vendría bien. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- No hay nada de que hablar, él no quiere estar conmigo y punto. – Dijo Emma frustrada.

\- Yo no creo que eso sea verdad, para mí actuó muy impulsivamente. – Expresó Elsa lo que sentía con lo que había pasado entre Killian y Emma.

\- Me gustaría estar con él, poder acompañarlo con todo esto de Liam, pero no puedo. – Dijo Emma después de un largo silencio.

\- A él seguro también le gustaría que lo acompañes, esto es difícil para él ya que es muy unido con su hermano. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Vos cómo estás con eso? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Lo extraño horrores. El difícil estar lejos y no saber casi nada de él, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo preocupada. – Contestó Elsa intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

\- Tal vez deberías ser vos quien hable con Killian, creo que a los dos les va a hacer bien. – Sugirió Emma agarrándole la mano para consolarla un poco de algún modo.

\- Si, tal vez si. – Asistió Elsa.

Luego de esa pequeña charla entre amigas, fueron al comedor y se unieron a sus amigos para almorzar. Emma intentó concentrarse en las conversaciones que fluían entre ellos, pero su cabeza seguía demasiado distraída volviendo una y otra vez a Killian. Finalmente su atención volvió al presente cuando vio algo que no le gustó para nada, Millah y Zelena maltratando a Regina. ¿Cómo esas chicas podían ser tan crueles? Ellas habían sido supuestamente amigas de Regina todo este tiempo, pero ahora estaban haciéndola pasar un mal momento frente a todos. Cuando vio a Regina caer al piso supo que era suficiente, se paró y se puso en medio de esas chicas para detener la situación.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – Preguntó Millah furiosa.

\- Deteniendo esto, déjenla en paz. – Respondió Emma interrumpiendo el paso de Millah y Zelena para que no puedan avanzar sobre Regina.

\- ¿Por qué la ayudas cuando ella hizo tu vida imposible todo es tiempo? – Preguntó Zelena mirándola confundida.

\- Ustedes también me hicieron la vida imposible y lo siguen haciendo. – Respondió Emma haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Y entonces? – Insistió Zelena ante no conseguir lo que buscaba en la respuesta de la otra.

\- Deberías disfrutar de que la molestemos delante de todos. – Dijo Millah.

\- Yo no soy como ustedes, no disfruto del sufrimiento de otros. – Negó Emma. – No las entiendo, Regina es amiga de ustedes, ¿Por qué maltratarla de esta manera? – Dijo Emma ayudando a Regina a pararse para calmar la bronca que sentía.

\- Era nuestra amiga. – Aclaró Millah.

\- No te preocupes, no me interesa ser amiga de personas como ustedes. – Dijo Regina.

\- ¡Sos patética Regina! ¡Mira lo bajo que caíste, que hasta Emma tiene que defenderte! – Exclamó Millah buscando molestarla.

\- ¡Vos sos patética! ¡Supuestamente eras mi amiga y lo único que hacía era andar con mi novio por mis espaldas! – Explotó Regina dolida.

\- Nunca fuimos tus amigas. – Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Por la única razón que nos mantuvimos cerca de vos es porque tu mamá es la alcaldesa y eso nos daba beneficios en muchas cosas. – Agregó Millah a modo de explicación.

Ante el ofensivo comentario de Millah, Regina se abalanzó sobre ella. Ambas comenzaron a pelear, pero Emma intervino poniéndose en medio de ellas para apartarlas y detenerlas. Millah, ofendida ante la interrupción, le pegó una piña en la cara. Emma sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte izquierda de su cara y su ojo. Definitivamente Millah se debía haber estado aguantando las ganas de pegarle, desde que ella le había pegado en otra ocasión hace un tiempo atrás. Regina no paraba de pedirle disculpas una y otra vez, y le decía que no tendría que haber intervenido. Pero a Emma no le importaba haber intervenido, ella sabía que ese era el lugar correcto donde tenía que estar. Regina la había salvado en lo de Walsh, y ahora era su turno de salvarla. Millah y Zelena estaban a punto de volver a atacarlas a Regina o a ella, cuando aparecieron sus amigos para apoyarlas.

\- Volves a tocar a Emma y juro que te rompo la cara aunque seas una mujer. – Dijo Jefferson a modo de amenaza.

\- Que raro que aparezca todo el grupito para defenderla. – Comentó Zelena irónicamente.

\- Soy más que capaz de defenderme sola. – Retrucó Emma, adoraba tener amigos que la protejan pero ella era capaz de cuidarse sola ya que lo había hecho toda su vida.

\- Pero somos sus amigos, y los amigos se defienden los unos a los otros. – Explicó Ruby mirando a Millah y Regina con gran seriedad.

\- Entiendo de última que la defiendan a ella, aunque sea un caso perdido que no vale nada. – Dijo Millah señalando a Emma. – Pero Regina no es amiga de ustedes, así que no se metan. – Advirtió.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Regina si es mi amiga e incluso si no lo fuera también la defendería. – Discutió Emma sorprendiendo a todos con la admisión de eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Millah irritada.

\- ¡Porque la manera en que la tratan a ella, y mejor dicho a todos es muy injusta! – Exclamó Ariel.

\- Regina también fue injusta con ustedes todos ustedes este tiempo. – Les recordó Zelena.

\- Eso ya no importa, ella cambió. – Dijo Emma con convicción.

\- Si Emma considera que Regina es su amiga, nosotros también lo hacemos. – Dijo August.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Millah confundida.

\- Que no nos vamos a ir de acá hasta que dejen de molestarla. – Respondió Graham.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Millah frustrada con la situación. – Supongo que tendremos que continuar esto en otro momento, no creas que he acabado con vos. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Regina.

\- No te preocupes, no espero que lo hagas. – Dijo Regina encontrando nuevamente su voz.

\- No tenes una idea de lo que te espera. – Dijo Zelena sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Claro que sé lo que me espera, y de hecho puedo ser peor que ustedes si quiero. – Retrucó Regina.

Cuando Millah y Zelena se fueron, todos volvieron a las mesas. Emma agarró a Regina de la mano y la arrastró con ellos, haciendo que se una con ellos. Todos recibieron bien a Regina, sin juzgarla, ni cuestionarla. Las conversaciones fluyeron naturalmente como siempre, y de a poco Regina se fue sintiendo más cómoda con la situación. Emma sabía que debía sentirse raro todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ella ya lo había vivido. Si Emma lo había sobrevivido, estaba segura de que Regina también podría hacerlo. Emma estaba agradecida de haber encontrado un grupo de amigos, quienes cada uno de ellos eran personas con grandes corazones. Ellos recibieron a Regina amablemente, como si fuera una más de ellos, como si la decisión de Emma de que Regina se una a ellos era suficiente para hacerlo. Emma agradeció tener personas tan maravillosas en su vida y estaba feliz de poder hacérselas conocer a Regina.

Una vez que terminaron las clases del día, Emma aceptó ir con sus amigos a andar en skate. Había sido un día cansador y cargado de emociones, por eso andar en skate fue una buena idea para liberar todo eso que la preocupaba y la tensaba. Llegó a su casa sintiéndose relajada y tranquila, pero cuando vio la cara de sus padres recordó todo lo que había pasado en el día. Hora de enfrentar las consecuencias.

\- Sabemos que estuviste peleando con unas compañeras. – Informó Mary Margaret cuando Emma entró a la cocina en busca de hielo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepan? – Cuestionó Emma dando un largo suspiro. - Incluso si lo negaría, creo que mi moretón es suficiente prueba de ello. – Dijo señalando donde Millah le había pegado.

\- Archie nos llamó para informarnos lo que pasó. – Dijo Mary Margaret.

\- Emma sabemos que todavía estás enojada con nosotros por lo de Buttercup… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- Ni se te ocurra seguir lo que sea que vayas a decir, prometieron que no íbamos a hablar más sobre Buttercup. – Lo interrumpió Emma sintiéndose dolida ante la mención del caballo.

\- Lo siento, tenes razón. – Se disculpó David.

\- El punto es que si te estuviste peleando para castigarnos por eso o expresarnos tu enojo, no tiene sentido que lo hagas. – Explicó Mary Margaret con calma, alcanzándole hielo para poner a su golpe.

\- No queremos que te metas en problemas o hagas cosas que te perjudiquen, solo por estar enojados con nosotros. – Agregó David a la explicación de su mujer.

\- La pelea que tuve, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que este enojada con ustedes. – Aseguró Emma mientras se acomodaba el hielo. – Lo único que hice fue intervenir en una situación que me parecía injusta. – Dijo sin saber bien que decir, no sabía si Regina se sentiría cómoda de que ella cuente la verdad de la situación.

\- Lo sabemos, Regina nos contó lo que pasó. – Asistió David.

\- Estamos orgullosos de vos y de que la hayas ayudado. – La halagó Mary Margaret dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente fue algo sorpresivo, pensábamos que ustedes no se llevaban bien. – Dijo David pensativamente.

\- Las personas cambian. – Dijo Emma como si eso lo explicará todo.

\- ¿Eso hacen? – Preguntó Mary Margaret intentando comprender todo lo que le sea posible de cómo pensaba su hija.

\- Me gusta las personas que encuentran el bien dentro de sus corazones a lo largo del camino. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- A veces creo que sos demasiado madura para tener dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. – Comentó David mirándola con admiración.

\- Supongo que gracias. – Dijo Emma haciendo hombros.

\- ¿Te duele? – Preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose a ella para observarle el moretón que había en su cara. – Déjame ayudarte. – Pidió intentando agarrar el hielo.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea. – Dijo Emma sin poder evitar el enojo que tenía con sus padres.

\- Estarás enojada con nosotros, pero soy tu madre y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que te cuide. – Dijo Mary Margaret mirándola a los ojos con gran honestidad. - ¿Entendido? – Quiso saber.

\- Entendido. – Aceptó Emma dándose por vencida.

Emma dejó que su madre le acomode el hielo en la cara, y hasta también dejó que más tarde le ponga manteca en su moretón (trucos de madres sobre como deshinchar una herida). Emma todavía seguía dolida y enojada, pero debía admitir que era lindo sentir que la cuiden. Quizás de eso se trataba el empezar a comprender lo que era ser parte de una familia. Poder enojarse y pelearse millones de veces, pero en el fondo saber que para las cosas importantes el otro iba a estar y te iba a querer a pesar de todo. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Sería eso lo que estaba empezando a darse cuenta? Ella estaba enojada con sus padres por el dolor que le habían causado las decisiones que ellos habían tomado, pero a pesar de todo los quería. Todavía no estaba lista para perdonarlos, pero la idea de hacerlo no parecía tan terrible como hace unos días atrás.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anii98OUAT: Si, esa es la manera en que quise hacer su personaje. Tiene un pasado difícil y le suelen pasar cosas injustas y tristes, pero a pesar de eso decide ser una buena persona. Intente inspirarme en como considero su personaje en la serie. En cuanto a Killian y Elsa, no te preocupes, nada amoroso pasara entre ellos._

* * *

Si a Emma le preguntarían cual era el día que más odiaba del año, la respuesta era simple y clara: su cumpleaños. Emma odiaba cumplir años porque siempre había tenido malas experiencias con ellos. Nunca había tenido una fiesta, nunca había tenido regalos, nunca le había importado tanto a alguien como para que le desee un feliz cumpleaños. Esta vez tenía la esperanza de que iba a ser distinto, ya que ahora tenía una familia y amigos. Sin embargo, no lo fue. La mañana fue pasando y se fue desilusionando al no recibir ningún llamado, mensaje, saludo, ni comentario al respecto. Evitó los sentimientos mezclados que la invadían al respecto y decidió desayunar porque su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo.

\- Emma, que bueno que ya estás despierta. – Dijo Mary Margaret al verla unirse a la cocina para el desayuno. – Cuando termines de desayunar, vete a cambiar así salimos. – Indicó a su hija y volvió su atención al diario que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Emma confundida.

\- De compras, necesitas renovar tu ropa y tenemos que conseguir un par de cosas para la casa. – Respondió Mary Margaret.

\- Aparte está bueno aprovechar que Cora se llevó a Neal de paseo, ir de compras sin él es más sencillo. – Agregó David uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Vayan ustedes de compras, yo no tengo ganas. – Dijo Emma con la boca llena de cereales.

\- No es opción que te quedes, la ropa para comprarla hay que probársela. – Justificó Mary Margaret.

\- Aparte si yo tengo que ir, vos también. – Dijo David defensivamente ya que a él tampoco le gustaba ir de compras.

\- Vamos, será divertido tener una salida en familia. – Intentó animarla Mary Margaret.

\- Puff, como digas. – Dijo Emma irónicamente y revoleó su mirada.

\- Ve a cambiarte. – Ordenó Mary Margaret.

\- No podes obligarme a ir si no quiero. – Discutió Emma.

\- Claro que puedo, soy tu madre. – Le recordó Mary Margaret, últimamente estaba usando mucho esa excusa. – Tienes quince minutos para estar lista. – Informó dando por cerrado el tema.

Emma se dio por vencida e hizo lo que su madre le pidió. Se dio una dicha rápida y se cambio. No tenía ganas de salir con sus padres, mucho menos en ese día. ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo con todo eso? ¿Tendría que decirles a sus padres que ese era el día de su cumpleaños? Emma estaba desconcertada y no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar en esas situaciones. Ella siempre había pensado que las personas que tenían familia y amigos pasaban buenos cumpleaños, pero claramente ella debía ser la excepción. ¿Sus padres y amigos sabrían que era su cumpleaños? ¿Les importaría? ¿Se habrían olvidado? Tantas eran las posibilidades y Emma no sabía cual era la indicada.

Se subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron camino hacia la feria de Neverland. Emma se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos por la ventanilla, como medida para calmarse. Estaba funcionando, hasta que sus padres empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre que quería comprar y que necesitaba. ¿Cómo podían estar preguntando y llenando su cabeza con todo eso cuando ni siquiera podían recordar el día de su cumpleaños?

\- ¡Basta! ¡Yo no quiero, ni necesito comprar nada! – Exclamó Emma, finalmente explotando.

\- Eso no es cierto, desde que estás acá con nosotros que no fuimos de compras, te hace falta mucha ropa. – Intentó hacerla razonar Mary Margaret.

\- No importa, yo no quiero nada de ustedes. – Discutió Emma.

\- Pensaba que a los adolescentes les gustaba comprar ropa. – Dijo David de forma chistosa, buscando hacerla reír.

\- ¡¿Cuál es el punto de ir de compras cuando ni siquiera pueden recordar mi cumpleaños?! – Preguntó Emma dolida. - ¡Nunca tuve un cumpleaños! ¡Pensé que está vez iba a ser distinto porque tengo una familia, pero evidentemente me equivoqué! – Dijo entre sollozos, escondiendo su cara detrás de sus manos, porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable y avergonzada.

\- Emma, cariño. – La llamó Mary Margaret dándose vuelta en su asiento y rozándole la rodilla más próxima delicadamente. - ¿En verdad crees que podríamos olvidar tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, dolida al ver a su hija tan triste.

\- ¿No lo olvidaron? – Preguntó Emma dejando de esconder su cara para poder ver a sus padres.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Aseguró David mirándola a través del espejo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dijeron nada? – Preguntó Emma algo aliviada pero confundida.

\- Pensábamos hacerlo cuando lleguemos a la sorpresa. – Explicó David. – Perdón si te hicimos sentir mal, no era nuestra intención. – Aclaró con sinceridad.

\- Sorpresa. – Repitió Emma sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. - ¿Prepararon una sorpresa para mi? – Preguntó asombrada.

\- Si, es nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos así que queríamos hacerte una linda sorpresa. – Respondió Mary Margaret sonriendo al ver a su hija calmarse. - ¡David cuidado! – Exclamó al notar que una camioneta estaba avanzando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, aunque la entrada de la ruta de donde venía le indicaba ceder el paso.

En un momento estaban discutiendo sobre su cumpleaños, y en otro una camioneta los chocó interrumpiendo la discusión. _David cuidado._ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Emma. La camioneta se dio vuelta y todo se puso negro. Cuando volvió a la consciencia pudo dar cuenta de lo que había pasado, habían chocado. Emma se sacó el cinturón y salió de la camioneta por la ventanilla rota. Cuando salió y vio el estado en que estaba la camioneta, su corazón se paralizó por un instante. La otra camioneta también estaba destruida y las personas dentro de ella no se movían. De repente la idea de poder llegar a perder a sus padres se hizo muy presente, aterrándola y haciéndola reaccionar más rápido de lo que otro habría tardado en hacerlo. Llamó a emergencias con su celular (que mágicamente había sobrevivido en el bolsillo de su jean) informando del accidente y luego pensó que podía hacer hasta que ellos lleguen. Ella tenía un corte en la frente y su brazo derecho estaba descolocado y tenía un vidrio clavado. Se sacó el vidrio ignorando el dolor que sentía y cortó un pedazo de su remera para envolverlo, luego se dirigió a sus padres. Primero sacó a David, quien tenía varios cortes en la cara y en los brazos. Le costó mucho sacarlo ya que era muy pesado para ella. Una vez que pudo sacarlo, lo arrastró y alejó de la camioneta lo más que pudo. David estaba inconsciente pero respiraba, así que volvió en búsqueda de su madre.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret abriendo los ojos mientras Emma le desabrocha su cinturón.

\- Chocamos. – Respondió Emma. – Vamos, tenemos que sacarte de acá. - Indicó Emma pasando el brazo de su madre sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a moverse.

\- Lamento que se haya arruinado tu cumpleaños. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret soltando un pequeño sollozo por el dolor que sentía, pero usando todas sus fuerzas y energías para hacer que a Emma sea más fácil ayudarla a salir de la camioneta.

\- No lo menciones, esto no es culpa de nadie. – Aseguró Emma una vez que su madre ya estaba fuera de la camioneta.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Mary Margaret, todavía en estado de shock por el accidente y más aún al ver como la camioneta empezaba a prenderse fuego.

\- Ya llamé al 911, no tendrían que tardar en llegar. – Dijo Emma guiando a su madre hacia donde estaba su padre.

\- Emma no puedo respirar, me duele… - Dijo Mary Margaret agarrándose el pecho y cayendo al piso.

Ver a su madre perder el conocimiento fue una de las cosas más terribles que vio en su vida. Mary Margaret no estaba respirando, a lo cual lo único que supo hacer fue hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar. Intentó recordar todo lo que había visto en las series de televisión sobre ello, y lo que incluso le habían enseñado en el colegio en alguna ocasión. Hizo reanimación a su madre hasta que ella también perdió el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos la luz la encandiló y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a ella. Estaba en una habitación en el hospital, tenía un suero en su brazo y varias maquinas controlando sus signos vitales. Sus cortes habían sido limpiados y vendados, y su brazo debía haber sido colocado nuevamente en su lugar porque podía moverlo.

\- Hola Emma, soy Wendy, tu doctora. – Informó una mujer morocha entrando a su habitación y comprobando que ella se había despertado.

\- ¿Cómo están mis padres? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Primero vamos a hablar de vos. – Indicó Wendy, evitando responderle. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sentís? – Cuestionó mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales.

\- Depende, necesito saber como están mis padres para saber como estoy yo. – Discutió Emma sintiendo gran impotencia ante la situación.

\- ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Wendy.

\- La cabeza un poco, pero supongo que es normal después de un choque. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad. – El brazo me dolía, pero ya no. – Agregó moviéndolo con cuidado.

\- Eso es bueno, significa que lo pudimos colocar bien en su lugar. – Asistió Wendy haciéndole mover el brazo a la otra para observar sus reacciones.

\- ¿Ahora puedo saber sobre mis padres? – Preguntó Emma algo desesperada, necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien.

\- Todavía los están atendiendo, pero hasta donde sé están estables. – Informó Wendy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienen? – Pidió saber Emma, hasta no saber todos los detalles no iba a poder tranquilizarse.

\- Tu padre tiene el brazo fracturado, un par de cortes menores y una contusión en la cabeza. – Respondió Wendy leyendo el historial de David.

\- ¿Y mi madre? – Preguntó Emma recordando como su madre se había desvanecido ante sus ojos.

\- Tu madre está en cirugía, un vidrio daño uno de sus pulmones haciendo que se le dificulte respirar. – Contestó Wendy. – Si no le habrías hecho reanimación, no habría llegado hasta aquí. – Confesó, halagándola en cierta forma de lo que había logrado.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? – Preguntó Emma con la voz temblorosa.

\- Hay que esperar a que salga de cirugía y ver como reacciona. – Respondió Wendy, sin dar mayores detalles ni falsa esperanza.

\- ¿Qué hay de las personas de la otra camioneta? – Preguntó Emma algo curiosa al recordar que no había visto a nadie salir de la camioneta que los había chocado.

\- Los dos están muy graves, aparte de las heridas habían consumido mucho alcohol y drogas. Ambos están en cirugía. – Contestó Wendy.

\- ¿Puedo salir de acá? – Preguntó Emma haciendo referencia a la habitación. – Yo estoy bien y me gustaría estar cerca de mis padres. – Intentó convencer a la doctora.

\- Podes salir de la cama, pero aún así me gustaría mantenerte en observación y control antes de darte el alta y mientras te mantengas en el hospital. – Dijo Wendy.

Emma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera con su suero puesto. Se dejo caer en una de las sillas y esperó que alguien venga a darle información. Su doctora le había dicho que podía esperan en su habitación, que ellos le iban a informar todo lo que fuera pasando. Pero Emma no podía quedarse en esa habitación sola, ella necesitaba estar más cerca de sus padres. Así que se sentó en una silla frente a la sala de trauma donde David estaba siendo atendido. Se decidió por sentarse allí, ya que su madre estaba en cirugía y allí si que le iba a ser imposible pasar. Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a llorar en silencio por todo lo que había pasado. Sus padres no se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino que hasta le habían preparado una sorpresa. Y ahora estaba todo arruinado, tanto que hasta podía llegar a perder a alguno de ellos.

\- Emma – La llamó Killian.

\- ¿Killian? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos al reconocer su voz.

\- Emma, gracias a Dios estás bien. – Dijo Killian mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Killian estaba allí. Al verlo avanzar hacia ella, Emma se levantó de la silla y se dejo caer en sus brazos. Killian la abrazó conteniéndola y sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo. Emma lloró desconsoladamente, descargando todo el dolor que sentía. No podía creer que Killian estuviera ahí con ella, no podía creer lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Emma seguía enojada con él, pero necesitaba su contención, necesitaba sentir la calma que solo él era capaz de darle.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella una vez que se recuperó y salió de los brazos de él.

\- No bien me enteré del accidente vine hacia acá, no podía tolerar la idea de que algo te haya pasado. – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Yo estoy bien, mis padres todavía no sé. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo un gran terror ante la idea de perderlos.

\- Ellos son fuertes, hay que tener esperanza. – Intentó calmarla él acariciándole la mejilla.

\- No deberías estar acá. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Vos tampoco, es tu cumpleaños. – Retrucó él.

\- Al parecer tengo un imán para los accidentes y problemas. – Confesó ella uno de sus mayores miedos, el cual siempre parecía aparecer para atormentarla. – Como te advertí una vez hace mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de mí. – Dijo intentando asustarlo o hacer que él la rechacé.

\- Jamás podría mantenerme lejos de vos. – Aseguró él mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó ella. – Pensé que habías elegido a Gold. – Le recordó ella dolida.

\- En cuanto a eso, Emma yo quiero que hablemos porque… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- No es el momento, ni el lugar indicado. – Lo interrumpió ella. – De hecho creo que deberías irte. – Agregó.

\- Emma yo no quiero dejarte sola. – Dijo él asombrado ante su pedido.

\- No estoy sola, estoy con mis padres. – Justificó ella. - Aparte Cora y Regina vendrán en cualquier momento. – Agregó al recordar que Wendy le había dicho que habían llamado a Cora ya que era el contacto de emergencias de sus padres.

\- Está bien, si estás segura de que eso es lo que queres. – Aceptó él algo desilusionado, porque quería quedarse con ella.

\- Es lo que quiero. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien, esto es para vos, pensaba dártelo en la fiesta pero bueno... – Dijo él nervioso entregándole un sobre. – Sé que no es lo más inteligente para decir en un momento como este, pero feliz cumpleaños. – Le deseó y dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Emma observó a Killian desaparecer de su vista y luego se volvió a dejar caer en una silla. Agarró el sobre y lo miro por unos cuantos instantes, hasta que decidió que lo mejor iba a ser no abrirlo por ahora. No estaba lista para sumar más emociones a ese día y algo le decía que lo que sea que haya en ese sobre le iba a afectar. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Killian le afectaba. Pero en ese momento no podía concentrarse en Killian, ella debía concentrarse en sus padres. Por primera vez en su vida decidió rezar para pedir por sus padres, para que ellos estén bien y para ella tener la posibilidad de decirles que los amaba. Ese fue el efecto que tuvo el accidente en Emma. Se dio cuenta que amaba a sus padres, pero nunca había hecho nada por demostrárselos o hacérselos saber. Se sentía culpable por siempre tratarlos tan fría y desconsideradamente, sin nunca poder expresar sus emociones a ellos. Quería que estén bien, que despierten y poder decirles que los amaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? ¿Vieron el nuevo capitulo de OUAT? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto._

 _(En cuanto al capitulo de esta fic, no se preocupen, David y Mary Margaret van a estar bien. El único motivo por el que elegí usar el recurso del accidente, es porque sentía que Emma necesitaba una situación así de extrema para finalmente admitir y aceptar el amor que tiene por sus padres.)_


	32. Chapter 32

Al rato que Killian se fue, Cora y Regina llegaron junto con Leo. Emma estuvo con Regina y Leo un largo rato, hasta que Mary Margaret salió de cirugía y todos los papeles del hospital fueron arreglados. Gracias a que Cora era la alcaldesa, Emma fue ubicada en una habitación del hospital junto con su padre y con su madre. Emma estuvo largo rato esperando a que alguno de sus padres despierte y observando en las maquinas que sus signos vitales estén normales, hasta que el sueño finalmente la invadió. Cuando se despertó se sintió confundida, ya que nunca había tenido intenciones de dormirse. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Al abrir los ojos recordó que estaba en el hospital y los motivos. De repente unas voces llamaron su atención, sus padres estaban despiertos. Mary Margaret estaba recostada en su cama y David estaba sentado en la cama de ella agarrándole la mano.

\- Hola bonita. – Saludó David a su hija al notar que se había despertado.

\- Están despiertos. – Dijo Emma incorporándose en la cama para poder sentarse y mirándolos con gran asombro.

\- Si, estamos despiertos desde hace un rato. – Asistió David. – Perdón por haberte hecho preocupar. – Se disculpó al notar la mirada de Emma llena de tristeza y alivio.

\- Y estamos acá gracias a vos, porque nos salvaste. – Dijo Mary Margaret emocionada al recordar como Emma la había ayudado a salir de la camioneta.

\- Yo no podía perderlos. – Confesó Emma con la voz temblorosa. – No puedo perderlos. – Se corrigió ella misma.

\- No nos vas a perder. – Aseguró Mary Margaret.

\- Fuiste muy valiente. – La halagó David mirándola lleno de orgullo.

\- Yo no fui valiente, estaba muerta de miedo. – Negó Emma sacudiendo su cabeza y escondiendo su cara detrás de sus manos. – Tenía miedo de perderlos sin que ninguno sepa lo mucho que los amo. – Admitió dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Emma se puso a llorar, necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor que había estado cargando desde el momento del accidente. David estuvo junto a ella en un instante y la refugió en sus brazos. Emma se dejo abrazar y disfrutó de lo bien que se sentía, los abrazos de su padre siempre la hacían sentir protegida. Sabía que a su madre también le gustaría estar en ese abrazo, pero ella estaba recuperándose de algo más complicado y todavía no estaba como para moverse. Así que una vez que se sintió un poco más tranquila interrumpió el abrazo, agarró la mano de su padre y lo guió hacia la cama de su madre. Emma se acostó al lado de Mary Margaret para poder abrazarla y descansó sus piernas en las de David, quien se sentó frente a ellas observándolas con cariño. Sus padres estaban bien y estaban con ella, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que su mundo vuelva a girar.

\- Mamá, papá, los amo. – Dijo Emma emocionada de poder decir eso que sabía desde hace tanto tiempo, pero le había costado admitir.

\- Nosotros también te amamos. – Dijo Mary Margaret dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

\- Vos y Leo son las personas que más amamos en el mundo. – Dijo David con gran convicción agarrando la mano de Emma.

\- Perdón por haber arruinado tu cumpleaños. – Se disculpó Mary Margaret después de un gran silencio.

\- No fue culpa de ustedes. – Negó Emma. - En todo caso fue mía porque yo los distraje peleándolos con que no se habían acordado. – Agregó sintiéndose culpable.

\- No fue tu culpa Emma. – Desacordó David. – Fue un accidente, y si queres culpar a alguien debería ser al conductor de la otra camioneta por no frenar a pesar de que la señal de transito lo pedía. – Explicó pacientemente.

\- Que estén acá y bien, es el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerme. – Confesó Emma.

Esa era la verdad, que sus padres estaban bien y estaban con ella era el mejor regalo, uno del que siempre iba a estar agradecida. Volvió a estar sumergida en los brazos de sus padres, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Ella necesitaba eso, necesitaba sus abrazos, necesitaba el contacto físico para asegurarse de que eso era real. Sus padres estaban bien, gracias a Dios estaban bien. Estaba segura de que no podría haber sobrevivido la pérdida de alguno de ellos, pero eso ya no importaba. Sus padres estaban bien, eso era lo que importaba.

Al otro día Emma recibió varias visitas. Todos sus amigos vinieron a verla y darle sus regalos. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, ni a que las personas la consideren tan importantes como para hacerle un regalo. Así que intentó disfrutar de que ahora si tenía eso, tenía amigos que la querían y la consideraban importante. Sus amigos le informaron que las personas con las que ellos habían chocado habían sido Walsh y Zelena. Emma se sorprendió mucho al enterarse eso. Estaban borrachos y drogados, por eso Walsh no había estado lo suficientemente atento como para respetar las señales de transito. Era tan extraña la situación. Ella podría haber perdido a sus padres por culpa de Walsh y Zelena, personas que nunca le habían agradado. Igualmente Emma no deseaba el mal a nadie, y saber que ambos se estaban recuperando la hizo sentir sorprendentemente bien.

A pesar de que Emma ya estaba recuperada volvió a quedarse con sus padres en el hospital, no estaba lista para separarse de ellos todavía. Al día siguiente los tres obtuvieron el alta. Emma estaba firmando un par de papeles en el mostrador de la enfermería, cuando alguien que no esperaba llamó su atención.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Robin.

\- Hola Robin. – Devolvió ella el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus padres? – Preguntó él.

\- Bien, nos dieron el alta recién. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Debe haber sido muy difícil haber pasado por todo esto, más después de lo de Henry. – Comentó él mirándola empáticamente.

\- Lo fue, fue difícil y aterrador. – Asistió ella.

\- Creo entender un poco del dolor que sentís. – Dijo él llamando la atención de ella. – El año pasado mi novia Marian murió, tenía un tumor cerebral. – Añadió a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Cómo haces para seguir acá? – Pidió saber ella.

\- No lo sé, a veces todavía me lo sigo preguntando. – Contestó él con sinceridad. – El punto es que la vida sigue y nuestras vidas valen aunque hayamos perdido personas que queríamos en el camino. – Dijo con la voz empapada de esperanza.

\- Lo extraño, todos los días lo extraño. – Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Y lo vas a hacer cada día por el resto de tu vida, y está bien que lo hagas. – Aseguró él.

\- ¿Va a dejar de doler alguna vez? – Preguntó ella.

\- Probablemente no. – Respondió él. – Pero con el tiempo aprendemos a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor, y aprendemos que es mejor aferrarnos a la felicidad que esa persona nos dio antes que aferrarnos al dolor de la perdida. – Dijo con certeza.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma.

\- Quizás deberías intentar hablarlo con Killian, estoy segura de que él te podrá entender mejor ya que también amaba a Henry. – Sugirió él.

\- Quizás. – Aceptó ella, después de la amabilidad con la que él la estaba tratando no podía desacreditarlo solo por su intento de sacar a flote su relación con Killian.

\- Él te extraña mucho. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

\- Yo también lo extraño. – Admitió ella y se fundieron en un gran silencio. - Será mejor que me vaya yendo, mis padres me están esperando. – Dijo en búsqueda de una excusa para salir de la tensión del momento.

\- Chau Emma. – Se despidió él.

\- Chau Robin. – Saludó ella.

\- Ahh, me estaba olvidando. – Dijo él haciendo que ella se detenga y se vuelva a verlo. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Le deseó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Volver a su casa la hizo sentir feliz. Esa era la primera vez que sentía que esa era su casa, que ese era su hogar. Allí era donde vivía su familia, sus padres y Leo, esas personas a las que amaba. Finalmente Emma se sentía parte de ellos, parte de esa familia y de ese hogar. Eso la hacía feliz, ella nunca había sentido que pertenecía a algún lado, y ahora lo hacía. Ella pertenecía con ellos.

Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano. Las emociones de lo que había vivido esos últimos días la habían agotado. Se puso el pijama, pero cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en la cama vio un sobre en su mesa de luz que ganó toda su atención. Era el sobre que Killian le había dado en el hospital. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó por unos largos minutos. Ella no se había sentido lista para abrirlo en el hospital, pero ahora que estaba en su casa y su familia estaba bien se sentía que estaba bien abrirlo. El sobre contenía dos papeles, uno escrito por Killian y otro parecía un informe impreso de algo. También contenía un colgante con el dije de una estrella. Emma sonrió, el colgante era realmente hermoso. Agarró los papeles y se decidió por leer el escrito por Killian primero.

 _Emma:_

 _Hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte todo lo que siento. Sinceramente no sé como empezar está carta, ni como decirte todo lo que quiero decir. Voy a intentar comenzar por el principio. Desde el momento que te deje ir de mi lado que me arrepentí. No quiero justificar mis acciones, pero todo lo que pasó con Liam y el terror de la situación me hizo reaccionar impulsivamente. No tenerte a mi lado me hizo dar cuenta del gran error que cometí. No me gusta decirte todo esto por escrito, pero me haz estado evitando últimamente (no que no lo merezca), así que te lo digo por acá. No me importa Gold, ni tampoco me importa si llegó a perder mi trabajo, no si eso significa estar con vos. Emma yo te amo. Lo único que me importa sos vos y no quiero perderte. Sé que probablemente no me vas a creer y no le vas a encontrar sentido a esto; pero lo vuelvo a decir, te amo con cada parte de mi alma y mi corazón. Te amo como nunca pensé que iba a amar a alguien._

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad._

 _Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Killian._

Él se había arrepentido, él quería estar con ella porque la amaba, ella era suficiente. Emma no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio mientras leía esas palabras. Fue como si podría volver a respirar. Todo el tiempo que había pasado sin Killian había sido duro y doloroso, como estar ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Leer sus palabras cambió todo, la hizo volver a la vida. Quizás podría haber evitado tanto sufrimiento, si no habría sido tan egoísta y lo habría escuchado. Igual eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que él estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado ir. ¿Eso quería decir que podían volver a estar juntos si ella quería? Todavía le costaba creer que él la ame, aunque sabía que era así, le costaba. Se colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello y leyó la hoja que quedaba. Emma tuvo que leer la hoja varias veces para comprobar que lo que leía era verdad. Killian había nombrado una estrella con su nombre, su regalo era que una estrella en el cielo a partir de ese día iba a ser llamada Emma Swan. Una estrella era el regalo perfecto. Tanto para Emma como para Killian tenía un significado muy fuerte y especial las estrellas, por eso la habían elegido para su trabajo práctico de ciencias. Las estrellas significaban no estar solo, las estrellas eran compañía y contención. Emma no podía aguantar más todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ella tenía que ir a verlo. Se cambió, salió de su casa sin ser vista y se fue a lo de Killian.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó él sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con ella.

\- Necesito hablar con vos. – Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

\- Bien, pasa. – Aceptó él dejándola entrar a su casa.

Killian preparó dos chocolates calientes con canela y se sentaron en el sillón del living a tomarlos. Emma sabía que tenía que decir algo, después de todo ella había sido quien se había aparecido a la noche tarde en la casa del otro pidiendo tener una conversación. Entre el miedo y sus inseguridades, decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en su chocolate y que fluya solo. Agradeció que Killian sea tan paciente con ella y la respete tanto, también disfruto del hecho de los silencios que pasaban juntos nunca resultaban incómodos.

\- ¿En verdad llamaste a una estrella con mi nombre? – Preguntó ella decidiendo romper el silencio.

\- Si, eso hice. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella luciendo algo insegura y confundida.

\- Porque era tu cumpleaños y quería hacerte un regalo. – Justificó él.

\- ¿Pero por qué una estrella? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan increíblemente maravilloso? – Cuestionó ella.

\- Porque te amo. – Respondió él. – Sé que sos una persona que valora más las acciones y los hechos que las palabras, así que supuse que hacerte un regalo así de significativo te iba a demostrar que mis sentimientos son sinceros. – Explicó él con sinceridad mirándola intensamente.

\- Killian, esto es demasiado. – Negó ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- No, no lo es, vos te mereces eso y mucho más. – Aseguró él. – Vos sos mi estrella Emma, desde que llegaste a mi vida la llenaste de luz y sentido. – Agregó él haciéndole saber los motivos de su regalo.

\- ¿Es verdad todo lo que escribiste en la carta? – Preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Cada una de las palabras de esa carta es la más pura y sincera verdad. – Respondió él.

\- Bien. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma se acercó hacia él y unió sus labios en un beso. Killian se sorprendió ante el avance de la situación, pero no bien pudo reaccionar correspondió él beso con gran intensidad. El beso fue dulce y tierno, buscando expresar todo aquello que no podían hacer con palabras, buscando reflejar lo que sentían por el otro. Emma estaba segura que podría haberse pasado toda su vida besando los labios de Killian, pero lamentablemente necesitaba respirar así que salió del beso y descansó su frente contra la de él.

\- No que me vaya a quejar de lo que acaba de pasar, porque definitivamente besarte podría convertirse en mi pasatiempo favorito. Pero, ¿Qué significa esto? – Pidió saber él, mientras con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella y con la otra su cabello.

\- Que si me elegís, yo también te elijo. – Dijo ella, intentando evitar que se note el terror que le generaba la posibilidad de que él no la elija.

\- Siempre te voy a elegir, hoy y siempre. – Aseguró él mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te amo. – Confesó ella rozando su nariz contra la de él.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir y Emma se dejo perder en las hermosas sensaciones que los besos de Killian generaban en ella. Su cumpleaños podría haber empezado con algo pésimo y horrible, como pensar que todos se habían olvidado de ella y el accidente en la camioneta donde casi pierde a su familia. Pero luego, remontó, haciendo que a pesar de lo anterior sea el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Había podido llamar a sus padres "mamá" y "papá" y les había podido confesar que los amaba, sus amigos le habían hecho regalos y habían ido a visitarla para festejar con ella, la conversación con Robin había logrado darle cierto alivio a su alma sobre los dolores de las perdidas, y Killian había elegido estar con ella porque la amaba. Killan la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.


	33. Chapter 33

**Advertencia: El capitulo contiene referencias a hechos violentos, consumo de drogas y relaciones sexuales.**

* * *

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el beso que estaba compartiendo con Killian. Emma nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Killian por ningún chico, ni siquiera por Neal. Los besos de Killian la transportaban hacia otro lado, la hacían volar, la hacían poder ver las estrellas. De a poco el beso se fue volviendo más pasional, como si no pudieran tener suficiente contacto con el otro. Por primera vez en su vida entendía a lo que se referían las personas cuando hacían algún comentario sobre las hormonas de los adolescentes. Emma se sentó en las piernas de Killian y buscó obtener fricción contra su cuerpo para descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Las manos de Killian encontraron su lugar perfecto acariciándola por debajo de su remera. De un momento a otro la cabeza de Emma se vio invadida de recuerdos y se apartó bruscamente.

\- ¿Emma estás bien? – Preguntó él observándola con gran preocupación.

* * *

 _Emma pasó toda la semana evitando a Neal y a Lily. Haberlos encontrado juntos hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, y que perdiera toda esperanza de que algún día alguien fuera a poder amarla. Se suponía que Neal era su novio y Lily su mejor amiga, ¿Entonces por qué la habían traicionado? ¿Por qué le habían causado tanto dolor? Si ni siquiera ellos, que eran personas importantes para ella, podían amarla, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el asunto y evitarlos. Ella nunca iba a volver a confiar en ellos. Solo quedaba esperar que Peter se cansé de ella y la vuelva a mandar al sistema de adopciones. Así que cuando Peter anunció que quería hablar con los tres chicos adoptivos que tenía en su casa, Emma fue con la ilusión de que sea para volver a un hogar de niños huérfanos._

 _\- ¿Saben por qué quería tener esta conversación con ustedes? – Preguntó Peter mirando a los tres chicos con seriedad y desprecio._

 _\- No. – Negaron los Emma, Lily y Neal al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Alguien robó las drogas que guardaba en las zapatillas azules que siempre están debajo de mi cama y quiero saber quien fue. – Informó levantando el tono de voz para descargar su furia._

 _\- Fue Emma. – Dijo Neal después de un largo silencio donde los chicos se dedicaron a pensar y Peter a mirarlos con aspecto de estar a punto de explotar._

 _\- ¡Mentira! ¡Yo no fui! – Exclamó Emma sin poder creer que Neal la este culpando de algo que ella no había hecho._

 _\- ¡Claro que fuiste vos! ¡Yo te vi cuando saliste de la habitación de Peter con ellas! – Retrucó Neal enfretándola._

 _\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Seguro fuiste vos, si te la pasas todo el día drogándote! – Lo acusó Emma, sintiéndose herida y a la defensiva._

 _\- ¡Se callan ya! – Indicó Peter gritando. – No sé quien de ustedes está mintiendo y quien está diciendo la verdad, así que Lily va a solucionar esto. – Dijo pensativamente._

 _\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Lily confundida._

 _\- Si, quiero que me digas quien es el que esta diciendo la verdad. – Informó Peter sin dar lugar a que nadie lo contradiga._

 _\- Neal está diciendo la verdad. – Mintió Lily._

 _Al instante que Lily decidió concordar con Neal, Peter se abalanzó sobre Emma y la empujó haciéndola caer al piso. Emma intentó pelear y defenderse, pero fue inútil, ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella. Peter le pegó fuertes patadas en el estómago hasta que dejo de resistirse y se dio por vencida desplomándose en el piso. Una vez que Emma dejo de intentar moverse o escapar, Peter se sacó el cinturón de su pantalón y comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda con el. Emma recibió golpes hasta que sintió el gusto de su sangre en su boca, hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Peter le dio la peor paliza que había recibido en su vida, lo peor de todo es que Neal y Lily habían sido testigo de eso, y no habían hecho nada para detenerlo. Ese día Emma comprendió que Neal y Lily nunca se habían preocupado por ella y nunca la habían amado de verdad. Cuatro días pasó encerrada en el sótano hasta que Peter finalmente la dejo salir. La entregó de nuevo al sistema usando de excusa que Emma se drogaba y que las heridas que tenía habían sido hechas por los traficantes con los que ella supuestamente se movía. Y así fue como Emma terminó yendo a rehabilitación, todo por la culpa y la traición de personas que supuestamente la amaban._

* * *

Por algún motivo, el momento íntimo que había estado viviendo con Killian hizo que esos recuerdos aparezcan en su cabeza, llenándola de dudas y de miedo. Emma todavía podía sentir todo eso, como si lo habría vivido el día anterior. De repente la mano de Killian agarrando la de ella con delicadeza y dulzura, la hizo volver al presente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar él preocupado al ver que ella parecía no reaccionar.

\- Si. – Asistió ella mirando sus manos que estaban unidas y lo perfectas que parecían juntas. – Lo siento, es que todo esto me trajo muchos recuerdos. – Se disculpó avergonzada.

\- No tenes que disculparte. – Aseguró él agarrando el mentón de ella suavemente para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – No quiero que te sientas mal, ni incómoda, ni presionada. Entre nosotros no va a pasar nada que vos no quieras que pase. – Explicó él con calma.

\- Pero sos un chico y los chicos tienen necesidades. – Discutió ella, recordando lo que Neal le había dicho cuando había intentado presionarla para acostarse con ella.

\- Todos tenemos necesidades y todos podemos aguantarlas. Cuando pase algo entre nosotros, va a ser porque ambos estamos listos. – Dijo él con sinceridad y convicción.

\- ¿Y si nunca estoy lista? – Preguntó ella insegura.

\- Por vos soy capaz de esperar toda la vida si es necesario. – Respondió él mirándola intensamente.

\- Pero toda la vida es mucho tiempo. – Negó ella mordiéndose el labio.

\- No cuando se trata de amor. – Retrucó él.

\- ¿Te parece que valgo la pena como para esperar? – Preguntó ella, aún sin poder creer que él sea capaz de tanto por ella.

\- Eso y mucho más. – Asistió él.

Emma lo observó por unos largos minutos para convencerse de que lo que decía era verdad. Mirar los ojos de Killian era tan maravilloso como ver las estrellas. El azul de sus ojos siempre le hacía recordar al cielo de la noche o al mar, cosas que adoraba. La mirada de Killian estaba llena de amor y honestidad, por lo cual se tranquilizó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto y en el momento indicado.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que hablemos de algo antes. – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- No es necesario que pase nada, ni que me digas… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Por favor, lo necesito. – Lo interrumpió ella.

\- Te escucho. – Aceptó él al notar la determinación de ella.

\- ¿Te acordas cuando me contaste lo sobre lo tuyo con Millah? – Preguntó ella, sorprendiéndolo a él por como había elegido empezar la conversación.

\- Si, me acuerdo. – Contestó él asistiendo con la cabeza.

\- Digamos que yo tuve una experiencia parecida cuando encontré a Neal con mi mejor amiga Lily. – Dijo ella y se tomó una pausa para recuperar el aire y la confianza. – Cuando él quiso estar conmigo yo no había estado lista, así que buscó lo que no encontró conmigo en mi amiga. – Agregó a modo de aclarar más la situación y sus miedos.

\- Si algún día lo encuentro me gustaría darle una fuerte piña. – Dijo él, sintiendo bronca y furia ante el chico que había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para romperle el corazón a ella.

\- Henry siempre decía lo mismo. – Comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Henry siempre había sido defensor de ella.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, sé lo difícil que es confiar el corazón en otra persona luego de que ha sido roto. – Dijo él empáticamente.

\- Sé que entendes de corazones rotos, pero hay más. – Dijo ella empezando a dejar caer las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos. - ¿Sabías que estuve en rehabilitación? – Preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.

\- No, no sabía. – Negó él sorprendido al escuchar eso.

\- Fue por culpa de ellos, de Neal y Lily. Ellos robaron las drogas de Peter, nuestro padre adoptivo, y luego me echaron la culpa a mí. Peter estaba tan enojado y se puso tan violento, pensé que iba a morir ese día. – Relató ella con la mirada perdida, demasiado sumergida en los recuerdos.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste en rehabilitación? – Preguntó él, sintiendo que ella necesitaba que intervenga para poder continuar con la historia.

\- Peter me acusó de consumir drogas y tener contacto con traficantes para poder devolverme al sistema. – Respondió ella. - ¿Sabes que fue lo peor de todo? – Preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza. – Que Neal y Lily me hayan culpado, y que hayan sido testigos de cómo me maltrató fue lo que más me dolió. No hicieron nada por detenerlo ni defenderme, cuando se suponía que eran las personas que me querían. – Confesó ella entre sollozos.

Los brazos de Killian la rodearon y la abrazaron con fuerzas. Emma se dejo abrazar y contener, descargando todo el dolor y la tristeza que tenía acumulada sobre eso desde hace tanto tiempo. Killian acarició su espalda y su cabello, dio varios besos en su cabeza, y le aseguró una y otra vez que él nunca iba a lastimarla. Estando en los brazos de Killian se sentía protegida y a salvo. En ese momento sintió la seguridad de que quería que la relación que tenían avance. Ella quería que su primera vez sea con él. Es más, hasta ni siquiera pensaba en ello como relaciones sexuales, sino como hacer el amor. Killian había logrado desnudar su alma, así que ahora también se merecía hacerlo con su cuerpo. Sonriendo ante la confianza que sentía, besó los labios de Killian con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación. Luego se apartó de él, se sacó sus pulseras y su remera.

\- Estás son mis heridas y mis cicatrices. – Dijo ella algo tímida ante lucir tan expuesta ante él. – Sé que no son bonitas, pero si no podes amarme a pesar de ellas… - Comenzó a decir.

\- Siempre te voy a amar y para mí sos la chica más hermosa del mundo. – La interrumpió él acariciándole las mejillas.

\- ¿Aún con todo esto? – Preguntó ella señalando las marcas de su cuerpo.

\- Si, tus cicatrices son solo un recuerdo de lo fuerte que eres y lo mucho que sobreviviste. – Asistió él.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella descansando su frente contra la de él.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él sonriendo.

\- Hazme el amor Killian, mostrame que se siente ser amado. – Pidió ella y unió sus labios en un beso.

Estar con Killian fue tan mágico como lo había imaginado, pero también fue torpe y raro como toda primera vez. Para ambos era la primera vez que tenían relaciones, así que juntos tuvieron que descubrir que era lo que les gustaba y les hacía sentir cómodos. Emma nunca se sintió tan amada en su vida, la manera en que Killian había besado cada una de las cicatrices que había en su cuerpo la hizo enamorarse nuevamente de él y con más fuerzas (¡como si eso fuera posible!). Al unir sus cuerpos estuvo el momento de dolor, pero también el de pasión y placer. Sus almas tenían una conexión especial y a partir de haberse probado en todo sentido, los dos estaban seguros de que nunca iban a querer separarse del otro.

\- Debería irme. – Dijo ella acurrucada en los brazos de él. – Si mis padres se dan cuenta que no estoy en casa, me van a matar. – Justificó el motivo por el cual debería irse.

\- Me matarán, después te mataran a vos, y luego volverán a matarme a mí. – Bromeó él, soltando una pequeña risa al imaginar la cara de horror de los padres de Emma si los encontrarían juntos.

\- No es gracioso. – Se quejó ella, aunque su risa decía todo lo contrario. – En verdad, debería irme. – Dijo intentando convencerse.

\- Quédate, te acompañaré a tu casa cuando amanezca. – Propuso él abrazándola con más fuerzas como para no dejarla ir.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo, dormir juntos es una buena idea. – Aceptó ella dándole un beso en el cuello.

Dormir con Killian resultó ser una de noches más pacíficas en mucho tiempo. Al parecer estar abrazada a él la hizo sentir segura y evito que tenga pesadillas. Sentir la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Killian fue una experiencia hermosa. Como él había prometido, la despertó cuando amaneció. Desayunaron huevos con panceta y jugo de naranja. Luego él la llevo hasta su casa. Decidieron ir a caballo, ya que el ruido de motor de la camioneta iba a llamar mucho la atención.

\- Acá estamos. – Dijo él bajándose del caballo.

\- Si, acá estamos. – Asistió ella aceptando la ayuda de él para bajar del caballo. – Hora de separarnos. – Dijo ella uniendo sus manos ya que en verdad no quería separarse.

\- Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo. – Dijo él jugando con el cabello de ella. – Emma, ¿Queres ser mi novia? – Preguntó algo nervioso.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo. – Le reprochó ella dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo. – Por si no te imaginas mi respuesta, te la digo: Si, quiero. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Se despidieron después de unos cuantos besos. Emma entró a su casa, se acostó en su cama y pensó en Killian hasta que se quedo dormida. Cuando su madre la despertó ya era el mediodía. Se dio una ducha y se puso ropa limpia, después se dirigió a la cocina para unirse al almuerzo con su familia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que no había nada preparado.

\- No teníamos ganas de cocinar. – Explicó Mary Margaret al ver lo confundida que parecía su hija.

\- Ahh, ¿Entonces? – Dijo Emma.

\- Vamos a almorzar a Granny's. – Informó David agarrando las llaves de la nueva camioneta.

Emma sintió nervios de volver a estar en una camioneta con su familia, y más que también estaba Leo con ellos. El viaje hacia la pequeña confitería del pueblo fue algo tenso, pero por suerte pasó rápido. Cuando entraron a la confitería sus padres se pusieron a hablar con la dueña del lugar, así que Emma decidió ir en búsqueda de una mesa. Después de recorrer el lugar con su vista, encontró una mesa vacía al lado de la ventana. Haciendo camino hacia la mesa chocó contra alguien, cayendo al suelo por el sorpresivo impacto. Se levantó y quedó shockeada cuando vio quien había sido la persona contra la que había chocado.

\- ¿Neal? – Dijo ella sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó él.


	34. Chapter 34

_Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y si, ahora Killian y Emma están juntos contra todo._

* * *

¿Qué hacía Neal ahí? ¿Qué quería con ella? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más pasaron por la cabeza de Emma cuando vio a Neal en Granny's. Ella deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y convencer a sus padres para quedarse a almorzar en su casa, así no tendría que haberse encontrado con Neal. Pero, como eso era imposible, no le quedaba otra que afrontar la situación. Y la sonrisa con la que ese chico la estaba mirando, le decía que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella mirándolo sospechosamente.

\- Vine a verte. Escuché rumores de que habías encontrado tu verdadera familia, así que quería comprobarlo por mi mismo. – Respondió él con calma.

\- Ya lo comprobaste, ahora puedes irte. – Indicó ella con seriedad.

\- No me voy a ir sin vos, quiero recuperarte. – Dijo él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

\- Yo no quiero nada con vos, nunca fui ni seré tuya. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

\- Dale Ems, ¿Me vas a decir que estás feliz viviendo con las personas que te abandonaron en el medio de la ruta? – Comentó él intentando generar algún tipo de reacción de ella.

\- No tenes idea de lo que estás hablando. – Negó ella haciendo todo lo posible por no sentirse afectada.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir él y la agarró del brazo.

\- ¡Soltame! ¡No se te ocurra tocarme! – Lo interrumpió ella apartándose de él lo más rápido que pudo.

Sentir la mano de Neal agarrar su brazo la hizo comprender que había contactos físicos que eran realizados con amor, y otros no. Cuando sus padres, sus amigos o Killian la agarraban de la mano, le daban un abrazo o un beso, eran gestos hechos con amor. En cambio la forma en que Neal la había agarrado no tenía nada que ver con amor, lo único que había sentido era ganas de salir corriendo, porque algo en él le hacía sentir que la situación era para problemas. De repente unas manos tocaron sus hombros desde atrás de ella. Las manos de David, su padre, buscando contenerla. Su madre se ubicó al lado de ella, con Leo en sus brazos. Al parecer ambos habían escuchado como ella había reaccionado ante el intentó de Neal de agarrarla del brazo.

\- ¿Está todo bien cariño? – Preguntó Mary Margaret mirándola con preocupación.

\- No. – Respondió ella sinceramente, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

\- No exageres Ems, estoy seguro de que me extrañaste tanto como yo a vos. – Dijo Neal.

\- ¿Quién sos? – Preguntó David observándolo con gran seriedad porque no le gustaba la manera en que ese chico estaba haciendo sentir incómoda a su hija.

\- Su novio. – Contestó Neal señalando a Emma.

\- Ex novio. – Lo corrigió Emma.

\- Siempre tan dramática. – Dijo Neal revoleando la mirada. – Un placer conocerlos. – Comentó dedicando un instante para mirar a cada uno de los padres de Emma.

\- Tengo la sensación de que nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo. – Dijo David manteniendo a Emma a su lado y evitando que se abalancé sobre Neal.

\- Entonces diganme, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo el tiempo que Emma estuvo en el sistema de adopciones? ¿Disfrutando su vida? – Cuestionó Neal.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! – Indicó Emma explotando de la frustración que sentía. – Papá. – Llamó a David por su rol buscando su absoluta atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa bonita? – Preguntó David, aún más preocupado que antes al escuchar a su hija decirle "papá".

\- ¡Él quiso presionarme a que tenga relaciones con él aún cuando yo no estaba lista, me rompió el corazón cuando me engañó con mi mejor amiga, y me acusó de robarle a Peter las drogas que él había robado! ¡Por su culpa Peter me dio la peor paliza que recibí en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que él fue testigo y no hizo nada por detenerlo! – Exclamó Emma señalando a Neal acusadoramente. - ¡No lo quiero cerca de mí nunca más! – Pidió de manera casi suplicante.

\- Ya escuchaste a mi hija, vete de aquí y desaparece de su vida. – Dijo David dirigiéndose hacia Neal con gran odio. – Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, no dudaré en darte unos cuantos golpes hasta que lo entiendas y la dejes en paz. – Lo amenazó.

\- Bien, como sea. – Aceptó Neal alejándose unos pasos de ellos. – Pero Emma recuerda que lo bueno nunca dura para siempre, y como siempre me decías nunca vas a ser suficiente para alguien, tarde o temprano ellos también se darán cuenta de eso. – Comentó dejando salir a la luz las inseguridades de Emma.

David estuvo a punto de seguir a Neal para pegarle por lo que había dicho y por todo lo que se había enterado que le había hecho a su hija, pero Emma se aferró a su mano evitándolo y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Emma no quería más violencia, ni más problemas, así que se aferró a su padre con fuerzas. Ella solo quería olvidarse de todo lo relacionado a Neal. Finalmente logró tranquilizarse cuando David correspondió su abrazo con intensidad y también se tomó unos instantes para secarle sus lágrimas. Una de las mejores cosas de tener un padre, era la manera en que la hacía sentir protegida. Emma estaba segura de que David sería capaz de ir contra el mundo con tal de que ella este bien.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Mary Margaret acariciándole la espalda.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma sin salir de los brazos de David. – Pero tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si él intenta…? - Comenzó a preguntar Emma.

\- No tengas miedo, nosotros vamos a cuidarte y no vamos a dejar que se acerque a vos. – Aseguró David interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Preguntó Emma todavía algo insegura y afectada con lo que había pasado.

\- Lo prometo. – Asistió David.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Emma finalmente saliendo de los brazos de David. - ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? – Propuso haciendo señas a su madre para que la deje agarrar a Leo en sus brazos.

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Dijo Mary Margaret dejando a Leo en los brazos de Emma.

Emma tomó a su hermano en sus brazos y se hizo camino hacia la mesa. Almorzaron tranquilos, haciendo de cuenta que nada malo había pasado. Emma se pidió un tostado de queso y un chocolate caliente, buscando que su comida favorita la reconforté un poco. Mientras almorzaba mando mensajes a sus amigos para encontrarse con ellos más tarde, ahora que tenía amigos necesitaba hacerles saber lo que había pasado para que ellos la ayuden a cuidarse. Así que a la tarde se encontró con sus amigos y Killian. Estaba nerviosa y no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar a explicar todo lo que había pasado, así que se dedicó a hacer piruetas en su skate hasta agotarse.

\- ¿Nos vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? – Preguntó Graham una vez que Emma se unió a todos dejándose relajar en el cemento.

\- Nada. – Negó Emma, respondiendo demasiado rápido y sin poder convencer a nadie.

\- Algo tiene que haber pasado para que hayas hecho que nos juntemos todos acá. – Dijo Ruby mirándola con gran curiosidad.

\- Adoramos verte hacer piruetas, pero la manera en que estabas patinando grita descargo de problemas por todos lados. – Comentó Jefferson y todo asistieron coincidiendo con él.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con él? – Preguntó Elsa señalando a Killian.

\- No, nada que ver, él y yo estamos perfectos. – Contestó Emma agarrando la mano de Killian.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces amor? – Preguntó Killian mirándola con preocupación.

\- Neal está aquí. – Respondió Emma mordiéndose el labio y aferrándose a la mano de Killian con fuerzas para liberar algo de la tensión que sentía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué está haciendo acá? – Cuestionó Killian explotando ante la mención del chico que tanto había lastimado a Emma.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió Emma con sinceridad.

\- ¿Quién es Neal? – Preguntó Regina poniendo en voz lo que todos querían saber.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando les conté que estuve en rehabilitación? – Preguntó Emma dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus amigos.

\- Si. – Asistió Ariel.

\- Neal tuvo la culpa de eso. Él le robó drogas a Peter, el padre adoptivo que teníamos en ese momento y me hecho la culpa a mí. – Dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada y se tomó una pausa porque no sabía si podía volver a relatar lo que había pasado una vez más.

\- Peter lastimó mucho a Emma ese día como castigo y para devolverla al sistema de adopciones la acusó de relacionarse con traficantes. – Terminó de relatar Killian sintiendo que Emma necesitaba que intervenga para ayudarla.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo más? – Preguntó August.

\- Porque lo hay. – Respondió Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Él fue mi primer novio, pero me engañó con mi mejor amiga, y ellos vieron como Peter me lastimó pero no hicieron nada para defenderme. – Explicó con la voz temblorosa.

Emma esperaba que la invadan a preguntas y que la juzguen por todo lo que les había contado, pero como solía pasar sus amigos la sorprendieron para bien. Con lo único que se encontró fue con miradas de entendimiento y preocupación. Emma agradeció haber sido lo suficiente valiente para confesar eso a sus amigos. Ellos eran el grupo de personas al que ella pertenecía y sabía que con ellos iba a estar a salvo.

\- ¿Podemos comenzar a planear su asesinato? – Preguntó Jefferson rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- ¡Jefferson! – Lo retó Elsa dándole un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jefferson ofendido al recibir el golpe.

\- Jefferson tiene razón, ese chico merece sentir gran dolor por todo lo que le hizo a Emma. – Dijo Ruby con bronca.

\- Podríamos buscarlo y pegarle unos cuantos golpes. – Propuso August.

\- Si, es una buena idea. – Asistió Graham.

\- Nadie va a pegarle a nadie. – Advirtió Emma rechazando la propuesta. – Agradezco la preocupación y las ganas de vengarse, hacerlo sufrir, o lo que sea, pero ese no era el objetivo por lo que se los quería contar. – Explicó con calma.

\- ¿Para que nos lo contaste? – Preguntó Ariel con curiosidad.

\- Para que si aparece sepan quien es y no lo dejen venir cerca de mí. – Respondió Emma.

\- Por supuesto. – Asistió Regina.

\- Nosotros te vamos a cuidar y proteger. – Aseguró Elsa.

\- Si quiere acercarse a vos, primero va a tener que pasar por todos nosotros. – Dijo Jefferson de manera protectora.

\- Y que pase por nosotros va a ser imposible. – Agregó Ruby con convicción.

Después de la profunda conversación, decidieron andar en skates un rato más para descargar las energías negativas. Una vez que estuvieron cansados y satisfechos, fueron todo para casa de Emma a cenar. Hicieron pizzas a la parrilla y cenaron a la luz de las estrellas. Emma se sintió feliz de haber podido transformar su día, dejando de lado lo malo que había pasado y pudiendo disfrutar de la compañía de las personas que quería.

Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro con Neal y eso tendría que ser algo bueno, pero Emma se sentía nerviosa e insegura. Estaba esperando que él aparezca en el momento menos inesperado. Estaba segura de que Neal quería algo, él no habría aparecido allí sin intenciones. Él buscaba y quería algo con ella, y no iba a estar tranquila hasta descubrirlo. Killian intentó distraerla y la llevó a ver a Buttercup.

\- ¿Por qué esta tan lastimado? – Preguntó ella mientras limpiaba las heridas del caballo.

\- El señor Gold es muy violento con los entrenamientos. – Respondió él, también limpiando algunas de las heridas.

\- No puedo creer que pueda ser tan cruel sin remordimiento. – Comentó ella, perdida en sus propios recuerdos de las muchas veces donde había sido lastimada.

\- Nadie merece ser lastimado de está forma. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- ¿Lo vas a cuidar mientras este acá y Gold lo siga lastimando? – Pidió saber ella.

\- Siempre lo voy a cuidar. – Contestó él ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- El otro día le conté que estamos juntos, que sos mi novia. – Comentó él después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? – Cuestionó ella asombrada.

\- No creo que este de acuerdo, ni feliz con la noticia, pero me dijo que mientras haga mi trabajo no le importa con quien estoy o no de novio. – Explicó él recordando la incómoda conversación.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Emma le puso feliz saber que Killian había blanqueado la relación de ellos con el Señor Gold, le hizo feliz saber que no iban a tener que seguir escondiéndose y que Killian no iba a tener más miedo de perder su trabajo. Killian se merecía ser feliz y ella iba a hacer todo lo que este en su alcance para ayudarlo a serlo. Estos días había estado algo distraída y perdida en si misma, haber vuelto a ver a Neal la había hecho volver a su pasado. Pero ella no quería vivir más en ese pasado, ella quería vivir en su presente con sus amigos, su familia y Killian.

\- Sé que estos días fueron complicados para vos, pero creo que te vendría bien una distracción para poder relajarte y divertirte. – Dijo él pensativamente agarrando un cepillo para cepillar el cabello del caballo.

\- ¿Qué tenes en mente? – Preguntó ella con algo de curiosidad.

\- El viernes tengo partido de fútbol. – Informó él.

\- Lo sé, vamos a ir a verte. – Dijo ella.

\- Y el sábado es el Festival de Oz. – Agregó él.

\- Y vamos a ir a escuchar a tu banda. – Dijo ella dejándole saber los planes que tenía con sus amigos.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él sonrojándose ante lo nervioso que había estado por si ella no quería ir a verlo o escucharlo.

\- Mi novio es famoso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alentarlo. – Comentó ella invadiendo el espacio personal de él.

\- ¿Soy famoso? – Preguntó él algo divertido ante el comentario.

\- Si. – Asistió ella. – Pero yo soy tu fanática número uno, nadie tiene permitido sacarme ese puesto. – Aclaró agarrando el cuello de la camisa de él.

\- Mi fanática número uno, mi musa inspiradora y la persona principal que a quien dedico mis canciones y goles. – Agregó él acariciando el cabello de ella.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella rozando sus narices suavemente.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Killian, lo empujó hacia ella e hizo que sus labios se unieran en un beso. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, como solía hacer cada vez que ellos estaban juntos. Si alguien podía hacerla olvidar de sus problemas, ese era Killian. Porque el amor que tenían la hacía sentir fuerte y feliz. Emma tenía la sensación de que juntos eran capaces de atravesar lo que sea, y eso era lo que le permitía olvidar sus problemas y dejar atrás sus preocupaciones. El amor de Killian la curaba.


	35. Chapter 35

Emma acompañó a David a hacer las compras de la semana al súper mercado. Compraron todo lo que necesitaban: verduras, frutas, carne, leche, cereales, helado, chocolate, artículos de limpieza para la casa y de aseo personal. Al salir del súper mercado, guardaron todas las bolsas en la camioneta y emprendieron camino de regreso a su casa.

\- Emma necesito decirte algo. – Dijo David bajando el volumen de la radio.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma dejando de cantar y centrando la atención en su padre.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de Buttercup. – Se disculpó David con sinceridad.

\- Papá, eso ya pasó. – Dijo Emma intentando quitarle importancia el asunto.

\- Habrá pasado, pero es importante que sepas que lo hice para cuidarte y protegerte. Lamento que hayas salido lastimada por eso. – Explicó David.

\- Sé que lo hiciste para cuidarme, así que gracias por cuidarme y por disculparte. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvieron a subir el volumen de la radio y se perdieron en la música, cantando cada canción que sonaba. A mitad de camino, se detuvieron a una estación de servicio a cargar nafta. David fue a pagar al snack-bar la nafta ya que quería hacerlo con tarjeta de crédito y el postner estaba dentro. Emma decidió salir de la camioneta para tomar aire mientras lo esperaba.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó Neal apareciendo de repente frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué parte de que no quiero verte nunca más no entendiste? – Cuestionó ella sorprendida de que él haya aparecido después de varios días.

\- Tranquila, solo quiero que hablemos. – Respondió él con calma, haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar con vos. – Retrucó ella cruzándose de brazos defensivamente. – Deberías irte antes que mi papá vuelva, sabes que si él te ve cerca mío va darte una fuerte paliza. – Aconsejó algo amenazante.

\- ¿Más fuerte que la que te dio Peter? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡No me provoques! – Exclamó ella enojada.

\- Perdón, mala mía, no debería haber dicho eso. – Dijo él sacudiendo las manos en el aire a modo de arrepentimiento.

\- No deberías haber dicho eso, ni deberías estar acá. – Dijo ella seriamente.

\- Vos tampoco deberías estar acá. – Dijo él invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó ella dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él y quedando pegada contra el costado de la camioneta.

\- Que los chicos perdidos siempre vamos a ser chicos perdidos. – Respondió él mirándola con gran intensidad y volviendo a invadir su espacio personal. – Podrás estar jugando a la familia feliz todo lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano todo se va a derrumbar. – Advirtió.

\- No tenes idea de lo que estás hablando. – Negó ella intentando mostrarse como si no le estaría afectando la situación.

\- De hecho si la tengo, y creo que en el fondo vos sabes que yo tengo razón. – Dijo él agarrando la cara de ella, para que no pueda desviar su mirada de la suya.

Era increíble lo mucho que unas simples palabras podían afectarla tanto y hacerla volver a dudar todo lo respectivo a su vida. Neal tenía ese poder sobre ella, el poder de hacerla sentir esa niña perdida y abandonada que había sido por mucho tiempo de su vida. Él se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero ella corrió la cara haciendo que el beso quede simplemente en la mejilla. Al sentir ese pequeño contacto su cuerpo se vio invadido por un fuerte escalofrío. Estuvo a punto de pegarle una cachetada, pero antes que pueda hacerlo él se fue. Lo observó irse hasta que desapareció de su vista, re pensando una y otra vez todo lo que él había dicho en su cabeza.

\- Emma… - La llamó David.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella al escuchar a su padre llamar su nombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él algo preocupado, la había llamado varias veces hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Respondió ella dándose cuenta de que había estado colgada y eso había hecho preocupar a su padre. – Eso solo que voy a cenar con Killian, lo había olvidado. – Mintió ella inventando una excusa.

\- ¿Queres que te lleva a su casa? – Ofreció él señalando la camioneta, para darle a entender que era hora de volver a emprender camino.

\- No, nos juntamos en Granny's y es acá a dos cruadras, no tiene sentido. – Contestó ella rechazando lo que su padre había ofrecido.

\- Bien. – Aceptó él. – No vuelvas muy tarde y si necesitas que venga a buscarte llámame. – Dijo pensativamente.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, Killian seguro me llevará a casa. – Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

David subió a la camioneta y se fue hacia su casa. Una vez que todo rastro de la camioneta había desaparecido, y que había podido tranquilizar su mente y respiración, Emma entró al snack-bar de la estación de servicio y compró una botella de vino. No le gustaba haber mentido a su padre, pero la verdad era que necesitaba un momento a solas, y poner de excusa a Killian era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Caminó largo rato por el campo, hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas y se dejo caer contra un árbol. Abrió la botella y bebió el alcohol mientras miraba el atardecer. Las palabras de Neal resonaban en su cabeza haciéndola sentir insignificante e insegura. ¿Por qué lo que Neal le había dicho le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué Neal sabía que era lo que tenía que decir para hacerla sentir tan mal? ¿Por qué? Cuando el sol estaba terminando de esconderse en el horizonte, ya podía sentir los efectos del alcohol que había estado consumiendo. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, hasta que finalmente tuvo un momento de revelación. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que Neal tenga tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Por qué estaba tomando alcohol cuando había decido que eso no solucionaba ninguno de sus problemas? Lo que Neal le había dicho la había lastimado y la había hecho volver a resurgir viejas heridas, pero no debía dejar que vaya más allá que eso. Estaba bien sentirse mal, pero no estaba bien dejar que eso la destruya. Neal no la conocía, ya no. De hecho estaba casi segura de que nunca lo había hecho, solo había visto y conocido de ella lo que él había querido ver. Antes habría estado bien que lo que Neal decía la afectara, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Emma ya no era una niña perdida, ella tenía una familia. Tenía padres y un hermano que la amaban incondicionalmente, sin importar lo difícil que ella hacía que fueran parte de su vida. Tenía amigos de verdad, amigos que confiaban en ella, que la cuidaban y estaban con ella a través de los buenos y malos momentos. Tenía a Killian. Tenía un novio que amaba cada pequeña parte de su ser, hasta las oscuras y las rotas. Él la amaba simplemente por ser ella.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba dejando que lo que Neal había dicho la afecte tanto? Neal no se merecía tener ese poder sobre ella. Emma no iba a permitir que Neal siga teniendo ese poder, así que agarró el vino que le quedaba y lo tiro. Enfrentar los problemas ahogándose en alcohol no era la solución, eso solo le terminaba haciendo mal a ella generando que niegue y evite todo lo que le afectaba. La solución era enfrentarlo, hablarlo con alguien, descargar hacia fuera el dolor que sentía. Decidida a buscar el apoyo de alguien, fue a casa de Killian y tocó el timbre.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó él sorprendido al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ella.

\- Killian te necesito. – Dijo ella derrumbándose en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás borracha? – Preguntó él al sentir el aroma alcohol mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

\- Un poco. – Asistió ella.

\- Vamos, entremos. – Dijo él guiándola hacía el interior de la casa.

Killian la guió hacia el living y la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón. Emma se sintió avergonzada al encontrarse allí también con Ariel, Eric y Robin. Ella había ido a lo de Killian pensando que iba a estar solo, no que iba a tener compañía. Que más personas la vean en ese estado la hizo sentir tímida y volver a cerrarse. Tal vez ir allí no había sido la mejor idea pensó por un instante, pero cuando Killian se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano supo que ese era el lugar correcto.

\- ¿Qué pasó para que te emborracharás? – Preguntó Ariel preocupada, ella sabía lo mucho que Emma evitaba tomar alcohol por las malas experiencias que tenía.

\- Tuve un encuentro con Neal. – Respondió Emma, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa al recordar lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? – Cuestionó Killian observándola de pies a cabeza, queriendo comprobar que ella estaba bien.

\- No, es solo que las cosas que dijo… - Dijo ella y se tomó una pausa para dar un largo suspiro. – Odio que las cosas que me dijo me afecten tanto. – Reformuló ella dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Lo que sea que te haya dicho, estoy segura que no tiene razón. – Dijo Ariel sentándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos para contenerla.

\- Él no se merece tus lágrimas, los chicos que hacen llorar a las chicas son tontos e idiotas. – Dijo Robin con seriedad, por lo poco que la conocía a Emma sabía que ella era una chica fuerte y no le gustaba verla llorar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pongas así amor? – Preguntó Killian acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

\- Me dijo que siempre voy a ser una niña perdida, y que todo lo que tengo tarde o temprano se va a desvanecer. – Respondió Emma después de un largo silencio.

\- Emma… - Comenzó a decir Killian.

\- Ya se que no tiene razón, solo que me costó darme cuenta de eso. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Cuando me di cuenta me vine para acá. – Agregó.

\- Hiciste bien en venir acá. – Dijo Eric sintiendo admiración de que Emma haya recapacitado lo que estaba haciendo y haya buscado ayuda.

\- Yo no quería tomar alcohol, pero Neal me recordó lo que Peter me hizo y… - Intentó explicar Emma con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ni Peter, ni Neal, ni ninguna persona va lastimarte. – Aseguró Killian agarrando el mentón de Emma con delicadeza para hacer que sus miradas se encuentren. – Ahora tenes personas que te aman y van a cuidar de vos, siempre. – Dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Una fuerte sensación de alivio la invadió. Lo que decía Killian era verdad, ella ahora tenía personas que la amaban e iban a cuidar de ella. Había hecho lo correcto en ir a lo de Killian, se sintió feliz y a gusto con esa decisión. Los brazos de Killian la rodearon en un cálido abrazo, ofreciéndole contención y seguridad. Allí en sus brazos, sintiéndose a salvo, dejo que el sueño se apodere de ella.

Cuando despertó ya había amanecido, y ya no se encontraba en el living, sino en la cama de Killian. Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. El dolor de cabeza que tenía le hizo acordar la cantidad de vino que había tomado. Recorrió la casa y encontró a Ariel, Eric, Killian y Robin desayunando en el comedor. Después de saludarlos se unió a la mesa, sirviéndose gran cantidad de sus cereales favoritos.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó Ariel observando como Emma se servía cereales.

\- Bien. – Respondió Emma frotándose los ojos, todavía algo sensible a la luz.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Si. – Contestó Emma sonrojándose.

\- Esto va a ayudar. – Dijo Robin alcanzándole una tableta de aspirinas.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma. – Espero no haberles arruinado la noche. – Dijo mordiendo su labio de los nervios.

\- No te preocupes, no arruinaste nada. – Aseguró Eric.

\- Por cierto, le dije a tus padres que te quedabas a dormir en casa. – Informó Ariel la excusa que habían puesto a sus padres para no llevarla borracha a su casa.

\- Sos mi salvación, gracias. – Dijo Emma aliviada al no tener que pensar una excusa, ni haber hecho preocupar a sus padres.

\- Nosotros tendríamos que ir yendo, sino vamos a llegar tarde a lo de tu tío. – Dijo Eric a Ariel.

\- Si, tenes razón. – Asisitó Ariel mirando la hora.

Ariel y Eric se despidieron y se fueron de lo de Killian. Emma desayunó con Killian y Robin. Emma estaba empezando a conocer más a Robin y a Eric, estaba descubriendo lo buenas personas que eran y estaba contenta de que Killian tenga amigos como ellos. A Emma le gustaba que ambos puedan sentirse cómodos con los amigos del otro. Para Emma era importante que sus amigos acepten a Killian, así como era importante que los amigos de Killian la acepten a ella. A veces se sentía tímida porque creía que la mayoría de las veces había dado malas impresiones a Eric y Robin, pero cuando hablaba con ellos se daba cuenta que esos chicos no la juzgaban y aprobaban que Killian tenga una relación con ella.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? – Preguntó Robin a Emma.

\- ¿A mi? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Si, es que es sobre una chica y me gustaría tener la visión de otra. – Explicó Robin.

\- De acuerdo, suelta. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Hay una chica que me gusta y quisiera invitarla a salir, pero no estoy seguro de si ella va a aceptar. – Dijo Robin algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, no vas a saberlo hasta que no se lo preguntes. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- ¡Viste! ¡Eso te dijimos Eric y yo! – Le reprochó Killian a Robin.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es la chica? – Preguntó Emma amablemente, dándole la posibilidad negarse.

\- Regina. – Confesó Robin.

\- ¿Regina? – Preguntó Killian y Robin asistió. – Eso si que no me lo esperaba. – Comentó sorprendido.

\- Si de algo sirve, yo creo que Regina también gusta de vos. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Robin inseguro.

\- Si, este último tiempo que los estuve viendo juntos pude notar que hay una conexión entre ustedes. – Asistió Emma. – Pero deberás tener paciencia, Regina es una persona complicada y ha sufrido mucho. – Explicó pensando en como era su amiga.

\- Tendrás que tener paciencia, como ya la tuve. – Dijo Killian señalando a Emma algo divertido.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Yo también tuve que tener paciencia! – Reprochó Emma pegándole un golpe en el brazo.

\- Si, es verdad. – Aceptó Killian. – Supongo que el amor trata de eso, respetar los tiempos y espacios del otro. – Explicó la verdadera intención de su comentario y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- Y amar al otro como es, aceptando sus virtudes y defectos. – Agregó Emma dedicando una sonrisa y rozando sus narices.

\- Vayan a un hotel. – Bromeó Robin interrumpiendo el pequeño momento de intimidad.

Regina y Robin, a Emma le gustaba como sonaba eso a sus oídos. Ella había notado la conexión que había entre ellos desde el día que Robin las había llevado a casa de Regina en su camioneta. Tarde o temprano sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos. Se sintió feliz de que su intuición haya estado en lo correcto. Regina y Robin eran personas muy distintas, pero ambos habían conocían lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento. Emma creía que las diferencias que tenían podían generar que se unan aún más, solo había que esperar a que ambos estén dispuestos a abrir sus corazones.


	36. Chapter 36

_Guest: Si, por más que OutlawQueen no sean la pareja principal de esta historia son una pareja que me gusta mucho, así quería que haya algunos pequeños momentos de ellos :)_

* * *

A Emma nunca le había agradado la idea de ir a un psicólogo, ni hacer terapia. No sabía bien porque, pero creía que el motivo debía ser que no siempre se estaba listo para hacerlo. Emma había ido en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre por obligación de sus trabajadoras sociales o de los directivos de los colegios a los que había ido. Desde que vivía con sus padres, que ellos lo dejaron a su elección. Y finalmente, Emma se sentía lista para hacerlo. La verdad es que necesitaba ayuda y estaba bien admitirlo. Lo que había pasado con Neal y lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Regina, eran hechos que le habían demostrado que no podía sobrellevar las cosas solas. Que a pesar de que quería estar bien, a veces le era difícil estarlo y no caer en lastimarse o emborracharse. A veces no podía enfrentar las situaciones estando sola, y eso no estaba mal. Ella tenía amigos y una familia, pero no siempre podía apoyarse en ellos, ella tenía que aprender a estar bien con su ser y enfrentar sus problemas por si misma.

\- Buen día. – Saludó David al ver a su hija entrar a la cocina.

\- Emma. – Dijo Leo señalando a Emma desde su silla.

\- Hola peque. – Saludó Emma dando un beso en la cabeza de su hermano. – Hola mamá, hola papá. – Saludó a sus padres y se unió a la mesa para desayunar.

\- Hola cariño. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa y le alcanzó una taza con chocolate caliente.

\- Quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante. – Dijo Emma después de un largo silencio, donde solamente se había dedicado a tomar su chocolate.

\- Te escuchamos. – Dijo Mary Margaret prestando toda su atención a su hija.

\- Sabes que podes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea. – Aseguró David al notar a Emma algo nerviosa e insegura.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma dando un largo suspiro. – Es solo que, creo que me gustaría ir al psicólogo. – Confesó jugando con la cuchara que tenía en su taza.

\- Eso está bien, si queres ir podes hacerlo. – Aceptó David algo sorprendido ante lo que quería su hija.

\- ¿No les molesta? ¿No se van a enojar si voy a terapia? – Cuestionó Emma observando a sus padres atentamente para asegurarse de que sean sinceros.

\- Claro que no nos molesta, ni nos va a enojar. – Aseguró David quitando toda preocupación de Emma de su cabeza.

\- Nosotros queremos que estés bien, y si para estarlo crees que necesitas ir a un psicólogo entonces te ayudaremos a buscar uno. – Dijo Mary Margaret con convicción.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. – Dijo Emma volviendo a respirar aliviada.

\- No tenes que agradecernos… - Comenzó a decir David.

\- De hecho si, tengo que hacerlo. – Lo interrumpió Emma. – Porque no me obligaron a ir, sino que lo dejaron a mi elección. – Explicó.

\- Nosotros jamás te vamos a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras. – Prometió Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Qué hay con ir al colegio? – Bromeó Emma.

\- ¡No te hagas la viva! – Exclamó David entre risas.

\- Hablando en serio, se que ustedes supieron de mis problemas desde que leyeron mis expedientes. – Dijo Emma mientras acariciaba las cicatrices de sus muñecas. – Así que gracias por darme mi tiempo para aceptarlo y hacerme dar cuenta que pedir ayuda no esta mal. – Agregó a modo de explicación.

\- El hecho de que pidas ayuda, demuestra lo fuerte y valiente que sos. – La halagó David.

\- Estamos orgullosos de vos, y siempre vamos a estar para ayudarte. – Afirmó Mary Margaret.

\- Los amo. – Dijo Emma dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nosotros también te amamos. – Dijo Mary Margaret abrazándola.

\- Más que a nada en este mundo. – Agregó David uniéndose al abrazo y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija.

Emma empezó a ir al psicólogo, o mejor dicho psicóloga. Su psicóloga se llamaba Ashlee, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, su voz era suave y cálida, su mirada intensa y penetrante como queriendo leer el alma y la mente de los demás. Emma sabía que las primeras sesiones con los psicólogos eran incomodas, pero por suerte con Ashlee sintió que podía expresarse con naturalidad y honestidad desde el primer día. Recién iba un mes de que iba a terapia y ya sentía que Ashlee se había ganado su confianza y cariño. Estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero, mientras pensaba en lo que Ashlee le había dicho sobre aprender a controlar su temperamento y no actuar tan impulsivamente, cuando Millah se apareció a su lado. Miró a esa chica morocha por un largo instante, recordando lo imposible que había hecho su vida desde que la conoció, pero decidió calmarse. No podía dejar que todo le afecte para mal, tenía que dejar de tomarse las cosas tan personalmente.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cuál estás acá? – Preguntó Emma al notar que Millah no tenía intenciones de irse.

\- Necesito hablar con vos. – Respondió Millah.

\- De acuerdo, hablemos. – Aceptó Emma cerrando su casillero.

\- Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. – Dijo Millah algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Es un chiste? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida y confundida ante lo que escuchaba.

\- No, no lo es. – Negó Millah sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. – La verdad es que todo este tiempo te estuve haciendo la vida imposible y lo lamento. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Nunca pensé que lo ibas a lamentar, ni mucho menos admitirlo y pedirme perdón. – Comentó Emma intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

\- No espero que me creas, ni aceptes mis disculpas, pero en verdad lo lamento. – Dijo Millah dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emma sin comprender como podían los sentimientos de la otra cambiar de un día para otro.

\- El choque, el casi perder a Zelena y Walsh me hizo dar cuenta de que lo que estábamos haciendo no era lo correcto. – Respondió Millah sintiendo dolor al recordar ese momento. – Y el hecho de que casi hayas perdido a tu familia, me hizo dar cuenta de que en realidad toda tu vida haz estado sufriendo. – Agregó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Todos sufrimos, el sufrimiento es parte de la vida. – Comentó Emma a modo de demostrar que aceptaba la disculpa.

\- A veces me pregunto como haces para ser tan buena con todo lo que te pasó, me das mucha envidia. – Admitió Millah.

\- No soy tan buena, soy un desastre y lo sabes. Drogas, alcohol, auto mutilación… - Negó Emma, sin aceptar que la otra pueda verla como un buen ejemplo de persona.

\- Pero tenes un gran corazón, sos buena persona, aún cuando el mundo ha sido cruel con vos. – Justificó Millah los motivos por lo cual la envidiaba.

\- Eso intento. – Aceptó finalmente Emma. – Vos también podrías intentarlo. – Sugirió.

\- Tal vez. – Asisitó Millah.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo pareció detenerse ahí, era uno de esos momentos claves, esos momentos donde la otra persona aparecía real ante los ojos de la otra. Finalmente podían verse aceptando las cosas buenas y malas, tanto de una como de la otra. Ahora podían verse como humanas, como personas reales, personas que también sufrían. Ahora que ya no se veían como enemigas, quizás podía empezar a reinar la paz entre ellas. No que Emma fuera a olvidarse de todo lo que Millah le había hecho pasar, porque ella no se olvidaba de las cosas, menos de las que la hacían sufrir. Millah la había hecho sufrir mucho, pero aceptaba sus disculpas y estaba agradecida de que finalmente esa chica estaba dispuesta de dejar atrás el rencor que sentía por ella. Ellas nunca iban a ser amigas y eso estaba bien, porque uno no puede ser amigos de todas las personas que se cruzan en su vida.

\- ¿Millah? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Cuestionó Regina apareciendo e interrumpiendo la situación.

\- Nada, solo hablaba con Emma. – Respondió Millah.

\- Nada con vos siempre es algo para problemas. – Dijo Regina mirándola con seriedad.

\- Esta vez no. – Negó Emma para hacerle saber a su amiga que todo estaba bien.

\- Regina lamento todo lo que te hice pasar este último tiempo, todo lo que te hice sufrir. – Se disculpó Millah. – Si de algo sirve, en verdad te considere mi amiga en cierto momento y me importabas. – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- ¿Esta hablando en serio o es un chiste? – Preguntó Regina a Emma.

\- Esta hablando en serio. – Respondió Emma.

\- No se que decir. – Dijo Regina mirando a Millah con un poco de sospecha y un poco de confusión.

\- No digas nada, lamento haber arruinado lo tuyo con Daniel. – Dijo Millah.

\- De acuerdo. – Asistió Regina algo insegura.

\- No habrá sido la forma correcta, pero por lo menos sabes que es un idiota y no estás más con él. – Dijo Millah muy pensativa. – Deberías darle una oportunidad a Robin. – Aconsejó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Regina asombrada de que Millah haya adivinado que ella sentía una conexión con Robin.

\- Sabes bien de que hablo. – Dijo Millah con una sonrisa. – Y Emma, no te preocupes más por Killian, voy a dejarlos en paz. Tuviste razón todo este tiempo, él se merece elegir con quien estar. – Informó dirigiendo mirada a Emma nuevamente.

\- Bien. – Aceptó Emma sin saber bien que más decir.

\- Suficiente de mi bondad por hoy, hora de que me vaya. – Se despidió Millah y se fue, dejando a Emma y Regina solas.

Regina y Emma miraron a Millah desaparecer por el pasillo. Emma podía notar que Regina estaba tan sorprendida como ella, y se alegraba de no ser la única de que el cambio repentino de Millah haya causado ese efecto desestabilizador. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, cada una pensando como lo que Millah acaba de hacer las afectaba.

\- ¿Estaba hablando en serio? – Preguntó Regina, sin todavía poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Al parecer si, supongo que lo comprobaremos con el tiempo. – Respondió Emma honestamente.

\- Esto es increíble. – Comentó Regina.

\- ¿Qué es increíble? – Preguntó Emma sin comprender de todo el comentario.

\- Como las cosas se van acomodando solas, como vos Emma logras llenar de luz cada cosa que tocas. – Contestó Regina mirándola con admiración.

\- Yo no hice nada. – Negó Emma.

\- Hiciste mucho, a mí de hecho me salvaste, me hiciste volver a ser quien en verdad soy. – Dijo Regina sonriendo, agradecida de que ahora eran amigas.

\- Vos también hiciste mucho por mí. – Dijo Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que alguna vez vas a poder ser amiga de Millah? – Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

\- No, no lo creo. No creo que podamos, ni queramos. – Respondió Emma sinceramente y de tomó una pausa para pensar. – Pero eso esta bien, no se puede ser amigos de todos. Lo que esta bueno es que a pesar de las diferencias nos respetemos. – Terminó de explicar.

Una vez que dejaron de sorprenderse de lo que había pasado, se fueron a clase. La mañana continuó tranquila. Emma se mantuvo con sus amigos, y Millah se mantuvo lejos de ella, casi haciendo todo lo posible por evitarla. Cuando las clases del día terminaron, Emma fue a su casillero y se sorprendió al encontrar una rosa pegada en el. La tomó en sus manos y la olió, luego tomó el papel que tenía pegado en su rama y leyó: _"¿Queres ir al baile conmigo?"_

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué decis? ¿Queres ir al baile conmigo? – Cuestionó Killian apareciendo detrás de ella.

\- Si, quiero. – Asistió ella con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó él al notarla algo nerviosa e insegura.

\- Nunca fui a un baile escolar. – Respondió Emma. – Nunca nadie me invitó, y aún si alguien lo habría hecho ninguno de los muchos padres adoptivos que tuve me habrían dejado ir. – Confesó tristemente, ella no solía llevarse bien con las fechas o hechos importantes gracias a su pasado en el sistema de adopciones.

\- Entonces esta será la oportunidad para cambiar eso. – La animó él. – Porque ahora tenes una persona que quiere ir con vos y tenes padres que te van a dejar ir conmigo. – Le recordó él acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

\- Tenes razón. – Aceptó ella. – Aparte tenemos a nuestros amigos, va a ser divertido ir todos juntos al baile, ¿No? – Dijo ella pensativamente.

\- Por supuesto, siempre que estamos todos juntos nos divertimos. – Aseguró él.

\- Pero no sé bailar. – Advirtió ella.

\- Preparare mis pies para ser pisados. – Bromeó él ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de ella. – No tenes que preocuparte por eso, para bailar hay una sola regla. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Elegir a un compañero que sepa lo que esta haciendo. – Respondió él.

Killian la agarró de la mano y la sacó a bailar en medio del pasillo. Juntos se movieron en un ritmo lento y sintonizado. Le hizo dar un par de vueltas y ella rió ante el hecho de que estén bailando en medio del pasillo del colegio. Ese chico iba a lograr que algún día su corazón explote. Emma se preguntaba cómo su corazón no había explotado con todas las veces que había sentido que lo hacía. Porque el corazón explota cuando uno esta enamorado, y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Killian Jones. Agarró el cuello la remera de él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder besarlo, pero alguien llamando sus nombres lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Killian! ¡Emma! – Gritó Elsa corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Killian dando un largo suspiro ante la interrupción del beso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma viendo a su amiga estar sin aliento. – Respira. – Indicó.

\- Es Liam, esta conectado al skype. – Dijo Elsa mostrando su celular.

Killian y Emma miraron el celular de Elsa y comprobaron que en la pantalla mostraba a Liam en su uniforme del ejército. Liam los saludó emocionado, y después de superar la sorpresa se fundieron en una intensa conversación. Hace varios días que no tenían noticias de él, y por más que nadie lo había admitido, todos habían estado sumamente preocupados. Ver y escuchar la voz de Liam, y ver su cara y comprobar que estaba bien a través del skype hizo que todos volvieran a respirar y dormir en paz.


	37. Chapter 37

¿Cómo es que siempre la seguían los problemas a todos lados? Esa era una pregunta que Emma solía hacerse, sobretodo en momentos como ese, donde alguien de su pasado volvía a aparecer para generar conflicto en ella. Al salir del colegio no se había esperado encontrarse a Neal, pero al parecer él tenía otras ideas. Al verlo, la última conversación que habían tenido en la estación de servicio se revivió en su cabeza y la hizo sentir vulnerable. Ella no quería que él la siga afectando, pero a veces de lo que uno quiere a lo que uno puede hay un largo camino.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Vine a verte, necesito a hablar con vos. – Respondió él acercándose a ella e invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Pero yo no quiero verte, ni quiero hablar con vos. – Dijo ella de manera cortante y dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

\- Dale Emma, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. – Insistió él.

\- Quien esta haciendo esto difícil sos vos. – Lo acusó ella señalándolo. - ¡¿Qué parte no entendes de que no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida?! – Exclamó frustrada.

\- Te conozco y se que eso no es lo que queres en verdad. – Dijo él con seguridad, volviendo a invadir el espacio personal de ella.

\- Te equivocas, no me conoces y lo que quiero es que te vayas de mi vida para siempre. – Discutió ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

La discusión continuó hasta que finalmente Neal perdió la paciencia y la empujó contra la pared, acorralándola con sus brazos. Emma le dio un par de golpes en su pecho para separarlo de ella, y le gritó reiteradas veces que no la toque y se aleje de ella. Sus quejas y pedidos sin embargo, no tenían efecto, y eso la hacía poner cada vez más nerviosa. Ante la incomodidad de la situación sintió que su respiración se entre cortaba, y estaba segura de que iba a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Lo que menos quería era que Neal la vea en ese tipo de estado, pero no podía evitarlo, lo sentía venir. De repente, sin que lo esperara, alguien agarró a Neal y lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Neal desde el piso, desprevenido y confundido por lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Ella dijo que te no la toques y que te alejes, así que mi sugerencia es que hagas eso al menos que quieras empezar una pelea. – Advirtió Liam con seriedad.

\- ¿Liam? – Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos al reconocer la voz.

\- Hola Emma. – La saludó Liam con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Estás bien? – Pidió saber algo preocupado.

\- ¿Si yo estoy bien? La pregunta correcta es si vos estás bien, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo te fue en el ejército? – Dijo Emma cuestionando y expresando todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza al encontrar a Liam allí con ella.

\- Bien, estuve en un accidente, así que me dejaron regresar antes. – Explicó él mostrando que le faltaba su mano izquierda.

Cansado de la interrupción Neal se volvió hacia ella, pero antes que pueda tocarla Liam la apartó de su lado pegándole una fuerte piña en la cara. Emma se sintió muy agradecida de que Liam la defendiera de esa manera, aún cuando no se conocían mucho. Al parecer los hermanos Jones eran igual de caballeros, respetuosos y leales en ese sentido. La pelea, sin querer, atrajo la atención de las personas que estaban cerca. De un momento a otro, Emma se vio rodeada por sus amigos que intentaban dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Elsa y Killian recibieron a Liam con gran cariño y afecto, los dos tan sorprendidos como Emma al encontrarlo ahí. Hace diecisiete días que no tenían noticias de Liam, hace diecisiete días que hablado por skype por última vez. Al parecer en ese tiempo Liam sufrió un accidente que hizo que no pueda comunicarse por un par días, y que hizo que vuelva antes de su tiempo obligatorio en el ejercito. Liam volvió a explicar lo de su mano velozmente, sin dar mucho detalle al respecto. Después explicó lo que había pasado, generando que todos se vuelvan hacía Neal con bronca y enojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Killian a Emma observando unas pequeñas marcas que Neal había dejado en el brazo de ella.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Asistió ella.

\- Emma siempre fue una chica dura y fuerte en ese sentido. – Comentó Neal ganándose la mirada de odio de todos los presentes.

\- Dame un bueno motivo para que no te mate a trompadas. – Dijo Killian abalanzándose hacia donde estaba Neal con furia.

\- ¡Killian, no, no vale la pena! – Exclamó Emma agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos para detenerlo. – Lo único que quiero es que se vaya y me deje en paz. – Explicó lo que necesitaba.

\- Ya la escuchaste, vete y déjala en paz. – Indicó August a Neal.

\- Ni pienses en volver a acercarte a ella, ni respirar el mismo aire. – Dijo Jefferson amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Quién diría que ibas a tener tantos amigos dispuestos a defenderte Ems? – Preguntó Neal con una sonrisa burlona. – No te preocupes, cuando se den cuenta del caso perdido que sos ellos también te abandonaran. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así nunca más! – Gritó Ruby pegándole una cachetada a Neal. - ¡Nosotros somos sus amigos y nunca la vamos a abandonar! ¡Ahora vete y no vuelvas, al menos que quieras que te estrangule con mis propias manos! – Exclamó, sus mejillas coloradas de la ira que estaba descargando.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en silencio ante la reacción de Ruby. Ella era una persona muy protectora de las personas que quería, pero nunca la habían visto tan enojada. Por suerte Neal le hizo caso y se fue. Después de explicar a sus amigos lo que había pasado, ellos la convencieron de que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. La acompañaron a la oficina de Cora y llamaron a sus padres. Emma relató lo que había pasado en todos los encuentros con Neal; el de Granny's, el de la estación de servicio y el del colegio. Cora era la alcaldesa y Emma era la hija de sus mejores amigos, así que tenía que haber algo que pueda hacer. Todas las personas y comercios del pueblo iban a ser advertidos sobre la presencia Neal. Cora también consiguió una orden de restricción por parte del jefe de la policía, la cual indicaba que Neal debía estar a doscientos metros de distancia de Emma, sino sería detenido. A partir de eso, todos se sintieron más tranquilos y fueron a cenar todos juntos para festejar el regreso de Liam. Lo resuelto en la reunión con Cora parecía haber hecho efecto, ya que pasaron varios días y Neal no había vuelto a aparecer.

Emma se reunió con todas sus amigas a estudiar historia, ya que al otro día tenían un examen. Emma las invitó a su casa y les propuso que se quedaran a dormir durante la noche. Esa era la primera vez que se animaba a hacer algo así, y debía admitir que se sentía bien. La casa donde vivía se había convertido en su hogar. David, Leo y Mary Margaret se habían convertido en su familia. Ahora que tenía esas cosas, las aceptaba y las quería, podía permitirse compartirlas con los demás. Emma miró a cada una de sus amigas sentadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, cada una en estado de frustración y/o aburrimiento por el hecho de tener que estudiar, y sonrió intentando guardar en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de esa maravillosa experiencia. Emma esperaba que siempre fueran amigas y siempre vayan a tener momentos para compartir.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída? – Preguntó Ruby a Emma.

\- Nada. – Respondió Emma haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Si, claro. – Dijo Ruby irónicamente. – Entonces si te preguntó, ¿Qué pasó durante el segundo gobierno de Lincoln, me sabes respoder? – Pidió saber demostrando que tenía razón.

\- De acuerdo, lo admito, estaba distraída pensando. – Dijo Emma levantando sus manos defensivamente, en señal de que se había dado por vencida.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? – Preguntó Ariel con curiosidad.

\- En que nunca había estudiado en grupo y se siente bien. – Respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

\- Yo tampoco había estudiado en grupo antes. – Coincidió Regina.

\- ¿Nunca estudiaste con Millah y Zelena? – Cuestionó Ana asombrada.

\- No, nunca, ellas no solían querer juntarse para ese tipo de cosas. – Contestó Regina pensativamente.

\- Se siente bien estudiar en grupo, pero no creo que nos vaya a ir bien si seguimos así. – Se quejó Elsa, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su libro.

\- No seas exagerada, a vos siempre te va bien en los exámenes. – Le recordó Ruby.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una pausa para cenar y después seguimos? – Propuso Emma al ver que todas estaban distraídas y necesitaban un descanso.

Decidieron pedir comida china, pero antes que llamaran para hacer el pedido Mary Margaret las sorprendió ofreciéndoles unas pizzas caseras. Sus padres y su hermano cenaron junto a ellas, después las dejaron seguir estudiando. Una vez que habían comido se pudieron concentrar mejor, y estudiaron un largo rato. Debatieron distintas opiniones sobre los hechos, y se ayudaron explicando lo que alguna no entendía. Cuando estuvieron satisfechas con lo que sabían, se pusieron a conversar relajadamente.

\- ¿Vas a ir con Liam al baile ahora que volvió? – Preguntó Ariel a Elsa.

\- Si, justo ayer me preguntó si quería que me acompañe y por supuesto le dije que si. – Asistió Elsa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo esta llevando lo de su mano? – Preguntó Emma preocupada.

\- Se lo esta tomando mucho mejor de lo que pensé que iba a hacer. – Respondió Elsa dando un suspiro. – Por supuesto que tiene días malos, pero la terapia lo está ayudando mucho. – Agregó expresando con sinceridad lo que sentía.

\- Ariel con Eric, Elsa con Liam, Emma con Killian, Merida con August, Tink con Jefferson, Kristoff conmigo. – Enumeró Ana pensativamente. - ¿Ruby? – Preguntó volviéndose hacia la morocha que tenía sentada a su lado.

\- Con Graham. – Respondió Ruby sonrojándose.

\- ¿Finalmente decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación? - Preguntó Ariel entusiasmada.

\- Eso creo. – Contestó Ruby algo insegura, lo cual era raro ya que solía ser muy segura con los chicos.

\- Si te invitó es porque significa algo. – Dijo Elsa sonriendo al ver los nervios de su amiga.

\- Solo espero que no se arruine nuestra amistad. – Dijo Ruby liberando sus preocupaciones.

\- Eso no va a pasar, aún si no funcionan como novios van a seguir siendo amigos. – Aseguró Emma.

\- ¿Cómo podes estar tan segura de eso? – Preguntó Ruby defendiendo sus preocupaciones.

\- La manera en que se adoran y se entienden, eso no se rompe por más que la relación no funcione. – Explicó Ariel con calma.

\- ¿Y vos Regina? – Preguntó Ana mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó Regina algo confundida ya que no había estado siguiendo el curso de la conversación.

\- ¿Con quién vas al baile? – Aclaró Ruby.

\- Con nadie. – Respondió Regina.

\- ¿Con nadie? Eso no puede quedar así, tenemos que buscarte una cita, es muy aburrido ir a un baile sola. – Dijo Ana decidida a pensar con quien podían unirla para ir al baile.

Todas empezaron a soltar nombres de chicos del colegio y del pueblo que se les vinieron a la mente, pensando libremente si les parecía que podría hacer buena pareja con Regina. Emma se quedo callada, observando la situación. Regina también estaba callada, y parecía incómoda. Mientras escuchaba las distintas opciones que se les ocurrían a sus amigas, Emma recordó la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con Robin y sonrió. Estaba casi segura de que Robin la había invitado, por eso ella se sentía incómoda al escuchar los nombres de otros chicos.

\- ¿Estás segura que nadie te invitó? – Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Que alguien me haya invitado, no significa que haya aceptado. – Respondió Regina.

\- ¿Quién te invitó? – Preguntó Ana con curiosidad.

\- Robin. – Contestó Emma por Regina.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Reprochó Regina a Emma.

\- Él me dijo que gusta de vos. – Dijo Emma sinceramente.

\- ¿Te dijo eso? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Regina asombrada.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma.

\- ¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos antes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Robin y vos? – Cuestionó Ana, sintiéndose tonta de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Vos sos la única que no te diste cuenta porque sos muy distraída. – Dijo Ruby riendo ante el reproche de su amiga.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta que había una conexión entre ellos? – Intervino Elsa.

\- Conexión y mucha atracción. – Agregó Ariel.

\- Ahora vayamos a lo importante, ¿Por qué no queres ir con él? – Pidió saber Emma.

\- Porque no estoy lista para abrir mi corazón de nuevo, aparte él se merece tener alguien mejor que yo. – Respondió Regina a modo de explicación.

\- No digas eso, vos te mereces ser feliz y amada tanto como él. – Dijo Elsa con convicción.

\- No necesito un chico para ser feliz. – Justificó Regina.

\- Tenes razón en eso. – Asistió Emma. – Pero la felicidad incluye estar abierto a la idea del amor. Hay que amarse y dejarse amar, te lo digo por experiencia. – Aconsejó expresando lo que sentía.

\- No es tan sencillo. – Negó Regina sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- No, no lo es. – Aceptó Emma. – De hecho todavía hay días donde me cuesta aceptar que haya personas que me quieran, que tengo una familia y amigos. Pero los tengo, y todos nos merecemos tener eso. – Explicó emotivamente.

\- Espero que no te lleve tanto tiempo aceptar lo tuyo con Robin, como a Emma le llevó con Killian. – Bromeó Ana rompiendo la tensión del momento.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Eso sería terrible! – Exclamó Ruby riendo.

\- Nunca hubo una persona tan negada a aceptar el amor de un chico y de sus amigos como ella. – Dijo Elsa a Regina, señalando a Emma.

\- Gracias por sus halagos. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Nosotras también te queremos. – Dijo Ariel abrazando a Emma.

Entre amigas se entendían, y solo entre amigas era posible hacer chistes de esa manera sin ofenderse. Sus amigas tenían razón, ella había estado muy negada a todo lo que tenga que ver con amor, ella podía darse cuenta de eso cuando pensaba y volvía el tiempo atrás. Pero por suerte ahora había aceptado el amor como parte de su vida y sonreía feliz de verse rodeada de personas que la querían tal como ella era. Emma esperaba que Regina pueda hacer lo mismo. Porque amor y felicidad van de la mano, uno simplemente no puede ser feliz sin amor.


	38. Chapter 38

A Emma no le gustaba ir de compras, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que nunca había ido a comprar ropa porque las familias adoptivas donde había estado nunca se habían interesado en sus gustos o necesidades. No importa cual era el motivo, a Emma no le gustaba ir de compras. Pero necesitaba un vestido para el baile escolar, así que no le quedo otra que ir con su madre, Cora y Regina de compras. Fueron a un paseo de negocios que había en uno de los pueblos cercanos. Regina consiguió un vestido en el segundo local al que entraron, el vestido era color negro y tenia un corte acampanado, la tela le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un cierre en su escote delantero. Continuaron recorriendo tienda tras tienda, pero Emma seguía sin encontrar nada que le gustara.

\- Ya fue, ¿Y si voy con un jean y una remera? – Dijo Emma queriendo darse por vencida en su búsqueda.

\- Ni lo pienses. – Negó Mary Margaret a modo de advertencia.

\- No te preocupes, el vestido indicado ya va a aparecer. – Aseguró Regina.

\- Ya estoy cansada de probarme vestidos. – Se quejó Emma.

\- Estarás cansada, pero te seguirás probando vestidos hasta que encuentres uno que te guste. – Dijo Cora entregándole varios vestidos.

\- Dale, al probador. – Indicó Mary Margaret dándole más vestidos.

Emma entró al probador sintiéndose frustrada y agotada, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Primero se probó los tres vestidos que Cora le había dado. Ninguno de los tres le gustó, ni fueron aprobados por las demás. Luego se probó los dos que Mary Margaret le había apartado. El primero le pareció tan feo que ni siquiera salió del probador para mostrarlo. Observó el último vestido que quedaba, era en tonos de color lila, rosa y verde. Tenía un estampado con flores, rayas y lunares. Tenía escote strapless y llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Era poco convencional y eso le gustaba, ya que ella se consideraba rara. Se probó el vestido y cuando se miró al espejo supo que ese era el indicado. Sonrió aliviada al estar conforme con el vestido, ahora solo le quedaba la opinión de las demás.

\- Creo que este es el indicado. – Dijo Emma saliendo del probador.

\- Lo es, te queda hermoso. – La halago Mary Margaret mirándola maravillada.

\- Me encanta, es muy vos. – Comentó Regina a modo de aprobación.

\- ¿Viste que ya iba a aparecer el indicado? – Dijo Cora sonriendo.

\- Si, habremos tardado toda la mañana, pero por suerte encontré el indicado. – Asistió Emma.

Emma entró al probador y volvió a mirarse al espejo para ver el vestido antes de cambiarse con su ropa. Ella nunca había tenido un vestido, esta era la primera vez que le iban a comprar uno. Ambas cosas le resultaban extrañas, pero las aceptaba y les gustaba. Sonrió al ver su reflejo, sería tonto pero ella nunca había tenido muchas ropas de mujer y en ese momento que se veía con un vestido se sentía más femenina de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Solo esperaba que a Killian le guste verla en vestido.

Una vez que tuvieron los vestidos, también fueron a comprar zapatos y un par de accesorios. Cuando las compras estuvieron listas, se dirigieron al patio de comidas para almorzar. Estaban haciendo la cola para recibir el pedido que habían hecho, cuando Neal se apareció allí.

\- Emma. – Llamó Neal a Emma para captar su atención.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- ¿No entendiste que mi hija no te quiere ver nunca más? ¿Te podes ir por favor? – Cuestionó Mary Margaret enojada ante la insistencia del chico de seguir apareciendo.

\- Yo solo quiero hablar con Emma. – Respondió Neal defensivamente.

\- Pero ella no quiere verte, ni hablar con vos. – Retrucó Regina.

\- ¿Necesitas que te recuerde tu orden de restricción o necesito llamar a la policía? – Preguntó Cora con seriedad y autoridad.

\- Por favor Emma necesito hablar con vos. – Suplicó Neal a Emma. – Después de que hablemos, te prometo que me voy de tu vida para siempre. – Agregó en forma de promesa.

Emma estaba superada con la situación. No entendía porque Neal seguía apareciendo, cuando ella le había dejado en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él. Estaba agradecida de que su madre, Cora y Regina estuvieran listas y dispuestas a defenderla; pero a la vez le resultaba frustrante. Escuchando y observando a Neal suplicar por hablar con ella, le hizo pensar en las últimas sesiones de terapia que había tenido con Ashlee. Su psicóloga le había dicho en más de una ocasión que para ser feliz tenía que dejar ir lo que había sucedido en su pasado, dejarlo atrás. Quizás hablar con Neal podía servirle para eso, para cerrar esas heridas que habían dejado esa etapa de su vida.

\- Esta bien, hablemos. – Aceptó Emma.

\- Emma, no tenes que… - Comenzó a decir su madre.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. – La interrumpió Emma. – No te preocupes, estará todo bien, estamos en un lugar público. – Le recordó para tranquilizarla y convencerla de que la deje ir con Neal.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Mary Margaret indecisa.

\- Si. – Asistió Emma. – Estaremos en esa mesa, cuando tengan el pedido vengan y Neal se irá. – Indicó señalando una de las mesas vacías del patio.

\- Bien, cualquier cosa llamanos. – Pidió Mary Margaret.

\- Eso haré. – Aseguró Emma.

Emma y Neal se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa que ella había señalado a su madre. Se miraron en silencio por un largo e incomodo instante. Emma no estaba segura de que era lo que Neal quería, pero le ponía nerviosa la manera tan penetrante en que la miraba. Todo lo que había vivido con ese chico estaba vivo en su memoria, al verlo lo único que sentía era dolor. Pero era hora de dejar ese dolor atrás, en el pasado. Emma ya no era esa niña triste, abandonada y solitaria.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- Quería decirte que lo siento. – Respondió él. – Siento mucho todo lo que pasó estas semanas y todo lo que pasó tiempo atrás. – Se disculpó nervioso.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Emma sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Si. – Asistió él. – La realidad es que yo vine para recuperarte, no podía aceptar que hayas seguido adelante con tu vida. Pero este tiempo que estuve acá, me sirvió para darme cuenta que este es tu lugar. Ya no sos una niña perdida Ems, este es tu lugar. – Dijo él muy expresivamente.

\- No me digas Ems. – Pidió ella con seriedad. – Y si, tenes razón, este es mi lugar. – Asistió después de un silencio donde se dedicó a pensar lo que él había dicho.

\- Tenes lo que siempre quisimos, una familia y amigos que te aman. – Dijo él con cierta admiración. – Perdón si fui duro, pero estaba celoso porque te envidio. – Se justificó con sinceridad.

\- Entiendo. – Aceptó ella sin saber bien como reaccionar ante todo eso.

\- Te mereces ser amada, siempre lo mereciste. – Comentó él, después de un largo silencio donde se dedicaron a mirarse incómodamente.

\- Todos nos merecemos ser amados. – Argumentó ella.

\- ¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme? – Preguntó él cambiando el tema.

\- Hace tiempo que ya los he perdonado, entiendo que Lily y vos estaban tan perdidos como yo. – Respondió ella pensando y siendo lo más sincera posible. - Pero nunca me voy a olvidar de todo lo que pasó, ustedes me rompieron. – Agregó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Vos eras distinta a nosotros, vos eras buena. Lily y yo éramos, y seguimos siendo dos desastres. – Dijo èl muy pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo no podes ver que yo era igual de desastrosa? – Preguntó Emma con la voz rota. – Auto mutilación, drogas, alcohol, heridas. – Enumeró suspirando entre palabra y palabra, como si le doliera sacar eso hacia fuera.

\- Pero a pesar de eso tenias luz y esperanza, eras buena con los demás. Nosotros no, por eso creo que en cierta forma conectamos. – Intentó explicar él.

\- Ustedes me quitaron eso, me convertí en una persona tan fría y distante después de todo lo que pasó. – Reprochó ella, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé y lo siento. – Asistió él. – No solo por lo de Lily y lo mío, sino por lo de Peter. Nunca me voy a perdonar haber dejado que él te lastimara de esa manera, y encima por mi culpa. – Se disculpó, descargando la culpa que tenía acumulada. – Cuando te fuiste comprendimos la gravedad de lo que habíamos hecho, nosotros mismos destruimos a la única luz que teníamos. – Explicó tristemente.

Emma estaba realmente sorprendida, nunca había pensado que Neal le iba a pedir disculpas por todas esas cosas. Le costaba creerlo, pero podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Se sumergieron en otro largo silencio. Emma pudo ver que su madre ya tenía el pedido, pero le hizo un par de señas para que entienda que necesitaba más tiempo a solas con Neal. No sabía si había algo más para decir en esa situación, pero sentía que el momento todavía no había terminado. Ahora finalmente sabía porque Neal estaba allí. Neal había ido a buscarla, a recuperarla, a llevarla con él devuelta a California. Pero las cosas ya no funcionaban así, ella era una persona distinta. Ella ya no era más una chica perdida y rota, ella tenía una familia y amigos. Emma nunca volvería con Neal, porque donde estaba era exactamente el lugar donde quería estar.

\- ¿Qué se siente no ser más una niña perdida? – Preguntó él poniendo fin al silencio en el que estaban.

\- Se siente bien. – Admitió ella, secándose las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa. – Nuestras situaciones siempre fueron distintas Neal, vos siempre tuviste a tu padre, si quisieras podrías regresar con él. – Le recordó.

\- No puedo, por su culpa mi mamá me abandonó. – Negó él expresando el odio que tenía hacia ese hombre.

\- Quizás deberías perdonarlo, así podes seguir adelante con tu vida. – Aconsejó ella.

\- ¿Eso es lo que vos hiciste? – Preguntó él intentando descifrarla.

\- Eso es lo que intento, todos los días. – Respondió ella sinceramente.

\- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció él levantándose de su asiento. – Espero que tengas una linda vida. – Deseó.

\- Igualmente, y espero que algún día puedas encontrar tu lugar. – Deseó ella.

Emma observó a Neal irse de allí, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Lágrimas silenciosas caían incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alivio y de superación. A los minutos su madre, Cora y Regina se unieron a la mesa con las bandejas que tenían sus almuerzos. Mary Margaret se sentó a su lado y al verla llorar la abrazó por un largo rato, hasta que se calmó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mary Margaret cuando notó que su hija se había calmado.

\- Si, ahora si. – Asistió Emma saliendo del abrazo.

\- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó Regina con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Pedirme perdón y despedirse. – Respondió Emma.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Preguntó Regina asombrada.

\- Así mismo reaccioné yo en un principio, pero creo que la conversación que tuvimos fue realmente sincera. – Explicó Emma.

Emma se quedó a dormir en lo de Killian esa noche. Quería y necesitaba estar con él. Esos días tan cargados de emociones y recuerdos del pasado le hacían sentir vulnerable. Ante eso, lo único que la hacía volver a la realidad de su presente era el amor. Y Killian lograba eso, lograba mantenerla con él gracias al amor que los unía. Le contó todo lo que había pasado con Neal y cada una de las cosas que habían hablado. Killian parecía igual de aliviado y tranquilo que ella, ante el hecho de que Neal le había pedido perdón y se haya ido a California.

\- Killian. – Lo llamó ella para comprobar si estaba despierto.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó él con voz de dormido.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Pidió saber ella tímidamente.

\- Lo que quieras. – Asistió él abriendo los ojos para poder verla.

\- ¿Podemos estar juntos para toda la vida? – Preguntó ella mientras despeinaba el cabello de él.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme matrimonio? – Bromeó él, ganándose un golpe en su brazo de parte de ella.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. – Le reprochó ella. - Killian yo te amo y siempre te voy a amar, no quiero que nadie nos ame de la manera en la que nos amamos. – Intentó explicar ella, algo nerviosa.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Killian le dio un beso y luego se apartó de su lado para poder buscar algo en su mesita de luz. Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, volvió hacia ella. Emma se hundió en seguida en sus brazos, adoraba la contención y seguridad que sentía estando en ellos, y a pesar de que Killian solo se había separado de ella por unos segundos le habían resultado una eternidad. Estaba tan distraída en volver a disfrutar la sensación de estar abrazada a él, que no había notado que le estaba entregando algo hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Un anillo? – Preguntó ella mirando curiosamente el anillo que él tenía en su mano. - ¿Hablabas en serio con lo del matrimonio? – Dijo sintiéndose aterrada de repente.

\- No creo que estemos listos para casarnos, somos muy jóvenes todavía. – Dijo él quitando las preocupaciones de ella de su cabeza. – Pero estoy seguro de que algún día vamos a hacerlo, porque tengo pensado amarte y pasar toda mi vida con vos. – Explicó con convicción.

\- Eso quiere decir que cuando queramos y estemos listos ya tenemos los anillos. – Concluyó ella, aunque le salió con tonalidad a pregunta.

\- Exactamente. – Asistió él.

\- ¿Pero por qué esta idea de los anillos? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad, admirando como él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

\- No sé, simplemente los vi y pensé en nosotros. Mi mamá solía decir que los anillos son el mayor símbolo de amor que existe. – Contestó él con una sonrisa. – Un anillo, redondo, sin principio ni fin. Infinito, como nuestro amor. – Dijo acariciándole las mejillas y mirándola intensamente.

\- Te amo. – Dijo ella rozando su nariz contra la de él.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo él uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Se besaron hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, como solía pasar cada vez que estaban juntos. Serían jóvenes y tendrían todas sus vidas por delante, pero el amor que tenían era fuerte e intenso. Podían sentir que sus almas estaban conectadas, y eso era algo que no querían perder nunca. Su amor en ese momento era pura fe y confianza, de que el amor que sentían los iba a mantener juntos para toda la vida.


	39. Chapter 39

_Ponchis: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo._

* * *

Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, llegó la noche del baile escolar. Emma se duchó y se vistió con su vestido nuevo. Se perfumó y dejo que Mary Margaret la peine. Emma quería usar su cabello suelto, pero a la vez quería que no le moleste, así que su madre le hizo una pequeña trenza hacia uno de los costados de su cara. La trenza hacía que sus cabellos no le molestaran sobre su cara, pero permitía que el resto de sus bucles caigan libremente sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? – Preguntó Emma a sus padres.

\- Estás tan hermosa. – Respondió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que tu madre dijo. – Asistió David mirándola maravillado.

Mary Margaret tenía a Leo en sus brazos, pero lo colocó en una de las sillas del comedor para poder agarrar la cámara de fotos que había dejado preparada en la mesa. Emma se sobresaltó al sentir el flash de la cámara, haciéndole molestar sus ojos de la sorpresa. Su madre le estaba sacando fotos para guardar ese recuerdo de ella, para recordar ese momento. Ese pequeño gesto se sentía tan especial e intimo, que la hizo poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó insegura. - Estoy nerviosa, nunca fui a un baile escolar. – Confesó mordiéndose el labio.

\- Tranquila, la vas a pasar muy bien. – Aseguró Mary Margaret. – Tus buenos amigos y a Killian van a estar con vos. – Le recordó para tranquiliza.

\- Si, cierto. – Asistió Emma.

\- Hija. – La llamó David para captar su atención.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Emma mirando a su padre.

\- Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para decirte que estamos agradecidos y orgullosos de tener una hija como vos. – Dijo David emocionado.

\- Papá me estás haciendo llorar. – Le reprochó Emma agarrándole las manos.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Te amo papá. – Dijo Emma abrazándolo. – Los amo. – Dijo mirando a su madre quien los miraba emocionada a los dos.

\- Nosotros también te amamos cariño. – Dijo Mary Margaret con la voz llena de ternura.

Emma disfrutó de lo bien que se sentía ser parte de una familia, de tener padres que la amen. Su madre estuvo apunto de unirse al abrazo, cuando el timbre sonó interrumpiendo el momento. Emma salió de los brazos de su padre, se secó las lágrimas y dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse. Luego fue hacia la puerta para recibir a Killian. Cuando abrió la puerta quedo fascinada al verlo, su novio era realmente hermoso. Estaba vistiendo un pantalón negro, una campera de cuero negra, y una camisa del mismo azul que sus ojos.

\- Estás radiante amor. – La halagó él mirándola intensamente.

\- Vos estás… - Dijo ella sin poder formular nada coherente ante las sensaciones que él generaba en ella.

\- Lo sé. – Terminó él por ella, haciéndola reír.

Killian le dio una rosa roja y ella sonrió ante el pequeño gesto de amor. Mary Margaret insistió en sacarles varias fotos, a las cuales no pudieron negarse y David le advirtió que se comportara durante la noche dándole ese típico discurso de padre protector. Una vez que se despidieron de los padres de ella, se subieron a la camioneta de él y fueron hacia el colegio.

Al ser esa su primera experiencia en presenciar un baile escolar, prestó atención a cada mínimo detalle. La escuela estaba decorada con luces de colores y globos. Emma disfrutó de que Killian la lleve de la mano a todos lados y que la foto para el anuario escolar se la hayan tomado juntos. En la pista de baile se encontraron con sus amigos y pasaron la noche bailando, riendo y charlando. Emma no encontraba una gran diferencia con otros bailes o fiestas a los que había concurrido, solo el hecho de que era en el colegio en sí. En un momento de la noche, la banda de Killian tocó un par de temas y una de las canciones fue dedicada a ella. Emma pudo sentir como todos sus alrededores desaparecían mientras escuchaba esa canción que su novio le había dedicado. Cuando él cantaba, ella se perdía como en otra dimensión, pudiendo solo escuchar, ver y prestar atención a él.

\- ¿Me permitís este baile? – Preguntó él cuando llego el momento de las piezas de música lenta.

\- Como te dije antes, no soy buena en esto. – Respondió ella a modo de advertencia.

\- Y como yo te dije, para bailar hay una sola regla… - Comenzó a decir él.

\- Elegir un compañero que sepa lo que hace. – Lo interrumpió ella recordando cuando él la sacó a bailar en el pasillo de la escuela.

\- ¿Te parece si lo probamos? – Propuso él agarrando las manos de ella.

\- De acuerdo, si. – Asistió ella sonrojándose.

Emma dejo que Killian la guíe hacia la pista de baile para poder bailar juntos un lento. Sentía nervios porque nunca había bailado un lento con otra persona, pero confiaba en que él la iba a mantener a salvo. Él dejo sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de ella, y ella los dejo alrededor de los hombros de él. De a poco empezaron a desplazarse por la pista de baile, en un ritmo coordinado y pacífico. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas, haciendo que sus sonrisas brillen constantemente con sus movimientos. Era como si habrían bailado juntos durante todas sus vidas. Él la hizo girar un par de veces y hasta se animó a levantarla en el aire por un momento. Emma rió al comprobar que confiar en él cada vez le resultaba más sencillo y natural. A Emma nunca le había gustado bailar en pareja, pero esa noche bailar con Killian fue su parte favorita.

Al finalizar el baile Emma se despidió de Killian y fue a dormir a la casa de Ruby con sus amigas. Al día siguiente compartieron todas las anécdotas de la noche anterior y rieron viendo las fotos que habían sacado. Emma había sobrevivido su primer baile escolar y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho junto a esas grandes personas que eran sus amigos y amigas. La semana continuó de esa manera, tranquila, compartiendo entre todos lo sucedido en el baile y el resto del año.

Emma se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de Liam, y más cuando le dijo que vaya por Buttercup. Desde que el caballo estaba en poder del Señor Gold, Emma lo había seguido viendo cuando podía gracias a los hermanos Jones, pero que alguno de ellos la llame para ir a verlo era raro. Algo debía estar pasando. El Señor Gold seguía intentando domar y entrenar a Buttecup, pero por ahora no lo había conseguido. Liam también lo había estado intentando en su pedido, pero tampoco lograba ningún avance. La única que había logrado algo con el caballo había sido ella. Emma fue a la campo del señor Gold y se encontró con Liam y Killian en el corral de los caballos. Ambos la saludaron calidamente y luego se fundieron en un largo silencio mientras observaban a Buttercup interaccionar con los otros caballos.

\- ¿Me van a decir que es lo que sucede? – Pidió saber Emma rompiendo el silencio.

\- Gold va a vender a Buttercup. – Respondió Liam.

\- Genial, voy a necesitar conseguir plata para comprarlo entonces. – Dijo Emma pensativamente.

\- No, no te lo va a vender a vos. – Negó Liam sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Lo va a vender a la Feria de Wonderland. – Dijo Killian rascándose nervioso detrás de una de sus orejas.

\- ¿Qué es la Feria de Wonderland? – Preguntó Emma presintiendo que no debía ser algo bueno por la cara de los dos chicos.

\- La feria compra los caballos salvajes por un precio muy barato, luego los ofrece en competencia al público. – Respondió Killian explicando lo mejor que podía.

\- Las personas pueden elegir un caballo, si logran cabalgarlo se lo quedan. – Agregó Liam terminando de informar las reglas de la competencia. – Los caballos que quedan en poder de la feria porque nadie logra cabalgarlos, en general son sacrificados. – Dijo con algo de bronca porque nunca le había gustado las reglas de esa maldita feria.

\- Eso no es tan malo. – Dijo Emma intentando no pensar lo último que había dicho Liam. - Si se puede elegir al caballo, yo elijo a Buttercup y voy a ganarlo ya que puedo cabalgarlo. – Explicó con confianza.

\- ¿Estás segura? El tiempo que piden que puedas cabalgar es mucho. – Dijo Liam.

\- En caso de que vea que se pone incontrolable, puedo hacerlo salir de la competencia y escaparme con el. – Propuso Emma de alternativa a lo que el otro le decía.

\- Hay un pequeño problema más, solo permiten que participen hombres. – Dijo Killian dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- ¡No puedo creer que las personas del campo a veces sean tan machistas en ese sentido! – Exclamó Emma frustrada.

\- Compartimos tu sentimiento, pero ¿Qué hacemos? Vos sos la única que mínimanente puede cabalgar ese caballo. – Dijo Liam señalando a Buttercup.

\- No lo sé, quizás pueda enseñarles cómo manejarlo y tratarlo para que confíe en ustedes. – Sugirió Emma.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, esto es mañana. – Negó Liam.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio intentando buscar una alternativa o solución a la situación que se les estaba presentando. Emma no quería perder a Buttercup, no quería que lo sacrifiquen, ni quería que otra persona que ellos no conocieran se adueñe de él. Emma finalmente aceptaba que su padre no quiera a Buttercup en su campo, pero eso no significaba que acepte que el caballo quede expuesto a peligros o maltratos. Emma quería que Buttercup sea libre como cuando ella lo había encontrado.

\- Si la competencia solo acepta hombres, ¿Por qué no hacemos hacer pasar a Emma por un hombre? – Propuso Killian rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

\- ¿Queres decir que me disfrace de hombre? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Si, total en Wonderland nadie te conoce y si lo hacen no van a reconocerte porque vas a estar disfrazada. – Justificó Killian su idea.

\- Si, buena idea, creo que podemos hacerlo funcionar. – Asistió Liam.

Es así, como al otro día Emma con ayuda de sus amigos, Killiam y Liam fue "convertida en un hombre". Emma estaba vistiendo un jean oscuro de Graham, unas botas de August, una camisa de Jefferson y un sombrero de Killian. Ruby se había encargado de ponerle maquillaje en su cara, para que parezca que tenía una barba semi-crecida. Todos sus amigos y amigas habían ido a acompañarla y hacerle el aguante, por lo cual se sentía sumamente agradecida.

\- ¿Lista? – Preguntó Killian.

\- Eso creo. – Respondió Emma nerviosa. - ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó enfrentándolo.

\- Hermoso, por vos me haría gay. – Respondió él bromeando y guiándole un ojo.

\- Sos un tarado. – Le reprocho ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- Si, pero soy tu tarado. – Se excusó él con orgullo. – Ahora ve y libera a Buttercup. – Dijo acomodándole el sombrero.

\- ¿Crees que voy a poder a hacerlo? – Preguntó ella algo insegura.

\- Claro, nunca te he visto fallar en lo que te propones. – Respondió él con convicción.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella descansando su frente contra la de él. – Te amo. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo él y le dio pequeño beso en los labios asegurándose de que nadie los vea.

Emma fue inscripta en la competencia de la feria como Emmet y eligió a Buttercup como caballo para cabalgar. Todos los caballos fueron preparados y una vez que sonó la bocina, los competidores pudieron entrar al corral a enfrentar cada uno el caballo que había elegido. El ambiente estaba cargado de malas energías, todos los caballos estaban exaltados y reaccionaban violentamente ante lo tensa que era la situación. Cuando Emma llegó a Buttercup lo primero que notó fue las heridas que tenía en todo su lomo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo pasó por sus heridas, para intentar calmarlo. Una vez que logró hacer que el caballo deje de saltar bruscamente, se subió a él. Al sentirla arriba suyo, Buttercup intentó deshacerse de ella dando saltos bruscamente y moviéndose de lado a lado con todas sus fuerzas. Emma sabía que si otra habría sido la situación podría controlarlo, pero allí con todos los demás caballos a su alrededor reaccionando violentamente hacia sus oponentes sabía que iba a ser imposible. Sintiendo los nervios y el terror que sentía Buttercup, decidió que lo mejor iba a ser sacarlo de allí. Rompiendo las reglas de la competencia, hizo a Buttercup salir del corral y lo hizo cabalgar velozmente lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

Lejos de la feria de Wonderland, Buttercup se tranquilizó. Pero Emma lo hizo continuar corriendo por medio de los campos, lo hizo correr hacia la nada misma, lo hizo correr en busca de un lugar para liberarlo. Su sombrero se cayó por la velocidad a la que avanzaban y su cabello quedo libre. Sentir el viento en su cara mientras cabalgaba era algo mágico, era tranquilizador y liberador. Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaban en la nada misma, en tierras que no pertenecían a nadie, se bajó del caballo y lo dejo libre.

Buttercup era libre, igual que ella. Ella también era libre.

Se sentía tan bien ser libre.

Mirar al caballo volver a recuperar su libertad, le hizo pensar en todo lo que había vivido desde que lo había conocido ese día de tormenta, ese día en que había venido a vivir con sus padres. Emma había sido una niña perdida muchos años de su vida. Había sido una huérfana, o mejor dicho una niña abandonada. Había tenido grandes muros alrededor de corazón, apartándola del mundo hasta que algún día pudiera encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer. Había estado herida, lastimada, sola, rota… muerta en vida.

Pero ahora había cambiado. Ahora era feliz. Estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas, las cuáles agradecía todos los días de su vida por tenerlas presentes con ella, porque ellos la hacían querer vivir. Tenía una familia. Tenía padres que siempre la habían querido y siempre la iban a querer. Tenía un hermano que le hacía explotar el corazón de alegría con cada pequeña cosa que hacía. Tenía amigos incondicionales. Tenía más que simplemente amigos, ya que para ella ellos también eran su familia. Tenía un novio que la amaba y la aceptaba tal cual era. Y era loco pensar todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a ese punto, todo lo que finalmente había necesitado era creer que _una niña perdida siempre puede encontrar el camino de regreso a casa._ Porque ese ere su hogar; ellos, las personas que amaba eran su hogar.

Su triste pasado ya no la definía, y su futuro no la preocupaba (al menos, no del todo). Porque en un lugar en medio de todo eso, estaba el presente. Y eso era en lo que tenía que focalizarse, en su presente, porque sino se olvidaba de cómo vivir. Tenía que hacer cosas para hacer del presente un lugar más bello, no el pasado o el futuro. Lo incierto y lo que ya había sucedido, era mejor dejarlo ser. Y sin importar lo que pase, debía dejar que el amor la guíe.

Finalmente lo entendió. ¿Y cuánto tiempo le había llevado? ¿Diecisiete años? No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara, nunca iba a ser demasiado tarde para abrir el corazón y tomar el rumbo de su propia vida. Ahora se sentía libre y eso era lo que importaba.

Gran parte de su vida había sido dura, fría, desinteresada, guardada en ella misma. Había sido cautelosa, se aferraba a lo seguro y no tomaba riesgos, siempre prefiriendo correr de los problemas antes que aferrarse y enfrentarlos. ¿Y eso a dónde la había llevado? A ningún lado. Había estado sola, había sido dejada atrás, manteniéndose protegida detrás de sus paredes, pero ahogándose en su dolor.

Y ahora, podía ver todo lo que había cambiado. Brillaba como una estrella en medio de un cielo oscuro y tormentoso. Florecía en medio de maleza, como las flores más raras y preciosas de la tierra.

Así de hermoso se sentía haber dejado entrar el amor en su vida y aceptarlo como parte de su felicidad.

Se sentía increíble saber que, a veces, lo único que se necesitaba para ser feliz era tener un poco de fe…

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Bueno, acá llegamos al final de está historia._

 _Primero que nada, quería agradecer y dedicar esta historia Nai Jones por ser quien me inspiró a escribirla al pedirme que haga una historia donde Emma y Killian sean adolescentes._

 _Y después gracias a todos por acompañarme durante el desarrollo de esta historia. La verdad disfrute mucho de escribirla y muchos de los temas fueron muy personales para mi, así que se sintió bien tener una buena respuesta de parte de ustedes._

 _Gracias a los que leyeron, a los que comentaron, a los que dieron follow y favorito. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia!_

 _Besos y nos leemos en la próxima fic :)_


	40. Epílogo

_¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. A pedido de varios de ustedes les traigo un epílogo de está historia. La verdad no estoy muy convencida al respecto, porque cuando imaginé y creé esta historia jamás había pensado en hacerle epílogo. Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Este agregado lo hice desde el punto de vista de Killian para tener un poco de su visión de la historia, ya que el resto estuvo desde el punto de vista de Emma. Una vez más, gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante esta historia :)_

 _Que lo disfruten, ¡Besos!_

* * *

Killian tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio. Ese día se iban a cumplir diez años desde que se conocieron ese día de lluvia, desde que liberaron a Buttercup del estancamiento de barro, y desde que él la salvó a ella de la rama del árbol que iba a aplastarla. Él siempre supo que ella era la indicada. Desde el primer momento que la conoció supo que tenían una conexión especial, supo que la iba a amar toda su vida.

Hace diez años que estaban juntos. La relación que tenían no fue fácil, ni era fácil. Ella tenía problemas, él tenía problemas, ellos tenían problemas. Pero que haya problemas era lo normal de una relación. Ellos siempre elegían enfrentar los problemas juntos, y eso es lo que hacía que se elijan una y otra vez. El amor que tenían era cada día más fuerte y real.

Ellos vivían juntos en una estancia, y tenían un programa para rescatar caballos salvajes. Además de eso, Killian era jugador de fútbol del Estado en el que vivían y Emma trabajaba como tutora en el colegio. Killian jugaba cuatro partidos por mes cuando estaban en época de temporada. Dos en el estadio local y dos en estadios visitantes. Cada vez que tenía que ir a jugar a otra ciudad Emma lo acompañaba. Pero está vez Emma no pudo ir con él y eso le hizo desilusionarse un poco porque tenía pensado llevarla a cenar después del partido y proponerle matrimonio. Emma siempre lo acompañaba a los partidos, y que ella no este ahí para mirarlo y alentarlo no iba a ser lo mismo. Otro hecho que lo desilusionó fue que el aniversario de la fecha en que se habían conocido siempre la pasaban juntos. Está vez iba a ser la primera vez que la pasaban separados y eso lo hizo sentir triste. Sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse triste porque solo era una fecha, y sabía que su amor no se minimizaba a fechas, pero realmente le habría gustado estar juntos.

\- ¿Se siente raro estar sin Emma? – Preguntó Eric.

\- Si, ella siempre viene a los partidos, así que es raro. – Respondió Killian.

\- A mi también me resulta raro cuando Ariel no me acompaña. – Dijo Eric comprendiendo a su amigo. – Por cierto, ¿Está ella mejor? – Agregó.

\- ¿Si Emma está mejor? – Preguntó Killian confundido y Eric asistió con la cabeza. – Ella está bien, siempre lo estuvo. – Dijo sin entender a que venían esos planteos.

\- Ohh, lo siento. – Se disculpó Eric. – Ana me dijo que ella y Ariel la vieron en la clínica, así que pensé que estaba enferma y por eso no había venido. – Explicó.

\- No, ella no está enferma, ella se quedo porque tenía algo importante para hacer en su trabajo. – Aclaró Killian.

¿Emma había ido al médico? ¿Por qué él no sabía eso? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho? Ella le había dicho que se tenía que quedar en el pueblo porque había sucedido un inconveniente en el trabajo, algo que no podía postergar. Por eso cuando salió a la cancha para jugar no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y distraído. Sin embargo, de repente su mirada encontró a Emma en la tribuna. _Ella estaba allí_. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que iba a venir? Habría estado mucho más tranquilo y relajado si lo habría sabido. De todas maneras eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que ella estaba allí. Así que sonrió sintiendo como la felicidad de su presencia lo invadía y se concentró en el partido. Hizo in gol y se lo dedicó a ella. Siempre le dedicaba los goles a ella. El partido finalizó 3 a 1, y él se sintió satisfecho con la victoria. Todos sus compañeros lo felicitaron. Él no entendía el motivo de recibir tantas felicitaciones, pero las aceptó con respeto sintiendo que estaban halagando la forma en la que había jugado. Aunque debía admitir que era un poco exagerado para su gusto, ni que haya jugado el mejor partido de su vida para recibir tantas felicitaciones.

\- Hermano, estuviste increíble hoy. – Lo felicitó Liam cuando salió del vestuario.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció. – Al principio no me sentía con ganas de jugar, pero Emma siempre es un gran incentivo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si, felicitaciones por eso, sabíamos que la noticia te iba a ser feliz. – Comentó Ana alegremente.

\- ¿Qué noticia? - Preguntó Killian confundido.

\- Perdón, pensé que ella ya te había dicho. – Dijo Ana algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Insistió Killian, necesitaba saber que era eso que le estaban escondiendo.

\- Nada. – Contestó Elsa.

\- No me mientan. – Dijo Killian seriamente.

\- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que lo hables con Emma. – Aconsejó Liam.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pidió saber Killian.

\- Fue para el hotel, dijo que vos tenía planeado una cena por el aniversario, así que quería ir a cambiarse y bañarse mientras vos lo hacía acá. – Informó Elsa.

Killian fue al hotel lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba tenerla con él. Las personas estaban actuando muy extrañamente, como si habría algo que Emma le estaba escondiendo. Algo que él debería saber. ¿Qué sería? Abrió la puerta de la habitación y quedo maravillado al verla. La belleza de Emma era algo que nunca se iba a cansar de admirar. Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido azul corto y tenía el cabello suelto dejando caer libremente sus bucles. Killian sonrió al verla, y recordó sus planes para cenar y pedirle matrimonio. No había nada que pueda hacerlo más feliz que pensar en pasar toda su vida con ella.

\- Estás hermosa. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella sonrojándose. – Como verás, estoy lista. – Dijo agarrando su cartera.

\- Viniste. – Comentó él con una gran sonrisa.

Ella cruzó la habitación atravesando el espacio que los separaba, agarró el cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios en un pasional beso. Un beso desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se exploraron y saborearon como les gustaba hacerlo, hasta que necesitaron respirar. A pesar de que sus labios ya no estaban juntos, ella se mantuvo aferrada a él. Killian sintió que ella estaba en cierto estado de vulnerabilidad, así que le acarició la espalda y el cabello ya que eso siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

\- Por supuesto que vine, nunca me perdería un partido tuyo. – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- Me hace muy feliz que hayas venido. – Dijo él mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella. – Sin embargo me gustaría saber el motivo de que no hayas venido antes, me llegaron ciertos rumores de que estuviste en la clínica. – Agregó con preocupación.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te lo hayan dicho! – Exclamó ella separándose de él. - ¿Ya lo sabes? Siempre supe que Ana no era buena guardando secretos, pero pensé que me iba a dejar que sea yo quien te lo diga… - Comenzó a decir, soltando las palabras a gran velocidad.

\- Tranquila, respira. – Indicó él como hacía cada vez que ella se aceleraba cuando estaba en estado de nervios o ansiedad. – Lo único que me dijeron es que estuviste en la clínica, luego me felicitaron y me dijeron que debía hablar con vos. – Explicó intentando mantener la calma, aunque sentía miedo.

\- Yo quería decírtelo después de la cena, no quería que haya la posibilidad de arruinar nuestro aniversario. – Protestó ella dando un largo suspiro.

\- Nada va a arruinar nuestro aniversario. – Aseguró él invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y agarrándole las manos. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué fuiste la clínica? – Pidió saber intentando no volverse loco, ni preocuparse antes de tiempo.

Emma se quedo callada un largo instante, que lo dedicó a mirar sus manos unidas. Killian la imitó y también miró sus manos, eran perfectas juntas. Al parecer Emma sentía lo mismo porque al mirarlas sonrió. Killian estaba por volver a preguntarle que es lo que sucedía, cuando ella se separó de él y fue a una de las mesas de luz. Agarró un sobre y volvió hacia él.

\- Este es el motivo. – Dijo ella entregándole el sobre.

\- ¿Puedo…? – Preguntó él dudoso.

\- Si, sino no te lo estaría dando. – Aseguró ella.

Killian tomó el sobre en sus manos. No supo como logró abrirlo porque estaba temblando, pero lo hizo. No estaba seguro de que se iba a encontrar y eso lo hacía sentir pánico. Si a Emma le pasaba algo, él estaba seguro de que iba a morirse. Él no sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Leyó los resultados de un análisis. Nombres y números que no era capaz de entender. Pero los porcentajes parecían dar todos mal. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Qué es lo que Emma tenía? Miró el resultado y su corazón se detuvo al leer una simple oración: _La paciente está embarazada._

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó él apartando su vista de los resultados y volviéndola hacia ella.

\- Si. – Asistió ella mordiéndose el labio de los nervios.

Estaba embarazada. Ellos iban a tener un hijo. Por eso todos lo felicitaban, por eso pensaban que él había tenido un buen incentivo para jugar bien el partido de esa noche. Killian no podía creer que una noticia tan simple lo haga sentir tan extremadamente feliz. Volvió a mirar el papel para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando. Sus planes de proponerle matrimonio ahora iban a quedar opacados por esa noticia, pero se sentía a gusto de que así sea. Ellos iban a tener un hijo. Ellos iban a formar una familiar. En realidad ellos ya eran una familia, nada más que ahora iban a agrandarla. Empezó a imaginar en tener una niña con los mismos bucles dorados que ella, o un niño con los mismos ojos verdes intensos que ella y pecas. Y su sonrisa, su tan mágica sonrisa. Killian quería que sus hijos tengan su sonrisa.

\- Killian. – Llamó ella su nombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Sé que no lo hemos planeado, y entiendo si no queres seguir adelante con esto. – Dijo con la voz temblorosa. – Decidas lo que decidas yo me voy a hacer cargo, voy a tener a nuestro hijo. – Le hizo saber su decisión mientras varias lágrimas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos.

Escuchar eso y verla llorar hizo que su corazón se partiera. Ver a Emma en ese estado le hacía acordar a cuando se conocieron. Le hizo acordar a la niña perdida, que pensaba que no merecía ser amada y por eso no aceptaba el amor en su vida. Emma ya había superado todo el dolor de su pasado, pero a veces algunas inseguridades resurgían. Killian comprendió que al quedarse callado la estaba haciendo dudar, le estaba haciendo creer que no estaba feliz o que no quería eso. Killian tenía que demostrarle que esa noticia era la mejor que recibió en toda su vida, así que se acercó a ella y la besó con todo el amor del mundo. La besó con ternura y delicadeza, la besó como a ella le gustaba ser besada, y se merecía ser besada cada día de su vida.

\- ¿Eso significa que estás feliz? – Preguntó ella una vez que recuperó el aliento.

\- Más feliz que nunca, no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que formar una familia juntos. – Respondió él acariciándole las mejillas. – Te amo. – Dijo miándola intensamente a los ojos. – Los amo. – Se corrigió a si mismo.

\- Killian, nuestro hijo o hija ni siquiera es del tamaño de una nuez todavía. – Dijo ella riendo cuando él se arrodillo ante ella y comenzó a darle besos a su estómago.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió él. – Pero nuestro hijo está dentro de vos, y puede sentirnos y escucharnos. – Dijo él con convicción.

\- Los amo. – Dijo ella emocionada despeinando el cabello de él.

\- Yo tenía algo planeado para está noche, pero está noticia hizo que mis planes sean mejores. Estoy tan feliz. – Dijo él mientras continuaba acariciándole la panza.

\- ¿La cena? – Preguntó ella.

\- Y esto. – Dijo él sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Emma te amo desde el momento que te conocí y te voy a amar toda mi vida. – Dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos. - ¿Me harías el honor de compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos como mi esposa? – Preguntó abriendo la caja y dejando a la vista el anillo.

\- ¿Por el resto de nuestras vidas nada más? ¿Qué hay de las próximas vidas, y realidades, o mundos paralelos? – Cuestionó ella aferrándose al cuello de la camisa de él.

\- En cualquier mundo, en cualquier realidad, en cualquier tiempo, siempre te voy a elegir. – Aseguró él con ternura, sonriendo ante el hecho que ella lo necesite tanto como él.

\- Bien, entonces ahora si acepto. – Asistió ella entregándole su mano para que le coloque el anillo.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él poniéndose de pie, una vez que lo colocó el anillo.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Y así volvieron a unir sus labios en un pasional beso. Después de que estuvieron satisfechos, de que se besaron todo lo que quisieron, y hablaron todo lo que necesitaron, fueron a cenar y pasear por la pequeña ciudad. Caminando junto a ella por la ciudad, con sus manos unidas y encajando a la perfección, agradeció que la vida haya hecho que se conocieran. Agradeció que David y Mary Margaret hayan encontrado a su hija. Agradeció haber decidido ayudarla ese día de lluvia. Agradeció haberla conocido y haberse enamorado completamente de ella. Pero sobretodo agradeció que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se casaron una tarde de primavera, en el campo de los padres de Emma. Todos sus amigos y sus familias presentes. Esa día fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Todo fue perfecto. El atardecer, el clima, la compañía. Emma vistió un vestido blanco estilo hindú y romántico el cuál adoró, y tenía una corona de flores en su cabeza. Ella parecía una princesa. Ella era su princesa. Él vistió un traje de tonos claros. A él no le gustaba vestir trajes. Pero esa era una ocasión especial. Él por ella era capaz de todo. Durante la ceremonia quedo totalmente perdido en ella, como siempre, y solo reaccionó y comprobó que eso era real y estaba sucediendo, cuando la escuchó decir: _"Si, acepto"._

Su hijo nació una noche de invierno. Una noche tan tormentosa como la de él día que ellos se conocieron. Killian agarró a su hijo en sus brazos. Al ver que unos ojos azules iguales a los de él, lo miraban, se sintió completo. Se acostó en la cama junto a Emma y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Su mujer le acaba de dar el mejor regalo que podría desear. Una de las enfermeras los miró con una sonrisa y preguntó cómo iban a llamar a su hijo. Killian y Emma se miraron, ellos no habían querido saber si su hijo iba a ser nena o nene, habían querido descubrirlo cuando naciera, por lo cual no habían pensado nombres. Pero ahora su hijo había nacido, ahora sabían que su hijo era un nene.

Se miraron un largo instante como leyéndose las mentes, y ambos respondieron el nombre que habían decido al mismo tiempo: _Henry._


End file.
